Amazing and Infamous
by sparrowed
Summary: The amazing chocolatier, Willy Wonka, meets the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, thanks to Room 17 and a half of the factory. They realize that it wasn't a mistake, and they need to follow clues for their lives to return back to normal. *ABANDONED*
1. Room 17 and a Half

**A.N:** It's bound to happen sooner or later...

**Title: **Amazing and Infamous  
**Author:** sparrowed  
**Rating: T  
Genre:** EVERYTHING! Almost everything--General/Humor/Action/Adventure/Mystery/Horror/Angst/Supernatural/Suspense/Romance and clearly a Crossover lol.  
**Warnings:** Coarse language, slight dueling violence, slight sexual references, possible drug references, excessive amounts of retardedness  
**Pairing:** Slight Jack/Ana (Wonka and Ana FRIENDSHIP only!), slight Wonka/OC in future chapters, Will/Elizabeth  
**Summary:** The amazing chocolatier, Willy Wonka, meets the infamous pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, thanks to Room 17 and a half of the factory. They realize that it wasn't just a mistake, and they need to follow clues for their lives to return back to normal.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory or Pirates Of The Caribbean or any other movies I reference in here.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Room 17 and a Half**

"No...not the candy..._anything_ but the candy..."

Yes, the great eccentric Willy Wonka was having nightmares again. More of a nightmarish flashback of his early childhood. It wasn't quite a recurring nightmare, but he had similar dreams every night. But every single one of them, there was a villain. And that villain, was a small somebody called Wilbur Wonka.

Despite the fact that they had put their differences aside roughly six months beforehand, Willy still falls victim to horrifying dreams involving his father. In his nightmares, his father takes away something from Willy. Not just candy or chocolate, but sometimes his hat, his cane, every single Oompa Loompa, Charlie and his family, the scissors he cut the opening ribbon with, and even his 'W' pin. It resulted in a tossing and turning Wonka.

But that night was going to be different.

_**SMASH!**_

Willy's eyes shot open and sat up, straight as a board, letting out a gasp he had been holding back. He decided not to move a muscle; instead, he let his eyes do the searching. First, they narrowed to the windows, possibly because it's the only area of the room that he could see see due to moonlight. Slowly, his eyes trailed off to the right, where it was much darker. It was there, where he saw the faint outline of a very small figure crouched on the ground. Much smaller than Charlie.

Forgetting about his 'not moving a muscle decision', his head darted to the side at the small figure. Without taking his eyes off this figure, Willy slowly shuffled out of the three layers of sheets and crouched on all fours. Slowly, he arched forward in reach of the lamp switch. As he did this, he returned to the mysterious figure. Subconsciously, his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

_Was that a...cat? A dog? Or maybe a really big...RAT!_

Frightened, Willy made a sudden move for the lamp, and quickly flicked the switch on. He instantly saw that the smash he heard earlier, was his purple vase. The puzzle like pieces were scattered in shards all over the floor.

The figure heard the commotion from his direction and fled out the room, back out the half opened door. He gasped and panicked at the sudden escape, that he clumsily fell forward on the bedside table, sliding off with the lamp. The lamp audibly crashed onto the ground in a million lavender pieces.

He ignored the fact that he had cut the palm of his left hand. Willy simply scrambled to his feet and dashed out the door. He jerked his head to both ends of the hall. Nothing to the left. Nothing to the...

The sleep-deprived chocolatier's jaw dropped. Had he just seen a..._tail _curl around to the corner?

Willy stubbornly ignored the voice in his head screaming, _"You're gonna regret this! __You're gonna regret this!__"_

After years of strolling the enormous factory, the elusive candymaker was quite athletic. He raced after the 'tail', turning a corner, seeing that the 'tail' had turned another corner. As he chased after the 'tail', he realized that it's tail was quite long. Too short for a dog, too thick for a rat..._perfect _for a cat.

"Here kitty kitty! Heeeere kitty!" Willy panted as he chased after the tail. For once in his life, his fatigue was catching up with him.

His eyes widened when he realized where this 'tail' was heading. Willy smirked proudly. The cat was _never _going to get away now! It gave a new meaning of 'being on their tail'.

When Wonka's factory was built, for some odd reason, the very last door, on the very top floor, was impossible to open. Willy asked the pudgy, donut eating builders why they built it, since it wasn't part of the construction plan, but they denied even building it.

"We built exactly twenty vacant rooms on that level," one with a lisp slurred while surreptitiously scratching his behind. "...and no room was built on the corner of Room 17 and 18." --which is now known as the Toffee room, and the Apple room.

Willy was told that it was impossible that a room was there. On the other side, there should be the brick wall of the factory. But no, when Willy discovered it, he (along with the Oompa Loompas) had tried everything he could to open the determined door. At one point, he kneeled down on the floor and peaked through the small crevice underneath. He didn't see the blue sky, or their town. Just pitch black.

Willy pulled out his Wonka cell phone and pressed the button situated on the side, opening the top. It seemed like the typical flip phone, but his was purple, and instead on numbers, there were letters. He quickly punched in Charlie's name.

**_c-h-a-r-l-e--_**

_Whoops..._

**_"DELETE" -i-e- "CALL"_**

"You're hairy tail is mine, kitty," Willy muttered cheekily, as he swung the phone up to his right ear.

As predicted, it had turned a corner to the hall of Room 17 and 18. Willy picked up the pace and raced faster towards the rooms. When he turned, he leapt forward and--

**_CLANG!_**

"Gah!"

Willy leapt right onto the wall. Well, the door of Room 17 and a half. He winced and rubbed his sore head and blinked in pain and utter confusion at the door. He didn't hear any of the doors in that hall open, nor did he spot an area of the room where this creature could have escaped. The Toffee Room was closed. The Apple Room was closed. Room 17 and a half? Well, he didn't even know if it was already locked or if it was just being very, very stubborn.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

Willy's eyes flew open in alarm. Charlie! He spun around on the floor and picked up his cell phone. He studied the phone before holding up at his ear, cringing at the fact that a bit of metallic purple paint had been scratched off.

"Yyyyello?"

"Mr Wonka?" he heard Charlie ask.

"Charlie!" he called triumphantly, naturally breaking out into one of his signature grins. "How are you?"

There was a long pause. "Is...that why you woke me up two in the morning for?"

Willy blinked, "Oh right...well, you see, I woke up because there was a cat in my room!"

"What? There was a--"

"It smashed a priceless vase made by the Oompa Loompa tribe!" Willy whined, tilting his head back lazily.

"Oh dear..." Willy just barely heard him say before a long pause. "Let me guess, you chased after it?" Charlie ended in a small chuckle.

Willy rolled his eyes, "Of course I did! And you know Room 17 and a half?"

"Mmm?"

"That's where it is!" Willy exclaimed. He furrowed a brow, reconsidering his statement. "I think..."

"But...but how would it get in? The Oompa Loompas, they're really intelligent, and they couldn't even find a way to open the door!" Charlie mused worrily.

Willy pursed his lips and sighed, "I don't know...I'll have the Oompa Loompas check it out tomorrow."

"Okay...well...why did you call me anyway?" he asked all of a sudden.

"To prevent you from asking me 'Why didn't you call me?' tomorrow during breakfast!" Willy giggled.

"Alrighty then..." Charlie laughed. "Have a good night's sleep, Mr Wonka."

"Likewise!" he chimed.

Willy pulled the phone away and shut it, setting off a cheerful closing chime, before pocketing it. He sighed and stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering what happened to the creature. He was having second thoughts on suspecting that it was a cat. Sure, cats are sly, sneaky and slender, but a cat _still_ can't fit under that small space under the door.

He shook his head. All this thought was going to drive him loco. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. Willy slowly turned to leave, but after a few steps, he looked over his shoulder and frowned at the mysterious door.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Willy's outraged voice echoed throughout the entire factory for a shocking ten minutes. It happened while the Buckets were in the middle of finishing breakfast. Charlie had explained that Mr Wonka might be sleeping in after what had happened much earlier that day. Everyone dropped what was held in their hands when they heard Willy's infuriated scream.

It spooked Charlie and his family, as Willy's voice had seemed to have altered during the scream; his voice was much more deeper and serious, despite the fact that he was screaming like a lunatic. The family blinked for a good five minutes - the echoing continued - before Charlie leapt out of his seat and raced for the glass elevator.

"This can't be happening! This _CAN'T_ be happening!" Willy shrieked in desperation as he tore through every cupboard, throwing various purple shaded pieces of clothing onto his bed.

"M-Mr Wonka?" stuttered a shy voice.

Willy poked his head out from the cupboard, with a black button shirt lay messily on the tip of his hat, while there were socks dangling over his broad shoulders. There, he saw an intimidated Charlie, innocently tapping the tips of his fingers together. He blinked at him for a minute, but then realizing how ridiculous he looked.

"Oh, Charlie!" he said in feigned surprise. He pulled the shirt of off his hat, and flicked the socks off his shoulders.

Charlie blinked at his room. Surely a germaphobe candymaking neat freak had a neat room, shouldn't they? Willy noticed what he was thinking.

"You will never believe what happened!" Willy groaned as he lay tiresome on the bed, which was still covered with all his wrinkled clothes.

"You told me; the cat snuck into your room and sma--"

"No, no, no!" he sat back up, shaking his head. His expression darkened. "That..._cat_...stole something."

Charlie stared at him for a few moments in shock. He strolled over to him and sat on the flush, plum carpet by his feet.

"Wha--...what did it steal?"

"The most important part of attire!" Willy exclaimed.

Charlie looked up at his top hat. Obviously, it hadn't stolen that. Willy noticed where he was looking.

"Besides the hat..."

"Oh." Charlie's eyes drifted down to his 'W' pin...well where it should have been.

"It...it stole your--"

"Ya-huh! My W pin!" he grunted angrily. "That darn hair ball--I'll KILL it!"

"Mr Wonka!" he exclaimed in shock.

Willy rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying"

There was a long pause between them, as Charlie watched the stressed Willy Wonka rub his temples. He knew if he said that it was _just _a pin, he would cast he and his family out before he could even take it back. To Wonka, it wasn't _just _a pin.

"Hey..." Wonka finally said, as if getting an idea. "Wait a secky..."

Charlie blinked and frowned. "What...? What is it?"

"Maybe..." Willy stood up and wagged his finger thoughtfully. "Maybe, I dreamt that." His hopeful expression disappeared quickly. "But somebody _did_ physically break in and steal the pin."

"Exactly. And why would someone break in and steal a pin, rather than go searching for your secret recipes?" Charlie pointed out.

Willy shrunk. "You got a point there..."

"And also the fact that you called me--"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, but soon turned into a violent scowl. Charlie blinked at him again, and furrowed a brow.

"I think..." Willy murmured. "I think I know who took it..."

Charlie gasped and smiled. "Oh, who?"

Willy smirked down at Charlie. "Let's give old man Wonka a visit, shall we?"

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

Willy pounded his fist on the door of his father's house. Charlie stared at his mentor worrily. He had never seen him these severe before. It didn't exactly frighten him, but it was a new experience for him.

"Dad!" Willy winced before saying it. "Dad! Open up right now! Dad!" He pounded harder on the door. Knowing what physical power Willy had, Charlie assumed that if he wanted to, he could punch right through the door.

"Dad!" Willy looked down at innocent Charlie and blocked his ears, ignoring his protests.

"Open this _FUCKING_ door, NOW!" Willy barked.

Charlie's jaw dropped. He wasn't the master of reading lips, but he can notice the 'F' word from a mile away. Once he removed his hands from his ears, Charlie decided it's best not to mention it at that moment.

Finally, the door swung open, and a tight lipped Wonka Senior stood before them. Before Willy could say what he wanted to say, he spoke first.

"I have a client in here, do you mind?" he hissed between his teeth. His glare darkened at Willy. "And watch the language, boy!"

Without warning, Willy rudely pushed past him, dragging Charlie in by the shoulder. Wilbur moved a side, mouth agape in shock at his son's rudeness. He wondered what had gotten into him. Has he had a drastic personality change during the past six months?

Willy collapsed into a seat in the empty waiting room with Charlie, as they waited for his father to return from excusing himself from his current client. Charlie sat their politely, not saying a word, in case Willy would take out his...anger? on him. Willy noticed this and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You're not the one I'm mad at." Willy managed a smile at him as Charlie looked up at him. His expression darkened once again. "It's my father."

"And why is that?"asked his father's voice sternly.

The pair looked up and saw Wilbur Wonka, pulling off his white, latex gloves, throwing them on the coffee table and then folding his arms. He showed only one expression - silent fury.

For once, Charlie was shocked that Willy wasn't intimidated by his own father. Willy shot up from his seat and stormed over to him, muttering along the way:

"I think you know _exactly_ why I'm pi--..._ticked off_ at you!" he hissed, being cautious with the language he uses around Charlie.

"And why is that?" Wilbur asked as if being challenged.

"_YOU--_" Willy poked him harshly in the chest. "--stole my W pin!"

Wilbur blinked, frowning up at his unusually tall son towering over him.

"I...I don't know what you're talking abo--"

"Blah blah la la, ladi dadi ha ha!" Willy mocked, turning around and covering his ears. "It's all lies, isn't _daddy?_"

Wilbur shook his head in horror. "Where is this coming from, Willy?"

"I've had dreams of you stealing things from me! It's bound to happen for real sooner or later! And that was today! Well, last night!" Willy explained sourly. Well, as sour as he could get.

"I swear Willy, I did not steal your W pin--"

"_W_ pin?" Willy feigned confusion, blinking furiously at him. "Who said anything about a _W _pin?"

"But didn't you just say--"

"I said nothing!" Willy snapped stubbornly, holding up his hand in a 'talk to the hand' fashion.

"Willy, what can I do that will convince that I did not steal that pin of yours?" Wilbur sighed. He couldn't compete with his own son.

Willy narrowed his eyes at him, and said with enormous speed, "What were you doing on the night of Tuesday the 7th, February 1489?"

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, "What is this? Some sort of jo--"

"Answer the question, pop_ssssss_--" Willy gave him a sudden poke in the chest. "--icle."

"Sir, what he's _meant _to ask..." Charlie pushed past Willy. "...is what were you doing last night?"

Wilbur sighed. "I was meeting with a man who said that they recently discovered something that actually belonged to one of our ancestors. I didn't have to pay anything; I just had to sign something saying that I was related to a woman named Ceribbra Williams."

"Let's see this belonging, _oh father dear._" The pair stared at the unbelievably sarcastic Wonka, who seemed to have forgotten about his W pin and was instead enjoying throwing sarcasm at his vulnerable father.

"Very well..." he sighed as he strolled off to find the object.

Charlie and Willy followed him upstairs to his room, and gathered around a worn out jewelery box. It was made of wood that had darkened over the years, the steel had rusted, but somehow, it kept its original bronze color. Wilbur pulled out an old fashioned looking key a slipped it into the lock.

"How old is this thing?" Willy asked, frowning in curiosity.

"They say about 300 to 400 years!" Wilbur replied jubilantly.

Willy and Charlie looked amazed, and they both exchanged glances.

"You'd think it would have disintegrated into the ground by now, huh?" Willy said.

"Actually, it was washed up on the shore, and one of the onlookers found it. They didn't have a key so obviously they couldn't open it, so they handed it in to the museum, since it was no use for them. Luckily, years earlier they had found the key to open this thing so they finally found its contents." Wilbur explained, slowly and carefully turning the key.

Willy nudged him out of the way. "And inside is--!" He swung the top open and inside...Willy reached in a pulled out the object and held up so that all can see, even though Wilbur had already seen it.

"A key?" Willy said confusedly, twisting it from side to side. "_Another_ key? Then what the heck does this one open?"

Wilbur shrugged. "Nobody knows. They say whatever the key opens is my business."

A thought came to Willy's mind. A smile slowly began to form at his lips. The two noticed this.

"What is it Willy?" Wilbur asked, frowning in concern.

"Mr Wonka?" he tugged at his overcoat. "What's wrong?"

Willy simply grinned. "I think I may know what this'll open."

* * *

**A.N:** It's so obvious I know...bare with me...please read and review! Tell me what you think please! Reviews mean so much to me! 


	2. The Many Faces of Willy Wonka

**A.N:** Do they meet in this chapter? Do they not? Well you'll just hafta see! Read on!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**The Many Faces of Willy Wonka**

"It's ten forty five; Charlie, five Oompa Loompas and I are about to head in, for the first time. _EVER._"

Willy pressed the stop button on his voice recorder and pocketed it in his usual overcoat. He stood, as if to challenge it, with Charlie and five of his bravest Oompa Loompas, who wore their rock candy mining uniforms. Charlie and Willy wore their usual attire, but with an extra belt that included a compass, a flashlight and a gobstopper gun. What ever was behind that door was unpredictable.

"Mr Wonka, just open it!" Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe his mentor was taking this so seriously. "I'm _sure_ it's nothing more than another empty room gathering dust and cobwebs!"

Willy straightened up from his awkward position and dusted himself off for some reason. "Yes, but how do _you_ know that, Mr Smartypants? Have you seen what's inside yet?"

"No."

"Well then--" He braced himself again. "--get ready to expect the unexpected. Use that Big Brother line; you know-- assume nothing, expect everything."

"Well I _expect_ another empty room gathering dust and cobwebs!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Charlie rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he turned around, too embarrassed to even look at Willy, who had once again, pulled out his compact voice recorder. He pressed the button and spoke, quite softly:

"Ten forty six; Charlie, five Oompa Loompas and I are_ just_ about to enter the mysterious Room 17 and a Half!"

Finally, Willy got Charlie and the Oompa Loompas' attention by pulling out the rusty old key. It intimidated them all, that it was rusty, it was old, and it had a skull and cross bone on the end. Gulping, he slid the key into the door. It was odd, using an old fashioned key on a modern day door. Slowly, he turned the key. Their anticipation skyrocketed when they heard the lock click.

Charlie and the five Oompa Loompas groaned tiresomely at Willy as he again pulled out the voice recorder.

"Ten forty eight; Charlie, five Oompa Loompas and I are pushing open the door--" he began to push against the door...but it wouldn't budge. He furrowed a brow and forced harder against the handle. "I repeat...pushing against the door."

Still, the door wouldn't move an inch.

"I repeat!..." he repeated harshly. He pounded against the door with his shoulder, his hand still on the door knob. "Pushing--" He hit the door. "--against--" He hit the door again. "--the DOOR!" He pounded against the door with all his might, but resulted in excruciating pain on his right shoulder.

"Bah! I give up!" Willy spat, rubbing his sore shoulder. "It's hopeless!"

Charlie pushed past the Oompa Loompas and Willy to get to the stubborn door. He studied the perimeter of the door but nothing shed any light; literally too. He finally noticed something with the key and the door knob.

"Mr Wonka...?" Charlie called, not looking away from the knob.

Willy spun around from behind the Oompa Loompas, who was still clutching his aching shoulder and hissing through his teeth in pain. "Yeeeeeah?"

"Mr Wonka," he pointed to the key and looked over his shoulder. "You only turned the key ninety degrees of the way."

Willy tilted his head and looked utterly confused. "I only did _what_ in a _what_ way?"

"You only turned the key a quarter of the way." Charlie repeated in a less mathematical way, as he turned the key back and forth.

Willy swung his cane by his right leg due to boredom. "So? That's what you do."

Charlie turned back to the knob and fiddled with the key, at the part where the knob and the key were connected. "Well, from I can see, this key needs a full three sixty turn."

"Very well." he heard Willy simply say.

Willy cautiously stepped right over the Oompa Loompas and nudged Charlie away. He looked at his protégé for guidance, and Charlie just raised his eyebrows and nodded at the key. He took it as a 'go for it!' sign. Slowly, Willy turned the key the remaining two hundred and seventy degrees.

Along the way, the heard three more clicks. On its final click, the door suddenly swung open by itself, startling the group as they stumbled back in fear. Willy looked at the others and let out a loud exhale, before straightening up. He picked up his cane which he had dropped and beckoned the Oompa Loompas to enter first.

Sensibly, the five Oompa Loompas entered in single file, and then Charlie, after Willy had summoned him to do so. Finally, Willy entered and stood next to the six others. The room was nothing. Just a dark, dank room. It wasn't even like the other rooms in the factory. It reminded Willy of the abandoned bathroom in the movie Saw, minus the dead body, the toilets, prisoners and weapons. The only source of light from that room was from the hallway outside, since the door was still open.

"I waited, all those years..." Willy held out his hands, and looked quite emotionless. "...for _this?_"

Charlie swallowed and gazed up at his disappointed mentor, secretly hoping that something, _anything,_ would happen to make this 'room' seem more interesting, and have a meaning like the other rooms in this factory.

"Surely there's _something_ special about this room!" Willy whined, pacing about.

Charlie opened his mouth to console him, but all that came out was a sudden scream for help as the floor seemed to have disappeared underneath him. It was too late to grab a hold of the edges, so he fell right through.

"Charlie!" Willy called for him as he leaned into the hole he fell through.

Out of the blue, Willy heard tiny Oompa Loompa screams. He spun around, only barely saw their little heads pass through the floor they fell into. Willy crawled over to the tiny holes they fell into.

"Igor, Freddy, Jigsaw, Jason, Pennywise!" He liked to name his Oompa Loompas after characters from movies he has seen. In this case, horror movies.

Willy was too afraid, therefore too weak to scramble to his feet. He shuffled jitterly back against the wall as the floor beneath his legs began to disappear. It left a long, empty line that lead to dark, empty abyss. It looked very unfriendly, but what frightened Willy was the fact that he could still hear Charlie and the Oompa Loompa's echoing screaming. Finally, the floor beneath him disappeared, and down went our amazing chocolatier.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

As he fell into the darkness, he caught up Charlie and the five Oompa Loompas. Their screaming stopped a few minutes earlier, since it didn't seem as scary as predicted. They felt as if they were falling and floating at the same time. Or as if they were floating, but a huge gust of wind was blowing up against them from beneath them. But it appeared to all of them that they were skydiving or something.

"Charlie!" Willy shouted in relief as he gasped for air. He found it quite difficult to breathe when such a strong blow of wind was coming from below them. "Are--" He took in a deep breath. "--are you okay?"

Charlie tried to fight off his own hair that was making it uncomfortable to open his eyes. Instead, he began squinting while hopelessly trying to brush it behind his ear. He turned his head in Willy's direction and did a slight sideways nod.

"I've--" He also took in a deep breath. "--I've been better!"

"What's happening?" Willy yelled over to him. It was difficult to talk, since the sound of the gushing wind drowning out their voices.

Before Charlie could answer, or even think of an answer, the entire group shrieked as their surroundings flashed without warning, and out of the blue, images started to appear around them.

"Is that..." Charlie started in utter shock, brushing a stray of hair that was blocking his vision.

"Uh huh." Willy nodded.

Images of Willy Wonka himself was seen by everyone. Him having dinner with the Buckets, him and Charlie working in the Inventing room, even him and the Oompa Loompas playing a good honest game of charades. A small smile gathered at Willy's lips, despite the fact that they were predicted to fall to a very, very painful death.

Charlie blinked in shock at his mentor, when he heard a small laugh escape him, as images of that one fateful Golden Ticket day was shown upon them. Augustus up the pipe, Violet being rolled all around the inventing room, Veruca getting pinned onto the ground by nut shelling squirrels, and who could forget Mike's cameo appearance in 2001: A Space Odyssey. But soon, the images changed.

The expression on Wonka's face instantly changed, into utter shock. "Oh my chocolatey god."

Charlie's jaw dropped when he saw the image change into someone who looked similar to Willy Wonka...but wasn't Willy Wonka? He wore a chocolate colored suit, perfectly tailored, complete with a slick looking, black sunglasses. As the images changed, so did the man's outfit. It soon altered to a black outfit, with a belt that held guns. Lots of them. His face was exactly like Wonka's, but had added ten years worth of tanning to it. His hair, instead of a light cinnamon, was black, but showed a dark brown in the sunlight.

"Mr Wonka...that can't be..." Charlie blinked. He could not believe his eyes. Neither could Willy. "...but you're...but that's...that is..."

"That must be me..." Willy uttered. He furrowed a brow, perplexed, "...but...it's..._not_ me?"

The group gasped in horror as the person suddenly had blood trickling down their cheeks, as if...

"His eyes! _Are gone!_" Charlie croaked, clasping his mouth in horror.

Willy looked sick as he tightened his lips in disgust, as if holding back vomit. He shook his head. "That...is not...right...at all..."

Charlie instantly smiled at the next image.

"Ooooooh, Mr Wonka!" Charlie cooed, as a small image of the replica of Wonka was seen kissing a very, very pretty female agent, with long, tousled brown hair.

"Shut up Charlie!" Willy blushed. She was very pretty but--oh no wait. He killed her!

Charlie's jaw dropped, "You shot her in the stomach!" He shot his head towards him. "Why?"

Willy blinked at him, wondering why he'd ask such a stupid question. "How the heck should I know?"

Suddenly, the images changed again. Neither of them realized that they were still falling, to who knows where...

They felt much more relieved, as a more lucid person came to view. But still, it looked as if the person hasn't smiled for five years. They appeared to be a bed head, someone who practically lives in their pajamas and slippers, with very large glasses that somehow, suited them very well. Their hair looked as if it consumed every shade of brown possible, starting from darkest at the roots, ending with a golden blonde at the ends.

Willy tilted his head and blinked. "I think that's--"

"You." Charlie finished off. Willy didn't feel as offended this time...well not until:

"Holy buckets!" Charlie exclaimed in horror, as he saw the man carry around a shovel, wearing a wide brimmed, black hat, plunge the shovel down on a man's neck. Willy didn't enjoy watching a different version of himself do this one bit.

Charlie's head turned to him, very slowly and cautiously. "You've...murdered befo--"

The images changed once again. Willy suddenly shrieked out loud and clutched his chest, as a very, very, very, _very _odd looking man appeared. A man with wild, bushy black hair, with even paler skin compared to Wonka's, which had many noticeable scars from cuts. He wore the most bizarre attire, and what freaked them all out the most, was the scissor blades for hands. But his dark black eyes were the most beautiful features.

Another noticeable thing, if ever to notice something other than this Scissorhands man, was the background. It seemed like it was set in the nineties or something.

It was as if the further they fell, the further back in time they go.

"No way." Willy murmured. "No. WAY. That _cannot _be me!"

"It is, Mr Wonka." Charlie didn't want to believe it either, but it seemed everything that was shown, was going to be a different version of Willy.

Once again, the images changed. This time, it was artistically in black and white. It showed a man with neatly groomed hair that was combed right back. His garments were preppy but neat, and it seemed that he smoked and drank a lot. One 'prop' gave the whole thing away.

"He's a movie director!" Charlie gasped, with a smile. He turned to his mentor, who was still looking quite shocked. "You were a movie director?"

Willy turned to him and blinked, his mouth agape. "I was a movie director?"

Charlie immediately burst into hysterical laughter when he saw the man dressed as a woman. He had the weirdest vision - Willy Wonka dressed in drag. That'll be the day. Willy cringed and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't laugh! Obviously that man is out of his mind!" Willy argued, pouting.

To their fortune, color returned, as images of Willy again reappeared. But this time...

"Charlie! That's _you!_" Willy exclaimed, pointing at the little boy with tears in his eyes, sitting on the park bench looking up at the man who was the supposed past version of Wonka.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. Could this be why he found that one Golden Ticket, fate? Or just a silly coincidence? Either way, it was shocking to both of them. All of them. A very surprised awe was sounded by the Oompa Loompas. Suddenly, they all heard them talk.

_"You can visit Neverland anytime you like..."_

Willy looked shocked as he heard himself - well his other self - finally speak to the younger looking Charlie. He couldn't believe it...he--he was Scottish?

_"How?"_

_"By believing Peter. Just believe."_

Charlie snorted. He couldn't believe Willy Wonka was the same person to say such insightful things, whereas in present time, he made up ridiculous sounding names for his candy like Gobstoppers and Stars in their Pies. Honestly...

The images, once again, changed right before their eyes. They were right; the lower they fell, the further back in time the images would be. Willy didn't want to fall right to his death, which was unpredictable, but he wanted to see as many different versions of himself as he can.

Willy, this time, was seen as a man in black riding a horse, with neat brown hair, slightly waved. Charlie giggled as images of the man was seen with him wearing ridiculous glasses. Willy simply smiled, it was giving him ideas now. The group instantly groaned as the hilarious image of the man in goggles turned gruesome, as a small spurt of blood began spray all over his face. Charlie and Willy both clasped their mouths shut in disgust.

"Ew." Wonka simply said, muffled by his hands.

Charlie smiled, as the images changed into the Wonka replica seen with a beautiful blonde haired girl, who looked exactly like a princess. She rode a perfect white horse as she was held by the hand by the man. But suddenly, both Charlie and Willy gasped in shock, as Willy's...

"Dad!" Willy exclaimed, as he saw an exact same of his father appear, minus some of the facial hair.

He sniggered. From what he saw, it seemed as if their relationship hadn't changed very much.

Suddenly, their surroundings started to flash violently, shocking their eyes. They all shrieked and covered their eyes. Charlie grabbed hold of his mentor as if it really felt like they were falling now, no longer floating. Due to that, they started to flip out and spin around uncontrollably. Their clothing and hair was being violently blown against; you could _hear_ the wind blowing up against them. Willy, Charlie and the five Oompa Loompas screamed on the top of their lungs as they sensed the ground drawing nearer...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!--"

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

**THUMP.**

"--OOF!"

Willy Wonka gasped for air as he lay in a messy heap on the wooden floor. He was in a much smaller room than before...no, not a room, a closet. He was in a closet. Willy groaned in pain as he pushed himself up from the ground, but stopped and blinked...he heard...Charlie's? scream grow louder, and louder, and--

"O_uuuuuu_--ch!" Willy howled as Charlie landed splat on his back, as he was trying to get up.

"I'm sorry..." Charlie groaned in pain.

"That's okay," Willy replied drowsily. "But please Charlie...GET _OFF_ ME!"

Charlie came to his senses and quickly hopped off him. "Okay! Okay! I'm off...jeez..."

Willy crawled to his knees, about to fully stand up, when he fell back to the ground as five more things fell against him. Thankfully, those five things weren't as heavy as Charlie.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Willy shouted the last 'ow', since a slightly pudgier Oompa Loompa fell on his back. He leant on his elbow and shooed them off. "Get _off _me! Get off! Off!"

The five sensibly hopped off and stood in a straight line at the door. Willy finally had a chance to get to his feet.

He rubbed of his head, "Where the heck are we?" He quickly placed his hat back into place.

"Well," Charlie started. He attempted to hold out his hands, but the closet wasn't big enough. "...this...is a closet."

"I know _that,_ silly." Willy mocked, rolling his eyes. Charlie turned the knob of the door and revealed a slightly larger, yet still small, wooden built room, with no furniture, no windows, yet somehow, it was quite bright inside there.

"And now where are we?" Willy asked, stepping into the room, the Oompa Loompas innocently followed their master.

Charlie pursed his lips and blinked. "I don't know."

Finally, the topic was finally brought up by Willy. "What was with that phase, huh?" He asked with a grin as he pointed to the closet door behind him with his thumb. The door had mysteriously closed by itself...

"I know!" Charlie gasped in agreement. "Were you really all those things? A movie director, a CIA agent, that little man with those scissor hands--" Charlie gulped, and added a little quieter. "--a...a murderer?"

Willy cringed, "I suppose I was...but don't worry! I won't hurt cha!" he giggled as he eerily wiggled his fingers at him.

Charlie slapped his hand away, and stood as he saw him head for the door. Not the closet door, the door that leads to...who knows where?

"Let's see what's behind the door!" Willy chimed in a sing song way. As he turned the knob, he continued the conversation. "I was so many things in all those previous lives!"

"I know! It's amazing, isn't it?" Charlie replied cheerfully as the Oompa Loompas stood behind the two.

Willy snorted, "Heh! To think, all those lives I was a super cool CIA agent, a murderer slash writer, a weirdo with scissors for hands, a movie director, a playwright, a constable...heh! What's next? A...a--"

He swung the door open.

Willy's eyes widened, when they met two brown, Kohl lined ones. The group screamed: _"PIRATE!"_

_**

* * *

**_

**A.N:** Haha...read and review please peeps! They mean so much to me, and they encourage me to write more! MORE! Thankiez...


	3. Nothing's Impossible or S'not Possible?

**A.N:** Another chapter done! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Amazing and Infamous_**  
_by sparrowed_

**Nothing's Impossible or S'not Possible?**

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting._

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting._

"Is he awake?"

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting. _

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting._

"Conscious...but not awake just yet..."

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting. _

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting._

"Oh! Did you hear that? He whimpered!"

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting. _

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting._

"He's...he's coming to! Get some water!"

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting. _

_Absolutely. Not. Daunting._

"Mr Wonka! Are you okay?" asked a fuzzy view of Charlie.

Willy, half awake, reached out to pat his protégé on the head, like he always does.

"I'm fine Charlie, don't you worr--"

"OWW!"

Apparently, his vision wasn't as clear as he thought, and accidentally poked Charlie in the eye. He felt the moistness and jerked his hand away with a startling squeak.

"Ah! I'm sorry Charlie! I didn't mean to!" he squeaked, clutching his fists as if to hold back a shout.

"No..." he could see his arm move up and rub his eye. "That's okay..."

Willy blinked away the blurriness of his eyes, and forced himself up off the wooden floor. He vigorously shook his head and blinked a bit more until he could finally realize that he wasn't in the same room anymore. Similar, but different. The only difference was, that there was furniture built out of wood, paintings on the wall and there was also a window that shone the sunlight.

Unfortunately, since Willy was on the ground, he couldn't see from where he was, that outside, were filthy taverns and prostitutes with nasal voices squabbling to their previous 'customers'.

"Where are we?" Willy asked all of a sudden.

"Bottom floor," Charlie simply replied with a nod.

Willy cocked an eyebrow. "Bottom floor of where, exactly?"

He stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged. "Don't know really."

"Bottom floor of Jack's childhood home; _that's_ where!" said a shrill woman's voice.

Willy spun around on the floor, as Charlie simply looked up, not shocked at all, and saw a rather enticing yet filthy looking chocolate brown woman. Her long black was tousled, and her fringe was obviously hidden under a bandanna, neatly tied at the back. It seemed like it was once a bright orange, but throughout the years it had been through a lot. It was frayed and now a murky orange. Her clothes? Very, very..._piratey_.

Willy seemed to have choked on his own breath when he saw a glimpse of a pistol and the handle of a cutlass. Charlie noticed his frightened expression.

"Oh no no no, Mr Wonka!" Willy looked up at him in fear. "She helped you!" Willy frowned and looked back up at the smirking woman.

"She caught you just before you landed on the floor!" Charlie continued. "...because you fainted." He added a little softer, in case his mentor would seem humiliated.

"_She..._has a name!" the woman replied at length as she sauntered over to the pair with a bottle of water."It's Anamaria, but everyone calls me Ana for short. Here's your water Mr Wanka."

"Wonka." Charlie corrected between his teeth, as he stifled a laugh.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes, as she leaned down towards him, shaking the bottle welcomely at him. Willy cautiously crept away from her, but Charlie stopped him by nudging him in the back with his foot.

"Mr Wonka, please!" Charlie hissed. "She--I-I mean _Ana_ helped you! You could at least treat her like a human being and not like a dog that just rolled in the mud!"

"Oh ya? Well from the way _she _looks, it looks as if she is a human being who just rolled in the mud!" Willy disputed, averting his eyes from making contact with hers. If he had, he would notice that she was now scowling down at him.

"How dare you!" She raised her hand to slap him - Willy completely oblivious about it - but Charlie immediately darted to her hand held her hand back.

"Ma'am, don't! He doesn't socialize much so..." He glared at Willy who sneaked a glance at him. "...he never really learnt any manners." Charlie instantly let go of Ana's arm when he felt her muscles relax once again, and step back away from Willy.

Willy's jaw dropped, as he blinked furiously at him, trying to determine whether or not he heard him correctly. "Manners? MANNERS?" Charlie and Ana stepped back from the overreacting Willy Wonka. "You think _I _have no _manners_? What about chocolate boy, gum girl, mini Hilton and square eyes? You think _they _have _manners?"_

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "_No _but you're no better than them!"

Willy glared at him, using actions instead of words, raised his hand and wagged his finger warningly at him.

"So Mr Wa--ah...uhm, Mr Wonka! Why did you faint in the first place?" Ana asked, pretending that she never intended of calling him _that _name again. She placed the glass bottle of water on the table.

Willy shrugged, finally stood up and sat beside her. "I don't know...I think it was when I saw..." His eyes widened.

Without warning, he leapt over the couch and hid behind it. Ana flew off the chair and stood with Charlie, staring back at the couch - and Willy - in shock. He moved like a cat getting electrocuted by the tail. They saw him slowly peak out from the top of the couch and dart his eyes around the room.

"Mr Wonka, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, slowly stepping forward.

"Whirr riz zee..." Charlie frowned at Willy's muffled question. He blinked and stepped forward once more.

"I'm sorry?"

Willy raised his head higher and rested his chin on the wooden frame of the sofa. He whispered the question. "Where...is...he?"

"Who?" Charlie asked.

Ana stepped forward next to Charlie and patted him on the shoulder for his attention. "I think I may know who this man is talking about."

Charlie's eyes lightened up. "Really?"

"Yes...actually, I'm sure!" Ana beamed. But her expression darkened at Willy who was still hiding behind the couch, but still listening. "But...I'm not sure why you fainted at the sight of him." She unusually began to fidget and dart her eyes around the room. "I mean...I don't fancy the man or anything! - but even _I _know he's the most handsome pirate and civilian in Tortuga!" She bared her teeth, disgusted at her own words.

"Pirate? Civilian? Tortuga?" Charlie and Willy uttered at the same time.

Ana frowned at their startled response, and nodded slowly. "Uhm, yeah? _This--_" She made a horizontal circle with her finger as if to make a small circle of the room. "--is Ja--uh, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow's childhood home, in Tortuga. He hasn't lived here since..." Ana's eyes rested at the ceiling in thought, but returned to the shocked ones moments later. "1586 when he was about 16."

"1586?" Charlie and Willy simultaneously shrieked in horror.

Willy gasped in shock a couple of times, his mouth practically catching flies, before finally looking shakily up at a worried looking Ana. "Then what the heck year is it now?"

Ana bared her teeth nervously, knowing for sure, she was going to get a bad response to her answer. "The year right now...is...1606."

Once again, Willy blacked out.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"'Ello mates!" Jack hollered as he bounced into the room, attempting to make a grand entrance, with a bottle of rum in each hand.

Ana and Charlie, who had crowded around unconscious Willy, briefly glanced up at Jack, who's triumphant grin was slowly fading away at the lack of interest from, well, anyone. He was used to a response of rowdy hollers back and fists shaking enthusiastically in the air. He must have forgotten that he was hanging out with Ana that day.

"Tsk, whass happened to the love, Ana?" Jack pouted has he sashayed over to them. "Why muss _one _dead duffer darken our dilly dallying days, darlin'?"

Ana smacked him on the knee and muttered sourly to him. "He is _not _dead...he's just unconscious."

"Again." Charlie rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

Jack furrowed a brow in confusion, as he settled in the couch, ready for another short story. "Whaddaya mean, _again, _lad"

"He awoke!" Charlie exclaimed, but then looked upset and shrunk back a bit. "But then fainted again."

"Unusually, when I said that it was the year 1606." Ana added, and Jack looked understood. Charlie, on the other hand...

"But that _is _unusual!" Ana and Jack blinked at him. Charlie shrugged and shrunk back a bit again. "For us, anyway. Let's just say we come from the year 1606..." Jack and Ana frowned at him. "_...plus_ four hundred."

"So..." Jack started in length, narrowing his eyes at him. He pointed, with his thumb, back at the Oompa Loompas, standing straight in a line at the wall. "...you people have identical thirty centimeter sized men that follow your every command?"

Charlie looked as if he didn't know how to answer that. It was a very complicated question anyway. "Uhh...for some, I guess..."

Jack suddenly looked slightly disgusted as his eyes narrowed down at Willy, but widened at the sight of him. He had never seen so much purple. So much _clean _purple. "And...you all dress like--" He pointed deliberately down at Willy and whispered, "--_that?_"

Charlie shook his head in horror, "No! Goodness, no! _He _has a very unique style...the rest of us dress like normal."

Jack's eyes trailed up and down on Charlie, and nodded with a frown. "Oh I see, I see, I really do..."

Charlie noticed his expression. "I'm...poor."

"You mean, you're a peasant?" Jack asked, looking slightly understood.

Charlie glared at him for a moment, but considered it to be the exact same thing. "Yes...I am a peasant."

Jack's eyes lit up and held out his hand. "Well put'er there, peasant! The name's Captain Jack Sparrow; wot's yours?"

"Charlie Bucket." he beamed as he shook his hand, ignoring the fact that they were quite dirty.

Jack nodded, still shaking his hand. "Ah, juss a sobriquet o'Charles, I imagine?"

Charlie blinked as they finally let go of on another. "You know...I really have no clue."

"...scream..."

The trio spun around to Willy's body on the couch, who was squirming around and groaning out loud. Charlie dashed over to him and sat on his knees next to the couch, while Jack and Ana followed and stood behind him, wondering what was going on.

"...you..."

"Mr Wonka?"

"...scream..."

"Mr Wonka, what's wrong? You're not unconscious anymore, so what's wrong?"

"...we all scream..."

"WILLY!"

Willy's eyes flew open and shot up from the couch, startling the trio, who had instantly stepped back

"FOR ICE CREAM!"

The trio blinked and heads were tilted.

"What's...iced...cream?" Ana asked, clearly thinking about the combination of the two different words.

Willy was still catching his breath, staring at the floor, so he didn't hear her. But Charlie, however, did hear her.

"You don't know what ice cream is?" Jack and Ana shook their heads. Charlie pouted sympathetically to them. "You don't know what you're missing."

"YOU!"

Charlie spun around and saw Willy pointing his finger accusingly at Jack, who had swallowed nervously and held up his hands defensively. Charlie raced over to him to pull his hand away, but he shook him off.

"Now mate..." Jack murmured at Willy. He decided to treat him like a crazed bull ready to charge.

"Don't mate me!" The words stumbled out of his mouth before he could realize it, but once he did, he clasped is mouth with both hands and blushed.

Charlie and Ana were laughing hysterically. Jack would've found it funny if it weren't for the threatening man in purple. Jack took this chance to reason with him.

"Listen, I dunno wot ye've got againss me, but I bet iss pretty bad!" Jack said, still holding up his hands.

"Oh, I don't have anything against you!" Willy mocked thoughtfulness, but was instantly put off. "Only the fact that you _are_ me!"

Charlie and Ana instantly stopped laughing and gasped in shock. It was impossible that the two were the same. Different times, different appearances, different accents, different eyes; and obviously different occupations.

Jack snickered. "Is this a joke?"

Jack stepped back as Willy wagged his purple gloved finger in his face. "Nuh-uh! Oh come _on!_"

Willy dragged Jack by the arm to the nearest mirror, ignoring the fact that the pirate was probably unclean. Very unclean.

"Look!"

"I'm not seeing any similarities, mate!" Jack chimed sarcastically, hinting agitation to this strange stranger.

Willy rolled his eyes. "Besides the obvious features, silly! We _are_ the same!"

Jack blinked at his own reflection. His own _two _reflections. He didn't know how to think. Yes, Jack did notice a few very minor similarities underneath the obvious differences. But he cringed at the thought of looking like this man after being rid of all facial hair and a lifetime of sunlight.

"Oh my..." Jack murmured as he touched each feature of his own face. "We _are_..."

Ana frowned and waltzed over to her Captain and glanced at both reflections. Shaking her head in disbelief, "Impossible, you two are completely diff--"

"Yes, we know! We look and are completely different!" Willy exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "But examine closely...the smallest of features...we _are _the same!"

"Mr Wonka, what happened?" Charlie suddenly asked.

Willy spun around and tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Your left hand," Charlie reminded, pointing to the bandaged hand. "What happened? I'm surprised I haven't noticed it earlier."

"Oh, that..." Willy murmured and winced as he held out his hand to look at. "It happened when that darned cat made off with my 'W' pin."

"'W' pin?" Jack snickered. "Big whoop! Once upon a time, I lost me precious ship! And besides mate, 'twas no cat that plundered yer pin."

Willy frowned and blinked. "Then what was it?"

"A monkey!" Jack flashed him a toothy grin. Willy raised and eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?"

Ana's eyes lit up. "No, wait! I saw that too! Barbossa's monkey in fact! It ran out of this house a couple of days ago with a really shiny object. We thought it was an amulet, but we couldn't be bothered chasing after it."

"Yeh mean _you_ couldn't be bothered chasing it." Jack smirked at her, who simply glared at him. He turned to Willy. "I 'eard on the grapevine, that the li'le nuisance climbed into the mother of all ships..." His voice lowered. "--'sides mine."

"Wait, Mr Wonka," Ana came over to him, but Willy jerked his hand away when she reached for it. Ana made an expression for him to 'calm the hell down' and he soon hesitantly held out his hand as she unwrapped the bandage. Ana studied his palm for a minute, before looking over his shoulder to Jack who was still poking at his own face.

"Captain! Get over here immediately!"

Willy sighed, "Really, there's no need. The Oompa Loompas took care of it!"

"It's not that..." Ana whispered, still deep in thought.

Once Jack was within arms reach, she grabbed Jack's left hand and held it out. Both men's hands were now side by side, examining identical features. Charlie crept over for a better view, wondering what was going on.

"Jack, how did you get that scar?" Ana asked, pointing to a very noticeable scar on Jack's palm, about the same size and width of Willy's cut.

"This scar? Oh that ol' thing. I deliberately cut me palm with m'sword when I had to return the gold medallion with me blood on it back to it's rightful chest t'remove the curse." Jack instantly said with ease. He twiddled his fingers. "And it worked!"

Charlie and Willy blinked. Swords? Medallions? Blood? Chests? Curses? They were definitely not in the factory anymore.

"Well there's another similarity!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "You both have cuts on your left palm!"

Willy frowned down at him, as did Jack. "You _want _me to be known as a filthy pirate?"

Jack turned away from Charlie and pouted up at Willy. "Hey!"

"Mr Wonka!" Ana shouted, retrieving his attention. "Has anything..._odd_ happened to you recently?"

Willy folded his arms, as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'. He held out his hands and looked around the room as if the show her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Well, _after_ this little...parallel universe kind of thing."

Willy stuck out his bottom lip and shook his head. But then his eyes lit up and began wagging his finger as if to remember something.

"No, no, no, no! Wait! There is!" Willy remember cheerfully. "When...when I was unconscious, I had a dream. And--"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jack interrupted, holding out his hands to stop him. "Were you unconscious...or asleep?"

"Unconscious!" Willy shouted, quite offended.

"Alright, alright, no need to bite..." Jack said, blinking furiously.

Ana nudged Willy again. "Tell us about the dream."

Willy shrugged. "Nothing much, but it was most definitely odd."

Willy waited for a response, but all he got was a wave of Charlie's hand for him to continue.

"It was just the words, 'Absolutely Not Daunting' in my mind. In big black writing, and sometimes in big white writing on a black background. It was just...weird."

Charlie and Ana sighed. It didn't shed any light on anything. Jack, on the other hand...

"Absolutely...Not...Daunting?" Jack asked, more to himself. He snapped his fingers and stared at the others in shock realization.

"The _Dauntless_."

* * *

**A.N:** Read and review, my amazing and infamous fans! LOL They really inspire me to write more! And _quicker!_


	4. You Shall Be Known As William!

**A.N:** Just a heads up; after one or two more chapters, the rest of the story will be featured in the Pirates of the Caribbean category. This will remain as In Progress, since maybe it will end in the factory, neh? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Keep reviewing! I love you!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous**  
by sparrowed_

**You Shall Be Known As William!**

"Well, that's just great!" Willy groaned, letting his head fall to the round wooden table lazily. He had just heard a ten minute lecture on The Dauntless. "A stupid little monkey took my pin and is on board that stupid little ship heading to some stupid little town called stupid little Port Royal captained by stupid little Commodore Harrington!"

"Norrington." Anamaria corrected.

"Whatever!" Willy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he sat back up. "The point is, I'm never going to fine my W pin ever again!"

Charlie held back the urge to ask him if he could just buy another one. But cringed when he heard the pirate version of him ask it first.

"Mate, why don't you just bargain for another one, eh?" Jack asked, sitting comfortably on a seat and had his legs propped up on the table in front of him. He turned away and lifted his rum bottle, ready to take another sip. "Or pilfer another one, that's wot I always do."

Willy flashed scowl at him. "That pin was one of a kind..." He stood up and moved in towards Jack, startling him. "I CAN'T JUST BUY ANOTHER ONE!"

Jack jerked his head away from the invading man, shooing him away with his hands. "Alright, alright!"

Ana shook her head, while is rested in the palm of her hand. "I just don't get it...it all seems suspicious somehow..."

Willy, calming down from his enraged outburst, turned to her, breathing heavily. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Ana started softly. "The monkey steals an item owned by a different version of Jack, and takes it back to Norrington who despises Jack."

"Why doesn't he like you?" Charlie suddenly asked, raising his head after having them rested on his folded arms.

"Pirate." Jack simply said with a smirk, staring into space.

"Well..." Willy turned to Jack, tilted his head and caught his attention. "...you're a captain of a ship...take us to Port Royal!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Are you mad? I'd rather stand on the top of the tallest tavern in Tortuga with a sign that read 'RAPE ME! MEN ALLOWED!' in big, bold, red writing!"

"Really?" Willy asked quietly, rethinking the choice of heading to Port Royal. The 'Royal' part of the name seemed like it was a much more civilized place.

Jack bared his teeth in disgust, reconsidering his words. "Ah...no."

"Well then let's go! I'm sure Port Royal isn't that bad!" Charlie exclaimed, raising from his seat with a squeaking of chairs.

"It isn't a bad place at all." Ana said, not looking at him. She finally looked over her shoulder up at him. "It's just that pirates aren't quite welcome in that town..."

"You know, there's this thing called...a disguise?" Willy reminded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Jack snickered and smirked up at his opposite self. "Do you honestly think we'd get away into returning to Port Royal if we arrived with a plain black masquerade mask on our faces?" Jack looked at Willy up and down. "And you're not really the master of getting unnoticed, now are you?"

Willy glared at him, sticking out his bottom lip like Veruca Salt. "I may have a bizarre attire and demeanor, but at least I won't get thrown into your dirty British jails!"

Ana made a hissing sound in her teeth when she heard this, as if there was another thing to it. Which there was. "_Aaaactually_...Port Royal is quite strict, which is why most of their civilians are stuck up rich fellows that appear to have a post permanently shoved up their arses." Willy and Charlie cringed, and looked to Jack for support, who instead was nodding in agreement. "So if you either act differently, dress differently or even have different beliefs...you'll be behind bars before you could say Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis."

Willy blinked. "That's quite actually quite a long word."

Ana snorted. "Well you can't be thrown into jail _that _fast, now can you?"

"Alright, we'll go."

Willy, Charlie and Ana spun around in shock to Jack, who was staring at the floor with a very grim expression. Charlie smiled and cheered, as did Ana. Willy, on the other hand, stepped towards him, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Wh-what?" Willy asked, finally smiling.

Jack looked up at him and gave him a very genuine smile. "We'll go. We will all go to Port Royal!"

Willy, without even realizing, gave Jack a big bear hug. Jack had his shoulders uneasily hunched and his hands were uncomfortably folded up at Willy's shoulders. Jack intended to give him a pat on the back, but Willy was forcing his arm to him, so he poked his shoulder three times as if it was just as good. Willy moved away with the biggest grin, not realizing how filthy the pirate would have been.

"But first--" Jack wagged a finger at them. "--we meet the crew!"

**_"The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..."_**

"Willy, Charlie! Ye've already met Ana, me first mate! This is Joshamee Gibbs--we call 'im Gibbs, me second mate! And the rest! Marty, Moises, Kursar, Matelot, Tearlach, Duncan, Ladbroc, Crimp _aaaaand_ Quartetto!" Jack introduced as he gestured his filthy, rowdy yet gentle crew members.

Charlie and the Oompa Loompas gave them all a sincere smile, except Willy who simply grinned at them but then continued staring blankly at the floorboards.

"Now, we be off for Port that be Royal in just a moment, but first!" Jack pulled out his bottle of from and began sculling it down. Conversations that started instantly ended as they watched him drink it down without taking in another breath.

Willy simply bent down and whispered to Charlie, while still smiling, "Talk about an alchoholic..."

"I heard that!" Jack spat. "And now that you're on my ship--" He pocketed his rum bottle, tapping his pocket. "Some things have to change." He looked at Wonka up and down once again, with a surprised look. "First things first--"

"The clothes are_ not _changing." Wonka muttered, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Suit y'self," Jack grumbled, looking darkly at him. "But I am _not_ calling you 'Willy'."

Willy pouted and his heart sank, "Why not?"

Jack tilted his head and blinked, "Isn't it obvious? Well, let's just say your name can have a second definition around here."

"Jack!" Ana shrieked, punching him in the back.

"Wot?" Jack asked, turning around to her, trying best not to laugh. "It's true! Sure it could be quite an erratic name to it--

"Well he _is _quite erratic, don't you think Jack?" Ana insisted, gesturing Willy who was looking disgustingly at his tattered sails and greasy floors.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, and then at Ana for a moment. She was right. "I suppose...but I'm still not calling him..._that._"

Willy focused back on him, folding his arms again, "Then what are you planning on calling me, huh?"

Jack pressed his finger at his lips for a moment in thought, "How about...William?"

"Ugh," Willy cringed, "That's so old fashioned!"

"HA!" Jack exclaimed mockingly. "Well here's news for ya mate, you're living in the 1600's!"

"Oh! Aren't you smart? You have a brain the size of a tic tac!" Willy mocked.

Jack mocked a laugh, "Ha! I don't know what that is, but judging by your predictable mockery, it's quite small, Mr Tic Tac _DICK!_"

It was Wonka's turn to force a laugh. "Aha! That's funny! Here! Let me freshen your breath!"

"Mr Wonka, stop!" Charlie yelled, stifling a laugh.

"You are William!" Jack shouted stubbornly. "You have always been William! Therefore you shall be _called _William! William! William! William! You cannot stop me! _William!"_

"No William!" Willy insisted. He actually sounded like an adult for once. "My name can be played in different ways. Like Charlie here! I don't hear you complaining about his name, which is originally Charles! Which is old fashioned!"

"What do you care anyway? It's just a name!" Jack barked, stepping forward.

"Exactly! So let me keep my name!" Willy snapped back, stepping forward and pushing Charlie back.

"I refuse to let that happen, _William!_" Jack barked, stepping forward once more.

"Willy!"

"William!"

"Willy!"

"William!"

"Willy!"

"William!"

"WILLY!"

"WILLIAM!"

"SHUT _UP!"_

The pair separated, glaring at each other as they sensed Ana storming towards them. She pushed them away from each other and held her hands there, in case they were to start physically fighting, not that she, or Charlie, imagine Wonka doing so. Slowly, she regained her breath and cleared her voice.

"I can see what Jack is trying to say," Ana murmured, barely audible.

"Thank you Ana," Jack said down to her, smirking up at the glaring Wonka.

"Even if he _is _being a stubborn ol' fool!" Ana snapped, turning her head sharply towards him. He gulped in fear.

"If anyone on this ship is more comfortable in calling Mr Wonka, _William, _then do not hesitate to do so." Ana explained, ignoring Wonka's defeated expression. "I, for one--and Charlie and his--" She quirked and eyebrow at the five little men, who have yet to say a word or do anything. "--little men, am comfortable in calling him whatever he pleases. Which would be of course, Willy." She folded her arms and glared at everyone, especially Jack and Wonka. "I trust there are no objections?"

Not a word was heard.

Ana unfolded her arms and nodded with a small smile. "Good. Jack, I'll lead them to their rooms now." She turned and beckoned the Oompa Loompas and Charlie to climb into the ship before her, leaving Jack and Wonka on deck. Some crew members were also on deck, but were not paying attention.

"Truce?" Wonka asked, holding out his gloved hand with a nervous smile.

Jack simply grinned back and accepted his hand. "Parley."

* * *

**A.N:** Five reviews in my second chapter? Can we beat that? Thanks so much! Read and review! Tell me, what's your favorite line from both movies? 


	5. William Meets William

**A.N:** William meets William...but WHICH William? Muahahahahaaaaa!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**William meets Willam**

"It's hopeless," muttered Jack with his fist rested at his lips, as he glanced up and down at Wonka, who looked as if they had drinken a little too much and had a nasty run in with the curtain drapes.

"What did I tell you? I'm like The Simpsons. My outfit is who I am!" Willy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and slapping them against the bizarre clothes he was currently wearing.

"Yeah, a freak!" Gibbs joked and laughed heavily, but instantly stopped when everyone's eyes were on him. He pointed upwards, "I'll just, uh, make like worms and head to the crow's nest..."

Jack flexed his jaw stressfully, sighed and folded his arms as he leant against the door frame. "William, lad, we're already docked 'ere in Port Royal. Do y'want y'pin or not?"

"Yeah, Willy," Ana agreed, who sat on his bed, crossing one leg over the other. "We came all this way to do you a favor. You might as well take advantage of it."

"Hey!" Willy exclaimed defensively, suddenly looking up at them with a frown. "I never said I wouldn't go! It's just that I don't want to get caught and to be thrown in one of those mangy old prisons!"

"I know wot y'mean," Jack muttered, looking dazed. He suddenly scowled at the floor violently for a moment, "If I ever find that scoundrel of a dog again--"

"I've got it!" Charlie exclaimed gleefully, raising from his mattress. Everyone turned and looked at the boy curiously, as he stood up and nodded to them to crowd in a circle. "It's simple! We can dress Mr Wonka up as Captain Sparrow!"

Willy's eyes widened as he backed away from them all, hands raised defensively, "What? No! Whoa, no! There's noway I'm dressing up like _that!"_ He pointed disgustingly at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack pouted.

"Well, you two are both roughly the same size, so you would fit in his clothes, I'm guessin'!" Ana said, a finger tapping her teeth thoughtfully.

"But he's taller than me!" Jack spat in shock.

"Don't let the top hat fool ye Jack!" Ana said sternly. She pulled the top hat off his head without warning, and without looking. "He really is the same height as--"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because Jack was hysterically laughing. He was rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach, whilst Charlie and the Oompa Loompas backed up in the corner, silently laughing at either Mr Wonka's hairstyle, or the fact that Jack was rolling around on the floor in a very comical fashion.

Ana simply blinked, but yelped when she turned to Wonka, realizing what he was laughing so much about. "Willy, your hairstyle is so...weird!"

He gasped at her and rudely snatched his hat back, "It is _not _weird!" He placed it back on his head, straightening the front with a slick of his finger against the rim. "It's just..._unique."_

Jack, who had finally stopped laughing, rested, legs out, on the floor and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, mercy. I haven't laughed that hard since...well, since, ever!"

"Jack, why don't we do the most simplest thing and have him in one big cloak, eh? It'll make him look--" She eerily wriggled her fingers with a grin. "--mysterious!"

"You mean like a dementor from Harry Potter?" Charlie suddenly asked.

All eyes were on him. And those eyes were confused. Jack blinked and tilted his head like a very curious puppy. "What's a dementor and who's Harry Potter?"

Charlie grimaced, knowing why he was asked such a question and shook his head, "Don't worry."

They heard Wonka sigh, "Alright! The cloak will do!"

"Splendid. Just across the hall!" Ana pointed just behind them, and both Jack and Ana watched Wonka and Charlie leave, straight to the next room. The Oompa Loompas followed, each giving a respectful nod to Jack and Ana.

Jack blinked surprisingly afterwards, "Wow, I feel like a king."

Ana ignored him and stepped back, finger pressed thoughtfully at her lips. "Now...what to do with you...?"

Jack eyed the door, and then once he was completely sure his other self was out of sight, he took a very deliberate step toward her, "What about you?"

Ana turned her head at him suspiciously and took a step back. "I'm going...but they won't recognize me. So there."

"Fair enough. Back to me then." Jack smirked, and added mockingly. "What _are_ we going to do with the drunken sailor?"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Listen. Do you remember exactly where Mr Turner's blacksmith workshop is?"

Jack nodded and pressed his hands on his hips like a superhero, "I have a crystal clear image of it!" He furrowed a brow, dropping his arms. "Until some ol' bugger smashed a bottle on me noggin."

"No-no Jack, not what it looks like; I meant the whereabouts."

Jack bared his teeth and tilted his head from side to side, "Roughly..."

Ana sighed, "That'll have to do." She was about to turned to leave when she glanced up at Jack's own hair."Just...hide your dreadlocks under that your tricorn hat and buckle up your jacket!"

Ana turned to leave when she felt Jack's strong arm slip around her waist. "What about you?"

She couldn't help but smile. Especially after she elbowed him harshly in the stomach. She glanced over her shoulder, "I told you. They won't recognize me. And I hope that in five minutes, I won't recognize you!"

Jack simply smiled and lay his head back on Wonka's mattress, even though he was still sitting on the floor. His head slowly turned to face a mirror that had been placed on the floor and spoke to it.

"It seems to be in our blood, that there is no way, that we can be unnoticed."

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"Yes! YES!" hooted a hooded Willy Wonka, shaking his fist proudly in the air, revealing his purple, latex gloves. "Civilization, at last!"

Jack grunted at him and pulled down his arm, and glared at him. "Y'don't want to drag anymore attention t'ya, boy!"

Jack, Anamaria, Wonka, Charlie and the five Oompa Loompas (who were hidden in a basket carried by Charlie) stood out on the very end of the very familiar dock. Wonka and Charlie had earlier watched in horror as Ana deliberately flirted with the guard of the dock, before Jack came up behind him and pushed him into the water. Luckily no one had took notice of them. Besides, nothing seemed suspicious about a grungy looking woman, a very well covered man, a cloaked figure and a young boy with a basket that seemed to move every now and then.

Willy's eyes widened when he realized how comfortable his opposite self was in being particularly close to someone. He felt his hand rest on his shoulder as he began to whisper. "Just try to be as prevalent as you possibly...can." He was hardly soundable by the end.

"Jack?" asked a voice.

Jack looked up and was surprised to see a familiar face. He slowly moved away from Willy and tilted his head to the side, squinting slightly, but soon widened once again when he was sure who it was.

"YOUNG WILLIAM!" Jack shrieked and sauntered over to him, arms wide open.

Willy frowned and stepped forward, hissing between his gritted teeth, "I thought you said to be as prevalent as I could?"

Jack turned to him, dropping his arms, "Well we found young William Turner now, and if we ever get caught, Will here can defend us!" He put his arm around Will's shoulder, and attempted to sleekly lean on him on one foot, but caused Will to stumble slightly. "Because we're Will's mates! Right Will?" Jack patted his shoulder.

Will blinked at the dock floor, opening and closing his mouth. "Uhh...I guess so?"

"Splendid!" Jack squeaked, giving Will one final pat on the shoulder before strolling back over to Willy.

Will blinked furiously, frowning at himself, and then realizing what he had just said, "No, wait! Just because I know you, doesn't mean--"

Jack pulled down the hood of Wonka's cloak, revealing himself.

Will choked mid sentence, "I--whoa--HO-ho!" He began to cough, and Ana ran over to him and started patting his back. In time, he looked back up, his hair falling on his eyes. He asked breathlessly, trembling hand pointing at the stricken Wonka. "Who...who the bloody hell is that?"

Wonka looked hurt. Jack frowned at his friend, raising his hand to stop him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack scolded. "Go easy on the purple fella'! He's just..." Jack's eyes darted around the place, but soon triumphantly looked up at Will and shrugged. "...a--a parallel version of yours truly!"

Will quirked and eyebrow, and looked shockingly at Jack, "Y-you?"

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and turned to Wonka, who had secretly regretting calling attention to himself. He lowered his once raised hands slowly, and began to speak. Softly.

"Now, can we _please _do what we came here to do?" he asked, feigning kindness.

There was silence for moment, but was broken by Will's laughter.

"Haha! You can't be serious! He doesn't sound a bit like you!" Will continued to laugh hysterically, and was now trying desperately to stand upright.

Jack shut his eyes tight, planning his next move. _I'm gonna regret this..._

"Stop your dilly dallying Mr Turner!" Jack exclaimed, in his most Wonka-ish, American accented voice, which seemed to be completely identical.

Everyone was instantly shut up. Wonka and Charlie's jaw dropped, Ana backed away from him in utter shock, and Will certainly had stopped laughing. He slowly looked up and Jack, predicting to see a cocky, smirking Captain, but instead, a blushing, humiliated one.

"You...you can talk like me!" uttered Wonka, slowly pointing a finger up at him.

Jack slapped his finger away, still feeling quite odd about his most recent action. "Oh stop it. Of course I sound like you; I _am _you."

Will's eyes trailed off to the floor again, looking quite guilty, but soon beckoned them to follow him. "We better get you to shelter, before you get caught."

Heads nodded, but not a word was said. Usually Jack was one to start a conversation, but it was the first time he made everyone feel to awkward to say anything. Including himself. Wonka was still in a state of shock, hearing his own voice, being voiced by another. It wouldn't get in his head, nor Jack's, that they were the same. The physical appearance was to different to even consider the possibility. But after Jack's recent 'stunt', they were as sure as hell now.

* * *

**A.N:** NO! Writer's Block...RETURNING...oh god, make it stop!...not the Writer's Block...NOT THE WRITER'S BLOCK!...erm...read and review! 


	6. The Infamous Captain, Willy Wonka?

**A.N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Major, major Writer's Block...how I hate it! Thank you so much for ALL your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! You know how I said I was going to end it soon and update the rest of it in the POTC category? Forget it. Too much hassle! I'll keep it here!

* * *

**_Amazing and Infamous_**  
_by sparrowed_

**The Infamous Captain, Willy Wonka?**

The group had a little trouble finding a place to stay. The Blacksmith shop was bound of customers, due to Mr Turner's newfound fame, and the mansion where he and Miss Swann lived was closely guarded. But luckily, Will found a way to distract them, while they snuck into the Armory. The Armory was really just a long hall below the mansion, lightened up with fire torches and all the weapons and armory were neatly held up on the wall. Will signaled for all of them to sit down while he finds Elizabeth. Once the door was shut, Jack fessed up.

"Eunuch, that lad." Jack simply said with a smirk, as he sat on the stone stairs. He promised himself that he would tell everyone about Will's probable 'eunuch-ness', and that includes his recently found allies.

Willy sat on the cement floor and quirked an eyebrow, saying the word silently in his head in case it rang a bell. Unfortunately, it didn't. "What's a...yoo-nik?"

Jack sniggered, tilting his head back in the process, "A eunuch is a castrated man."

Willy wrinkled his nose, "Ew!"

"It was actually quite common back in those days," Charlie said. He furrowed a brow, rethinking his words. "Or..._your _days..." He blinked again, rethinking his words. "Or..._to-_day..."

"WHAT?"

They all jumped out the shrieking of a woman's voice, and then heard babbling. And then footsteps. Both Jack, Ana and Wonka froze, whilst Charlie slowly backed up against the wall. Jack jumped, as if he had just been snapped out of his thoughts, and started patting all over himself. Wonka tilted his head and frowned at him.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked Jack between his teeth.

Jack peaked upwards at Wonka, before continuing to search himself, until he found what he was looking for with an, "Aah."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

Both Jack and Ana simply said, "Rum." Jack had realized he was soon to be in a room with Miss Swann, rum and _fire. _He couldn't let history repeat itself.

Jack removed the cap and quickly sculled down the remainder of the rum, before pocketing it once more. He stood as if nothing had happened, ignoring everyone's unusual stares. He looked behind himself and saw that there was a flaming torch there, and quickly dashed as far away from it as he could, now standing behind Anamaria. Before anyone could say anything, the door burst open.

"Elizabeth, before you see anythi--"

"Oh my bloody God!" Elizabeth shrieked in awe, losing her gracefulness at one look at the candymaker. Wonka tensed up, realizing she was heading towards him. Jack quickly appeared in front of Wonka, after dashing away from Ana.

"Miss Swann! How very nice t'see yer again!" Jack greeted, feigning cheerfulness.

Elizabeth ignored him and pushed him aside. Willy tensed up again, after thinking he had gotten away with hiding behind Jack. He shot her a weak, innocent smile before staring back at the stone floor. She tilted her head, trying to catch his focus.

"You..." Elizabeth started. There was no sense of anger or sadness in her voice, just plain curiosity. "...are Jack."

"What are y'talkin' about, Liz? I'm Jack!" Jack exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "Yoohoo!"

"Yes I know!" she snapped and slapped his invading hand away, not looking away from Willy. She continued. "You're a complete equivalent of Jack but...you're completely different?"

Jack knew there was loads of explaining to do, for all of them. He clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention. "Right-o. Let's find out wot's happenin'."

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"Norrie doesn't like me, so iss natural for Norrie wanting t'get rid of me," Jack said with a shrug, as they all sat cross legged on the cement floor.

"But you're a pirate, just like every other pirate in this world," Willy added, shaking his head as he leaned back against the ground. He couldn't put his finger on why one man would have so much against another man, if there were much like him around the world at this time.

Ana smiled and laughed silently, "Jack is infamous for his own reckless reasons, so it angers him even more that he found him, and he escaped easily."

"How was that?" Willy asked, lifting his head off the ground curiously.

Jack smirked, "Jumped off a cliff."

Elizabeth hardly said anything while they explained it to her and Will...and anyone else who didn't understand just yet. She suddenly shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I don't believe this...now I have to deal with two Jacks!"

Willy frowned and sat up, "Hey! Just because we're the same, doesn't mean I act like him!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and stood up off the stone stairs, "Perhaps...but seeing as you are both the same flesh and bone, you both have the same attributes and similar traits."

Jack and Willy both narrowed their eyes at her, and they simultaneously asked, "W-wwwhat do you mean?"

Elizabeth smirked and folded her arms, walking over to the two, who were still sitting on the ground. She decided to take the lead in this whole scenario. "Mr Wonka."

His eyes widened and looked up at her, "Eh?"

"State the name of your occupation." she instructed.

"Chocolatier!" he chimed with a genuine grin. She simply quirked an eyebrow.

Willy furrowed a brow, looking down on the ground, think of another way to call it. He looked uncertainly up at her, "Uhh, candymaker?"

Elizabeth now looked really confused. She tilted her head, "Maker of...confectionary?"

Willy grinned and pointed up at her in agreement, "Yeah, that's it!"

She turned to Jack, "Well there you go. Deep inside Jack, you know how to make...uh..."

"Candy." Charlie finished for her.

She frowned at the word again, "Right. Can-dee..."

Jack sighed, looked slightly confused for a moment, and then frowned at Willy. He muttered, "Am I rich?"

Willy nodded. Jack sprang up to his feet and jumped up and down happily. "Alright! I've hit the jackpot!"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Jack..."

"_IIIIIIII..._can do, can-dee! Can do, can-dee! Can-do-can-dee! Can-do-can-dee! Can-do-c--" Jack yelped and fell to the ground, after being tripped over by Wonka.

Willy simply glared painfully at him, "Please. Don't do that again."

Elizabeth sniggered, "Tsk tsk tsk! Have I just discovered a dark side to you, Mr Wonka?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "...why?"

"Because..." She leaned down to him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You...are half a pirate."

Wonka's eyes widened, and crawled back away from her, as she herself stood upright. "It's not possible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Mr Wonka." Charlie smiled, which widened when his mentor scowled at him.

"You know," Jack started, his hands in prayer, resting under his chin. "This would usually be the time where I say, 'not probable'...but that's just a load of baloney!"

"No wait!" Ana exclaimed. "If they're in the same world at the same time--" She looked around to the others, as if even they could finish the sentence.

"...Mr Wonka would be trialled for piracy as well!" Will exclaimed. Wonka looked horrifically at him.

"What?" he barked in horror. "I did nothing, I did!" His eyes widened when he said it in an unusual British accent. It sounded intentional, but it didn't seem so to him. He gasped when he felt Jack yank his sleeve upwards...and there it was.

Wonka's arm may not have been as well tanned as Jack's, but it was there alright. The signature trademark of piracy, the official 'P' scar. Not only that, but it was the infamous Jack Sparrow tattoo on his wrist also. Willy's jaw dropped when he took in all of this. He pulled his arm free from Jack's grasped, and crawled onto his knees, staring agape at his unfamiliar arm.

"Wh...wh..." Willy struggled with making out the desired words, since he was in pure and utter shock. "Wha...when did this happen?"

Jack stared down at Wonka in horror for a moment, when something struck him. He backed away from him, which was soon noticed by everyone. Not so long after, Jack's back was against the wall. Wonka noticed the unusual silence, and spun around on the floor, seeing Jack staring at him suspiciously.

"What?" Willy asked, with a shrug, not lowering his arm.

Jack's trembling hand was raised, and was pointing accusingly at him, making the chocolatier frown in confusion. "If you're half a pirate..." Jack began to scowl, as he unsheathed his sword, frightening everyone.

"Hey!" Willy exclaimed, crawling backwards away from him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Come on, what's the matter?" Jack asked mockingly. He scowled harder at him. "You're half a pirate. So..." He pulled a shiny, new sword from one of the walls and held it to Wonka. He simply blinked at the sword, before looking back up at Jack. "...fight like a pirate."

* * *

**A.N:** The next chapter WILL BE SHORT, as it IS a fight scene! And using a line from Saw II: "Oh yes. There will be blood."Muahahahahaaaaa! Read and review, readers! 


	7. Blood Will Spill

**A.N:** Short chapter this way! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Blood Will Spill**

They were thankful that they were in a long, wide hallway. Elizabeth, Will, Ana and Charlie sat on the stone stairs as the spectators of the upcoming duel between Jack Sparrow and Willy Wonka. Charlie was too afraid to speak up for his mentor because A) he was surrounded by pirates and the daughter of the current Governor and B) there was a small part of him that believed that Willy can really do this. But Wonka on the other hand, was all but confident.

Willy was uneasily fidgeting on one side of the room, sweating like a pig, whilst Jack was confidently practicing his own moves. Wonka took this time to take notes from him. Feet shoulder width apart, left hand away when using right hand to hold the sword...he examined the way _he _was holding the sword. He was hopeless! He looked as if we was holding a coffee mug rather than a sword. Ridiculous.

"I reeeeeeeally don't want to do this!" Willy yelled over to Jack, who paused from his various posing.

"Oh, easy up there, lad!" Jack shouted back, continuing his slashing moves. "This is more of an experiment, or an observation! Don't think of it as a duel."

"Yeah?" Willy yelled mockingly. "Well you know what? I failed Science when I was in school!"

"Hush!" Jack hollered, raising his sword triumphantly in the air, only to slowly bring it down with the gleaming point aiming at Wonka.

Wonka tensed up, and started breathing a lot faster. He made a quick Catholic prayer and kissed the handle of the sword, hoping it would invent a new source of good luck. He didn't know how to stand. Jack had a very strict and proper dueling pose, whereas Willy just stood there, straight as a board and sword by his side.

"Ready?" Jack asked loudly, the blade just hovering in front of him.

"No!" Willy uttered.

"Too bad!" Jack dashed forward to him. "_Yaaaaaaah!"_

Charlie's grip on the basket handle tightened, and hid his head under the blanket in fear. Only for a moment, but quickly looked up. He wanted to see the outcome, but hoped that Willy would be okay. He looked up at the adults next to him. They seemed to regret forcing Wonka into this, since his posture still hasn't changed, and Jack was not far away.

Willy shut his eyes tightly. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gon--_

Suddenly, he felt a change in his own demeanor. He opened his eyes, revealing that they had now turned from a shocking violet, to a hard brown...like Jack's. Kohl similar to the one decorating Jack's eyes, began to emerge around Wonka's eyes too. He seemed to be out of his own control now, but saw that Jack was about swing his sword right across. Either slashing is throat or...taking off his whole head! Wonka ducked, causing Jack to whack off his hat but also pound against the wall, causing all the torches to go out. Will, Elizabeth, Ana and Charlie only saw one figure do only four things:

Duck. Dash. Spin and _slash!_

Blood was audibly spilt. But whose?

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

Will searched in his pocket for matches, or anything to start a fire. He found a twig and swiped it across the stone ground, took a torch from one of the walls and quickly lit it up. Everyone stood up with him, and followed him to the two figures. They still couldn't see anything, so Will ran behind them and lit up every single one of the torches behind them. Now they could see perfectly.

But they still couldn't determine who slashed who?

The blood was splattered in a fine line between them, so they couldn't see which way it had come from. The both of them stared motionlessly at the floor, both in a state of shock. Charlie didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed to have changed with his mentor, other than the fact that his eyes were now brown and lined with Kohl, similar to Jack. The two made a sudden move, which was an immediate step away from each other.

Everyone gasped when one of them suddenly collapsed to the floor, dropping their weapon and have it clatter on the floor next to them in the process. Who was it?

Jack.

* * *

**  
A.N:** WILLY KILLS! LOL Read and review!

Question: Do you think Wonka look better or worse with Kohl lined eyes?


	8. Double the Effects

**A.N:** Another chapter completed by moi! In this one, things are explained (it will be further explained in the next one, even more if possible) and we get to see what's really going on with Norrington! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Double the Effects**

_Is he dead? Is he alright? Is it fatal?_

So many questions rushed through Willy's mind, as he paced back and forth in front of Will and Elizabeth's bedroom door. Luckily one maid was fine with aiding a pirate, who only needed about twelve rags to stop the bleeding, and a couple of stitches. Willy cringed and bit his fingers whenever he heard an piercing howl escape Jack's lips. He didn't want to know what was happening, but he knew he was responsible for causing Jack's pain.

"Mr Wonka?"

Willy gasped and spun around, but soon sighing in relief when he saw that it was only Charlie. He shrank to the glazed, wooden floor with an exhausted sigh, and beckoned Charlie to join him. They sat in silence for a while. Charlie wanted to ask him if his actions were intentional, or out of his own control, because even Charlie saw that the color of Willy's eyes had changed and that his eyes were rimmed with Kohl. It was more noticeable now.

"I didn't mean to," Charlie heard him murmur.

"What?" Charlie asked, even though he had heard him.

Willy slowly looked up at him, "I didn't mean to hurt Jack. It was--"

"Out of your own control, I noticed." Charlie finished, with a weak smile. However, Willy frowned.

"How do you know?" Willy asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You changed Mr Wonka," Charlie said, slowly getting to his feet, as Wonka watched but not making any move to get up too. "Physically, mentally and psychologically."

"I can understand the last two..." He frowned in confusion up at him. "But I don't look any different...do I?"

Charlie smirked, and pulled an antique looking mirror off the wall. It began to vibrate when they heard Jack let out another howl of pain, making the both of them cringe uncomfortably. Once they heard that it was over, Charlie strolled over to Willy with the mirror, and held it up for him to see. Wonka noticed the change almost instantly, and scrambled backwards, away from the mirror in fear.

"WHOA!" Willy shrieked, blinking furiously. "My eyes! They're brown! And I'm wearing...eyeliner? And eyeshadow?"

Charlie chuckled, "It's Kohl, Mr Wonka. And yes, it is very unordinary for it to be happening all of a sudden, but it's not like it's life threatening or anything."

"How do you know?" Willy snapped, as he began wiping the blackness of his eyes onto his sleeve. "There could be a disease out there, and an altering color of pupils could be a symptom, of some twisted disease that makes them explode!"

Charlie blinked. He didn't know how to respond to his mentor's paranoia. Willy looked as if he was going to burst but soon let out an exhausted breath and shrunk back down to the floor lazily. Charlie returned the mirror to its rightful place and sat next to the candymaker also. None of them said a word, as they wanted to hear if Jack was put out of his pain just yet.

They were startled when they heard the bedroom door open...and Elizabeth stepped out. She looked down at the two quite seriously for a moment, but then gave them a gentle smile as she carefully shut the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. The question on everyone's mind was instantly blurted out by Willy.

"Is Jack going to be okay?" he asked, standing up, while Charlie remained where he was, but leaned over to hear the answer.

Elizabeth sighed and held her hands behind her back, "He's handling the pain quite well, since it was quite a deep penetration..." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him for a moment, but soon returned to her kind smile. "But he'll pull through! The nurse gave him some stitches, so he'll be out for a couple of days."

"There's still something I don't get..." Charlie said suddenly, as he stood up to talk. "If Captain Sparrow and Mr Wonka are the same, why didn't Mr Wonka get hurt too?"

Elizabeth sighed at such a complicated question. "My guess is, the only thing that affects both of them, is death."

Both Willy and Charlie gasped in shock, and stiffened up like a board, exchanging glances.

Elizabeth continued to explain. "So if one dies, the other dies too." She smiled at their horrified faces. "But it's good to know that both of you are masterful fighters, hm?"

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"Sir?" called Lieutenant Gillette, as he peaked inside his superior's office. A nervous smile graced his lips when he saw him, Commodore Norrington, look up at him from his paperwork. He nodded for him to come in, and he trembled with delight as he did so.

Gillette stood in before Norrington's desk, fidgeting and twitching. Ever since a certain notorious pirate had escaped from his fingertips, the Commodore had become quite cold with his sailors. Gillette luckily hadn't suffered a scolding from him, since he was guilty for sucking up to him and being the only person who never got under Norrington's skin, even though he tried to find any way to scold him. It made him even more nervous that his most recent mission hadn't gone quite as planned.

"Gillette. How very nice to see you back in one piece from your most recent voyage," Norrington muttered unconvincingly, smirking venomously at his apprehensive Lieutenant. His smile instantly faded, and he cut to the chase. "What have you go for me? Where's Sparrow?"

Gillette noticeably swallowed nervously, his head bent down a bit as he had tried to avert his Commodore's following, cold eyes, and confessed: "We couldn't find Sparrow, sir."

"WHAT!" he immediately barked, startling poor Gillette, slamming his fists on the table as he shot out of his seat. "What? Why?"

Gillette finally glanced up at him, "Sparrow was not found. He wasn't in Tortuga nor was his ship anchored there. All the ships we sent out have not spotted the Pearl at all, and the crew seemed to have unusually forgotten where the Isla De Muerta lies." He forced his lip to tremble, hoping that deep inside, the Commodore would inspire sympathy. "I am truly sorry sir."

Norrington mockingly laughed and spun off his chair, and stepped into the light of his window. He stared out into the waters with his hands neatly behind his back, his jaw tightly clenched and his nostrils flared in fury. He turned to Gillette and attempted to smile sourly.

"Well? Did you get anything?" Gillette gulped when he saw him storm over to him. He began to ask him questions, but sounded more like he was scolding him. "Anything for me to use? To channel into some sort of strategy? DID YOU?"

"No sir!" Gillette shrieked, holding up his leather folder between their faces, fearing his Commodore. He slowly lowered the folder and met with his furious gaze. Trembling, he finally said, "Actually...maybe there is something you can use."

Norrington's gaze softened, but he still looked quite angry. He quirked an eyebrow; a sign for an explanation. Gillette was instantly relieved by the sudden change, and blew a whistle through his fingers.

The doors behind them burst open, and in raced crazily a...

"Monkey!" Norrington squeaked an octave higher. He jumped over his desk and hid under the table, but slowly peaked above and saw that Gillette was still easily standing there, while the monkey ran amok through his office. It swung on all the cabinets, and smashed priceless vases, causing Norrington to get even angrier.

"Jack!" Gillette called.

"Jack?" Norrington asked in astonishment. Who was Jack? Jack Sparrow?

Apparently, the monkey's name was Jack, since it had stopped right before knocking down yet another treasured vase, and raced for Gillette. It jumped onto the desk, causing Norrington to crawl away in fear, and the monkey leapt from the desk onto Gillette's shoulders. Gillette reached over and patted the monkey; Norrington not noticing that he had accepted something from the monkey.

Norrington crawled back to his chair and slid back away from them with a horrified expression; Gillette simply smiled.

Gillette dropped the item on Commodore's desk. "Here you are sir."

Norrington glanced at the monkey, wondering if it will jump on him if reached for it. Hesitantly, he stretched out his arm and picked up the item like it came out an animal's behind, worried about the monkey. He studied the object for a moment, before frowning in confusion at Lieutenant.

"...a pin. A 'W' pin?" he asked as if it was a joke.

Gillette put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, causing Norrington to jerk back in case the monkey will jump off. "Not just any pin, Commodore. It's a pin treasured by a parallel version of Captain Sparrow!"

Commodore looked horrified, "What are you talking about?"

Gillette shook his head. He certainly felt more confident, now that the monkey was here. "I shall explain all details later sir. But I'll just cut to the chase. You want Sparrow dead right?"

Norrington nodded.

"Well, _that_ item is dearly treasured by one of Sparrow's many parallel versions, and my predictions is that he will be gallivanting after it in our world, so, err--" The look on Norrington's face didn't look very promising. "--i-if we happen to find this person--"

"We ask him where Sparrow is?" Norrington asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Gillette smiled as if to say yes, but shook a finger and said, "No! You see sir, if one parallel version dies, they all die with him."

Norrington looked as if he realized something, and leaned forward. His eyes traveled away from Gillette, since he knew exactly where he was going with this.

"So if we find this person, and _kill _them--"

Norrington smiled wickedly, "--Sparrow dies with him."

* * *

**A.N:** Ooooooh, intense! Tell me what you're thinking about it! Is Wonka getting OOC? Anyone? Too POTC for you? Lemme know! And yes, very slowly, the longer Willy Wonka stays in the POTC world, the more Willy will become Jack Sparrow! As you can see with the eyes and the sword skills...Read and review! Highly appreciated! 

Can we beat _nine_ reviews?

**Question: Have you seen Dead Man's Chest yet?**


	9. A Sweet Moment of Freedom

**A.N:** But seem a bit slashy, however you want to take it. Can be a little angst too...It was never my intention!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**A Sweet Moment of Freedom**

Straightening up, Wonka stood anxiously before Will and Elizabeth's bedroom door, which was currently occupied by the injured Captain Jack Sparrow. He wanted to enter to apologize to him, hoping the pirate would understand his unintended violent actions. It was late at night, and Will and Elizabeth slept in a spare room, whilst Anamaria in another, and Charlie and the Oompa Loompas in another, and Wonka in another. But he couldn't go to sleep without apologizing to Jack. It was his first night in this civilized town, and already he had gotten someone hurt.

As he swallowed nervously, he turned the knob - cringing whenever it would creak - and peaked his head through, only to be startled by the sudden cocking of a gun.

"Who's there?" grunted the dark figure of lurching Jack Sparrow.

"It's me! Willy Wonka!" he whispered between his teeth, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The shadowy figure of Jack relaxed a little, but didn't lower his gun. Instead, without looking away from Willy, he reached onto the table, patted the surface until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a single matchstick, flicked it against the table until a small flame was produced at its tip. He opened up an oil lamp, lit the candle and held it up at the intruder. He smirked when he realized the intruder was telling to truth.

"William." he simply said with a smile, lowering the lamp onto the bedside table. He spun the pistol at its trigger before placing it back onto the table.

Willy looked at him anxiously as he fully entered, closing the door behind him, hoping that Jack would never do that again. "I thought Mr Turner, was William." he said venomously.

"No-no that's _young _William, or Will, as 'e prefers t'be called." he corrected, wagging his finger at him.

"Well I prefer to be called Willy!" Wonka muttered in a sassy tone, glaring at Jack, beginning to lean against the closed door behind him.

Jack snorted silently and rested his head back on its pillow, grinning up at the well decorated ceiling. "Le'ss not get into that argument again, savvy?"

Willy frowned at his odd pirate slang, as Jack turned his head to him with mock-anger. "State your business, boy."

Willy sucked in air through his teeth, ready to say his prepared words, "Well...I came to apologize."

Jack feigned having misunderstood, and frowned at him like a confused puppy, "What ever d'ya mean?"

Willy looked at him to be serious for a moment,so Jack just smiled and nodded. "Accepted."

After a long pause between them, Jack added, "Although I muss say, I was impressed by yer skills."

Willy smiled and shook his head as he slid onto the floor, "Jack, that wasn't me fighting."

Jack frowned and turned his head to him, "What d'ya mean?"

Willy stood up and pointed to his eyes. Jack's eyes widened when he saw the change; it was now _his _eyes. Kohl rimmed and perfectly brown. "Look at me! The longer I stay in your world, the more I _become _you! I wiped it off, but I had a nap and when I woke up, it was back on!"

Jack frowned harder, as if to ask him the same question again. Willy understood and began to stressfully pace around the room.

"We're two of the same person in one world, and the person who arrives, soon has to become to person who is originally here! _I'm_ the person who arrived, and _you're _the person who is originally here. So in time..." Willy looked sadly up at Jack, who was clearly hanging on his every word. "...there will be two Jack Sparrows in this world. We'll share the same thoughts and I'll begin to wonder why I ever became a chocolatier in the first place."

Jack quirked and eyebrow, "So...we'll be twins?"

Willy snorted, his head tilted back, "Sort of. Twins that share the same mind that is. Like, currently the only thing that can happen to both of us is death. If one of us dies, the other will too. But in time, if one gets hurt, the other will get hurt too. If one gets sick, the other will be sick too. If one has some sort of..." Willy blushed, biting his lip as he stared at the floorboards, "...physical pleasure...the other will too."

Jack laughed, falling back on the bed, "Then I'll be doing most of the work, won't I?"

The expression on Wonka's face made Jack laugh even harder, but soon stopped as he felt more pain at his back. For a short moment, Willy stared at the man who he was soon to become. He is going to be everything he isn't, and everything he's against. Crime, theft, alcoholism - and who knows? drugs, and not to mention a lack of personal hygiene. And then there's...debauchery. Willy crinkled his nose in disgust. Out of all of those, debauchery was the most disliked for him.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho..." Willy sang very quietly, Jack wondering why he randomly began to sing it.

Willy bit back a tear, he didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of the man he was about to become, who probably never cried in his life. Why was he emotional? He knew that he'd never see Charlie or his family again. He knew that he'd never see his dear Oompa Loompas again. And he knew that he'd never create magic again. Willy refused to be angry with Jack, it's not his fault that he's..._that _way. It was his own fault for overreacting about the pin.

The chocolatier couldn't help but feel humiliated when he saw that Jack caught him staring, and looked at him with an 'are you alright?' expression. He took in a deep breath with a weak smile and muttered goodnight before he fled out of the room, desperate to get away from the pirate.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"William!" Elizabeth called as she raced down the stairs, her hand gracefully sliding down the shiny railing. Even though she was only the Governor's daughter, she dressed like a princess. She was in her favorite color, gold, with perfectly sewn white patterns. Both Will and Willy turned around before they opened the front door to leave.

Elizabeth gave them a sheepish smirk once she approached them. "I meant Willy."

Will and Willy grinned bashfully at each other before glancing back at Elizabeth, wondering what she wanted.

"I have some fantastic news for you!" Elizabeth announced joyfully. Willy raised his eyebrows curiously. He could use some good news, after the most recent occurrences.

His day started off badly since, as predicted, when he woke up, the Kohl was once again around his eyes. He had wiped it off on his pillow with a grunt, not caring what the maids would think of him. Willy's eyes remained a dark brown, but luckily it wasn't as noticeable as walking around with that black filth around them. But there was something new about him that day...

_"...currently the only thing that can happen to both of us is death. If one of us dies, the other will too. But in time, if one gets hurt, the other will get hurt too. If one gets sick, the other will be sick too. If one has some sort of..." Willy blushed, biting his lip as he stared at the floorboards, "...physical pleasure...the other will too."_

Willy felt Jack's pain that morning. Literally. He checked his back; and there it was. Stitches. But somehow, in just one night, they seemed to have healed rapidly. Maybe since Willy was untouched, Jack's wound was immunized almost instantly. So all day, Willy will have to put up with terrible back pain, as well as Jack.

Elizabeth held up a piece of parchment with the sketching of Wonka's 'W' pin. "They found it! They found your pin!"

Willy gasped with glee, forgetting his physical pain, as he snatched the page from her, grasping it with excitement. "I--I can't believe it! I can go home now!"

"Not exactly."

The three turned to see a sluggish looking Jack, who had obviously just woken up, standing right at the top of the staircase, as if it were his daily grand entrance. It shocked them all; he was better already? But Willy, knowing why he was suddenly cured and all, felt offended and frowned darkly.

"What do you mean?" Willy asked, lowering the page.

Using his very artful signaling hands, Jack pointed to the page as he began to descend down the stairs. "It says there that the item muss be claimed from Commodore James Norrington. Mister Worry Norrie himself."

"Aye, it does seem a tad suss," said Anamaria, who appeared from the room behind Wonka. "Why would he take the pin from Tortuga and then expose it here in Port Royal?" Obviously Wonka couldn't get a word in.

"He wants t'find you," Jack slurred eerily. "He wants t'_use_ you. Possibly, against moi."

Willy shrugged with sigh, "I really want to go home so...desperate times call for desperate measures! Maybe I could go in disguise and steal it!"

"Ooooh..." Jack cooed slyly, "Is this the pilferin' and plunderin' piracy side of William Wonka we're 'earing?"

Willy rolled his eyes, "I suppose it is!"

Will opened the door and gestured for Willy to go out first, "Here, I'll take you to the back. We got a lot of things you could wear in disguise, since I have old navy outfits and such..."

Willy began to leave, when he abruptly spun around with a curious frown. "Say, where's Charlie?"

"Oh Charlie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as if she just remembered him. "He's fitting in quite well actually! We got him in some of Will's old clothes and he's out back riding the horses with our maid's daughter!"

It was natural for Willy to race all the way to the back of the house, with Will left behind, trying to catch up with him. Jack decided to go easy on himself and follow him by walking. Anamaria also followed with Jack, while Elizabeth returned to sorting out the whole 'pin' problem. Willy saw that Charlie was riding a tall, chestnut stallion, while the young girl, no older than the age of five, rode a small white Shetland pony.

"Mr Wonka!" Charlie exclaimed in surprise. Willy simply smiled at him. "Isn't the 1600's great?" Willy gave him a very unconvincing grin and nod.

"Charlie is really fitting in," Ana stated, appearing next to Willy and sitting on the fence. "And he looks so handsome in those clothes. He really blends in since he doesn't look too...uhh...too, erm..."

"Mainstream?" Willy suggested. Ana shrugged with a 'maybe' nod. They all watched Charlie ride around on his horse for a while, before Charlie stopped in front of Willy and took of his helmet.

"I've already made friends here too! They're coming around for supper tonight!" Charlie beamed. He looked up to the sky in thought, "Their names are Jonathon, Terrance and Frederick. It's amazing how many different cultures live around here! Jonathon is half French, Terrance is Swiss and Frederick is Dutch!"

It amazed Willy how fast it was for Charlie to make friends in the 17th century compared to the 21st.

"Will introduced me to them!" Charlie added cheerfully.

On second thought...

"And don't you worry, there are no child molesters here!" Jack said, trying to be reassuring.

Willy frowned at Jack, secretly thanking God that Charlie had gone off the ride some more, "What makes you think I would be worried about that?" He looked suddenly worried. "Is it common here?"

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He looked as if he was trying to hold back laughter. "It is not common..._here._"

Willy narrowed his eyes at Jack, "You better be telling me the truth, Jack...I would hate for someone to go all Lolita on poor Charlie."

Jack looked sincerely confused, "Who's Lolita?"

Willy snorted, wondering why he even mentioned someone who didn't appear for the public until the 20th century.

"William!" Will called to Wonka, feeling quite odd in calling his own name.

Willy spun around to Will with a small smile, "Eh?"

Both Willy and Jack looked at Will with surprise when he withdrew his sword. "Before you depart to confront Norrington, how about we practice our dueling?"

* * *

**A.N:** It depends on how you take it, the first part of this chapter can seem slashy--I never ever intended it too! I hate slash...think of it as something brotherly...unless you like slash, then be my guest. Read and review! 

**Question: What's your favorite Wonka/OC?** Mine is definitely To Love a Riddled Puzzler...and I'm still peeved that they haven't updated! Second to that, would have to be Willy Wonka Meets The Health Inspector.

**_---ADD YOUR NAME FOR THE MESSAGE IN THE BOTTLE CAMPAIGN---_  
**message. amnesty. org. au /b/bcc244823ae9de9b  
_(minus the spaces of course)_


	10. Dunce of Disguise

**A.N:** Another chapter completed! The fact that the last chapter received 5 reviews, and the one before got 10, made me a very sad...LOL anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Onward!_

* * *

_

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Dunce of Disguise**

_Clash, clash, fend! Clash, clash, fend! Clash!_

"One, two, three! One, two, three! One! And..."

_Clash, clash, fend! Clash, clash, fend--_

"--one! And...one, two, three--"

_--clash, clash, fend! Clash!_

Willy was surprised. He found Will's style of practicing unbelievably easy. He knew if he was watching himself,he would be thinking it looked difficult, but ever since gaining Jack's abilities, he seemed completely fine. Sure, versing Jack seemed like a challenge, even when scoring his skills; but this practice? It was as easy as whipping up an original Wonka bar.

"--two, three! One! And..."

Wonka yawned.

"...three?..." Will lowered his sword, frowning curiously at Willy. "To easy for you?"

Willy shrugged, "I guess? But I don't know where I draw the line for where it gets too difficult for me."

"I'll tell yer!"

The pair spun around and saw Jack enter the barn shed with a shiny grin as his fingers trickled along the stacks of unused hay. Willy wondered how he continuously kept popping out of nowhere and yet he knew what he was talking about. Yes, Will and Elizabeth may be wealthy, but they both agree into loving the rural atmosphere. Their house seemed like the typical snobbish mansion, but the back was a healthy, green farmland inhabited by their horses.

Jack drew his sword, with a kind smirk this time, and added, "When you verse me!"

Willy rolled his eyes, leaning back a bit. He wasn't afraid anymore, but he predicted Jack thought he was. Both hadn't realized that Will had slowly backed out of the room, to get Willy's clothes to go into town. "Not this again Jack..."

"No-no! This isn't an actual duel like yesterday! This is simply a practice round, savvy?" Jack, without warning, swooped his sword across Wonka, but using his Sparrow abilities, he blocked his sudden attack by holding the blade across his chest. Jack narrowed his eyes at him, intrigued to what was to come, and smirked the way he does. "Now let's dance."

Willy ran backwards, using the sword to push Jack away from him,in order to give the both of them some space. Jack regained himself and ran after the chocolatier, who had already climbed up the rope ladder to the balcony overlooking the the room, with lots of stray strands of hay laying around the place.

"You are _so_ predictable, mate!" Jack insulted with a selfish grin, as he pointed accusingly up at Wonka, who simply poked his tongue out childishly. He then pointed to the rope ladder. "I know ya! I know ya 'cos you are me! And I'm pretty sure I know me! And if I know me that well, I know I'd do the same and attempt t'cut off the ladder as the opponent climbs up! I know that's wot ya planned cos you are me and I think the way I want cos I am me and you think the way y'want cos you are you, and you are me!"

Willy blinked. He looked very confused for a moment, "Who were you talking about again?"

Jack appeared as if he instantly knew the answer, but soon reconsidered his answer. He thought for a moment, looking down at the ground, deep in thought. For a moment, he looked up at Wonka as if he had remembered his answer. But simply looked just as confused as Jack was, and asked, blinking confusedly. "Wot?"

"Anidiotsayswha?" Willy mockingly asked.

"Wot?" Jack fell for it bad.

Willy pointed and sniggered, "Haha! You're an idiot! Ahahahahaha..."

Jack glared at him with a pout as he continued to laugh at his 'gullibleness', but soon Jack was the one laughing hysterically and Willy was the one looking like a complete fool.

"Ah! Little help?" Willy cried. He sounded like a complete, vulnerable idiot. He muttered, "Crud."

Apparently the floorboards were quite old, and Willy's right foot had gone right through. He squatted down in an attempt to pull it out, but it was stuck. And it was stuck their good. Jack, still laughing, could see Willy's trapped foot from where he was, under the floorboards.

Wiping a joyous tear from his eye, Jack smirked as he decided to take this moment for granted. Willy was distracted, he hasn't cut the ladder, and he had dropped his sword quite a distance away. Finally, it was his 'opportune moment'. With an eager chuckle, he began to climb up the ladder like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Willy heard him struggling with the ladder, and began to panic.

"Double crud!"

He searched around for his sword, and saw that it was behind him, but he would have to lie on his back to reach it. Forgetting about his trapped foot, he laid on his back and grunted as he stretched as far as he could to grab the sword. He didn't care he was laying on dirty, old farm hay. Maybe later, he would...

Willy heard a tap. He looked over and saw that one hand, Jack's gloved hand, was already rested on the edge of the balcony. He gasped in horror, and stretched that little bit more; his fingertips just barely touching the handle. As he did this, his trapped foot began to kick the bottom the floor, hoping it would break and he could simply crawl over and retrieve his sword.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

The hay around his right foot began to jump around as he continued to kick the bottom of the floor.

He heard another tap. Willy saw that both hands were on the edge and...oh no...Jack had now pushed himself up, smiling wickedly at the panic stricken Wonka. As Jack pushed himself fully onto the balcony, Willy began stretching even further to his sword, and kicking harder at the floor.

After stumbling onto the balcony, Jack stood up, sword raised and began to saunter over to Wonka.

Reciting words he had overheard at the battle in Isla De Muerta, he mocked, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning o'pain!"

_Bam! Crack!_

Willy smirked eagerly when he finally heard a crack in the floor. His fingertips rested on the handle of the sword and began to tap towards him so he can fully hold it.

"You like pain?" Willy gave one final kick to the bottom of the floorboards--

_BAM!_

--and his foot crashed right through,booting Jack dead in his handsome face. He stumbled back and fell on a couple of stacks of hay, howling curses under his hands which were covering his pain ridden face, while Willy, of course, experienced the exact same pain and was flown back to the wall. He slid down and grabbed his sword, crawling over to Jack and pointed it at his chin, whilst standing only on his knees,

"Try coping with minors for a day!" Willy shouted proudly. He swung his sword in order to attack, but Jack jumped up, one hand clutching his back in pain, and fled to the other side of the balcony above the first floor. Willy snarfled viciously, as he arose and began to chase after him, "Don't be a chicken! Buck! Buck! Buck! Buckaaaaaaaah!"

Jack abruptly spun around, and for some odd reason, Willy just stopped there. They were quite a distance apart; Jack was by the window and near another rope ladder leading downwards, and Willy was where the first ladder had broken. They both glared at each other for a while, before raising their weapons and stood in battle position.

They both counted up to the time of their attack.

Jack smirked, hoping to throw him off. _One._

Willy narrowed his eyes at him, glaring at him even more. _Two._

Both pairs of eyes widened as the simultaneously shouted-- "THREE!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" howled Wonka!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" howled Jack!

They both began to run after each other, as if they were about to collide but never knew about it. Neither of them ceased to howl, as the ran for one another. Finally, their swords clashed against each other, both of them spinning around in a circle, hoping to push away the other's sword.

"Hey!"

Both pulled away from one another like two hidden lovers had been distracted from a forbidden kiss. Not that they were hinting anything...They looked downwards and saw Will waving his hands in the air, in a silly attempt to grab their attention. He finally stopped and held out his arms.

"Shall we get you dressed?"

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"I can do this!" Willy said happily as he straightened his jacket in front of the mirror.

"That's ridiculous!" Jack snapped behind him, his arms folded. He did a 180 to to Will. "Tell him this is ridiculous!" He narrowed his eyes at him. "Or better yet, why did you get him those clothes?"

"Because..." Will started as he pushed past Jack, after he noticed Willy was having trouble slipping into 17th century shoes. "Because I knew Mr Wonka would seem more comfortable in these!"

"Duh!" Jack slapped his head mockingly, but instantly returned to himself, "Of course he is! It's just the same thing he was wearing before...but _brown!_"

"I'm going to look like a--ah!..." Willy's voice jumped an octave higher as a maid began to help him tuck in his shirt. "...erm, where was I? Oh! I'm going to look like a rich civilian!"

"Also, Mr Wonka can you maintain a British accent?" Will asked as he packed away his old clothes, along with the candy cane.

Willy tilted his head side to side in thought, "Uhh..." He smiled at the memory of when he mimicked Mr Salt. And in his most British voice; "Absolutely."

Charlie laughed as he came in the room, "Oh Mr Wonka, if you really lived in this time, you would be this time's Mr Darcy!"

Willy made a face at him, "And who would be my Lizzie Bennett, hm?"

"I know just the thing the finish off your ensemble!" said a cheery voice.

Elizabeth entered the bedroom, ending all conversations, with an exact replica of Willy's top hat...but it was brown, of course. In her other hand, she held a wooden cane which looked like a normal Christmas candycane Willy would recognize...but it was brown wood. Willy rolled his eyes to Charlie, as a sign to say nothing more about the subject.

"Oh good!" Willy cheered in a high pitched voice. He accepted the items from Elizabeth, placed the hat on his head and held the cane in the way he always does. There was a long, awkward silence, everyone wanting the other to say something, while Willy analyzed himself in the long mirror.

"Smashing." Jack mocked, folding his arms tenaciously.

"Now," Willy started, as he turned around to face everyone. "Is there anything I need to know before I head out there?"

They all pitched in. Will was first.

"Avoid direct eye contact with Norrington."

Elizabeth was next.

"Keep away from ladies wearing corsets."

Ana was after.

"Never lend anything to anyone! Especially to peasants..."

Jack was last.

"If an unwanted lass starts coming onto you, just give them an apologetic look and say, 'Eunuch.'"

Everyone spun around to Jack with expressions as if they did not hear him right. Willy decided to take that advice anyway, not knowing how the civilians of Port Royal commonly communicate with each other. He gave him an awkward smile before turning back around and straightening his collar. Will, Elizabeth and Ana still haven't taken their eyes of Jack though.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

Their attention was brought back to Willy when they heard him sigh. "It's an exact brown replica of my original attire..." He fumbled with the fabric at where his missing pin was supposed to be. "...except it's still missing something."

"I'm sorry about your beloved pin, Willy," Elizabeth consoled kindly. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder from behind him. "But if you succeed today, you'll have it back! And maybe that's the key for you to go back home."

"Miss Swann?"

They all turned to see their beautiful maid standing at the door, awaiting for a response from Elizabeth. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, obviously smitten by the girl, while Willy instead, simply gave her a shy wave.

"Well hel-lo there!" Jack wooed seductively, sauntering over to the door. He casually leant on the door frame on and elbow. "Wanna go back t'me ship and rock the boat?"

Before anyone could say anything, the maid gave Jack a vigorous slap on the cheek. But since Willy and Jack shared the same physical feelings, Willy felt that sting too.

"Ow!" both Jack and Willy cried out simultaneously. The maid gave Willy a weird look for a moment, but Elizabeth quickly saved the day.

"Allison," Elizabeth started as she walked up to her. She gave a dark, death stare at Jack for a moment before guiding the both of them out of the room. "Allison, I do apologize about him...anyway, is there something I can do for you?..."

The room stayed in silence for a while after Elizabeth had closed the door for some privacy. Willy was busy fiddling around with his cuffs, Will was continuous shifting up and down on his toes, Ana was avoiding eye contact with anyone and was staring out the window, and Jack was staring at everyone, wondering what was going on. Everyone suddenly began to talk.

"I'm gonna head off to gather my coat!" Will announced, in a desperate attempt to leave.

"Me too!" Ana squeaked, also desperate.

Jack furrowed a brow in confusion. "You don't have a coat?"

"Yeah, well I do now!" Ana slammed the door shut, following Will out, leaving Wonka and Sparrow left in the room.

Jack bit his lip and searched through his pockets, until he found what he was looking for. "Oy, Wonka!"

Willy turned around to him.

"Catch!" Jack threw the item at him.

It seemed to be going in slow motion to Willy, and he was thankful for that, since he realized that Jack had thrown a dagger to him. Using the best of his agility, he jerked his head to the side and let the blade slam right into the wall.

"You're supposed to catch it!" Jack whined.

Willy wagged a finger at him with a look of disbelief, "You do _not_ throw knives!"

"It's not a knife!" Willy raised an eyebrow at his reply. Jack smirked with a shrug. "It's a dagger."

Willy groaned and decided to make him happy and accept his 'gift'. He yanked it right out of the wall, unfortunately leaving a hole right through it. He studied the dagger for a while, noticing that whoever made spent a hell of a long time decorating the blade. He had to admit, he liked it. He began to spin the point on his finger as he glanced up at Jack.

"What's this for?" he asked.

Jack smiled genuinely at him, "Just in case." Willy's curious expression only made Jack continue. "If I know Norrington--" He quirked an eyebrow at himself. "--and that's not really that well...I'd know that he's scheming something. Being in this world of chaos, you need to protect yourself." Jack chuckled and mimicked some sort of a samurai. "Use it wisely, grasshopper."

Willy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. He slipped it in his boots, and quickly tightened his shoelaces. Jack and Willy spun around when they heard the door open. It was Elizabeth, with Will standing behind her.

"Willy!" she called with a smile. "The carriage is here. It's time to go into town!"

Willy tried to laugh, but all that came out were nervous gasps with a goofy grin. He glanced at Jack for reassurance, who simply held two thumbs up with a gold toothy grin. "Best o' luck, mate!"

The candymaker mouthed thanks to the pirate, and walked over to Will and Elizabeth, who let him pass through first. Elizabeth waved goodbye to Jack, who simply nodded at her, and Will said goodbye, as did Jack. Willy, who was already outside admiring the beautiful, authentic 17th century carriage he was about to ride in.

Even though it had been a stressful few days, he was certainly grateful and lucky to have witnessed the 1600's in reality. He had met real life pirates; who were nothing like the Hollywood stereotypes, he had fought in a real sword duel; they were a bigger adrenaline rush than seeing it on Lord of the Rings or Peter Pan, and who could forget, actual 17th century buildings and transport. The air was so much cleaner than his time.

Little did the chocolatier know, that it would be the last time he saw Jack Sparrow for a very long time.

* * *

**A.N:** Oh the suspense. Read and review! I really appreciate them all! Aaaaah! 

**Question: What's your most embarrassing moment?** Mine would have to be going to school on a day when there was no school...that was so humiliating! No wonder those guys at the skate park were staring at me! Gah...


	11. Unwanted Horns

**A.N:** Be warned...this chapter features a **very aroused **and **self harming** Wonka...do not copy his habits at the end of this chapter. It's a humorous chapter, with a sexual side to it. That's all.

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Unwanted Horns**

The man who put smiles on children's faces couldn't help but smile at the children who waved at him, as families gathered to watch the elegant horse and carriage ride by. Young girls in sweet plaits pointed to the horses and begged their mothers to get one for them at Christmas, and young boys waved to their idol, William Turner, ever since he returned from his...abnormal rescue mission at Isla Be Muerta.

The further they traveled into town, the more uptown and elite it seemed. He noticed as he poked his head out the window, that they were nearing the beach side or Port Royal, but just as he thought they were going to roll down the hill and hysterically be thrown into the water, they took an immediate turn to the right and onto the bridge which led to the markets; the markets only crowded with the rich. Though the way it seemed in Willy's view, it seemed so...

"...bland."

Elizabeth blinked at him, "Hm?"

"Everything's so bland here! Which is surprising since this _is _the--'rich side of town'," Willy commented. He shook his head as he glanced out again. "It's deceived by wearing a whole lot of pointless silver and gold."

Elizabeth glanced at Will in shock, who just muttered, "There's no way that you're a real pirate."

Willy sat back with a sigh, having enough of staring at snobbish women with faces that seemed to have had a hundred botox injections and fifty boob jobs. Sure, Willy outdressed everyone in his time, but if he were to stay in his normal, purple attire, he would still seem under-dressed compared to these posh civilians.

The carriage suddenly went over a large bump, which was a terrible pain for Willy's back.

"Ow," he mouthed to himself.

Will leaned over and tapped the horsemen on the shoulder, "Collin, we must depart here."

"Yes, sir, Mr Turner!"

"He-hey! That rhymes!" Willy laughed.

He shrank as everyone stared weirdly at him. "Kinda...sorta...not really..."

The three stepped out of the carriage and out into the noisy, rich side of Port Royal. In Willy's point of view, every woman wore a corset, or vomited after each meal. Each child, even male, had coiling locks of hair. The girls reminded Willy of those antique dolls with rosy cheeks that represented young girls from different eras. They all looked so innocent compared to the ones in Tortuga.

"So, Willy," Elizabeth started, gladly grabbing his attention from the females. "Would you like a tour of this place, or would you rather confront Commodore here and now?"

"Uhh," Willy couldn't help but blush when a trio of provocative young ladies smiled at him as they walked past. "Maybe we'll walk around for a little while..." He straightened up and tried to look as professional as possible. "--and then I'll approach Norrington!"

Will suddenly had a look of anticipation on his face, "Oh! Well, can I show you where I work?"

"Sure! Why not?" Willy beamed. He quirked an eyebrow as the three began walking in the blacksmith shop's direction. "What is it that you do anyway?"

"I'm a blacksmith," he announced boastfully. Will pushed open the door and revealed a dark, wooden room with dirt and a whole lot of hay on the floor. Willy glanced at the room and back out at the fancy looking Port Royal town. Will noticed his expression and hunched his shoulders sheepishly. "Sure it's...not the most glamorous occupation in Port Royal...but it beats being a baker or a tailor..."

Willy raised an eyebrow when he glanced at the donkey who was in the far corner. He wondered why it seemed so familiar...actually, why does everything seem so familiar?

"Seem familiar?" Will asked with a smug look on his face.

Willy shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "Maybe..."

"Well it should!" Will smiled and gazed into the room as memories rushed back to him. "This is where I first met Jack Sparrow...we had a duel! And he..." He smirked, shaking his head. "...cheated."

Willy shrugged, "Well he _is _a pirate."

Elizabeth and Will looked at him in stun all of a sudden. They exchanged looks, and Elizabeth finally said something to Will. "Well maybe there _is_ way that he's a real pirate."

"Come! Let's go into town now," Will said, guiding Elizabeth out by the shoulder. "Willy, do you want to see Norrington now?"

After the way people had described this Norrington, he didn't want to see him at all. He felt like a child declining and offer to see the dentist and appointment earlier, when he said, "No, thanks."

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

Jack trudged back and forth before the door of Will and Elizabeth's bedroom, with his hands innocently behind his back like a little boy trying to seem angelic, but really had a slingshot hidden behind his back. In a manner of speaking, of course. He wanted to amuse himself for a couple of hours before the lovebirds and the chocolatier returned, and frankly horses didn't appeal to him at all. After meeting the feisty maid that morning, he set himself a goal for the day...

"You!" snapped a familiar woman's voice. Jack gasped when he realized the door had opened from behind him, and the familiar woman had spotted him. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Nothing!" he feigned a look of being abashed. "Can't a pirate simply trudge back and forth before the door of a friend's bedroom, no?"

"Maybe so, in Tortuga!" she said sourly. She pointed toward the front door. "Out!"

Jack wagged a finger at her, "Tsk tsk tsk tsk, can't have the swashbuckling friend of Will and Elizabeth standing outside in broad daylight, now can we?"

He took a very deliberate step toward her, and she began to look suspicious.

"Think about it..._Allison_...I get bored, I cause a disturbance at the nearest tavern, I get caught, and I'll be thrown into prison--it'll break Willabeth's wealthy, posh hearts." Jack tried to give her his best puppy dog pout. "Do you really want to force them into that kind of depression?"

Allison opened her mouth to say something, but Jack continued.

"Or? Would you rather continuously wake up at bloody midnight to fetch Elizabeth a fresh bloody handkerchief for her crying tears and to fill Will's bloody wine glass full of bloody whiskey while listening to another one of his BLOODY DRUNKEN RANTS ALL BLOODY NIGHT, RANTING ON HOW THEY COULD LET THEIR BLOODY HOUSEMAID, FORCE BLOODY JACK TO GO OUTSIDE AND GET BLOODY CAUGHT BY THE BLOODY ROYAL NAVY!"

Jack took in a deep breath without changing his enraged expression.

"NOW DO YOU BLOODY UNDERSTAND WHY I SHOULDN'T BLOODY GO OUTSIDE?"

Allison couldn't help but smile at Jack, since her thoughts for him had changed. Jack also smiled back--after regaining his breath--and they both seemed to have the same thoughts, as if the both of them were telepathic. Although the two words were fantastic words for the two of them, it was terrible news for Willy, since now Jack and Willy shared the same feelings...

_Bedroom. Now._

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful!" Elizabeth sighed as she felt the fabric of her completed wedding dress. She turned to the dressmaker and smiled as if she was going to cry too. "Thank you _so _much Miss Margaret Lang!"

The elderly woman smiled, shook her head and waved off the dress. "Oh, please, it's Maggie! And don't you worry about it. It was such a joy to make!"

A grandson overheard what she said and appeared from behind her, looking confused. "But nan, you said it was a useless piece of shi--"

"Uhhh, Brian! Brian, my sweet sweet treasure," she added between her teeth, as if hissing to him. "Why don't you go to the back and fetch Miss Swann her matching shoes."

Elizabeth gasped and clutched the dress in her hands. "You--you made matching shoes?"

"Well, no. Brian's father did. And quite a fine job too! I do hope this makes your wedding day complete," she complimented as she accepted the shoebox from her grandson.

"Mis--er Maggie, what could I do to ever repay you? Surely payment isn't enough?" Elizabeth asked as she struggled with both the dress and the shoebox after she had it handed to her.

Maggie looked thoughtful, but then looked a little nervous. "A wedding invitation, perhaps...?"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's all yours! Will and I will be sure that you'll receive one before the wedding."

"Speaking of the devil..." Maggie jerked her head to the side, and Elizabeth saw that Will was heading towards her.

"Will! Will, look at the wonderful job Maggie has done with the dress and the shoes!" Elizabeth held up the box and the held the dress up against herself. She tried her best to seem innocent. "Do I look like a princess?"

Will put an around her and kissed her on the cheek. "You _are _a princess. You're _my _princess, Elizabeth."

Maggie looked at each of them back and forth and shook her head. "Ugh, dead husband memories. I'm sorry, I need my lunch break!"

Will and Elizabeth didn't even seem to notice her leave, since they were drowned in their own intimate staring contest they always seem to have, with Elizabeth arms wrapped around Will's neck.

Elizabeth finally asked, "Where's your pet?"

Will quirked an eyebrow, "You mean Willy?" She nodded. "He thinks he's coming down with something."

Elizabeth withdrew her arms, "What? What is it?"

Will couldn't hide his growing smile, "Ah...it's a male issue, you wouldn't understand."

She looked surprised, but thankfully to him, not offended. "I didn't know you species had issues."

Will was actually the one who was offended. "Hey! One, we're no different species from you, and two, of course we had issues! We're only human."

"Well, is it physical or mental or psychological?"

Will rolled his eyes back in thought, "Well...he stopped walking and decided to have a sit, hoping it will go away that way so the answer to your question is...physical." Will was beginning to lose control of his smile again, and Elizabeth began to grow suspicious sensing this.

"Will..." she started warningly.

"What?"

"Tell me what it is."

Will looked unconvincingly shocked, "What do you mean? I don't know what's wrong with him!"

Elizabeth went no further. She grabbed Will's arm and started dragging him around the area, looking for Willy. Eventually Will told her where it is, but it only egged her on when Will told her that she will never find out what is wrong with him. He admitted he didn't know why whatever was happening was happening, all he knew was...it was happening alright! And it was happening right there. To Willy. Under the tree. In broad daylight. In public.

"Willy!" Elizabeth called to him as she let go of Will and ran over to Willy. She crouched down next to him, not caring that she was sitting on her dress, although the grass looked awfully green and clean.

"Willy, what's the matter?" Elizabeth still didn't get why Willy was taking short breaths, and had is arms tightly around his knees which were pulled up to his chest.

"Want me to find a nurse to help relieve feeling?" Will teased, arms folded.

Willy, not knowing the secret innuendo, simply shrieked, "Yes!" But then soon realized what Will meant, and shrieked, "I mean, NO!"

Will couldn't help but laugh. Elizabeth glared at him. "Will! You're not helping at all!"

"Liz, darl, there's nothing you _can _do alright? He's not sick, and he knows exactly why he's feeling what he's feeling," he focused sneakily on Willy. "Don't you, Willy?"

"Yes," he replied. He glared into space, "It's all Jack's fault."

Elizabeth looked confused, and started blinking as if it would help her to think clearly, "Wha-wha-what? Jack's fault? What did he do? Did the bad man say something nasty?"

Will smirked, "He's _doing _something nasty..."

"Will!" Elizabeth scolded. She put her hands on Willy's shoulders and shook them for his focus. "Willy! Talk to me! Jack! What his he doing? What is Jack doing?"

"A _girl_, THAT'S what he's doing!" Willy snapped.

For a moment there, Elizabeth was silent. Will and Willy automatically thought Elizabeth understood what he meant, but instead, her head was tilted to the side with a look of confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean Jack's doing a gi--" Her eyes flew open in realization. "Oh my God!" She flung herself away from Willy and towards Will, though feeling guilty at the end.

Willy looked up at the couple, humiliated, but the lowered his head back down on his arms. Elizabeth swallowed nervously before asking something they all knew the answer to already.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Elizabeth asked quietly, as if someone could hear their conversation. They saw him nod.

Eventually, he lifted his head. "He's taking forever!"

"Forever to what?" Elizabeth asked. Will and Willy both shook their heads. On some topics, she was just so naive.

"Will, go back to the house and stop him! Please!" Willy pleaded from where he was. They were quite a distance apart, due to the circumstances.

"Oh come on, Willy! I'm sure Jack won't take any longer!" Will joked with a bashful shrug.

"Will," she said in warning voice. Her expression softened. "Obviously Willy hasn't felt this type of thing before, he's a virgin--"

"No I'm not!" Willy exclaimed in shock. He choked on his own breath when he realized what he just said. "I mean, I am! I mean..._AARGH!_ See? Sex makes you blurt out your deepest, darkest secrets! Will!"

"Yes?"

"Go now and stop Jack before I start chasing you with a plank of wood with a giant rusty nail through it!" Willy barked.

Will held up his hands defensively, "Okay! I'll go! I'll just go find a horse someone will lend me and I'll stop Jack from doing whatever he's doing..."

Willy looked shocked. "Are you saying it might not be a girl?"

"I'm saying it might not be human!" Will looked smug.

Willy continued to stare agape in shock at Will for a few moments, not moving a single muscle or nerve, before beginning to desperately crawl over to him,shrieking,"I'm gonna kill Jack!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Will shouted as Elizabeth held him back. "I haven't confirmed the fact that it could or could not be that. For all I know, it could be with himself, heh!"

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly to him. "Will, honey, you're not scoring any points you know."

Will took note of Willy's angered expression. "Note taken. I'm off!"

Elizabeth smiled at him as she watched him run off, knowing that ever since the moment Elizabeth chose him over Norrington, he had been nothing but cheerful. Elizabeth and Willy sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Willy rolled his eyes as random songs about 'love' played around in his mind, and scenes in video clips that were locked away in the back of his mind and he promised himself he'd never think over or 'fantasize' about or use.

He couldn't take it anymore!

"Elizabeth," he started, hardly audible.

Elizabeth cautiously peered over her shoulder to him. "Yees?"

"Pass me that rock over there." He nodded to a large rock that was just at her feet.

She glanced at the rock with one eyebrow raised confusedly, and then back at Willy in concern. She decided not to question him, so she picked up the rock and placed it in front of him, so she sat back and watched what he was going to do with it. He wasn't going to _use _it in anyway to help him get over it quicker? I mean, what could a man possibly do to help their sexual needs with a _rock? _Sure, it was a large one, but still! A _rock?_

Willy picked it up, glanced at it in front of his eyes for a moment. Elizabeth shrieked in horror when she saw Willy smash the rock on his head. And then he was unconscious again.

* * *

**A.N:** See? And it's _still_ suitable for a T rating! It's not like a went directly to the point...read and review! We got 10 reviews once! Can we do it again! I love reviews! 

**_Question: What do you think of the Hamsterdance song!_**

Personally I think it's so cool! And catchy! Ah! I wanna dance! This song used to be played at my school discos! Ahh memories, I wish I was a kid again...I hate the rap part though...tis real cheese-fest it tis...


	12. Negative Vibes

**A.N:** Another chapter completed by yours truly! Hope you enjoy! Unfortunately no appearance by our favorite chocolatier in this chapter, but certainly the main topic! _**

* * *

** _

**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed

**Negative Vibes**

"No...yes!...NO..._yyyeees?_...No. No, no, NO...yes?...No!"

Will couldn't make up his mind on whether or not he should burst into the room, putting a stop to you-know-what. But his eyes! He fears that he will be scarred for life if he sees Jack Sparrow; in the nude. With a woman; in the nude. In his bedroom! Of all places he could've chosen in his house, Jack had to choose Will and Elizabeth's private quarters. He made it all this way on a horse, which took quite a while, and he wasn't going to give up now.

He stood just outside the door, arms folded, still deep in thought on how he should handle the situation. There were no noises coming from the room...maybe Jack and the girl were both silent players in the game of sex?

_'That's it!'_ Will said to himself in his head. '_I'm going in!'_

He reached out, his arm trembling, for the door knob, only to yank his hand back a second before touching it. _'No! I'm not going in.'_

But then he thought about Willy. Poor Willy. How it must've been so hard for him...literally. Will shook his head. Without second (or third, or forth, maybe fifth...) thought, he burst into the room, with an his 'angry face', and barked.

"Alright Jack! Enough playtime, do you realize that--" He stopped yelling when he saw that the maid had just finished dressing herself. She simply blinked at him with a red face. Will frowned and scanned the room. The sheets were pulled right off the bed and onto the other side, but no sign of escape. "Where's Jack?"

Allison pointed to the other side of the bed, which is where Will headed. "I don't know what happened. We were in the middle of...doing our thing and...it's as if he got knocked out."

Will gasped and cringed when he saw the naked body of Jack laying on the floor, entangled in the white sheets. Luckily to Will's eyes, only Jack's back, legs and head were visible. He looked away for a moment, but looked back at Jack's body when he crouched down.

"Don't worry, he's only unconscious," she reassured, from behind Will.

Will looked over his shoulder at her, "Bring a bowl of water, quickly! Please!"

Allison nodded, gave a polite curtsy and shuffled off, as if nothing ever happened. Will watched her leave, but once she was out of sight, Will attempted to shake Jack awake without turning him over.

"Jack! Jack, wake up! It's me! Will!" He heard him begin to stir. "Jack! Come on! Wake up!"

Jack continued to stir, but suddenly he jerked his head right up and shouted, "Wangdoodles!"

Will looked disgusted and shifted away, "Jack, that's disgusting! Don't tell me you name your..."

Jack looked at him confusedly for a moment, as if he wondered why he was there, but soon smirked mischievously. "Name ma wot?"

Will shut his eyes tightly and shook it off. "Nevermind."

Jack soon looked sincerely confused. "Thass weird. I feel like I've been sayin' that word f'years now, or am familiar with whatever it is."

"I think we all know what it is," Will said sarcastically. His expression turned serious. "How is it that you 'suddenly' get knocked out? Getting a little animalistic?"

Jack glared at him, "_NO..._it juss 'appened. One moment I'm layin' on top o' her--"

"Whoa-hoh!" Will interrupted, holding up his hands defensively. "Too much information!"

Jack ignored him and continued, "--next moment, I'm blacked out."

There was a long pause.

"And then I wake up, lookin' at _you?_" Jack snorted sarcastically. "I thought I 'ad made some teeeeerrible mistake, o' something!"

Will rolled his eyes, but mid-way, he realized something. "Willy..."

Jack frowned. "Wot?"

It struck Will. "Something must've happened to Willy if _you _suddenly fell unconcious...we gotta help him!"

Will stood up to hurriedly leave, but Jack held on his arm. "But I'm okay now! So he must be okay now."

Will figured it seemed reasonable, and shook it off. "I suppose."

"Master Turner, here is Captain Sparrow's dish of water," Allison announced from the door, smirking knowingly at Jack, the dish of water held in both hands generously.

Jack wrinkled his nose the moment she mentioned the dish of water. "Why do I need a dish, eh?"

Her look turned devilish, "I figured you needed the practice."

Will and Jack instantly picked up the innuendo. Jack glared at her, while Will pointed and laughed at him. After a while of laughing, and Allison awkwardly standing there, Will told her to pour the water in a mug and put it on the table downstairs. Will awaited outside the door while Jack got dressed once again. Will was thankful to see the snazzy, fully dressed Jack step out of the doors.

"Wow, whatever Willy did certainly stopped you from doing what you were doing," Will commented to Jack. Jack simply smirked, proud of Willy's success and mouthed 'no comment' to Will.

"Come! Let's fetch that pale of water from downstairs now, okay?" Will announced, patting Jack on the back. Unfortunately, he forgot about the stitches.

"Ow!" Jack shrieked as he felt Will pat his back. Will jerked his hand away when he realized what was happening. Jack scowled at his, wagging an accusing finger right at his nose. "Do you realize that you were hurting _two _people?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot!" Will apologized, his hands in a prayer.

Jack rolled his eyes and made his way down the stairs with ease, Will following behind him. Will was in his own trail of thoughts, on distinguishing both Willy and Jack, but shook out of his thoughts and hurried down the remaining steps. He almost ran into the back of Jack, which he would have resented him for, who had stopped right in front of the large windows in the dining room.

Will wondered what was with the look of dead seriousness on Jack's face. "What is it?"

He said only two words which explained why his face was so dull when he glanced out the window. "It's raining."

Will nudged him out of the way, and raised his eyebrows when he realized that it was raining quite heavily. "Well spotted. It _is _raining."

"Did you even hear it start?" Jack asked, hands neatly behind his back. Will frowned at him; was he always this calm and serious after a fling?

"No, no I didn't hear it start," Will said in length, wondering what was with the dull question coming from Jack Sparrow. "Did you?"

Jack shook his head. He was barely blinking as he looked outdoors. Will tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at him. Maybe it was Willy. Maybe something had happened to him? No, no, he couldn't begin thinking that way. Sure, he was knocked out for a while, but besides that, surely Willy wasn't afraid of a little rain?

Thunder boomed.

Okay, maybe a lot of rain.

"Do you hear footsteps?" Will instantly looked at Jack when he asked the question. He looked genuinely perplexed, as his head turned slightly, as if to listen out the window. Will began to listen too. And soon nodded in agreement. He _did _hear footsteps. Someone was desperate, as they were running.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Will and Jack spun around to see a dark figure enter the room. The figure searched around for a while, and once they noticed Will and Jack staring right back at them, they approached them quickly. Once the shadow emerged from the darkness and into the candlelit dining room, they realized that it was just Elizabeth. Unfortunately, something still wasn't right.

Elizabeth was crying, pretty hard too, and it was easy to notice, even though she clearly ran through the rain. Her hair had fallen out of it's artistic style and onto her shoulders, and had gotten messily wet from the heavy rain. Her red dress had turned into a dark maroon, and she was shaking, both from fear and the cold. Not only was the fear in her body, but it was in her eyes also.

Will retreated to her, and held her by the arms. "Elizabeth, darling, what's wrong?"

Jack followed Will to his side. "Yeah, Liz, whattsa matta?"

More tears fell from her eyes when she tightly shut them and let her head hang down for a moment. She hadn't stopped moving, her legs were pacing from side to side like a toddler in bad need to go to the bathroom.

"Elizabeth?" Will wanted her to speak to him desperately. "Darling, _please_, tell me!"

She could barely keep her words together. "N-N-N-Norrington! N-Norrington! Th-Th-Th-The Dauntless! Th-The D-Dauntless!"

Will felt so guilty, because Elizabeth looked so helpless, so traumatized. Finally, Jack asked the question that they should've asked her long ago.

Arms folded, a look of worry, Jack asked, "Where's Wonka?"

Elizabeth seemed to have stopped shaking, but she looked as shocked as ever when he glanced up at Jack. Will's head slowly turned sideways to Jack, both having the same thoughts. Whatever Elizabeth was stricken by had something to do with Willy.

"Elizabeth," Will tried to get Elizabeth to focus again. "Elizabeth, listen to me. Listen carefully."

Elizabeth finally concentrated on her lover, but she began shaking again.

"What happened to Willy?" Will demanded.

Elizabeth looked so scared, and tears began to fall out of her non-blinking eyes. She began to shake her head in disbelief, her wet hair began to throw about and splatter water all over Jack and Will, like a dog who had just gotten out of the water. Both decided to say nothing about it, because they wanted to keep her distracted focus.

"Elizabeth," Will murmured, giving her a warm hug. He could hear her shuddering breath as she struggled with each one, but the longer he had his arms around her and face in her hair, she calmed down. Will couldn't help but smile. Jack seemed to smile too, and glanced down at the beaded bracelet Anamaria had made for him. Speaking of Anamaria...

"What's going on?" Anamaria asked, popping out from the lounge room behind Elizabeth. Charlie and the Oompa Loompas seemed to follow from behind.

"Something's happened to Willy, and Elizabeth is the only one who knows," Will explained, still in a warm, loving hug with Elizabeth, who seemed to regain her senses and began taking in deep breaths in order for her body to calm down.

Charlie's eyes visibly began to glaze up, even though it was dark, "What? Miss Elizabeth, what's happened? Please tell!"

Anamaria made her way to Jack, who surprised everyone by being genuinely worried, and put a reassuring arm around him.

Will felt Elizabeth's want to tug herself back, so he pulled away from her, but kept his hands on her arms. Not harshly, but just gently. She seemed in control of herself now, so he decided to give it another shot.

"Elizabeth," he said in a serious tone. "What happened to Willy?"

Elizabeth instantly blurted it out before sobbing once again.

"They've got him! Norrington's got Willy! They're taking him on board the Dauntless, and they're leaving! Tonight!"

* * *

**A.N:** I hope I'm a good suspense writer, cos I think that's just about how suspenseful I can get in a fanfic! Tell me whatcha thought! Man, I can't believe I've hit the terrible case of Writer's Block yet! Well I have...but I overcame them! This is a story I love to write! Read and review, readers! They really encourage me to write! 

**_Question: What do you want to read in this story?_**

Any suggestions? I'll read them, and maybe feature some! But remember, I've got most of the story planned out in a separate file already...


	13. Willy Wonka, Here He Isn't?

**A.N:** Keep up the reviews! Although I really liked how it reached 10 reviews in chapter 8...LOL...I wanna get up there again! Anyway, enjoy this angst chapter!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Willy Wonka, Here He Isn't?**

"This can't be happening."

Willy had shifted all the way into the dead corners of the leaky jail cell, so he could glance at the entire view of the prison. It really just was a large line of steel caged cells, which all have blackened and rusted at the corners. He was the only one wide awake (or conscious) at the time, but there were still two different prisoners in separate cells. Willy was both shaking from the cold, and from fear. He looked around himself; he didn't belong here. But apparently to certain Commodore, he did.

The poor candymaker glanced upwards, to the small barred window. He didn't dare get up to look out, afraid of what he will see. But what he _could _see from where he was, that it was almost night time. It was possibly around five in the afternoon. He had been captured at four.

Afraid of going loony, which he didn't notice that he already had gone loony, he curled himself up into a little ball and started rocking back and forth, eyes wide open, alert to his surroundings and any noise he hears.

Willy began to sing, "Willy Wonka...Willy Wonka...the amazing chocolatier...Willy Wonka...Willy Wonka...everybody give a cheer..." He took in a deep, shuddering breath to prevent himself from breaking down. "...he's modest, clever and--"

"--a criminal."

Willy gave a short and sudden gasp and ceased his rocking, his eyes focused on where he heard the voice. He saw Norrington step out of the shadows; it seemed he had been standing there for quite a while, watching and waiting. Willy was too weak and too confused to glare at him, since he knew deep inside that Norrington must have been waiting for his most vulnerable state.

Norrington began to slowly walk over to his cell, "A crook."

With all his strength, Willy scowled at him darkly under his brimmed hat. Norrington smirked at him as he stopped in front if his cell, hands neatly behind his back carelessly.

"A _pirate._"

Willy figured that he wouldn't become vulnerable to him, so he decided to let himself go and be straightforward. He stopped glaring and threw himself to the bars of the cells in front of Norrington.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Willy demanded an answer, glaring up at Norrington through the steel bars. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"I have different thoughts," was all Norrington said. But it was all Willy needed to hear to understand his personality.

"What's your name?" he asked the chocolatier.

Willy scowled off in the distance, refusing to meet with his cold, hypnotic stare. He wouldn't move where he was, as if he were waiting for _him _to move first. Norrington crouched down to Willy's level like he was talking to an infant, and put it white knuckled hands around the steel bars of the cell.

"I will strangle you right here and now with my bare hands, if you refuse to tell me your name," Norrington hissed torturingly.

Willy pouts, scowling at the ground, as he admits defeat. He mutters, "Willy Wonka."

"Willy Wonka," Norrington repeated his name, as he slowly stood up, his hand holding the bars in front of him. "I knew you'd have fallen for our trap."

Willy could feel his cold eyes piercing through his skull, as he awaited for him to say something. When he finally accepted the fact that Willy was too stubborn to respond to him, he continued.

"You're just as foolish as a certain pirate captain," Norrington insulted with a venomous smirk. It slowly faded away as terrible memories of his nemesis. "He is _still_ the worst pirate I've ever heard of. In my book anyway."

Willy wanted to pull out the dagger from his boot and plunge it down onto the Commodore's foot, which was annoyingly tapping away in front of him. But he couldn't, because even though he was slowly turning into a pirate, he still had is own individual thoughts. Like, what are the consequences? Will he strangle me? Will he torture me? Will he _hang _me?

Besides, he was to weak to even move. Maybe energy seems to run out quicker since it is being consumed by two different people. Somehow, his energy had drained, he just didn't know how and why so fast.

"Gillette explained to me how Jack Sparrow's--"

"Captain!" Willy corrected, finally flashing a dark glare upwards at him.

Norrington's thin lips curved into a tight smile, his eyes into slits like a cat. "My apologies." He said a little unconvincingly. "_Captain_...Jack Sparrow's mother was a witch."

Willy shot Norrington a shocked look of disbelief. "Impossible."

"That's how I would want to picture it, but it's true. She was entirely a witch," Norrington began to scowl down at him. "If it were up to me, I would've burned her."

Willy looked uncertain. Does he expect him to feel emotional and more vulnerable? A smirk was tugging at Willy's lips; he wasn't going to let him win this round.

"Evelyn Sparrow, or should I say, Ceribbra Williams, was a witch who transformed one of the closets in Sparrow's childhood home into a portal of time, which is where you came out of." Norrington explained with no emotion or interest whatsoever.

The candymaker furrowed a brow, and asked in doubt, "Did you just hear what you just said?"

"Not only did she work with the dark powers of witchcraft, but she copied the one of the doors of time from the Tower of Time," Norrington added.

Willy tilted his head. He thought he witnessed it all in this world, but towers of time? Witchcraft? He also thought he would be able to understand this all since he read all six books of Harry Potter millions of times.

"Tower of Time? What are you talking about?" Willy demanded. He wouldn't even let him answer that, as he buried his head in his hands and groaned stressfully. "This is all so new to me and it's coming to me so fast I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M HEARING!"

Norrington did nothing but stare down at him, like a father scolding his troubled child.

Willy slowly raised his head from his hands, but refused to look up at him. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, more to himself than to Norrington.

He could feel Norrington continue to stare down at him, selecting his words wisely. When he finally answered his simple question, Willy instantly thought of it as a poor excuse to put him in such a position.

"I'm doing it to protect my colony."

Willy laughed mockingly at him, resting his face at his bare fingertips. How he longed for his latex gloves and usual burgundy attire. A sudden smile grew at Willy's lips, as he shook his head at disbelief, like Norrington was the one looking crazy.

"Well, well, well. Look who's the war hero," Willy muttered sarcastically.

Norrington's thin smile disappeared, but tightened, holding back the urge to grab Willy's head and slam it against the steel bars in front of him. Instead, returned his hands behind as back and made hard fists of fury. _(A.N: Hehe, Fists of Fury. Bruce Lee would be proud.)_

"Our plans are to escort you onto my ship, The Dauntless, and we shall set sail tonight to..." Norrington smirked when Willy finally looked at him, curious to where they were heading. "...well, it will be a surprise. Hopefully things will go by my expectations."

Willy glared at his back when he turned to leave. "Wait! What about Jack! What sort of trap are you wanting to lure him in, huh?"

Norrington didn't stop to listen.

Willy glared harder when he refused to listen to him. He tried a different tactic. "Hey! Ice cream man!"

Norrington stopped, but he didn't turn around. Willy knew he wouldn't know what ice cream was, but anyone could guess that it was supposed to be an insult.

"Get you and your pompous wig back here!" Willy snarled. He didn't know whether to feel smug, or scared when he saw Norrington's body visibly stiffen.

Norrington finally turned around and stomped back over to him. He felt like he had just surrendered, and he didn't like it one bit. He tried to smile, but it just looked as if he were baring his white teeth to him. Willy felt unusually jealous. How dare the man have just about the same shade of white teeth as he does!

"Yes? _Wonka?_"

Willy mimicked his teeth baring act. "What...are you...going to do..._with Jack?_" His last two words were whispered.

"What am I going to do with Mr Sparrow, hm?" Norrington asked, feigning thoughtfulness as he arched his back. He leaned down to Willy, very uninvitingly, and hissed, "Nothing."

Willy couldn't glare at him, as technically, Norrington _did _answer him. But he didn't answer him properly. With a slight frown, Willy tilted his head like a confused puppy wanting to know more.

Norrington continued. "It's more...what am I doing to do...to _you_...to get rid of Jack Sparrow?"

Willy's eyes widened in horror. He had no time to argue about it or persuade him to put a stop to his evil plot, as when he began to crawl away in utter fear, Norrington and called in for the guards to escort him out. To The Dauntless. It was time to go. _Willy Wonka._

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"...and...that's what happened."

Elizabeth had just finished recounting the events that led to the abduction of Willy Wonka through her broken voice and tears. She could barely speak through her deep breaths that crept up on her mid sentence, and a breakthrough of tears that made everyone frustrated because they wanted to hear what happened.

Everyone was in a state of shock. No one could say anything; they probably didn't have the strength to anyway. Charlie was on the verge of fainting, he had already broken down and sobbed on Jack's shoulder, who hadn't said a word since he asked where Willy was in the first place. Jack was deep in a pool of thought and worry, and it looked as if it would be a while before he could float again.

Will rested his chin on Elizabeth's head while she cried into his chest. He gently combed his fingers through her wet and tangled hair, and asked her, "Where are they keeping him?"

Elizabeth's eyes searched around in thought, her mouth agape as if she were waiting for the answer to come out automatically. "I...I think they're keeping him in the jail..." Her eyes flew open in realization. Jack's eyes widened when he saw that Elizabeth was staring at him in shock.

"Wot?"

"They're keeping him in the jail _you _went to when _you _were first caught in Port Royal!" Elizabeth blurted, pointing a trembling finger at the confused Jack, trying to dodge her intrusive finger.

"Well then? Let's go!" Will hollered as he headed for the door. Everyone cast each other an uncertain look, but when they saw Charlie confidently push past Jack, they reluctantly followed like a herd of sheep.

To their luck, the carriage they had ridden on earlier had arrived just in time for them to jump on in. They made specific instructions to Collin to head to the Port Royal Prison, but his question as to why they were _all _heading there desperately was left unanswered by everyone. With a shrug, he whipped the horses to start to move off.

The ride to the prison was silent, but there was the need for someone to talk filled in the atmosphere. Elizabeth nudged Will and nodded in Charlie's direction, who sat right in front of them, facing them, but was looking depressingly out the window which was speckled in rain drops. It was still noticeable even though it grew darker and darker, due to the dark storm clouds and the understandable fact that it was almost nighttime.

Anamaria, throughout the whole ride, felt like she was sitting next to another Will Turner, since Jack wasn't exactly the Captain Jack Sparrow she knew ever since he found out Willy had been abducted. Jack's demeanor was calm, but with an obvious face of worry. It was very dull, compared to the drunken Jack they all knew.

But the same person was on everyone's mind, all for the same reasons. They were all just as concerned as the next person (well maybe Charlie was more heartbroken than them all) and they all handled the situation differently. Elizabeth was clearly the most hysterical and panicky.

"We're too late," Charlie murmured, on the verge of tears again, when the group arrived to the very familiar prison. Jack cast a very knowing look at the two remaining prisoners that had passed out in their cells, as they were Pintel and Ragetti, ex-members of the Barbossa's crew.

The group, without a word, left the prison with no optimism whatsoever. Charlie screamed in horror all of a sudden. Everyone spun around to see what all the fuss was about when they realized Charlie had left their side.

Elizabeth ran over to him, who was staring out to sea. "Charlie what is i--oh."

They all watched sadly, huddled together in a tight knit group, as the Dauntless disappeared upon the horizon, all knowing that Willy Wonka was on board.

* * *

**A.N:** Yes, the humor has gone for a while--but it shall return! It shall return...anyway! Read and review! 

**Question: What is the most expensive thing you have ever bought?**

Tis a hard question...because I can't even remember mine! Maybe it's...no that's not it...well it's actually...no, no not that...oh! It's...nope, not that either...well, I'm only a jobless 14 year old, so, I don't really get much money to spend so I'd say all I could afford would be about 50 bucks. Aussie dollars.


	14. W W W D

**A.N:** Anudda chappta dun bi muahs! Weed and weevuu, peepull!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**W.W.W.D**

W.W.W...D.

What. Would. Wonka. Do.

As opposed to W.W. J. D. What Would _Jesus_ Do. Or Buffy.

Jack smirked for the first time since...that encounter with the pretty maid by the name of Allison. Even though he knew Willy Wonka for a short period of time, he knew the annoying man with the odd haircut would have faith in him, and wouldn't want him to give up and shrink back and let the rest of the group decide.

He was Captain Jack Sparrow! The most infamous pirate captain in the seven seas! And he was William 'Willy' Wonka, the amazing chocolatier of...er...future Britain!

"Right, mates!" Jack yelled all of a sudden, startling everyone since they hadn't heard a word from him since earlier. "We can't juss stand 'ere like a bunch o' confused chooks with their 'eads chopped off!"

There was a long silence with a lot of confused stares.

Charlie finally raised his hand to say something. "Uhh...technically, they'd be dead."

Jack dropped his arms (which were held out triumphantly) in discouragement, only to raise them again in question. "Look, d'ya wanna save William or not?"

Charlie stepped towards him and saluted him, straight as a board. "Aye, aye! Captain!"

Jack ruffled his hair with a smirk, "From now on, boy, you're me first mate!"

"Hey!" Anamaria pouted, folding her arms at her chest.

"Oh, pish posh, 'maria! Give the kid a break! He juss lost his bestest mate in the world!" Jack whispered to Ana, nudging her slightly, even though she was trying to nudge him away. He noticed it wasn't going to convince her, so he quickly added, "--savvy?"

Anamaria couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile. "O-kaaay."

"Oh good! Then iss settled! Le'ss go save Willam's arse!" Jack hollered, clapping his hands together and began to head back to the carriage, everyone happily following behind.

Thanks to Jack's faith and determination, they all felt encouraged and full of the need for adventure. It's been a while since Will and Elizabeth have been on a major one like this; it seems like every day is an adventure with Jack Sparrow. Charlie couldn't wait to get started, both because he was going help save his mentor _and _spend time with his mentor's opposite.

He still couldn't figure out whether or not he idolized him, he was sure Willy was secretly jealous already. To Charlie, he felt fun and carefree around Jack, but sometimes not exactly safe. He always felt safe around Willy, but sometimes worry a bit too much about certain things, like particular movies, and morals and _girls._

Collin took them back to the Turner household, silently wondering why the sudden change in the mood. They agreed to arrive back to pick up some items, since Elizabeth refused to stay on the Black Pearl in the same dress everyday, like a similar occasion. Will told Jack to grab Willy's original attire, complete with shoes, cane and signature top hat, but then told him to wait out in the carriage with Anamaria to prevent him nicking a few valuables from the mansion.

Charlie said he was fine with what he was in, but Elizabeth brought him a change of little boys clothes anyway. He agreed with it anyway, plotting away that if he were to wear it, he would dress it up a bit to look like Captain Jack. It was then he realized he truly admired him. He felt guilty about that, wondering how Willy would feel if he saw him dressed as Jack.

Jack, who was grumpy at everyone for not letting him in the house, broke off pieces of the carriage itself and stuffed them into his pockets. Not for his own leisure, but for it to be obvious to Will and Elizabeth that he had stolen _something _of theres. It was better than nothing, but it was pretty useless junk when he really thought about it.

"It's beautiful."

Charlie recycled the words he used the moment he saw the wondrous chocolate room, when he saw the grand ship he had continuously heard about throughout his time here; the Black Pearl. It didn't look very eerie, but it didn't look very welcoming either. Maybe it was the Jolly Roger, but to Charlie, it didn't make the ship appear any 'jollier', if that was a word.

"Wot?" Jack asked, spinning around to him when he heard him speak. He turned back around when he predicted what he said. "Ah yes, tis a beaut', she is!" he grinned, his gold teeth gleaming.

Charlie blinked knowingly at Jack, slowly smiling at the colorful play Jack had on words, since it meant exactly the same as the response he had gotten from Willy on that faithful Golden Ticket day.

_"Oh ya, it's very beautiful."_

"Jack!" The pirate turned around to face Will who had just arrived with Elizabeth under his arm, who tried her best to smile but had only just stopped crying. Will grinned at him. "How's the crew?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer that, but took a good look around to everyone standing there patiently. Instead, he sauntered up behind Will and started pushing him towards the row boats.

"No time for that, lad!" Jack said, content on seeing that Ana, Charlie and the Oompa Loompas reluctantly followed him as he pushed both Will and Elizabeth towards the row boats. "We have a can-dee-maker's arse on the line! You can see how the crew is, _when _you see the crew, savvy?"

Will opened his mouth to speak. "Uh--"

Jack quickly added, "--post haste!"

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

W.W. J. D.

What. Would. Jesus. Do.

Willy shook his head wildly, regretting having mistaken the word 'Jack' with 'Jesus', just because they both started with the same letter. He meant:

What. Would. _Jack. _Do.

"...that is the question," Willy murmured to himself as he stared into space.

The amazing chocolatier and soon to be infamous pirate finally blinked and really looked at his surroundings. It seemed he had a little nap when they threw him in here; he must have been so tired that he didn't have enough energy left to feel afraid or even notice his surroundings. He only noticed it just then, when he woke up. He knew one thing already; just because one of them sleeps, doesn't mean the other does too. He was thankful of that.

Willy wondered why he wasn't getting the chills, like he commonly does for something so small. Maybe it was just an addition of his transformation; Jack's bravery. Although from the stories he'd been told from Will and Elizabeth, and sometimes even Jack himself, he didn't seem like such a macho man that rushes into battle with other people's blood on his hands. Then he remembered something.

He raised his arm and wiped his face with his sleeve. He glanced at it; and there it was again. Jack's eye makeup, staining a long line on his brown jacket. Willy rolled his eyes; what was next? The mustache? His eyes flew open in alarm, and started patting the areas where the mustache was supposedly growing. He sighed in relief; no mustache there...yet.

_Clang._

Willy jumped at the metallic noise coming from outside the door of his room. _His room, _was really more of a really large closet, filled with the usual cleaning items. The door was right in front of his feet; in fact, the soles of his hard, brown shoes were pressing right up against the wooden door. He was thankful at the fact that the door opened the opposite way.

Out of the blue, Willy heard something. He stopped breathing altogether, but not of fear, but to make it easier to hear what was going on outside the door. He heard the most unexpected thing he would hear on a ship. An organ. It sent chills up Wonka's spine; again, not with fear, but possibly the familiarity of the music, since it reminded him of the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. Bloody eBay.

Slowly, and cautiously, Willy began to stand up, one palm rested against the wall for support, since he still hadn't regained all of his energy just yet. He didn't intend on going outside--noway. Instead, he made a desperate step to the door and very slowly, rested his head on the door, ear right on the surface, listening in on the beautiful, yet disturbing music.

Willy drowned into the music, he was so absorbed in the melody that he didn't even notice his eyes flutter shut, or that his entire body had relaxed right on to the door. He could even sleep there...but then his eyes flew open in surprise when he heard the organ produce a sudden, awkward sound; as if someone randomly decided to sit right on the keys. But he soon found himself drowned once again when the music began to flow once more.

It was soothing, so calming, so serene, so peaceful...sure, he is sure to be killed, but if anyone were to spoil this moment right now, he swore he would--

"WHOA!"

Willy's arms flew around in circles, in a weak attempt to retrieve his balance, when _someone _had swung open the door he had rested upon. He pouted when he fell to the ground, only to look up and be staring at another's feet. Well, shoes. Fancy shoes. That began to annoyingly tap away in front of him. It was him. It was the Ice Cream man.

He glanced upwards, but blinked when he realized it wasn't the Ice Cream man at all. Well, actually, it was _another _Ice Cream man, but he seemed a lot more vulnerable and blank faced than Norrington, aka, Ice Cream man. Willy frowned in confusion for a moment, more of a "WTF?" expression sprawled on his face, as Gillette blinked down at him for a moment, and then walked off.

But before he was out of sight, the organ music began to play again, so Willy accepted the fact that it wasn't him. He got to his feet without hassle, and began to walk the opposite direction Gillette left. He turned a left, then a right, and it was _then _he passed the brigs, where there were many bony prisoners, sprawled on the floor in their cells, some crouched in the corner, and some reaching out to him through the gaps.

Willy shot them an apologetic look and dropped a Wonka bar through one of the gaps, vacated by a group of five prisoners. They pounced for the unusual block of who knows what like mice at their first scent of cheese. He felt guilty to have to walk right past their cells, but he knew he would have to walk back past them later on again anyway.

Right at the end of the hall was a neat looking door. It looked quite out of place, in a leaky, slimy area like this, and yet there was a fancy, gold lined door smack in the middle. He instantly knew that the music was coming from this room. Luckily his fear hadn't yet caught up with him, so he simply turned the knob and and barged right in.

And there he was. The last person he would want to see at the time like this.

"Have an interest in mysterious organ music, Mr Wonka?" asked a smug Norrington, without turning around to face him, continuing to let his musical juices flow.

Willy glared at his back so hard, he could have set him on fire, right there. He glanced to the side and saw line of skillfully crafted swords. He let himself smile for that moment; wondering if Will made those for the Royal Navy. Slowly getting an idea, he shot up a suspicious look at Norrington, determining whether or not he'll sense his movements.

Acting out his planned actions, he slowly reached out for the nearest sword...

* * *

**A.N:** Here's a spoiler: There shall be a duel in the next chapter! Oooh, didn't see _that _coming! LOL...Read and review! I love all your reviews! I really love them all! 

**_Question: An easy one...what is your birthstone!_**

Mine is simple! A diamond! The birthstone for April! _Whee!_


	15. Deja Vu

**A.N:** Yes, short fight scene ahead, and some Jack Sparrow idolizing for Charlie.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Dej****a Vu**

Grasping a sword in his hand, Willy began to charge for Norrington. When he was only at arm's reach, Willy swung the sword back and attempted to strike Norrington with it, but he was too fast. Norrington spun around on his chair, and out of nowhere, pulled out a sword and blocked his attack. Willy's eyes widened in stun, but still no sign of fear; how _did _he do that?

Norrington glanced at the sword forced upon him, and then back up at Wonka with a smirk. "Very well done, Wonka."

"That's _Mister _Wonka, thank you very much!" Willy snapped. And from there, a duel begun. Norrington leapt out of his seat and they began their 'dance'. It seemed that Norrington was in lead position, as he was guiding Willy back towards the door, probably so he can kick him out and slam the door in his face. Willy wasn't going to let that happened. He had to stand up to the man!

Just when Norrington swooped his sword across to slash Willy, like the similar occasion with Jack, Willy ducked, his hat avoiding the sharp blade, but it was so fast that it made his hair fly everywhere, like a race car zooming past a pile of dead leaves. Norrington not knowing what happened, yelped when Willy kicked him in the shins, causing him to collapse backwards.

Willy smirked, and stood up, aiming the pointed tip at Norrington's neck. Unfortunately, Willy stood to close to Norrington, and he kicked him. Right between the legs. Ouchie.

"Yeeeeeouch!" shrieked Willy, as the sword flew out of his hand and slammed right into the floorboards next to Norrington's head. He grasped his pained area and fell backwards, just when Norrington flipped himself up, without help from his hands. Wow, artful.

Willy, like a vulnerable kitten, was curled up in the floor, sensing Norrington approaching him from behind, his boots thudding on the floors. Then he remembered Jack. He felt sorry for him, having to feel _that _pain in the middle of a nap, or on watch, or at dinner. He heard the whooshing sound of Norrington's sword, as he was swinging it around the place, ending at a direct aim of Willy's body.

"Fight me," Norrington hissed.

Willy continued to release sharp breaths; his fatigue was catching up on him, he didn't think he could even get up!

"Fight me," he repeated viciously.

"N...no..." Willy moaned. His desperate, weak breaths were audible even from where Norrington was standing, but he knew no mercy.

"Fight me!" Norrington barked.

With all his power left, Willy managed to shriek, "NO!"

Norrington didn't take no for an answer, and as Willy predicted, Norrington thrust down his sword to Willy. If this was a video game, Willy would only have one hit point left, but using that one hit point, Willy did a series of swift moves, not even Norrington could sense what had happened until it happened.

Just as Norrington thrust down the sword, Willy rolled over _towards_ Norrington, kicked him in the stomach when he heard the slamming of the sword into the ground, and that split second that Norrington was thrown back by his forceful kick, Willy 'pilfered' Norrington's pistol and pointed it at him once he hit the ground.

It all took less than five _seconds_.

Once Norrington came to his senses at what happened, he raised his head and sat up from the floor. His heart stopped when he saw the Willy was on his knees, pointing _his _pistol at him.

Norrington furrowed a brow, trying his best not to have a slip up of fear in his demeanor, "You cheated."

Willy smirked darkly under the fringe of his messed hair, and muttered, "Pirate."

Norrington swallowed nervously, although both of them just had a rush of deja vu, but when his eyes traveled upwards behind Willy, he began to grin.

He shrugged. "Well...it was fun while it lasted."

Willy gave him a confused look, lowering the gun slightly, when suddenly, a rum bottle was smashed on the back of Willy's head. Shards of glass were sprawled all over the floor, tangled in his hair, and all over his brown jacket. Norrington finally let himself laugh when Willy hit the floor, like a chopped down tree.

"Excellent work, Gillette," he complimented, as he accepted Gillette's hand to help him up.

Gillette trembled at the fact that the Commodore just complimented him, "Ju-just doing m-my civic d-duties, s-s-s-s-sir!"

Norrington, who was staring down at Wonka's body when he said this, swiftly gave him a perplexed glance at such a response. For a moment of two, Norrington and Gillette did nothing but fold their arms and gaze down at Willy Wonka, lying on the floor with shards of glass surrounding him. Flashes of a similar situation where a certain pirate laid unconscious on the ground, in the exact same position Wonka was in.

He shook his head and murmured, "Just like Sparrow."

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

Jack Sparrow will never tell the true purpose of his mysterious compass. The moment he once again boarded the Black Pearl earlier that week, he pulled Charlie aside and handed him the compass. He banished every question Charlie asked, and instead, awaited as to what direction the tiny arrow of the compass will point. Eventually, it pointed in a north west direction, and he hollered the line, "We have our heading!" to the crew who watched with blank faces at Jack, who was pointing all over the place, uncertain of which direction to go.

Charlie may not be an expert at this nautical life, but he knew the expression whenever one person found something familiar. And that's why Charlie was so curious as to why the sudden change in Jack's expression as he passed a few islands. He asked Anamaria if he could speak to Jack for a moment, and he knew she would let him. For a while, he simply stood next to Jack who was at the helm, staring off into the horizon. He gave Charlie a brief smile, before taking another swig of that treasured beverage.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Mmm?" he replied, in the middle of drinking his precious rum.

"Where are we heading?"

Charlie stepped away with a bewildered expression as Jack suddenly choked on his drink and started to cough hoarsely. Soon, Jack spat over the edge of the ship, and spun at his heel to Charlie, as if nothing had happened. He smiled nervously as he began to make his way back to the helm of the ship.

"Wot wazzat?" he asked, even though he heard him alright.

"Where are we heading?" Charlie repeated, a little louder.

Jack stared right at Charlie with uncertainty for a moment, deciding whether or not he should tell him where they were heading. Yes, Jack knew straight away as he the Pearl passed all the islands that represented something. He knew exactly which of them they were heading to.

"Well..." Jack started, baring his teeth anxiously. "I, uh...I predict from the direction we've reached so far...that we're going to the Island of Chronos." Charlie noticed that Jack refused to meet with his sad eyes.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"An island!" Jack chimed, flashing his teeth jewels at Charlie, hoping to humor him.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his foolish endeavor, "No...who's Chronos?" Charlie saw him mouth 'dammit', since he now had to tell him everything he knew. He just hoped he wouldn't spread it around to the crew.

Jack let out a loud, lazy sigh, and let him in on all the details. "The island was named after Chronos, the God of Time and Fate."

He snuck a suspicious glance down at Charlie, hoping that would be enough information Charlie could handle, but instead saw the same curious face as before, blinking back at him, beckoning him to continue.

Jack sighed in defeat and leaned over the helm and barked, "Oy! Ana, love! Take the helm!" He smiled hopelessly at Charlie. "I have t'talk t'Charlie for a momentos!"

Anamaria smiled kindly at Charlie as she made her way up to the helm, "Yes, Jack..."

"Uh-uh!" Jack wagged a finger at her, raising his eyebrows at her. "Wot did we talk abou--"

"I mean, 'Aye Aye, Captain'..." Ana corrected, making a face away from him.

Jack folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Say it like you mean it, girl!"

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" Ana shrieked in his face, causing him to arch back away from her. Finally content with his orders, he nodded with a smile to her and guided Charlie down a deck. Once he was out of sight, Ana muttered under he breath in a grumbling tone, "Captain Slack Farrow..."

Jack stood with Charlie at the bow of the ship, as he awaited for him to drain his rum bottle. Finally, after tapping the base of the bottle to see if he was missing any, he threw out into the sea and dusted his hands.

"Now can you tell me?" Charlie asked.

Jack sighed and pushed himself up to the edge of the ship to sit on it; Charlie followed his actions. Jack studied the boy for a moment, and realized what he was wearing. An exact replica of his own...except he didn't have the trinkets in his hair, the mustache, and the slick leather jacket. He made a confused face; he could've sworn he saw Charlie throw in a pile of little boy's clothes in his cabin?

Jack shrugged it off. He decided he might as well have Charlie's stay on the Pearl as enjoyable as possible, so he pulled off his hat and placed in on Charlie's small noggin. The pirate laughed when he saw that it was clearly far too big for Charlie, who was busy trying to keep it on straight without it flying off with the wind. After tying his bandanna around his head to keep it right on, he glanced at the captain to begin his brief lesson on Chronos.

"Okay, boy. Here's the truth. In Greek mythology, this Chronos fella was the god o'time and fate, and was emerged from the primordial Chaos. They're often confused with Cronus, who was the ruler of the Titans." Jack snuck a glance down at Charlie, and saw that it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. He continued, "Cronus was born from Ouranos and Gaia, and was the father of Zeus."

"Look, Captain Sparrow, I don't mean to be rude, but we're heading to the Island of Chronos, not Cron_us_," Charlie reminded, folding his own arms, which were previously rested on top of his head, holding his hat and bandanna on.

"Charlie, lad, there's not much else to tell about Chronos, other than the fact that his name actually means time," Jack replied with sigh looking down at him with a lazy shrug.

Charlie didn't stop staring directly at him intently, and he was actually thinking of his captured mentor at the time. Jack, who had given up on Charlie after noticing that he wouldn't quit staring at him, turned and looked out to see. He didn't look as if he was expected something, more of watching something.

Charlie wondered what they _would_ do to his mentor, since clearly, Jack was all in one piece and completely fine. He wouldn't hide any pain, Charlie guessed, but it certainly made him a lot better to know that since Jack was okay, Wonka is definitely okay also. But of course, there was the incident earlier that week where Jack mysteriously had been knocked out around dinnertime...

"So..." Jack looked over his shoulder to Charlie when he heard the young boy speak again with curiosity, "...this Mister Chronos fellow has somethings to do with time and fate and whatnot..." Jack nodded and raised his eyebrow in a 'your point is?' expression. Charlie continued with dead seriousness, "Is _that _why Commodore is heading there? For the significance and morality and irony in it all?"

Jack swallowed nervously when Charlie began to raise his voice and sound angrier by the end of what he said.

Ever since Jack realized where they were heading, he had always thought about the same thing. Had Norrington had this carefully planned out from the smallest detail? It seemed ironic, which was offensive and mocking towards both Jack and Willy. He chose his words carefully, and finally replied.

With a shrug, Jack said in a reassuring tone, "I guess it's just a coincidence."

It looked as if Charlie kept repeating his response a thousand times in his head, without looking away from Jack's innocent eyes, which spoke the truth to Charlie. The young boy, who seemed so much more mature ever since a part of him was seized away, reminded Jack of a young William Turner.

Charlie tried his best to smile, even though he hadn't noticed (but Jack obviously did) that tears had streamed down his face, dripping off of his chin as he nodded in agreement to Jack.

"I hope so."

**_

* * *

_**

**A.N:** Pardon my French, but what the _FUCK _happened to the page breaks? It's not working for anyone lately! Please fix that but in the meantime, I just copied and pasted, LOL. Anyway, please read and review!...reviews going down...noooooo...by the way, tell me if you think some words are missing. This new writing browser is really screwing up my chapters. -frowny face-_**  
**_

_**Question: Favorite techno/anthem/dance song?**_

Oh man, where do I start? Techno music, films, writing and art are my life! Besides and family and friends of course LOL...well, I love the Starstylers' song, Keep On Moving, Somebody's Watching Me by the Beatfreaks (the Thriller influenced music video is soooooooooo cool!) and the classic DJ Sammy song, We're In Heaven, and of course the Cascada song, Everytime We Touch.

Buuuuut...there are some techno songs that I'm embarrassed to admit I love...and that's the Hamsterdance (I mentioned that in an earlier chapter, no?) and The Logical Song by Scooter. I also love songs that come from Dance Dance Revolution! Like Rhythm and Police, Captain Jack, Senorita...even though most of them for less than two minutes, it still don't mean they aren't catchy!


	16. Witty Wonka

**A.N:** No appearance by Jack, I'm afraid! I hope you find this chapter very interesting in Willy's view!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Witty Wonka**

Willy fluttered his eyes open, only to squint at the glaring of the sun in the clear blue sky. Sure, that might sound fantastic, but he sure didn't _feel _fantastic. He wanted to gouge his eyes out and leave them to cool off in a wine glass of ice cold water, and throw up at the dizziness he was left with after that 'cruise'. He was never the kind of person to get sea sick; he had his own boat in fact! It was more in his head than his gut, and whatever it was, he wanted to crack his head open and clean out the problem.

The candymaker, being the clean cut neat freak he is, has obviously never drank alcohol before--well, gotten drunk before, or taken any drugs. Not even for medical purposes, since he was always so careful with what he does, he almost never has to take medicine. But if he did get drunk and had a hangover, or had taken far too much drugs, putting both of the two together describes how Wonka feels at that moment.

"This is beyond wot I've done previously in the Navy, Ed."

Willy's eyes shot open when he heard a voice. It was unfamiliar, but any voice heard to Wonka was a soul that could help him. But once he regained his senses, and realized where he was and what was happening, he didn't dare make a squeak to the person. He was being carried in a locked steel cage, laying on his stomach, by two British Royal Navy marines.

"I dunno, Sam. You only just recently joined Port Royal's Navy, so clearly you haven't heard the true story of what happened at the Isla De Muerta," came the reply.

The candymaker's ears perked up like a dog. If he weren't so cautious with his safety, he would've risen from the surface of the cage with curiosity. Willy made a thoughtful face, narrowing his eyes--_Isla De Muerta...why does that name seem so familiar?_

"Eh, I've heard bits and pieces of it," Sam muttered with a shrug. "Tell me. Tell me what's in the story that makes it the talk of the town."

"Well, for one, there was some cursed Aztec treasure--"

Willy's eyes widened. He remembered! Well, technically, he remembered what Jack remembers. But he remembers the scenario through someone else's eyes, not his own. Jack's, possibly?

"--skeletal, undead pirates--"

Willy fought the urge to push himself up in stun after he heard that...and remembered it too. He remembered...becoming one! Standing in the stray line of moonlight the shone through the caves crevices was just enough to turn him into another of the undead.

"--another Captain--no, not Sparrow, I believe. I think it was the person who caused all the hubbub...don't know his name, but he had a very big hat with very big feathers."

Willy glared at the bottom of the cage he was forced to stare at as more memories rushed back to him. Barbossa. His raging thoughts were interrupted, however.

"--a-although, Sparrow actually cut them right off," Edward added with a chuckle.

Willy heard Sam laugh.

"That would've bloody snapped 'im in t'two!" Both marines laughed.

Willy rolled his eyes at their immaturity. He couldn't just lie there and listen to them recount the memories he didn't want to remember. They were hardly memories anyway, since he never witnessed them at all. They were more of...visions. Visions through Jack's eyes. And since they were the same, I guess this was just another addition to the soon-to-be-twin-Sparrow. Jack Sparrow's memories.

He sighed.

Both marines stopped in their tracks and turned their heads to Wonka. He didn't know what to do. He just lied there, completely still, eyes wide open, shifting from side to side, to and from each of the marines who stared back at him. They looked at him as if he was some kind of a freak. Just when Willy thought they were about to start taunting him and cutting of his fingers for torture, they continued to walk and continued their conversation, but on a different matter.

"So how's Judy, Ed? Trouble in paradise, eh?"

Wonka raised his eyebrow, at how they simply ignored him. He sat up completely, and they still did nothing.

"Heh, well paradise was hit by Cyclone Trouble, but we soon rebuilt it into a beautiful, steady resort."

Willy made a face of confusion. What the hell were they talking about?

"Yeah, well my paradise got drowned by Tsunami Children, and now we've got all this different lakes of trouble all over our paradise! We've got Lake Peter, Lake Emma and Lake Margaret. Our oldest and deepest lake, Lake Charity has produced a smaller lake with the most recent Tsunami; Tsunami Thomas, where the both of them consumed a beautiful lake, Lake, uh, Lake."

"What the _fuck_ does that mean?" Willy's eyes widened when the question fell out of his mouth.

The marines stopped and glared at Wonka for a moment, but after a few moments, they continued to walk and talk.

Willy bared his teeth in disgust. He swore. _Again. _Even after he swore never to swear again. He wasn't himself at that moment--had Norrington drugged his water supply? Had he thrown in a whole lot of alcohol in it and somehow made it undetectable?

After thinking to himself for a while, he noticed that they were talking right through a village. Well, a deserted village. Everything seemed like it was once so beautiful, but now most of the artful buildings had toppled down. He felt like he was walking through an old Greece city, which was once so bewitching, but most of the beauty has been replaced by destruction.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. A person!

A person's head had peaked around the side of a building. And then another. And then another. And another! More and more began to emerge out of the buildings, or possibly homes, to watch the neatly dressed men in tights carry a poor, clueless prisoner in a once-snazzy, chocolate brown suit in a steel cage. The marines seemed to have stopped to talking and put on a face of seriousness, probably to maintain a standard of professionalism.

"Hey! Everybody! Help me! I've been captured for absolutely no stinkin' reason! Help me!" Willy cried in desperate need as he held the bars of steel to shout through.

No one seemed to react, but continued to emerge closer to him. Their walk was eerie, like the walk you would see a zombie do, without raising their arms. He noticed how horrifyingly skinny they all were.

"Uh...I-I-I have food! You like food? C-Cos if ya do, I got some!" Willy made a cringing face away from the prying eyes of the remaining civilians. He felt like such a beggar, it made him disgusted.

"Come ooooooooooon!" Willy yelled in length. "Help me!"

Willy stopped his pleads when he saw a full family of four, the parents at the back and the children in the front. They were the first people that looks genuinely sympathetic for him, but didn't seem to do anything. The father looked as if he was fired from the Royal Navy, but refused to take off his uniform and wig. The mother looked as if her wedding day was ruined, but she was expecting for another chance to come along. The children looked like children.

"Mister, mister!" the little boy cried out.

Both young children, a girl and a boy, tried to struggle out of their parent's grasps to help Willy, but the more the parent's held their children back, the harder it was for them to look directly at Wonka.

Willy still didn't take his eyes off the mysterious family, that continued to stare sadly at him while the other villagers roamed back to their original places. He felt his eyes watering, either from his sadness or just from staring at them without blinking. He gave them a small smile as they disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

An hour later, Willy hadn't moved from his spot earlier. He was crouched down, right at the bars, his hands never leaving the once cold steel, which shone even more from the sweat of his palms. He stared down at the ground as he passed it by, but he wasn't exactly looking _at _it, but he was more deep in his own thoughts. But it finally struck him.

He couldn't stay here. He couldn't give up. He was Captain Jack Sparrow!...technically. Even though he knew nothing about pirates, steering a massive ship or the legendary pirate lingo, there was still some 'Sparrow' in him. And then he remember what Jack gave him, and the advice that came along.

_Jack smiled genuinely at him, "Just in case." Willy's curious expression only made Jack continue. "If I know Norrington--" He quirked an eyebrow at himself. "--and that's not really that well...I'd know that he's scheming something. Being in this world of chaos, you need to protect yourself." Jack chuckled and mimicked some sort of a samurai. "Use it wisely, grasshopper."_

A smile graced at Willy's lips. The dagger. The dagger Jack had given him earlier, it was still tied to his ankle under his pant leg. He glanced behind him at the guard, and again right in front of him. He shifted to the back of the cage, where both backs were turned to him. Slowly, he lifted the fabric and slowly pulled the dagger out of its strapped case. He flicked it outwards, revealing the rusty, yet dangerously sharp blade.

Willy planned his actions. He didn't like the idea of it resulting in blood and the possible loss of fingers, but it was his only escape.

In just a split second, using all the points of agility in him, he through himself to the side and slashed the guards fingers, causing him to shriek and let go of the left side of the cage. Willy looked behind himself; of course the other guard would notice. During that split second, Willy through himself to the otherside (it was a bit difficult since one side had just begun to tip over) and slashed the right guard's fingers. He howled in pain and let go of the final side. Willy was thankful that no fingers were cut right off. There was a lot of blood, though.

"Ah!" Willy yelped when the cage was dropped to the rocky ground.

Willy had no time to wipe the blood on his hands, so while the guards were distracted by their vicious pain put upon them, the _Witty _Wonka slid his legs through the gaps of the bars. Jumping slightly when the bar struck right between his legs, he held the cages by the sides so he can stand up, _holding_ the cage with him. He bet he looked foolish, but he thought the guards rolling around the ground, clutching their bloody hands and crying like a baby would've certainly won Funniest Home Videos.

Without second thought, Willy sprinted away with the cage, wincing when he tasted their disgusting blood in his mouth when he held the dagger between his teeth. He was going to need it later, to pick the lock and all. A rush of success flowed through him, as he achieved to escape the guards, using his own plans and wits.

Can I hear a _"Go Wonka!"_?

* * *

**  
A.N:** Go Wonka! Was this chapter good? Please tell me so. It's slightly influenced by a scene in Dead Man's Chest, but it was a round cage made out of human bones. The crew had just rolled downhill in the cage and finally they start to run WITH it...it was so funny! Anyway, read and review! I missed the times where I got TEN reviews...LOL 

**_Question: What's you're favorite holiday? As in Xmas, Easter, Halloween etc..._**

As much as I'd love to say Xmas, I just looooove Halloween! It's so fun! I know us people in Australia say, "Oh, that's American, you're not supposed to do that." Screw that, I'm doing that, and you better gimme some goddamn candy! LOL Last year I went as an angel (yeah, boring and predictable, I know), and this year I wanted to go as either Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill, the creepy girl at the start of Battle Royale, or Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't have the outfits for any so...and angel again! LOL, but this time...a black angel.


	17. Familiar Faces

**A.N:** Ever since changed the layout a bit, my chapters appear shorter! But this chappy is like 2300 words! Anyway, enjoy this chap! I  
wrote it kinda with Writer's Block, so I apologize if it sucks big time!

_**IMVU MEMBERS: **_ _**Go on IMVU? If you wanna add me, just PM me and ask! Or just add a note in your review :)**_

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Familiar Faces**_  
_

"Are you sure none of Norrington's men will spot the Pearl, Jack?" Will asked as he stepped out of the rowboat and onto the sloppy shore of the remote beach.

They all seemed quite fine when the docked by an old dock that looked as if it hadn't been in use for generations, but the area seemed perfect. It was dark, surrounded by many trees, bushes and shrubs; the Navy will never find them there. Jack was the last one to step foot onto the shore, whilst everyone watched their captain do so as he answered his question.

"Positive, mate! Besides, this place looks as if no one has set foot on it for ages, so I doubt they'll even find this area!" Jack reassured, dusting his sand struck hands and pressed them against his hips.

The crew gazed at their surroundings. It didn't look very welcoming, it looked as if the forest itself would eat them alive. It was very intimidating...

"Jack," Charlie murmured, casting a fearful look at the area. "I-I'm scared..."

Jack snuck a narrow glance down at him to see if he was staring at him again, but was content when he saw that he wasn't. He ruffled Charlie's hair with a grin and shook him supportingly by the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Charlie lad," Jack smirked when Charlie looked up at him. "There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of here."

Out of nowhere, a crow swiftly swooped Jack.

"Ah! AH! Get away! GET _AWAY!_" Jack shrieked, shooing the bird away hysterically, as if there was a swarm of bees against him. It was long gone, but Jack continued to swipe away around him.

The crew swapped confused and amused glances, but maintained their serious expressions when they noticed that Jack had too. Feeling a little humiliated from the crow incident, Jack straightened himself up, dusting himself off and pulled out his sword 'just in case'.

"Right," Jack said as if the crow incident never happened. "Let's go!"

Jack confidently marched onwards and into the deep, unwelcoming forest, while everyone veered behind, swapping glances and shrugs. Charlie walked along with Will and Elizabeth, since he felt a bit more safe with the couple that he does with Jack, and the fact that Anamaria was walking along with Jack, having their only little chat.

Charlie realized, halfway through their walk, that this island wasn't quite big, but it wasn't quite small either. What scared him is that he knew for sure that Wonka was on this island _somewhere, _they just had to find him before it is too late.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"Okee dokee. The Oompa Loompas taught me how to pick locks with sharps things...why can't I do it now?" Willy muttered to himself as he dug the dagger into the stubborn lock.

"Come on you evil tart of a lock!" Willy growled.

Willy had ran far away from the guards, making sure they won't predict his moves. He doesn't even think they bothered to follow after him since he had distracted them by cutting their fingers. Willy had ran along the side of the river until it reached the waterfall. He planned to pick the lock and drop the cage down the waterfall, hoping to create the impression that he had fallen down the waterfall and disappeared underwater. But picking the lock seemed harder that it seemed.

Click.

Willy's eyes flew open in realization and success.

"YES!" Willy shrieked, jumping to his feet and throwing the cage over his head. He eagerly watched the cage fall down the waterfall with a hint of evilness in his eye. "Die, cage, die!"

Willy continued to stare down at the bottom of the waterfall until the cage was out of sight. Once it was, he stood up straight, folded his arms and began tapping his foot.

"So..." he started, "...now what? I'm free, but I can't leave this island.What am I supposed to do now?" He chuckled. "Turn into Tarzan and wait for my Jane to come along, hm? Heh, I don't think so!"

Willy blinked when he realized what he was saying. "I'm talking to myself...I must be delusional."

He opened his mouth once again to talk (to himself) when he heard music. He instantly shut his mouth and turned his head slightly to hear better. He heard drums. Loud drums. And chants, but being quite far away, he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

"What _is _that?" he asked himself.

Willy decided to follow the sound, since he found it somewhat familiar. But how? And from where?

As he emerged closer to the sound, he started to feel more suspicious. Something about his surroundings made him stop where he was and narrow his eyes at the area. He bent down and picked up a rock right at his foot, tossed it in his palm for a moment...and then threw it forward. Nothing happened. For a while.

In just seconds later, traps that were hidden around him set off. Grass shot in the air as the giant mouse traps set off, and empty rope bags hung from trees. He handled the fine made rope, glancing at the precise stitching on them, and narrowed his eyes at the bush in front of him. The music was as loud as it could possibly get, but he still couldn't understand what they were saying, which meant the noise was right on the other side of those bushes.

Tip toeing forward, he slowly reached out to touch the shrubs, and once he did, he lunged forward and spread them right apart. And that's when he heard it clearly.

"Oompa! Loompa! Oompa! Loompa!"

And that's when he saw it clearly. Tribes of Oompa Loompas dancing around a tiny fire (which seemed huge to them) chanting "Oompa! Loompa!" at the top of their lungs. They danced around the fire and after each word they chanted, they stopped and beated their chests like worshipers of King Kong.

The last thing he saw, was the Oompa Loompas coming to an abrupt halt from the singing and dancing, and just stared at him with blank faces, before he fainted.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

It was a long, tiring, sweaty walk uphill until they finally reached the center of the island. It was the collapsed city that Wonka had past earlier that day, but they didn't know that, did they? Once again, people emerged out of their homes and the group started to walk slower and slower, taking note of every eye that was staring upon them.

Charlie had taken the Oompa Loompas out of their basket and they all walked together, hand in hand. Elizabeth entwined her hand with Will's when she realized the town was eerily silent and was staring at them, Anamaria almost did the same to Jack, who instead put his arm around her shoulder. The rest of the crew lagged behind, with Gibbs being the leader of that group.

"Look!" Charlie exclaimed, stopping where he was, letting go of one Oompa Loompa's hand to point forwards. "It's a cave!"

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, staring blankly at the unusual cave, also stopped where she was.

"Over there!" Charlie poked his finger forward up at the cave, which was situated on top of a steep, rocky hill.

"So," Jack started, letting go of Anamaria and started his thoughtful hand movements. "So I'm guessing that cave leads to the center of that mountain, savvy? So really, it's not in the city, it's just got a beaut of a view from 'ere."

"Well my predictions are that they've taken him up there," Will looked suddenly irritated and wrinkled his nose as he pressed his hands at his hips. "But that mountain...requires more walking and it's even higher!"

"I don't care!" Charlie shrieked, seizing everyone's attention. "If that's where Mr Wonka might be, then we'll check anyway! Being tired is no excuse. They could be torturing him as far as I know!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't you worry your little noggin, Charlie! If they're torturing I would've," Everyone frowned as Jack began to have trouble staying up on his own two feet. He started wobbling around, trying to make out the words. "...felt...it..."

"Jack?" Charlie asked with concern, taking a cautious step towards him.

Within seconds, Jack was on the ground, and everyone was rushing towards him, trying to shake him awake. Ana tried splashing water on him, but nothing worked.

"Wot's wrong wif 'im?" Gibbs asked, a bottle of rum held in his hand. Elizabeth eagerly eyed the bottle, getting an idea. She was thinking of burning the rum, but then reconsidered after thinking about the city. They wouldn't want an outsider burning rum in their territory!

Ana shrugged as she wiped the cold sweat from Jack's face, "I don't know."

"Maybe it's the heat!" Charlie suggested, who was crouched down on his knees, Jack's gloved hand in his.

Ana shook her head, "No, Jack is used to high temperatures, especially at sea. My guess is..." She snuck an apologetic look down at Charlie. "Willy's fallen unconcious...or he just fainted about something."

Charlie had a panic stricken expression on his face, "About what though? We're on an island! What could possibly scare him that much?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Maybe Commodore went, 'BOO!' in his face! Hehe!"

The joke wasn't a success since it was replied with odd looks and an embarrassed looking Gibbs, who decided to hide his humiliation by taking another swig of rum. But before it could even reach his lips, Elizabeth snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!" Gibbs snarled.

"Mr Gibbs, you don't get this back unless you carry your captain all the way up that mountain!" Elizabeth ordered, swinging the bottle between her fingers.

"T'hell with ya, woman!" Gibbs growled with a bewildered expression. "When the captain is down, everyone knows the first mate gives the orders!"

Elizabeth looked defeated for a moment, but then smirked, with a smug look. "Fine."

She held the bottle out to Anamaria, who gladly accepted.

"You don't get this back unless you carry your captain all the way up that mountain!" Anamaria ordered, smiling knowingly back at Elizabeth.

Gibbs hesitated before he said, "But I thought Charlie was--"

"And I second that!" Charlie hollered, appearing at Ana's side with a sneaky smirk.

Gibbs eyed the three of them, as if they were some irritating children on a sneaky plan, and then did what he was ordered. He picked up Jack, thanking God that he wasn't overweight, and began walking off in the direction of the mountain, while muttering some profanity about women and young'ns.

"Mister! Mister!"

The group spun around and saw that a young girl and boy were running straight towards them frantically. Will and Elizabeth were the first ones to step forward to them.

"What is it little ones?" Elizabeth asked, as she and Will crouched down to their level.

"Are you looking for a man in funny hat?" the little girl asked innocently, as she caught her breath.

Both Elizabeth and Will tried to hide a smile.

"Yes, darling, we're looking for a man _with _a funny hat," Elizabeth replied sweetly.

"Have you seen this man with the funny hat?" Will asked the children.

"Yes, some suits took him thataway!" the boy exclaimed, pointing behind them. Both Will and Elizabeth knew instantly that they were pointing to the cave.

"Is he alright?" Charlie asked from behind the two.

The children exchanged looks of uncertainty, and then turned back to the crew.

The boy shrugged, "I don't think they hurted him in any way--"

"Not as far as we can see!" the girl interrupted.

"--but he was locked in a steel cage," the boy added with a nod.

Charlie smiled sadly at them, then turned around and muttered, "Like an animal."

"Did he say anything to you?" Will asked.

The boy shook his head, "No."

The girl nudged him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, but they were only calls for help."

"_Only _calls for help?" Charlie uttered, turning back around to them in shock. "_ONLY _calls for help? Why didn't you do anything?"

"We couldn't!" exclaimed the girl, who took a desperate step away from Charlie. "Our parents held us back and there was nothing we could do!"

Charlie sighed in defeat and walked off towards the caves, while Will and Elizabeth, still crouched at the children's levels, swapped looks of discouragement. Then, Elizabeth smiled back at the children brightly, as Will got up and beckoned the crew to follow Charlie.

"Thank you children. You've helped us more than you could ever imagine," she said her goodbye with one last smile. The children nodded, and the girl gave her a small curtsy, before running off back home with her brother.

Meanwhile, up at the mountains, the crew never knew that tons of pairs of eyes was set on them at once. They shifted at each other, signaling each other of the crew's soon presence. The shuffled upwards in their high hiding spots to prevent the crew from seeing _them_ first, carrying their desired weapons with them.

If they thought walking up that mountain will be hard, wait until they reach the front of the caves under the forest of tall trees...

* * *

**A.N:** Is it good? Crap? Let me know! Remember, I'm still working with this darned Writer's Block...Read and review! 

_**Question: What's your favorite colour combination?**_

I love purple and pink and blue, and sometimes, some white. Gorgeously pretty. But also purple, maroon and black.


	18. Sometimes Violence is like Candymaking

**A.N:** Hey, chappie here. If you're searching for that 'Ultra Violet' thing I wrote here, I took it down cos well, I don't plan on writing it anymore lol so why keep it up if it makes people expect it? Well, enjoy the chapter that now seems shorter than usual!

* * *

**_Amazing and Infamous_**  
_by sparrowed_

**Sometimes Violence is like Candymaking**

"There is NO way I am going any further!" Gibbs whined as he carried his unconscious captain on his back. They have been walking up the steep, narrow hill, or mountain, and it was about time that Gibbs would stop and complain. Jack Sparrow wasn't a heavy man, but nor was he the weight of an infant.

Gibbs glared at all the pained expressions given by the group. "Well...not with Jack on my back!"

Will rolled his eyes and headed over to him, "Fine, hand him over. I'll carry Jack the rest of the way."

"Well that won't be long because we're already here," said Charlie, who was staring at the large entrance of the cave in front of him.

Elizabeth laughed, "How did we miss it?"

"I guess we thought it was just a darker part of the woods, when it really was the opening of the cave," Anamaria chuckled, folding her arms and shaking her head at their blindness.

They headed closer to the opening of the cave, realizing that they couldn't see a single thing in the cave. They all swapped glances, hoping one of the other would have already had something planned if something like this were to happen.

Gibbs stepped closer to the opening, and after a few moments, called out, "Echo!"

_Echo!_

_Echo...!_

_Echo..._

"Gibbs, stop it!" Anamaria hissed, running over to him and holding him back. "Someone might--"

Out of nowhere, well, sliding down the trees, came British Royal Navy. They wore black outfits, like ninjas, probably so it wouldn't stand out as much as a shocking red or blue. They stood in battle position, all around the group. Will was in such a state of utter shock that he dropped Jack to the ground.

"--hear us."

"GET THEM!" barked a voice.

And that's when a fight began. Charlie gathered the Oompa Loompas and guided them away from the brawl, away from the clashing of swords, and the shooting of guns. He hid behind one of the larger trees with a perfect view of the battle, and a good hiding spot from the battle. And then he saw it.

One of the guards had a crossbow. What Royal Navy marine used a crossbow? But that didn't matter, what mattered was that Charlie needed to get his hands on it, to help the crew. He and Willy used something similar to the crossbow, to shoot the centers of candies with a different flavor. It required a lot of practice, but within only a year, Charlie had mastered the skill and he could do it with great agility too.

Uh oh. _That _particular guard had spotted him, and was coming after him fast. He hid behind the tree, daring not to look to the side, and spotted a thick tree branch on the ground. He slowly bent down to pick it up, and then stopped. Should he trip him, or should he whack him? He chose...

_Whack!_

"Oof!" cried the guard when hard wood collided with his stomach. He dropped the crossbow and curled into a ball on the ground. Charlie kicked him in the stomach before picking up the crossbow, and kicked him once again before he began climbing the tree. He climbed it via the rope the guards used to slide down earlier, so it was slighter harder to climb UP the rope.

Everyone seemed to forget that Jack Sparrow was lying on the ground, right in the middle of the fight. Actually, they knew he was there, they even jumped over him to avoid stomping on him, but no one seemed to care that he was Jack Sparrow in his most vulnerable position. They didn't even notice that he was starting to wake up.

"Hmm...mmm..." Jack mumbled, but then heard the shouts and grunts and shrieks, and sounds of weaponry around him. His ears perked up like a dog, as did the rest of his body. "Mmm?"

"Captain Sparrow," Finally, someone took notice of his awakening.

Jack spun around to see a confident looking Gillette. He tilted his head, wondering why he wasn't so afraid and cautious.

Jack smirked, as he began to walk over to him slowly, "Gillette!--or, Jill, as I like t'call ya."

"I don't," Gillette replied, stepping forward too.

"Well I do..." Jack's eyes lightened up. "Jack! Jill! Jack and Jill! Doesn't that 'ave a great ring to it, ey?"

"The only thing that will have a 'great ring', will be your scream for help from that one Wonka whelp," Gillette hissed sourly.

Jack looked worried for a moment, but soon smiled and pointed to Gillette, "Ah-hey! That rhymes! You're a poet an' ya didn't even know it!"

The two simultaneously pulled out the swords and clashed them against each other, both giving each other a look of stun at each other's ability. It was no longer a battle of law between them, it was now a battle to see who is the better swordsmen.

Meanwhile, Charlie hadn't gotten anyone yet with an arrow. He missed every time, but they were moving! He couldn't possibly shoot one of them when they were all moving like that. He almost dropped the crossbow when he saw that Jack up and fighting. Charlie smiled, it really reassured him, knowing that Willy was now okay.

Jack and Gillette clashed both swords above their heads, since they each luckily managed to swipe a sword from fighter of the opposite side. They tried to push each other's arms away, both grunting from each other's pressure on one another. Finally, Gillette managed to ask:

"Where's Wonka?" the sudden shock of his question caused Jack's right foot, which kept all of his weight, stumbled back a bit, causing Gillette to slightly tower over him. "Where have you hidden him?"

For once, Jack really knew nothing about it. "I dunno wot yer talkin' 'bout!" Jack did the same move to Gillette, and now he towered over him. "Where's 'iz beloved pin, ey?"

Gillette opened his mouth to argue, but Jack was a step ahead. "AN' I know you know wot I'm talkin' 'bout, savvy?"

Both tried to fight off each other's weight, well, try to push off each other's weight. There was one other option for both of them, and Jack knew a law-abiding, mature, full grown man like Gillette would never think of it. A smirk graced Jack's lips, which confused Gillette.

"Wh-what are you smiling ab-bout, Sparrow?" he stammered, trying to keep his brave face on.

Jack rolled his eyes back dreamily, "Oh nothing. Juss another man's PAIN!"

Right at the word pain, Jack kicked Gillette directly in the groin, causing him to withdraw his weight and fall to the ground clutching his crotch. As Jack dusted himself off, he turned and saw that the Oompa Loompas had turned themselves into a human slingshot. Well, and 'Oompa Loompa slingshot'. They took a long stretchy cloth and pinned it between two trees, and they pulled themselves back with it, and then released. They flew each flew through the air until they landed on someone's face, punching them like there was no tomorrow.

He turned around, hoping to help one of his own crew to fight, but instead saw four navy men glaring at him.

"Uh," was all he could muster.

He spun back around, hoping to run, when another four navy men appeared. He was surrounded by eight navy men, and he only had one sword. Jack smiled, hoping to talk his way out of this situation again, when somebody thankfully saved the day.

_Whoosh!_

No, it wasn't Superman, In fact, another seven 'whooshes' were heard after that, followed by the yelps of the navy surrounding him. Jack realized that they all had gotten an arrow through the chest. But from who? He searched the trees from where he was, and saw Charlie waving at him. Jack tipped his hat to him.

Eventually, they all collapsed to the ground in pain, clutching their injuries. Most of his crew was knocked out, and not surprisingly, the only ones left conscious were Will, Ana, Charlie and...

"William!" Jack called.

"Mmm?" Will asked, looking up after glancing at all the injured people surrounding them.

"Where's Lizzy?" he asked.

"Oh, I told her to hide in the cave. Don't worry, I gave her my sword. I just stole someone else's!" Will grinned.

Ana's jaw dropped, "Daft fool! She could've been caught by the Commodore!"

Elizabeth emerged, skipping out of the caves happily, "Likely, but not the case! Look!" She held up something familiar to Charlie, and to Wonka, if he were there. It glimmered in the light, it was...

"The pin!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Thass the pin? Wow, tis quite a beaut. Definitely not wot I expected."

Charlie furrowed a brow at Jack, "What did you expect?"

Jack shrugged, "Something carved out o'wood I guess. But I can now see why Wonka cherishes it so."

As the chatted, little did they know that the guards were slowly arising back up, recovering their injuries and becoming conscious again. They all finally noticed and halted all chatter once they saw Gillette slowly arise behind Jack. Jack realized that everyone was staring in his direction and stopped mid sentence.

"Wot?"

Before they could answer, Gillette punched Jack at the back of the head, but since Jack sensed him, he quickly ducked and leg swept him. He noticed that almost every guard was up and staring at him, not taking notice of the other crew.

"Run off without me!" Jack ordered from the middle. "I can take 'em!"

"Like hell you can Jack!" Ana snapped.

"Yeah but you 'ave the--" Jack hesitated, deciding not to announce that they've gotten back the pin in front of Gillette and every navy men. "--but you 'ave the item in need, so ya have t'get it t'the person in need of the item in need!"

"You mean the we have to get the pin to Mr Wonka?" Charlie asked.

Jack's jaw dropped, when even Charlie didn't get the hint on what he was trying to do. "Juss RUN!"

So they did. Ana, Will, Elizabeth and Charlie raced off into the forest, not knowing where they were going, only hoping to get as far away from the cave as possible. Before it was out of sight, Charlie turned and around and saw every navy men lunge for Jack Sparrow. As Elizabeth came back encouraged him to keep moving, Charlie gave a salute to his Captain, and his mentor.

* * *

**A.N:** I know, I know, that was a very short chapter, but I just couldn't find anything else to add to it! So I hope this is okay for now, since the next few chapters I wrote a Writer's Block free! YAY! Read and review! 

**How do I get over a guy? Give example.**


	19. Of Caves and a Cocoa Bean Crisis

**A.N:** Writer's Block is _slowly _disappearing, but what is weird, is that my inspiration came back a couple days before school will start! Weird, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this longish chappy, I was still on a little W.B! By the way, y'all are missing a Sleepy Hollow reference! Wow Willy Wonka/Ichabod Crane continuously faints! LOL Love, love, LOVE that movie.

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__sparrowed_

**Of Caves and a Cocoa Bean Crisis**

Willy Wonka lay on the comfy hammock made out of leaves, his head snugly rested on a roll of blankets. He had been unconscious for a while; he had eventually woken up, but instantly fell asleep of exhaustion again. And because his resting place was just_ so _comfortable. As he lay in his precious slumber, the Chief Oompa Loompa and some of his loyal companions sat around him, swapping signals.

The Chief signaled cross - left - semi circle - face outline, _"Why does he seem so familiar?"_

Another Oompa Loompa shrugged: _"I don't know."_

A female Oompa Loompa signaled both palms - head to the side - cross - touch arm - nod, _"But I feel that we can trust him."_

They're 'conversation' halted when they heard the stranger yawn; he was awake. The Chief spun around and signaled another companion to fetch some water for the human, who signaled to another, and to another, and to another, until the line of signals was carried way out the door of the bamboo built shack. The group of Oompa Loompas spun back around abruptly when they heard the newcomer shift in the hammock, he had turned over, and was now looking at the little men in amazement.

He blurted out the first and most predictable question that came to mind.

"Where am I?" he asked breathlessly.

An Oompa Loompa glanced at his Chief, as if asking for permission to tell the newcomer what they wanted to know. The Chief nodded, and so the Oompa Loompa did a range of signals, which translated to, _"You have stumbled upon a small, secret Loompaland colony here on the Island of Chronos, that no outsider is familiar with."_

Willy nodded, understanding exactly what he signaled, while the Oompa Loompas swapped uncertain glances, wondering if he really did understand what they signaled. It shocked them that he really _does _understand them, when he performed his own range of signals, translating to, _"Have you seen my friends?" _He did so while saying it out loud, too.

More signals from the Oompa Loompa. _"Well, that depends. Are you friends with the British Royal Navy, or a bunch of pirates?"_

Willy swung his fist across his chest, like when certain people yell 'Arr!', signaling, and saying, "Pirates."

The Oompa Loompa shook his head, and more signals followed. _"No, but we heard from all the commotion by the Royal Navy, that they've docked here somewhere, and started quite a brawl. I don't know where though."_

Willy sighed discouragingly. _'At least I met the Oompa Loompas,' _he thought, smiling weakly to himself.

After a long pause, he looked back up at the Oompa Loompas with a curious gaze.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

An Oompa Loompa shrugged. _"I dunno."_

The Chief nudged him with a frown on his face, as if to punish him for being so rude. The Oompa Loompa rolled his eyes, and reconsidered his words.

He signaled, _"I guess, it's because we feel like we know you."_

Willy's heart stopped to melt for a moment, at the kind words of the Oompa Loompa he had never met before. He felt so happy to talk--well, _communicate_ with someone he was figuratively familiar with in his world. He was touched, if he were in a soap opera he would've raised his hand to his heart in awe. But all emotional thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open.

"A human ordered water?" hollered the female.

Willy was too offended to notice how attractive and artistically dressed she was in purple, wearing a skirt that only went above the knee. He coughed in shock, "I beg your pardon--the _human?_"

The girl, who _appeared _no more than the age of twenty five, finally noticed Willy, and shot him a mocking smile. "Hiya, how you doing?"

"Uh--"

"Really? That's great. Here's your water, sir. Bye!" the girl spun around and slammed the door shut.

Willy stared at the door with his mouth agape in shock of the rudeness of the young lady, but soon narrowed his eyes into slits. The Chief noticed him do so, and signaled his companions to call the young lady back to apologize for her rudeness to their guest. Willy noticed his order, and sat back with a smug grin, awaiting his apology.

Eventually, she did, and she was practically dragged back in.

"I refuse!" the girl shouted stubbornly, after seeing them signal for her to do so. "I was completely polite as a matter of fact. I said hello, I asked how he was going, I responded, I commented, and I gave him what he wanted! And not to mention me saying 'goodbye'!"

The long silence made her turn and glare at the chocolatier, who smiled back as if nothing had happened. During that long silence though, he took some time to study her. Of course a young woman who lived with the Oompa Loompas on a Caribbean island would have a perfect appearance. She wore a knee length violet Lolita dress, complete with black lace at the cuffs and the hem of her skirt. She was attractive, complete with cat eye eyeliner even though she was...glaring at him? His eyes widened and stopped smiling at how long she glared at him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"How do you know the communi_cae _of the Oompa Loompas, hm?" she asked suspiciously, emphasis on the 'cae' in communi_cae._

Willy shot her an innocent smile, "Don't change the subject, little girl."

Her eyes shot open in alarm, and what beautiful violet, eyelined eyes she had. "_Little girl!_" She took a very demanding step forward, forcing Willy to shift back in the hammock.

She was held back when she felt a tug at the laces of her knee high black boots, and saw that the Chief gave her the 'this is your last chance' warning look. The young woman sighed and stepped back, folding her arms, and started tapping her foot.

"Fine. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did. Happy now?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at Wonka.

"Accepted," he nodded to her with a smirk, decided not to scold her for mumbling at the beginning. She finally let herself smile when she saw him smirk, she enjoyed watching him. He decided to start conversation. "I didn't get your name, galy!"

She gave him a brief death stare before looking smug herself, "That's because I didn't give it." She held out her black gloved hand, "I'm Sadie."

Willy accepted her hand with a kind, genuine smile, that made her heart melt. "Willy Wonka."

Sadie gave him the most bizarre expression once he admitted his name. She was almost on the verge of laughing. "Wow, your father must've really hated you to be giving you such a suss name, that could have quite an innuendo!"

He pouted at her, since he hated people mentioning his father (even after their reconciliation), or even saying things about his father hating him. He didn't know how else to respond, so he kept his pout.

They heard an Oompa Loompa groan in frustration. The pair turned and saw a small Oompa Loompa standing by a huge door, that was slightly open, and it was clear that whatever room it was, it was filled with so many cocoa beans that some fell out the door, almost burying the small Oompa Loompa.

"Oh no, Bernie!" Sadie sighed, uncrossing her arms and heading over to help the poor fellow out. As she dusted him off, she said, "Don't tell me there's an overload of cocoa beans again!"

The Oompa Loompa nodded once she stopped dusting off his noggin. She groaned and stood back up, and collapsed on the knitted bean bag next to Willy's hammock.

"It happens _every _Spring, I tell you!" she exclaimed more to herself than to Willy, throwing her hands on her thighs.

Willy quirked an eyebrow. When he first met the Oompa Loompas in his world, they could only find one or two cocoa beans a year if they were lucky. And now, there is always an overload?

He leaned forward to her and asked hesitantly, "Um, uh...is that common?"

Sadie looked up at him and blinked, "What is?"

"Cocoa bean overloads. Is that common?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "Yep." She frowned. "Why?"

Willy stared at her in surprise for a while, trying to process this simple yet odd information he was receiving. He shook his head once he got back to his senses. "Nothing, it's just a lot different from my worl--"

"We can never find a use to the extra cocoa beans! Sometimes, we just dump them in the river, throw them off the cliff..." she trailed off, shaking her head at the issue.

"That's a waste!" Willy yelled in horror, forgetting about himself mentioning where he was really from.

Sadie looked affronted at his response, "Yeah, I _know! _I'm not daft y'know, but it's taking up so much room, even for me! But think about the Oompa Loompas! I mean, don't you think..."

Mid sentence, Willy stopped listening to her, when he realized what they were talking about. Cocoa beans. And there he was, almost forgetting that he is a chocolatier! Why didn't think of it the moment that Oompa Loompa opened a door full of the ingredient he is most occupied by in his career?

"...and then we'll have to watch out for breeding! We can't have as many Oompa Loompas as cocoa beans..." she just would not shut up.

"Wait..." Willy finally stopped her, by raising a hand to her lips. She shot him a confused look when he smiled mischievously at her.

"I have an idea of what we could do with it. But I'll need the following ingredients..."

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

The group of four, Will, Elizabeth, Ana and Charlie (but also the basket of Oompa Loompas), had been running as far as they can from the cave for quite some time now. They didn't know where they were going, or what lied ahead of them, but the most important thing for now was to get away from the cave. After ten minutes of running, they were well away from the cave, but they just wouldn't stop.

Finally, Charlie stopped running, and since he was holding Ana's hand, she did too.

"We have to stop now," he simply said in a serious tone.

Both Will and Elizabeth, who had been running hand in hand, stopped and turned around to Charlie. They stepped forward so that they all faced each other, in a circle. They all took a moment to catch their breaths, while Charlie leaned back on a tree and eventually slid down to the ground to sit.

"I think..." Will swallowed due to his dry mouth, "I think we should split up." He paused, wondering if he needed to hear a reaction. There was none, so he continued. "You know, two of us find Willy, the other two finds Jack and the crew."

They all nodded in agreement. Elizabeth complimented, while shaking his shoulder, "Good idea, Will."

Ana put her hands on her hips thoughtfully, "Okay, well I think you and Charlie should look for Willy, since he would be wanting the pin. I'll go with Liz to find Jack and the rest of the crew."

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, but where would we look without getting caught?"

"We can't afford to lose anyone else!" Charlie whined.

"Well, uh," Ana looked down at her feet sheepishly and laughed nervously, "Umm, I kinda actually know where they may have taken Jack and the crew."

She slowly looked up for their reactions, and they all stared at her with surprise and curiosity, so she decided to explain herself.

"I remember reading about the island of Chronos and, well, how it's rumored that there's an actual Tower of Time on island, where each door leads to a different era of a different universe."

Her audience blinked. Will raised an eyebrow, "And you believe that?"

Ana shrugged, "Well due to everything that's been going on lately," she glanced knowingly at Charlie with a weak smile, "--I'll believe anything."

They all swapped glances with uncertain expressions, until Charlie asked a question similar to another he had asked Jack back on the Pearl, "Why would Norrington want to do this?"

"I dunno, maybe to make the plan seem _classy_," Ana joked, wriggling her fingers in the air, as if mocking the idea.

They all shot her an 'oh come on' look. She chuckled and rolled her eyes back, as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Well I don't know! Maybe to tease one of the two with the pin, and then torture them, torturing the other? And eventually killing them, killing both," Ana theorized.

Will shook his head and glared at the ground, wondering why a man of the law could be so crude. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Will..." Elizabeth sighed, as she was still a friend of Norrington's.

Charlie finally stood up, inspired, encouraged and ready to save his friend's life. "Well he can't go really far without the key, now can he?" he grinned.

"Aye," Ana grinned in return.

"Where exactly _is _the Tower of Time?" asked Elizabeth curiously, with a hint of suspicion.

Ana sighed as she leaned back in thought, "Uhh...well I read it was built underground..." Her eyes widened in realization, and the group leaned forward in expectancy, wondering what she had realized. And then she added, "...and is led from a cave."

* * *

**A.N:** I'm sorry if this was crappola! I guess my inspiration to write has returned, but I still can't really write things to make you guys imagine what I'm seeing! LOL, anyway, read and review! 

_**Question: What is your favorite ANIMATED Disney movie?**_

Emphasis on the ANIMATED because since this is a CATCF/POTC crossover, most of you will be fans of POTC! LOL, but I'm talking about your favorite ANIMATED Disney movie. My favorite is most definitely Beauty and the Beast! It's an underdog story, and it's so sad, and so cute, and it has everything! I love it so much! That's probably why I love Phantom of the Opera so much too! LOL


	20. If Willy Wonka Ever Had a Hangover

**A.N:** INSPIRATION IS BACK, BABY! Writer's Block has been killed and defeated! I've been writing new chapters all day! In fact, I'm now 9 chapters ahead! WOOHOO! Hope you enjoy this chappy, I had lots of fun writing it!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__by sparrowed  
_

**If Willy Wonka Ever Had a Hangover**

Willy squinted his eyes at the mild light of the candles above him, even though they weren't that bright. He had a major headache, he felt like his body was on fire (and not in a good way), his muscles ached and his limbs stung for some reason. He was lying down, in the same hammock, staring up at the same candlelit chandelier, and he didn't remember a thing.

_Ugh, I feel disgusting. Did the Oompa Loompas drug me or somethin'?_

Slowly, with one hand massaging his forehead, he sat up. He groaned aloud when the hammock started to sway to his movements, giving him even more of a headache. He felt like he had a nasty hangover--yes, a _hangover._ During his hiatus, it was natural for him to be sculling down hard liquors, so once, he was just like Jack Sparrow.

He looked to the side and saw two Oompa Loompas staring blankly at him in front of the now closed door. He panted in pain as if someone just smashed a gong by his ear, and raked his hair with his fingers. Not moving his hands which were entangled in his hair, he turned to the Oompa Loompas.

"How the _hell _did I get here?" he asked, but sounded like he was more demanding an answer, deciding that he didn't have to signal to them anymore.

The Oompa Loompa signaled, _"You fell unconscious all of a sudden."_

"Huh?" Willy frowned and lowered his hands. "Is that normal?" He rolled his eyes at his own question; of course it wasn't normal!

The other Oompa Loompa stepped forward and pointed to his forehead and then signaled, _"We noticed that bruise on your head after you fell on unconscious,"_ He pointed several areas of Willy's body. _"You also received several cuts and wounds which we had to fix up right away."_

Willy held up his arm at eye level, pulled up his sleeve (after noticing that they had taken off his coat) and saw several cuts all along his arm. Some needed stitches, some didn't, but he cringed anyway. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh god, I'm emo."

Willy felt a tug at his pants and saw that the Oompa Loompa was trying to get his attention. The Oompa Loompa then pointed to the wall to reveal a full body mirror. Willy instant jumped out of the hammock, unaware that he had several cuts along his leg too.

"Ah!" he cried when he felt the pain, and stumbled to the ground, where he encountered more pain from his upper body. He sighed and rolled onto his back in defeat and stated the obvious like a little kid. "I have a lot of cuts and wounds..."

He glanced to the side at a glass vase, and saw blackness around his eyes.

"Oh my god, I have a black eye!--" he frowned when he touched it. "Oh nope, wait, no. It's just that stupid Kohl again. Grrr..." He wiped the Kohl on his sleeve, annoyed that it has once again found its way around his eyes.

Eventually, he stood up and stood in front the mirror. The first thing he noticed was that he had been undressed recently...then his eyes widened in realization, and abruptly spun around to the Oompa Loompas.

"I was gang raped! Wasn't I?" Willy uttered in horror. It did actually make sense, since it was common in this time.

Both Oompa Loompas look shocked, with a slight hint of a 'what a moron' expression, and shook their heads. One Oompa Loompa reminded him by signaling, _"You automatically fell unconscious, remember?"_

"No! I _don't_ remember!" Willy snapped. "Gang rape is _much _more believable than me 'automatically falling unconscious'! You Oomps are always playing these kinda tricks on me! No matter what world or time I'm in!" The over exaggerating, sarcastic Wonka was back in business.

The Oompa Loompa rolled his eyes and signaled, _"Letting you get gang raped and then saying you automatically fell unconscious is not a 'trick'."_

"How could I believe you?" Willy asked, but more like screamed.

The other Oompa Loompa had enough, and decided to say it, than signal it. "Sadie undressed you to heal you OKAY?"

Willy stared wide eyed at the Oompa Loompa, he was almost backed up against the wall, next to the mirror. He had heard the Oompa Loompas _sing, _but never speak. And even now, it certainly shut him up. The other Oompa Loompa also stared at him in shock, cutting his small hand across his own throat, signaling him to 'cut it out'!

Willy finally calmed down and asked, "Where is Sadie, anyway?"

The behaving Oompa Loompa signaled, _"At Sierra Springs, praying for you."_

Willy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

The misbehaving Oompa Loompa shrugged, and _said,_ "I think she thinks you have stigmata or something...oof!" He just got elbowed by the other Oompa Loompa, who wagged his finger warningly at him.

Willy's eyes widened. "Stigmata?" he shrieked incredulously. He shrank back, offended. "I don't have stigmata!"

The misbehaving Oompa Loompa continued to misbehave. "Well, it does explain a lot though."

Before Willy could protest, the behaving Oompa Loompa couldn't take it anymore, and now he was misbehaving too.

"Alright Earnest, that's it! I told you, we can't speak unless our hands are busy!" the Oompa Loompa shouted. Willy shifted back with a face of disgust as he sensed some sort of innuendo.

"Oh, put a cocoa bean in it Larry! Honestly! I'm sick of signaling! I might as well cut off my arms if that's what I have to do to talk around here!" Earnest raved.

"Hey, I'll tell you where to put a cocoa bean you little--" Willy realized a brawl was about to start so he quickly leapt onto the floor and held them away from each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't have a problem with you two speaking! You guys can always speak around me! I find it fascinating!" Willy laughed.

Larry sighed, and looked sadly up at Willy, "Please don't tell Sadie or the Chief we speak to you. We'll be ever so...what you call, screwed."

Willy laughed softly at his choice of words, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

The Oompa Loompas sighed in relief to each other while Willy got up and returned to the mirror. Earnest realized what he was doing when he saw him searching around the room.

"Sadie took your coat to take to someone to mend for you," he explained with a half smile, proud of adding the 'for you' at the end.

"Oh...okay," there was nothing much else he could say, and told himself to thank her later on. He remembered what the Oompa Loompas said, and turned to them again. "What did you mean by, she 'healed' me?"

"Well," started Earnest started, "I dont mean healing as in magic powers and spells, I meant stitching up some cuts, and washing off the blood before it gets infected. You know, stuff males can't do without being called a homosexual pervert."

Willy stopped fixing his collar in the mirror, and didn't turn around to face the Oompa Loompas. He just raised his eyebrows, surprised at the Oompa Loompa's boldness.

"We did do your arms and legs though," Larry pointed out.

A coy small grew on Earnest, and he nudged Larry, "Hey, lucky he wasn't stabbed in the crotch or anything, eh?" The two Oompa Loompas burst into hysterical laughter, as Willy spun around and glared at them.

"Hey! That's not funny. You're right; I _am _lucky nothing like that happened to me." Willy pouted.

Larry snorted, "What's the problem? You would've gotten special...'care' and 'attention' and 'relief' from Sadie, huh?" The Oompa Loompas burst into hysterical laughter once again.

Willy froze. He realized Jack would feel _that._ He snorted, "I wouldn't sell out that fast..."

"What was that?"

He realized they were listening, "Oh, nothing."

Earnest and Larry continued their perverted conversation and theories about Willy and Sadie, while Willy himself started to think about what had happened to me. Their joke about he and Sadie made him remember that whatever he felt, Jack felt, and vice versa. If _he _was the one falling unconscious all of a sudden, and not remembering what happened, perhaps something was happening to Jack.

Willy was so close to him, yet so far, now that he knew that the crew was somewhere on this island. They could be together or apart, but he hoped selfishly, that Jack was alone, because it's less likely that Charlie would be getting hurt too.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and a teenage girl with red hair and in a green version of the dress Sadie wore, entered with a plate covered by its matching silver covering.

"Even though you were unconscious, we completed that cocoa bean bar you were beginning to make," she stated.

Willy remembered. He was in the middle of explaining to them how long they should cook it for, when he felt a violent blow against his head, and that must've been where he got the bruise from, and when he fell unconscious.

He frowned at the unfamiliar girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Cypreen, of the Amazon," she introduced, and held out her hand politely.

_'The Amazon?'_ Willy looked confused for a moment, and then smile when he accepted her hand. "Willy Wonka, of..." His eyes wandered around the room, thinking of how to finish it. "...Britain."

"Wow, Britain!" she said in awe as she knelt down. "My sisters and I are from _'Paree'_!" She grinned as she performed a perfect French accent when she pronounced Paris as 'Paree'.

Willy glanced up at her with a look of bewilderness. "Sisters?"

Before Cypreen could respond she felt a tug at the hem of her dress, and Earnest, behaving this time, signaled, _"Can we see the finished product?"_

Cypreen nodded with a smile, and lifted the silver lid. Willy's eyes widened when he saw the cocoa bean bar, if you could call it that. It looked like a churned up Wonka bar that had been dropped in the mud, burnt in a fire, and dropped in the mud again. He bared his teeth in disgust, swallowed audibly, and lied.

"Yeeeah, looks great!" he lied with a strain in his voice.

Cypreen frowned down at the product, and then her eyes widened. "What? Oh, no, this isn't right! This isn't the one! This is the one you were working on!"

Willy glared at her, "Thanks."

Cypreen rushed out of the room, and quickly returned with another plate with a silver lid.

"Revealing, le produit fini de la barre de chocolat!" she smirked proudly, and removed the lid.

Willy gasped in amazement, as the moment she removed the lid and he smelt the familar scent of chocolate, he knew they had done it well. It was uncanny, it looked exactly one of his own Wonka bar creations, minus the Wonka logo printed on the top. He sighed as he felt right at home, just looking at it.

"Impressed, Monsieur?" she asked smugly.

He looked up at her smiling and nodded. "It looks absolutely perfect, jeune femme."

Cypreen stopped smiling for a moment, determining whether or not she heard him speak French or not. Soon, her smile grew back on and she placed the plate on the bed side table.

"You speak French?" she asked in admiration.

Willy nodded, and decided to show off his skills. "Oui, je parle français parfaitement." Which translated to, "Yes, I speak French perfectly."

Cypreen smirked, "Sadie would be impressed."

Willy felt suddenly nervous, which he attempted to hide with a smile.

"Let us go! We've done nothing wrong!"

Willy looked up at the door after hearing some commotion from outdoors. "What's going on?"

Before Cypreen could answer, another teenage girl who dressed similar to Cypreen but in red, answered the question. "Intruders."

"Who are you?" Willy asked, even though he had already figured out that she was one of Cypreen's sisters she had mentioned earlier.

The young lady in red curtsied politely and introduced herself, "I am Pallis, of the Amazon." She then took Willy by the shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks. "Nice to meet you."

Willy blinked in stun after she pulled away, "Uhh, likewise...I'm Willy Wonka...and when you mean intruders, I was an intruder once, y'know."

"Yes, but the Oompa Loompas always held anyone in need, and you fainted and needed help, and of course, we then we learned you were a decent person," Pallis smiled sweetly, and continued with a frown. "These intruders are perfectly healthy! What business would they want with us? Plus, the little one has captured five of our species in a little basket!"

Cypreen gasped in horror, "Barbarians!"

Willy frowned when they mentioned something familar. "Little basket?"

* * *

**A.N:** Hey y'all! Did you enjoy this chapter? Cos I had great inspiration writing this! I had so much fun writing this! Tell me whatcha think! Read and review! 

**_Question: Are you celebrating Halloween this year!  
_**

IT'S COMIN' UP, YO! I'm totally going this year (even though us Aussies have a habit of saying "It's American!") but I have to be quick since I have to return to school for this awards thingy. I have to play in the band and receive an award; it's all good!


	21. Patience is the Key

**A.N:** I think I should bring something up now. The places I've chosen require a helluva lot of describing for y'all to imagine, so I'm going to describe them for all you peeps now!

The Ruined City: This was the city Willy went through when he was in the cage, and also the city the crew walked through and received advice from the two little kids. Just imagine the ruins of a beautiful Greek city surrounded by vast mountains of grass, and the crew, or Wonka a going through it.

The Cave Opening: Well, we all know what a cave looks like, LOL. So there's a large cave opening, right at the top of the mountain (the tower is inside the mountain you see, but that will be explained later) and is surrounded by tall trees. I was gonna make them bamboo trees, to base it on a scene in House of Flying Daggers, but I was like naaah.

The Oompa Loompa Colony: I haven't told you what it looks like _outside _yet, but I'll spoil if for you now, since most of you have seen Lord of the Rings, and it might make it easier for you to imagine. The Colony looks like Rivendell. Oh yeah, it's really beautiful. Look it up on Yahoo Images or something, Rivendell is a very spectacular city to gape at. Despite the fact that the there are full sized buildings for full sized people, the Oompa Loompas use them anyway (besides, there's the girls to consider). Also, you know how Willy throws the cage of a waterfall? It's one of the many waterfalls of Rivendell. Well, it's not called Rivendell on here, LOL.

And of course, like I've mentioned, there are a couple of shacks built out of bamboo, which I've based on Tia Dalma's shack from Dead Man's Chest, but less...dark. Easier, to picture? Yep, it's a beautiful city.

There's more things to come, so just you wait! Now, to the story...

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__by sparrowed_

**Patience is the Key**

Willy hoped they were talking about who he thinks the intruders are, so he can defend them and they can get the hell out of this island. Sure, it was nice meeting some familar faces, and a certain young lady, but he really wanted see Charlie and any of the crew. He followed both Cypreen and Pallis out, limping on his left foot, out of his room (he supposed he could call it 'his' now) and entered the main room.

It was like a palace recreation room made out of bamboo, decorated with vines, leaves, flowers and small fountains. He never really noticed it when he was making the chocolate bar earlier that day. He glanced out the window, and saw that it was getting dark, it was possibly around 5:30 in the afternoon. He heard the commotion starting again outside, and glanced to the girls for an explanation.

That's when Willy noticed the final two sisters of the 'Amazon sisters', one who wore yellow and the other who wore navy blue. They both smiled at him when they realized that he had only just noticed him. Before they could introduce themselves, the door beside Willy opened, and Sadie entered.

She gasped when she saw Willy _standing _there, "Oh thank God, you're okay now!"

Before Willy could say hi again, Sadie rushed over to him and gave him a big bear hug. Willy froze for a moment, and he completely forgot about the pain in his body, even though she practically ran into him to hug him. It took him a while to put his arms around her, and when he did, he didn't want to let go. His hand right hand was entangle in her hair, while his left was carefully determining where was the perfect place to put it on her back. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. _(A.N: I based this hug on the hug I saw Ichabod Crane and Katrina Van Tassel shared in Sleepy Hollow, after Ichabod wakes up from his nightmare. It was soooo ka-yoot.)_

The girls looked at each and 'awwed' silently, but all precious moments were lost when the door burst open. Willy sprung away from Sadie, pretending like nothing happened, or was about to happen, and watched as two people fell in from the door. Willy's eyes widened when he saw that it was Will and Charlie, their hands tied behind their backs.

"Will! Charlie!" Willy exclaimed, rushing over to them.

Every eye was set on him in shock, to his familiarity to the intruders. The girl in navy blue asked, "You know these people?"

Willy was in the middle of untying Charlie when he nodded and answered, "Yes, they're my friends! They're good people, and those five Oompa Loompas you were talking about are my friends too!"

Willy looked at the girls, as if pleading for them to let them loose after realizing the knots were impossible, and they started to discuss among themselves. He glanced to Sadie in support, but was affronted when he saw that she was staring at him intently the whole time, it looked as if she was studying him, determining whether or not he could be trusted.

As if reading her mind, he said to her in his usual voice, "Trust me."

Sadie looked down at her feet, as if she had been put down or disappointed, but then to Willy's fortune, she nodded and told them to release them. What broke Willy's heart, it sounded like she said it regrettably, or grudgingly. He didn't even react or move when he felt Charlie run over to him and hug him after being let loose, he couldn't take his eyes of Sadie. Why was she sad? Eventually, he did react to Charlie.

"Mr Wonka?"

Willy blinked, "Wha?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Charlie repeated.

Will appeared behind him, crouching down and pointed to all his injuries, "It doesn't appear to be, but it seems he's in good hands."

Charlie only just noticed his injuries, "Sweet child of mine! What happened to you?"

Willy shot him half a smile, "Not what happened to me, what happened to Jack."

Charlie gave him an apologetic look, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Will shook his head and paced the room, "We shouldn't have listened to him! He couldn't have possibly defeated all those guards!"

Willy didn't know what to say, since he already knew Jack was safe for now, since he hadn't received anymore pain since he woke up. Eventually, Sadie saved the day.

"I'm sorry for capturing you and Charlie, Will. We're very protective of the Oompa Loompas and when we saw Charlie with the basket of five of them, we just jumped to conclusions," she smiled at him.

Will shook his head, "No that's okay, looks can be deceiving."

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Sadie, and this is the Amazon Quartet; Cypreen, Pallis, Tellulu and Viloui. Curtsy, ladies." Apparently the yellow one was Tellulu, and 'Vill-oo-wee' was the navy blue one. Willy shook his head; too many colors! since Sadie was dressed in violet.

"Are you guys related?" Willy asked.

Sadie pursed her lips, "The Quartet are sisters, I'm just their mentor."

Willy smiled at Charlie, who smiled back, seeing as Willy was also a mentor to Charlie.

Sadie turned to the Quartet and waved her hands towards the nearest door that led to another room, "Come along girls. Let's set dinner for our guests. I bet they're starving."

"Oh, please and thank you, madame Sadie," Will thanked, boasting what little he knows of the French language.

Sadie laughed and shooed him off modestly, "Thank you Will, and it's just Sadie." She glanced at Willy with a glint in her eye before she followed the girls out. "I know only a little French."

Silence resumed until Sadie closed the door, and Charlie was studying Mr Wonka, who still hadn't set an eye off Sadie, nor the door she had went through. Finally he blinked out of his trance and collapsed on the chair behind him, crossing his feet on the table in front of him. Will frowned at his actions, seeing a lot of Jack Sparrow in the way he was seated.

"So, what's up with Jack?" Willy asked, picking up a green apple from the basket beside him.

Will narrowed his eyes at his specific choice of fruit, and then answered, "Well, we had a little bit of a brawl in front of the caves this morning, and then Jack told us to run off since Elizabeth had retrieved the pin. It was about twelve against one, so I'm guessing Jack got--"

"--knocked out, I know," Willy finished his sentence, nodding his head. "I was in the middle of doing something when I was just knocked out too."

"What do you mean you were in the middle of _doing _something?" Charlie suddenly asked, narrowing his eyes. He was referring to Sadie, but Willy was oblivious to it.

Willy grinned, "Oh I showed the Oompa Loompas how to make Wonka bars! Well, I just called them chocolate bars, for no--" He stopped mid sentence and stared at the two in shock.

"What?" Will and Charlie asked simultaneously.

"You...you found my pin?" Willy uttered, a smile growing on his face.

Will and Charlie smiled and nodded their heads. Willy jumped up from his chair and jumped up in the air with glee.

"YESS! I can finally go home!" Willy cheered, not even noticing that Sadie had reentered the room.

Sadie frowned, "Hey, what's going o--"

Willy grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks. Once he pulled back, she looked as shocked as ever.

"Guess what Sadie? I get to go home now!" Willy laughed, he pulled away from her stiff figure and spun around the room. "Ahhh, je n'ai jamais été si heureux dans mon vie entière!"

"Huh?" his audience chirped, like dumb puppies.

"Oh, heh," Willy looked quite bashful when he realized everyone was looking at him. His eyes flickered to floor, only to avoid their eyes, and slowly headed for the door. Charlie knew exactly what he was planning, so he ran up to him and held him back.

"Mr Wonka, no!" Charlie shook his head furiously. "We can't leave yet!"

Willy pouted, "Why not?"

"We have to wait for the others, Willy," Will reminded from behind the two, who had revacated the seat Willy was once in. "We cannot possibly leave without them."

Willy folded his arms and dropped himself in the seat next to Will. Charlie remembered what effect Sadie had on Willy, so he might as well use it as leverage for him to stay.

"Besides," Charlie started, sauntering over to the two. "We're in good hands here, with the Oompa Loompas, the Quartet, and--"

"The girl who likes you," Will finished off, smirking knowingly at Willy.

Willy forced a shocked stare, but he couldn't hide a blush, "What? She doesn't like me! I haven't even known her for one whole day."

"That still doesn't mean she's not infatuated with you," Charlie giggled, finding it impossible to hide his growing smile.

"Fine Willy, my mistake," Will admitted. His smirk grew again, "I meant the girl _you _like, who _you're_ infatuated with."

"No!" Willy denied, burying his head in his arms, trying to hide his blush from Will and Charlie, who were both laughing hysterically. "I do not like Sadie in...that way."

"Do so," Will sighed. 

"Do not!"

"Do so!" Charlie defended.

"Charlie!" Willy shouted incredulously, shocked that he would be joining in on all this.

"What?" Charlie asked sarcastically, with a goofy grin. "It's so obvious Mr Wonka..."

"Actually, no, it's not..." Will furrowed a brow, thinking about it twice. Eventually, he began to smile again, "But it's there! I can tell!"

"You guys don't know what you're talking about," Willy huffed, folding his arms like a little child. "For the last time, I do _not _like Sadie in that way!"

"Uh, guys?"

The three males spun around to see Sadie had peaked her head around the door, one hand holding it slightly open.

"Dinner's ready!" she chimed, and casted a smile on everyone except Willy, whom she winked at. Willy swallowed nervously, wondering if she had heard him or not.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Captain Jack Sparrow felt like they had stripped him of his Captain title the moment they tied his arms around a chair, along with his legs, and his torso. They put him in a small cave room where the only source of light was shone upon him from either the sun or moon. The spotlight was always on him for the three guards, who circled around him, to watch. If it wasn't for the Oompa Loompas healing Willy, both of them would have bled to death. In the meantime, Jack sat still in the chair, but no so quietly. 

"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. A guard shot him a warning look, and to Jack, he looked Dutch. So then he shouted, "De macht van Christus dwingt u!"

That Dutch guard stopped his circling in front of Jack, and glared at him. "Shah tahp!"

He then lifted up his rifle and used the handle to strike Jack on the face. Jack yelped in pain, and spat out a a bit of blood. At that very moment, Willy had taken a sip of water, and suddenly spat it out as blood mixed with water all over Will.

Jack swung his head back and poked his tongue out, "Nanya, ya prick!"

"Why you..." The guard swung the rifle back once more to strike him, but someone stopped him, by placing their hand above his. He spun around and saw Norrington casting a cold, fixed stare on him.

"Leave it," he said silently. "I'll guard him for a while. You three have a break. I need to talk to Mr Sparrow for a moment."

The three guards nodded and lowered their weapons, "Yes sir." And then they hurried out in single file.

Norrington closed the door, and then turned to Jack, folding his hands behind his back neatly. Jack once again had his goofy smile, pretending nothing wrong was happening, just to irritate everyone.

"Now," Norrington began, stepping forward to Jack, "Let's catch up, shall we?"

* * *

**A.N:** I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked! I wrote this chapter REALLY well, but I accidentally clicked Back and when I went Forward, all my work was gone! And it was good stuff! Grrrrrrr...I've been uninspired ever since...stupid computer! Or Internet! Anyway, read and review! 

_**Question: What's your favorite type candy or chocolate?**_

I love love love love LOVE M&Ms! Especially when they released the POTC range of them! Yummers...and as for candy, I can always go for something gummy and sour...mmmm, sour worms. Unfortunately, I didn't get either for Halloween. -sad face-


	22. The Real James Norrington

**A.N:** Eek, cramps...oh! LOL You're here...heh...unfortunately no appearance by the amazing chocolatier! He will be in the next one! Enjoy!

**EDIT:** Just so you know, as of today, the 7th of November, I've written 11 chapters ahead! WOOHOO! So now I'm trying to update as often as possible so I can finish off the this other story I started on a fanforum I'm with. And the sequel is being planning! Yayyers! So, the more you review, the faster I update! My goal is about 7 reviews each chappy! Let's get going!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**The Real James Norrington**

"Commie Norrie!" Jack chimed, swaying his head from side to side at his name. "How are yeh matey? Izzat a new wig?"

Norrington ignored his second question with a humored smile, as he paced around Jack's seat in the spotlight. "I'm fine. What about you?"

Even though his hands were behind his back, he managed to shrug and parade a puppy dog smile. "I'm havin' a ball."

Norrington continued to pace around him, while Jack faced straight forward, yet his eyes followed Norrington's upright shadow on the stone floor. He did so just in case he would try any 'funny stuff', even though he has a very unfunny reputation and personality. Jack figured, as he bit his lip, that Norrington didn't know that Charlie has the pin right now, since if he did, he would be throwing him to the ground and killing him anyway. To Jack's surprise, Norrington simply cut straight to the chase.

"We have the pin, and as we predicted, it lured the vulnerable William Wonka into our trap, and into our world," Norrington started in a very formal fashion. He stopped and shot a very cold look down at the grinning Jack, with his hands neatly behind his back, deceiving him into looking innocent. "Wonka, is gone. He escaped. And I think _you _have something to do with it."

Jack laughed, and tilted his head back, letting his gold teeth glimmer within the small exposure of the moonlight. "Norrie...I'd love t'take credit for his escape but I muss confess, I had nothin' t'do wif it."

His glare darkened, so Jack quickly added, "Though I _am _here in attempt to save his arse. What a crappy job I've done, eh?"

Norrington lunged forward and yanked Jack's dreads back, so that he was facing the moonlight, if it wasn't for Norrington towering over him, dominating his personal space in a rather strong attempt to intimidate him.

"Listen, Sparrow," he hissed like a snake, showing no signs of a lisp at all, "My plans always go awry because of you and your bloody crew, and I'm not going to let that happen again, with a plan to get rid of you and your bloody crew!"

Norrington ended up shouting in his face, which certainly wiped Jack's smartass smile right off. He continued in a quieter, lower tone. "I'm going to find where you or the remaining crew have hidden him, and I'm going to drag him over here, kicking and screaming or not. The only hard part after, is my decision on who I shall literally torture, to torture the other."

"Why do you believe these things?" It was finally a serious sounding question from Jack, in fact, Wonka would have asked it in the exact same tone and voice, if it wasn't for the accent.

Norrington was now the one who was uncertain of his answer. He licked his lips and pulled back a bit in thought. "I...I believe in witchcraft yet I want to be a fantasy. Witchcraft belongs in Hell, I know that, but I still believe it's out there." He was now telling a life story to Jack. "When I was younger, training to join the Navy I...I read a book about this island...

Jack rolled his eyes, sensing a story, "Here we go..."

"I never believed it, I thought of it as a fantasy, which I admit I enjoyed. It's one of those things which seems brilliant to imagine, but terrible to realize that it's real." Norrington had turned from him, hands still behind his back, and stared at the door, telling the story to both he and Jack.

"It's not terrible! A Tower of Time is brilliant!" Jack exclaimed.

Norrington ignored him and continued, "Then I found this island years ago, and I was crestfallen. Imagination had turned into reality, and it's not all as cracked up to be."

Jack was about to make another smartass remark, when that was almost a quote to describe what Willy was going through, which made his smug grin vanish slowly. Pirates, swords, magic, witchcraft and beautiful women seems like the ultimate tale to tell and to imagine (little did he know that Willy actually does enjoy those things, since he reads Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, and watches the films), but when it became a reality to him, he clearly doesn't enjoy it, and has the need to get back to just imagining.

"But forget that!" Norrington spat, suddenly spinning around back to Jack, snapping him out of his thoughts. "This is the perfect place to torture the both of you! Being so close yet so far to freedom!"

"Why dun y'juss kill meh now? Get it over 'n done wif?" Jack snapped, considering both the lives of himself and Wonka.

Norrington smirked, "Like I said. I want to torture you. One of you. Torturing the other. _Delicious. Torture._"

Jack glanced upwards, and saw something which appealed to him, in which he quickly glanced back to Norrington, just to say, "Well I hope that works out for you."

Norrington only got a split second to even look puzzled, when Elizabeth and Anamaria jumped down from the single, round opening above Jack, which was shedding moonlight on him. As they jumped down, Ana smashed a rum bottle on his head, and they all landed on the glass scattered ground.

As the two dusted themselves off, Jack laughed. "Ha! What _izz_it wif us pirates 'n' smashing bottles on people's noggins?"

Jack expected Ana to rush over to him and untie him immediately, but he was even more pleased when she had ran over to him and threw her arms around him. If his hands weren't tied around the chair to his back, he would've returned the hug.

"I hate you!" Ana scolded, not letting go. She laughed, and added, "Because ya made me so worried about you!"

Jack smiled once she pulled away, "Thanks a bundle. I was worried about ya too." He glanced at Elizabeth. "All of ya, in fact." He glanced back at Ana, and shook his hands behind his back. "Now would ya mind?"

As Ana ran over to untie Jack, Elizabeth asked, "Okay, so what's Commodore Norrington's plans?"

"Well," Jack sighed deeply. "'e said that he wanted to torture both Wonka and me onesies. Meh guess izzat he plans t'torture the lot of ya afterwards."

Ana looked up at Elizabeth from untying Jack, both looking frightened and discouraged.

"But don't worry!" Jack reassured, noticing their swapping of glances. "You'll free me, we find Wonka, free me crew and we're outta here! Forget this 'ole thing 'appened!"

Once Ana finished untying Jack's hands and the rope around his torso, it was straight to his legs for some untying. Jack stretched his hands in the air and released a groan, and began gussying himself up, like fixing up his bandanna and dusting his shoulders off.

"Jack, where's Willy?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

In the middle of dusting his left shoulder off, he stopped and looked at her incredulously, wondering why she would think he would know. "I DON'T KNOW! I've been stuck in this rock! Yer think I'd know?"

"Okay! Okay! Just keep things quiet, Jack," Ana said forcefully, casting him a warning look. "We can't afford to be caught _again._"

Once his legs were free, he leapt from his seat and stretched tiringly again, as if he were yawning. "Aaah, iss good t'get on meh sea legs again! Me arse was actually falling asleep for a while there..."

Ana and Elizabeth swapped uncomfortable glances.

"Okay," Jack clapped his hands together, in a prayer like manner, and began to turn to the girls facing the door, "We have to find a--"

He stopped mid sentence, when he saw a familar creature creeping about, just above the entrance of the door. "Monkey."

Both women frowned at each other. Elizabeth was the first to say, "What?"

"We have to find a monkey?" Ana asked with a bit of attitude.

"Huh?" Jack frowned in confusion, blinking out of his gaze at the lurking monkey. He shook his head no when he realized what they had asked. "No, no, no, look!" He pointed behind them, and they followed his gaze. "There's a monkey, right there."

It seemed that the monkey senses whenever it's being watched, when it squeaked the moment it saw the trio staring at him, especially the middle one pointing at them. The monkey quickly climbed down from the top of the door and climbed through the small opening, and out the door; the trio not knowing where it leads.

Jack's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously, and squeaked, "Not good."

Jack turned around from the girls and paced the perimeter of the cave room. The two women shrugged at each other, and soon began lagging behind him, not knowing what he was up to.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Ana asked in desperation.

"We have t'leave now!" Jack demanded, surprisingly very clearly.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, lifting her dress slightly in order for her to run to catch up to them.

Jack spun around to face them both full on. "The monkey! The monkey is gonna alert the guards!"

The two women paused for a moment, both having the same confused expressions. Elizabeth frowned, "But...monkeys can't talk."

Jack rolled his eyes; was Elizabeth _always _this naive? "Lizzie, the guards will know somethin' is going on, when they see the monkey going 'Aaaaaaark! Aaaaaaark!' and pointing in this direction!" Both Ana and Elizabeth jumped at his monkey impression.

Before they could talk anymore, they heard something in the distance.

_"Aaaaaaaark! AaaaaAAAARK!" _

Jack's eyes widened in alarm, "Like that! Come on!"

"No, wait!" Elizabeth grabbed onto him, pulling him back. "How did you get in?"

"The door," Jack's expression darkened instantly afterwards. "Do _you _wanna try the door?"

Elizabeth folded her arms and shot him a prissy look, whilst Jack had another idea. "Wait, how did ya get in?"

Ana rolled her eyes, "What do you mean? You saw us! We came from--" She poked her finger upwards. "--up there! Our choices are to fight our way out, or find a way to climb up there!"

"Well I'm not fighting--no-sir-ee!" Jack pouted, folding his arms. "I'm badly battered as it is!"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "Yes, and just in case Jack gets hurt, Willy will too." She sighed at the sight of Jack's cuts and bruises. "He's already been affected anyway."

The three of them split up throughout the small cave room, patting the walls, hoping to find a way out. The were looking for secret passages, weak areas to break through, or a good, sturdy, jagged wall to climb up and leave through the small cave opening at the top. They were kicking walls and pulling loose rocks, and eventually, Elizabeth found the perfect wall to climb up.

"Jack! Ana! Over here!" Elizabeth called. Once they both rushed up to her, she gestured the state of the wall. It was rocky, it was jagged, and it was strong. Jack nodded to the two, and then they all started to climb upwards.

Jack would usually arrive first whenever it came to climbing up things, since he was so used to climbing up ropes to ships. But unfortunately to him, his injuries were slowing him down, not to mention his lack of food, water and of course, rum. Ana and Elizabeth were only a few inches below their destination, when something grabbed Jack's foot, holding him back.

Jack gasped and looked downwards, and saw a pale, weak looking Norrington clawing on his foot. He looked like he had a hangover already, he was still half awake from being knocked out. The pirate tried desperately to shake him off, but Norrington was slowly getting on his knees, building more strength every second.

"Get! Off! Me! Norrie!" Jack barked, still trying desperately to shake him off.

"I'm...not...letting...you...go...again!..." Norrington sounded like something was blocking his throat. Ana and Elizabeth had only just then successfully reached the top, when they saw that Jack was just above halfway, with Norrington clinging onto his foot.

"Ah!" Jack yelped when one hand had loosened, and now he was only hanging by one hand, since Norrington's strength was returning, and he had two hands on Jack's foot, forcing him down. Ana was rushing to pull her pistol out, when Elizabeth stopped her. She had the advantage, since she knows Norrington still loves her.

"James!" Elizabeth shouted down at him. Both Jack and Norrington looked up, and Jack smiled, but Norrington looked shocked. Elizabeth, once his own, was defending the person he wanted to kill. Should he respect her wishes?

"James!" she repeated. "Please! Let go of him!"

"Yeah James!" Jack agreed, smiling as he used his first name. "Let meh go!"

Both Norrington and Elizabeth continued to stare at each other, and he was beginning to weaken from Elizabeth's pleading gaze. He was also weakened by how gorgeous she appeared in the moonlight, so weakened that he didn't even notice Jack's foot slipping out of his hands, but he only realized it until the back of Jack's head came in the way of the view of Elizabeth, which meant Jack had finally reached the top.

The second Jack's hand reached the top, Ana pulled him up and they began to run off together. They stopped though, only to wait for Elizabeth, who mouthed an apology to Norrington, and then ran off with Jack and Ana.

FINALLY, the guards arrived, only to find their Commodore, on his knees on the floor, his hands still in the air where he was once holding Jack's foot back. He finally dropped his hands and lowered his head when he heard one of the guards call his name, to see if he was concentrating.

"Is there anything we can do about this, sir?" the other guard asked, knowing that they all knew that Jack had escaped.

Norrington sighed, and slowly turned his head to his men with a dark, despondent look. "Find them."

The guards nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Norrington shout, "Wait!"

His dark gaze softened, and added to his instructions. "When you find Elizabeth, return her to The Dauntless immediately for safety. And don't let her get hurt."

* * *

**A.N:** I apologize if this chapter seems too 'POTC', it's a little late to move into the POTC category LOL Read and review! 

_**Question: Do you use a computer or a laptop?**_

I use a laptop!


	23. The Weirdest Night Ever

**A.N:** A very odd chapter coming your way, peeps! Watch out for the Edward Scissorhands reference!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__by sparrowed_

**The Weirdest Night Ever**

"More! More! MORE!" Will chanted, with a mouthful of chocolate.

It was right after dinner and dessert, and everyone had their first, and for some, second taste of Willy Wonka's cocoa bean invention, chocolate. Willy selfishly didn't admit not being its original inventor, but it would have certainly raised more questions if he told the truth. The Quartet had gone to sleep in their own suites in different buildings (yet Willy hasn't seen their land yet), Charlie was taken to another spare suite, and all that was left was Willy and Sadie, watching the usually neat Will, pigging out messily on the chocolate bars.

Being a special guest, the Oompa Loompas obeyed and brought him another tray of plain, unbranded, unwrapped chocolate bars. Willy would've warned him about the major stomach ache he'll have the next morning, or the trouble with falling asleep that night, but he couldn't stop smiling at Will, who was enjoying his creations.

"That's what I do for a living," Willy stated, grinning vaingloriously.

Will glanced up from licking his fingers, "Huh? Eating this?"

Willy frowned, wrinkling his nose, "No! Of course not!" He smirked once again. "I _make _them."

After finally licking off the excess chocolate of his fingers and his palms, Will picked up his wine glass, which was half filled with chilled water, and raised it as a toast.

"Thank God for you then," he toasted, before drinking it right up, and then emptying the rest on his hands to wash.

Willy smiles and looks away, thinking that Will will never know that chocolate was made a long time before he himself was born. Since his conversation with Will ceased, he realized why it was still silent, since there was still another soul present in the room. His eyes lingered on Sadie, who was using her finger to draw imaginary swirls on the table. After a long, _longing _gaze, he finally said something.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Sadester," Willy perked, smirking the moment she looked up at him.

"I'm just daydreaming," Sadie said quite softly with a shrug. With a tired groan, she rose from her seat and sighed, "We should all head to bed now, we've all had a very tiring, rough day. Maybe you're friends will appear tomorrow." She ended with a sweet smile.

Will nodded in agreement, and started to get up as well, "Yes, that's a wise decision. Everyone except us are already asleep anyway."

When Will said that, Willy began to wonder where he was going to sleep. Everyone including Charlie had their own suite, and judging by their delighted shouts, the suites must have been quite fancy or modern. He couldn't wait to see what their land looked like, so maybe heading to bed was also a way of seeing their outside land.

"Where's Charlie?" Willy asked, rising from his seat also.

Sadie snorted, "What are you talking about? You know exactly where Charlie is. He's in his own personal suite, in a different building."

Willy took a step by step towards the door to lead outside, "Can I...see?"

Sadie narrowed his eyes at him, "I know what you're up to mister, and no you can't go outside!"

"Why?" Willy and Will asked simultaneously.

Sadie glanced at Will who finally chirped in _their _conversation, and smiled at him. "Well, you can go, since there's no more room here."

"YESS!" Will cheered. He pointed and grinned at Willy who had a hilarious look of confusion. "Haha! Sucker!"

Willy pouted and folded his arms the moment Will had ran out of the room and slammed the door, "That's not fair! Where am I supposed to stay?"

Sadie sauntered past him, as she said, "Since you've bled all over the hammock, you will stay on the hammock!"

Willy's jaw dropped, "You're punishing me for bleeding?"

"All over my hammock, yes!" Sadie nodded. She tilted her head, as if there was more to it, and added, "Also, the fibers that made the hammock immunes cuts and wounds, so it favors you."

Willy huffed, "Well I'll be damned."

Sadie ignored him and guided him back to his room, and back to his hammock, while explaining, "I'm just upstairs, so if you need anything, do not hesitate to go up and ask me." She forcefully pushed him back onto the hammock and turned to leave. "Or if you need a drink or something to eat, just head back to my kitchen." She spun around to him once more. "But do _not _go outside, just yet!"

Willy rolled his eyes, "What is your problem with me leaving this shack? Everyone else gets to!"

Sadie sighed and sat next to him on the hammock, "Willy, it's nothing against you, but from all the pain and suffering you've gone through, you deserve to enjoy a great view tomorrow morning. The longer you wait, the more sweet the next morning will be. It's just something worth getting up for, something worth looking forward to."

Willy sighed, and narrowed his eyes at her, "You make it sound so spectacular."

She raised her eyebrows, knowing that the land was most definitely spectacular, and nodded her head, as she whispered, "Oh it is."

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Jack, Anamaria and Elizabeth sat around the tiny campfire, under a small cave, continuously turning their hands over and over to embrace its warmth. It was so cold, that they couldn't produce a decent campfire, so it was only a small flame that only lit the lower part of their seated bodies, and only warmed the closest parts of their hands. Be too close and you'll get burned; be too far and you'll freeze.

Through her cold, quivering lip, Elizabeth managed to stutter, "I...I h-hope the oth-thers are o...ok-k-k-kay..." She also added, more to herself as a plea while staring up at the stars, "Oh, Will, _please _b-be ok-kay..."

Ana nodded in agreement, "I hope Ch-Charlie's-s ok-k-kay..."

Jack nodded in agreement also, and he also hoped Willy was okay, as in genuinely okay, not because he was his double, but he did really care about him...but he didn't want the others to know, so he pretended to be focused with the flame of the tiny campfire.

Elizabeth felt tears filling her eyes, so to hide it, she lay down on the cold, hard ground and turned her head away from the flame, so they couldn't see her cry, but also to feel the mild warmth of the fire on her back. Ana covered her cheeks with her hands, and shut her eyes, and tried to think about warm thoughts. Memories of her usual days at sea. How she (and Jack) longed for the Caribbean heat. How they both longed for the Caribbean's dense, humid atmosphere.

Jack glanced to the side and saw Ana shivering like she was having a seizure with her eyes closed. Of course, Elizabeth was in a thick dress already, and Ana was only in her usual peasant top, and Jack selfishly hogged his leather jacket. Jack sighed, and shrugged out of his '_Jack_et', and handed it to Ana.

She glanced at it, and shot him a look saying, 'Are you serious?' Jack genuinely smiled and nodded. Ana couldn't believe her Captain's generosity with his cherished coat, and decided this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so she accepted it. She refused him helping her into it, and once she had it on, she smiled at him. He didn't care that he was cold, only that at least on of his crew was content, especially Ana, and he smiled back.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Willy was at the bottom of the waterfall in which he had thrown his cage. What left of it was sprawled at his feet, mangled and rusted. He couldn't believe how fast it had rusted before his eyes, but even more surreal, what was he doing there? It was the middle of the night, and he walked bare foot on the bare rocks by the waterfall.

It was peaceful, and somehow, he didn't feel cold at all. He didn't feel lonely, nor did he feel scared. He felt content, he felt like he was at peace. He glanced at the water, it seemed clean. Surely a beautiful place like this wouldn't be soiled by waste, right? Willy bent down over the lake which was continuously getting filled by the waterfall, and decided to have a drink. Being a germaphobic chocolatier, he was surprised at his own decision.

It was when he scooped up some water when he realized it. Realized _himself._ He was Jack Sparrow! Willy gasped in horror, as did his reflection. He performed a few tests, like waving at himself, opening and closing his mouth, and talking. When he realized what was reality, he stumbled back in fear, crawling away from his own reflection.

"I don't believe this," he uttered in shock. He glanced up at the sky; it was a full moon. Maybe he was like a werewolf; human by day, something else by night? He sat there in silence for a while, burying his head in his (now big and strong and tanned) arms, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he had a mental breakdown.

Swoosh!

Willy cocked his head upwards and saw two vines and flung into the air, from out of the water. It threw water all over him, but he was too focused on the crazy vines to care. They whipped around in mid air, making violent whipping noises, pointing out to Willy that they will _hurt._ He pulled out his sword, not knowing if he should use it or not, but when he saw that the vines were coming after him, he swung across them anyway. Besides, technically he's Jack Sparrow now; what would stop a pirate?

"Yes, what _would _stop a pirate?" Willy asked himself, before taking another swing at the vines. He glared darkly, and added, "A vicious--"

Slash!

"--cold blooded--"

Slash!

"--dim witted--"

Slash!

"PIRATE!" he shrieked, and sliced right through the center of both of them once they got close enough. It's 'limbs' dropped to the ground, and the remains began to sway slower and slower, spraying a thick, clear goo all over him. He stuck out his tongue and made a wretched face as if he was about to puke, and then sheathed his sword.

Once the vines sank back down into the river, Willy dropped to the ground and lay on his back, staring at the stars above. He wondered why he was so calm, in his own little world of serenity even though he had just realized that he had fully turned into Jack, he had just fought off some live vines, and he was covered in its insides! What was wrong with him? He was smiling!

Willy's smiled disappeared when he felt something curl around both of his ankles which lay out in front of him. He sat right up, straight as a board, and gasped when he saw that the vines had spiraled around his ankles. Before he knew it, he was roughly dragged towards the water.

"Ah! No!" Willy rolled onto his stomach, feeling water rush into his boots. He tried to grab a hold of the turf, anything to hold onto, but it was simply ripped out of its roots, leaving nothing strong for Willy to hold onto.

When he felt water around his neck, he took a huge, deep breath and then was dragged underwater. He patted the area where his sword should be, it was nowhere to be seen. Where was it? Surely he had sheathed it after killing the vines? Or in this case, only injuring them.

Willy tried desperately to wriggle his feet free from the vines, but they had a firm grip on him. He was running out of air, more and more bubbles were rushing out of his mouth and nose. Eventually, he slipped out of his boots and before he knew it, he was swimming as fast as he could, towards the surface. The vines didn't seem to notice is departure, as they still held his boots.

Once he pushed himself onto the surface, he a loud, croaky gasp for air, followed by several coughs, also coughing out water. He was weak after pushing himself to the limit of swimming fast to the surface, but victory seemed sweet once he lay on his back, legs sprawled and slightly arched as if they were dead, gasping for air. The only sign of movement was his chest moving up and down from his desperate gasps for air.

After a long time of laying there, trying to catch his breath, he finally crawled to the edge of the river and peered down. The vines and his boots were no where to be seen. Willy sighed in relief with a smile, but he had calmed down to fast. He looked twice at his reflexion, and realized that he was him again! He was himself! He was Willy Wonka!

"YESS!" he praised, jumping to his feet in glee. He spun around to rush off before the vines could come back, when he came to face to face with--

"'ello, William," Jack greeted, glaring darkly at him, but still smirking devilishly.

Willy had a sudden pang of fear within him, and swallowed, "Um, hello Jack. Are you oka--"

Before Willy could finish his sentence, Jack punched him in the face. He yelped in pain, and fell to the ground, surprised at his opposite's strength. Willy felt fresh blood in his mouth; he was bleeding. He glanced up at Jack in horror.

"Are you insane? What the heck was that for?" Willy shrieked, his anxiety building when he saw Jack pick up a large log. Willy took the short moment to wonder why Jack wasn't getting hurt too.

Jack held it like a bat, and started bashing Willy with it. Each hit forced Willy further into the ground, making it even harder for him to get up and fight back, not that he wanted to, he just wanted to talk some sense into Jack. Eventually, Jack started to get tired, and Willy finally got the chance to get up. But once he was only up to his knees, Jack swung the log back once again and hit him against the back.

"Stupid!" Jack screeched.

And hit him again.

"Stupid!"

And again.

"Stupid!"

And again.

"Stupid!"

And again.

"STUPID!"

Jack hit him with the log again, which was more pain to Willy since he had rolled on his back, and Jack had hit him in the stomach. Jack, starting to get tired again, raised the log slowly once more, but Willy took this chance to tackle him to the ground. Jack dropped the log and watched it roll into the river, while Willy pulled out Jack's pistol from under him and pointed it at the bottom of his chin while he was distracted.

"Stop it!" Willy spat, almost literally since blood speckled all over Jack's face when he said so. He forced the gun up at his chin, "Or I'll kill you myself!"

Jack, who only had a short moment of vulnerability, took back his courage and pushed Willy off, knowing that he wouldn't have the guts to kill him. Jack had taken hold of the gun, and had thrown Willy towards a jagged boulder.

"Aaaaah!" Willy shrieked, when his skull came in contact with the boulder. He felt a thick wetness trickle down his neck, and that's when he knew he was bleeding. He started to feel week from the blood loss, as Jack stood their, blocking the moonlight, staring at him, awaiting his death.

Willy gasped for air just like he did earlier, as it became harder to breathe, and harder to see. With the rest of his strength, he lunged for Jack in an attempt to get the gun. Luckily, Jack seemed to continue to stare at where he was, so he didn't even notice when Willy had taken hold of his own pistol, and was now pointing it at him.

Without hesitation and not a care for how it could possibly affect himself, Willy fired the gun.

Jack was thrown backwards, but then everything seemed to stop. Everything seemed to go Matrix style. Jack was falling slower, and the smoke of the gunpowder was flowing slower. The world seemed to spin around Willy, who was as still as the night, with a face of shock as to what he had done...and what was happening.

When the world began to come back to place again, he realized that he was the one falling back now! He was the one now looking back at himself! He was Jack Sparrow again! And of course, he was the one with the bullet pierced in his heart. Willy, or now Jack, fell to the ground, letting his blood leak from his back.

Willy felt the soil he fell on begin to sink, like ink sinking onto a page. His hands disappeared underground, as did the bottom of his legs. The last thing he saw before falling into a pit of fire after the ground had just disappeared entirely, was himself, Willy, standing over himself, pointing the gun to him once more, and firing a second time.

And then...

* * *

**A.N:** I'm ending this weird scenario in my teacher's pet peeve; I won't tell you just yet, or it will give everything away! And by the way, did anyone get the small Edward Scissorhands reference? Read and review! 

**_Question: Have you read Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator?_**

I haven't. But seeing as how it wasn't made into a movie, I'm guessing it wasn't as good as the first? LOL...I'll borrow it out one day from my local library.


	24. The Reason for Broken Bedposts

**A.N:** Slight Wonka/Sadie here! The references about the bed posts is from the movie Casanova, with Heath Ledger. It's whenever Victoria sees Casanova; because she's so...I'll be forward...because she's so _aroused _by the sight of Casanova, that whatever she was holding breaks! I found that so funny when I watched the movie! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**The Reason for Broken Bedposts**

...he woke up.

That's right, it was all a dream. The moment Willy woke up, he sat up swiftly, straight as a board in a cold sweat, gasping for air like he did in his dream--no, nightmare. What was _that _about? he wondered. One hand was pressed against his chest, feeling his rapid heart beat, the other was rested against the side of his forehead.

In between gasps for air, he swallowed, as his mouth was dry, but he was most certainly sweating. Willy patted his stomach to find his pocket watch, and then remembered it was in the bundle of his old clothes; he was still in his brown replica of his usual attire. He glanced outside, and saw that the full moon was still out, so it was possibly midnight, just like his nightmare.

Willy realized he wasn't breathing for a moment, since he was in thought, and finally let himself sigh and breathe normally. Exhaustingly, he fell back on the hammock, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't possibly go back to sleep now, not after the weird dream he had just had. Well, not in this atmosphere.

Carefully, Willy stepped out of the hammock, cautious not to put too much weight on his injured leg, and began to make his way out the door, and up the stairs. Willy tested the first step to see if it would creak, and when he proved that it didn't, he ran the rest of the way up.

Willy was planning to ask Sadie if he could rest somewhere else, or maybe take a serene walk outside even though he was forbidden until morning. Once he got upstairs, he saw only one door. Obviously it was Sadie's bedroom, which meant this entire shack belonged to her. He knocked very lightly on the door, but it was just enough for the door to slowly open by itself. It didn't fully open, but just enough for Willy to see that her window was open.

He pushed open the door, baring his teeth nervously even though the door didn't make a sound, and slowly stepped into the room. Sadie was entangled within the blankets, not making one move. She was clearly a bed hogger, since her arms were spread all over the bed and her legs had obviously claimed its territory. Willy tried to fight the urge to stare at her bare legs.

Willy swallowed nervously and crept forward, grabbing hold of the bed post once he was close enough. And there he goes again, forgetting what he was there for and was simply staring at her, studying her. The moonlight from the window made her look absolutely voluptuous, and the way she was entangled in the sheets and her hair was messily covering part of her face looked absolutely inviting. Why he could just...

Snap!

Willy gasped in horror when she opened her eyes and sat up, and saw that Willy had accidentally snapped the bed post right off. He had been holding it so intensely that he had snapped it right off.

Sadie blushed when she saw him in her room, but neither of them could notice it at night. She instantly put on a face of seriousness, "What are you doing here?"

Willy swallowed, glanced at the top of the bed post he was holding, threw it behind him like nothing had happened, and innocently hid his hands behind his back.

"Um, nothing!" Willy lied, ending with a nervous, high pitched laugh.

"Liar," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him. She then rolled her eyes and began to crawl forward on her bed towards him. "Come on, tell me what's up."

Willy sighed and bit his lip, "I had a nightmare."

He glared at her when she replied with a laugh. "That's all? Willy, everyone has nightmares! About themselves, about their families and friends, about death--"

"But this is different!" Willy protested. "I dreamt that I was fighting with deadly vines and then I was drowning and then my opposite self was beating me up and then I shot my opposite self and then it went all Matrix on me and then I was my opposite self and I DIED!" He took a very deep breath, before whispering, "...it was horrible..."

Sadie got on her knees and patted his shoulder, "Oh Willy, that's a typical nightmare, nothing more..."

Willy glared at her, "I don't care what you say, it was NOT. A typical. Nightmare...FOR ME!"

"Okay!" Sadie shouted defensively, leaning back after he had almost spat in her face. "Uhm, well do you wanna talk about it? I mean, what it could mean?"

Willy swallowed nervously; he couldn't possibly talk about his dream nonetheless telling her about the relationship between Jack and himself, if he won't spill the beans and tell her about all that has happened.

He sighed, and then said, "Sadie, I have to tell you something."

Sadie shot him a look of uncertainty, and chuckled nervously, "Hehe, I'm a little scared now...but go on."

Willy took a deep breath and then spilled the beans like he should. "Me and my heir Charlie come from the year 2006 because I went through this door that led to this time because my friend Jack's mother is a witch and made a replica of one of the doors at from the Tower of Time and put it in her home where Jack grew up in and that's where I stumbled out and then I met Jack and the Black Pearl crew and we went to Port Royal after finding out this guy named Norrington has my pin for ransom and then he kidnapped me and took me here and now the crew is looking for me and I dunno where they are and the only person I have right now from their crew is Will and by the way I'm Jack's parallel universe self from the future so whatever he feels I feel and vice versa and Norrington is using that against us so he can torture us and all we wanna do is get that pin off him so we can leave but we have his pin now and all we have to do is wait for the crew so we can leave together and also the longer I stay in this place the more I turn into Jack and I don't want that to happen because I'm Willy Wonka the amazing CHOCOLATIER!"

Sadie stared at him wide eyed, wondering how on earth he said all that in one breath, but before she knew it, he hit the floor.

"Oh my god!" Sadie crawled out of bed and leaned over above him. "Are you okay?"

He seemed to be dazed, his head swung about in circles as if he were watching the imaginary birds circle above him. Finally, his gaze focused on Sadie.

"As you can see, this whole experience has taken a lot outta me," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Sadie melted at his boyish smile, as she lifted up his head from the floor. She sighed, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Willy frowned, "Wait...you--you understand me? You believe me?"

Sadie nodded like it was nothing, "Yeah, of course! Willy, remember--I _live _on the Island of Chronos, this is very common."

Willy frowned, and then she added, "Well, not as common as what this Norrington is making it seem for you, but usually it's all laughs and curious questions, the usual."

He frowned up at her, following her words, "Oh...okay?"

Sadie shrugged, her hands still behind his neck, "Perhaps...perhaps we can help you?"

Willy was in his own little world when she asked this, resorting her to shaking him by the neck, out of his trance. "What?" he asked.

"I said, maybe we can help you?" she then smiled bashfully. "But it's probably best to talk about it tomorrow morning. You need some rest."

Willy smiled, a very genuine, adult smile, that spoke of someone who acts like a child, but is not quite innocent.

He soon smiled sheepishly up at her, "I need another place to sleep."

Sadie took a moment to cherish his boyish smile, but soon frowned at his request. "Why is that?" Her eyes widened, and looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't...you know...soil the sandpit, so to speak?"

Willy made a disgusted look, "Ugh! No! Of course not, no! I'm not _that _much of a baby...I just, want a better atmosphere to sleep in."

"You mean like this room?" she asked a little quieter, spreading her arms out, accidentally dropping his head which was rested under her hands to gesture the room.

Willy nodded dumbly after the pain subsided, more thinking to himself on how he was supposed to sleep in the same bed with a girl like this. He shook himself out of his thoughts, "But I couldn't possibly drive you out of your own bed just because I had a silly nightmare!"

"Hm, that's true," Sadie nodded, making Willy gulp. She smiled, "But I won't mind, I'll be lenient this time."

Willy's eyes widened when she welcomely patted the extra side of the bed, well, what she could reach. Willy shook his head furiously, but secretly regretting declining her generous offer, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly. That would be breaking my number one rule!"

"Nothing will happen!" Sadie laughed, rolling her eyes. "No funny stuff! In fact, I'll move down to your hammock."

"Oh," Willy uttered, and felt a pang of disappointment. He nodded thanks, "Thanks, Sadie."

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

The next morning, Tellulu, the hysterical, yellow one of the Amazon Quartet, raced up the stairs on her toes, hoping not to awake her mysterious male guest who supposedly slept in the room with the hammock. She had some news for Sadie to tell Willy when he woke up, since she didn't want to distract him. Sadie always lets people in without knocking for some reason, so Tellulu simply swung open the door of her bedroom.

"Heeeey Sadie, can ya tell Mr Wonka that--" She stopped mid sentence, wide eyed, and saw the last person she would expect to see in Sadie's bed.

The moment Tellulu had mentioned his name, he had crawled out of the sheets, and combed his hair with his ungloved fingers, squinting at the harsh light of the morning sun. Usually, his bedroom was dark, not like Sadie's room. Oh, that's right, the window was open at night to shine in the moonlight.

When he noticed Tellulu standing there (in shock, I might add), he smiled tiringly and greeted her, "Oh, mornin' Tellul--ah!"

Before he could finish his polite greeting Tellulu, she had thrown two throwing stars at him, pinning the cuffs of his jacket to the wall behind him. Willy tried to struggled out of them, but they were surprisingly very well dug into the wall, and he was pinned there, as if we was handcuffed to the wall. And also, before he knew it, Tellulu was on top of him, the razor sharp claws of her gloves pointed up her neck. He took a moment to take in the hilarity of her 'Wolverine' type gloves.

"What have you done to Sadie, outsider?" she hissed. For once, she wasn't hysterical or hilarious.

"Nothing!" Willy shouted incredulously, shocked that she would think he would've done anything to harm her. "I needed another place to sleep, so she let me stay in her bed! Honest!"

"Then where did she go?" Tellulu asked mockingly.

Willy was about to give her the correct answer, when he saw Sadie leaning on the door frame behind her, smiling. He smiled up at Tellulu, and nodded forward at the door. "Right behind you!"

Tellulu leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him for moment, determining whether or not to believe him, wondering if this was a trick to distract her, but then fell for his innocent gaze. She glanced behind her, and Willy smirked smugly when she felt her body calm down when she saw her.

Sadie rolled at her eyes the moment Tellulu glanced at her, and began to walk forward, "Nothing happened, Lulu. Willy had a bad dream and needed some comfort."

Willy pouted from where he was, feeling like such a wuss now. Tellulu sighed, and then laughed when she looked down at Willy, who was gesturing for her to shoo.

"Ohhhh, manny manny manny...how embarrassing!" Tellulu giggled, slapping Willy on the shoulders after she pulled out the throwing stars, as he rolled his eyes. Will she _ever _get off? "Please accept my apologies, kind sir Wonka! I'm all for the safety of my mentor."

Willy shot her an annoyed smile, "Okay, accepted, whatever. Now can you like, get off? Right now?"

Tellulu lifted her fists, and showed him how the blades were sheathed back into the gloves before attempting to crawl off him, but simply falling right off of him and splat onto the floor. Neither Willy nor Sadie noticed.

Sadie approached him, and held the bed post. The non broken bed post. "So, how was your sleep?"

Willy signaled and 'A-OK' sign with his fingers and nodded, "Exquisite."

"I'm sure it was," Sadie mumbled, biting her lip as she watched him once again rake his hair with his fingers. How she longed to do that ever since she first saw him without his hat, while he was unconscious. His hair was even more beautiful than her own, more silky, more perfectly trimmed, why she could just...

Snap!

Willy instantly glanced over at her, mid brushing his hair into place, and saw that she had broken off the _other _bed post, because she was also holding it so intensely, that it snapped right off. She stared at it in shock for a moment, and quickly threw it behind her like nothing had happened. Willy laughed when it hit Tellulu on the head, and Sadie gasped and spun around to her.

"Lulu! Oh, I'm sorry darl! I didn't see you there..." she cast Willy a very knowing look, letting him know that he had distracted her. He simply returned to his business and started putting his shoes back on.

"I'M FINE!" Tellulu shrieked happily, waving her hands in the air hysterically in order to avoid Sadie's aid. She raced over to the other side of the bed to Willy, Sadie following, and starting jumping up and down excitedly. "Guest what guest what GUEST WHAT!"

"What..." Willy and Sadie groaned, not interested at all.

"We-we-we-we-we've found some intruders aaaaaaaand we want you to see if they're your allies!" Tellulu cheered, continuing to jump up and down, clapping her hands together.

Willy grinned in awe at Sadie, who returned the smile. Before he raced downstairs, he said, "Please be who I think it is!"

* * *

**A.N:** I found it so fun to write this chapter, since I loved that reference from the movie Casanova, it's such a funny scene whenever it's on! The movie itself could've been better, but whenever Victoria is on, it's hilarious. Read and review! 

_**Question: Have you seen the movie Casanova, with Heath Ledger?**_

I never knew what was the hype about Heath Ledger...until I saw this movie. He IS so hot!!! I just never really realized it! Remind me to watch some more...next HL movie to watch: Brokeback Mountain! Oh! And The Brothers Grimm


	25. The Tower of Time

**A.N:** New chappy here! A little shorter than recent ones, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

****

The Tower of Time

Willy and Sadie rushed downstairs, and the further they went down, the louder the commotion was. Tellulu lagged behind, but eventually fell the rest of the way down the stairs. Tellulu joined her sisters and stood at a corner of the room each, their weapons ready just in case they weren't Willy's friends. Willy cheered happily and clapped when he saw that it was Jack, Anamaria and Elizabeth struggling for room in the small net that was strung up from the ceiling. Will and Charlie rushed in the room and gasped when they saw them.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed in relief, rushing up to the net, his hands touching Elizabeth's.

"Will!" she exclaimed in return. She sighed and smiled at him, "I've missed you."

Willy glanced at the Oompa Loompas who awaited his confirmation. He nodded at the net, "Let them go. They're my friends too."

The Oompa Loompa nodded up at his companion, who was hung on the ceiling with them, awaiting for his orders. Seeing his order, he took out a small knife and cut the wires that held the net up. It dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Elizabeth instantly crawled out and rushed over to hug Will, while Jack was happily lying on top of Ana.

"Actually, I'm fine where I am, thanks," Jack teased. Ana simply rolled her eyes and slapped him, but forgetting that Willy would feel it as well.

"Ow!" Willy rubbed his pained cheek.

Ana glanced up at Willy from the floor, and realized what she had done, "Oh! I'm sorry, Willy! I forgot!"

"That's okay..." he said, as he backed away for Jack and Ana to get to their feet.

Jack rushed over to Will and glanced all over at his treated injuries. He looked up at him with a sad look, "I'm sorry mate. I-I was tied to a chair and they juss--"

Willy shook his head and held up his hand to stop him, "No, it's fine. It's just lucky that I was knocked out when it happened, so I could avoid pain."

"And there was the time when you spat water mixed with your blood all over me, last night, during dinner!" Will pitched in.

Willy shot both of them a sheepish look, "Yeah, heh. Sorry about that."

"Hmm, that must've been when the guard punched me in the face with his rifle, eh?" Jack remembered.

They all knew that there were things to discussed, so they all took a seat around the room. Will and Elizabeth sat hand in hand together on one couch, Jack sat in one on his own, feet propped up on the table in front of him, Ana sat in another on her own near Jack, and Willy and Charlie shared a couch opposite Will and Elizabeth. Sadie left the room, but the Quartet stayed in their corners.

"Okay Jack," Willy began in a serious tone, his right hand clawed onto the arm rest of the couch. "What have you found out?"

"Not much. Juss as we suspected, Norrie _was _gonna torture Wonka to torture me, but bodders 'ere escaped," Jack said, smirking knowingly at Willy. "He'd rather save his strength into torturing Wonka to torture me, than the other way around."

"But he doesn't have the pin anymore," Charlie interjected. "There's nothing more he can do, right?"

Jack put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, not quite. Commodore has quite a handful of his merry men on this rock, so my predictions are that they'll be lookin' for us.

Everyone swapped looks of anxiety for Jack and Willy. Jack noticed, and leaned forward to add encouragingly, "But don't worry! We can leave now!"

"No, we shouldn't."

The group stared at Ana in stun, while Jack and Willy simultaneously shouted, "WHY NOT?"

Ana glanced up at them in surprise at their outburst, after her long daydream at the floorboards, "Because it's much safer at night, that's why."

Jack seemed instantly understood, whilst Willy looked as if he was going to protest, but eventually leaned back on the couch and folded his arms. He narrowed his eyes to the side at Jack and muttered, "You should've come last night."

"Well I'm sorry!" Jack snapped, sounding anything _but _sorry. "I 'ad only _juss _escaped with untreated injuries and I dinn't have much energy t'go far! I needed rest!" It was his turn to narrow his eyes spitefully at Willy. "Which I bet _you _got a lot of!"

Willy scowled back at him, but refused to say anything since deep down, he knew Jack was right.

There was a long awkward silence, but thankfully an Oompa Loompa was there to save the day. He strolled up to Jack who had his head head rested on his fist, making it look as if he had a very short temper. The Oompa Loompa held out the tray to him, offering him a chocolate bar. Willy lifted his head from the couch, to see how his opposite would react to his creations.

Jack leaned forward and cringed at the sight of the chocolate bar. "Uhh, iss not...'you know'...izzit?"

Willy had a look of disgust and yelled, "No! Of course not. Just try it, you'll love it!"

"Believe him!" Will supported with a thumbs up. "It's delicious!"

Jack took both their words for it, and hesitantly snapped of the smallest part of the corner of the chocolate bar. Just before popping it into his mouth, he glanced up at his...audience.

"Wot? Do yer mind?" Jack asked incredulously. Everyone respected his wishes and looked away from him, except Willy and Charlie, who leaned forward in expectancy.

Since it was only a small bit, it melted on Jack's tongue almost instantly, and almost as quick as a smile formed on Jack's face. "Superb."

"Really?" both Willy and Charlie asked optimistically.

"Oh, absolutely!" Jack assured, grinning, as he snapped half of it off to munch on, and halved the remainder to give to Elizabeth and Ana. "Hm, you should make an alcoholic drink out of it!"

Willy took his suggestion seriously and actually thought about it. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I might start working on it when I get back home."

There was another silence, but it was not so awkward. Jack, Ana and Elizabeth were clearly enjoying this new taste, while everyone else thought about what was going to happen, how this was all going to fold out nicely.

"So what's the plan for tonight then?" Charlie asked.

"Well we're free now," Jack contemplated, licking his fingers. "We might as well make a run for it and send Wonka, Charlie and your..." He glanced at the five modern looking Oompa Loompas from the future, that clearly stood out above the rest. "...little men back home before you get hurt."

Everyone nodded in agreement, with looks of encouragement on their faces. This gave them the rest of the day for enjoying this beautiful Rivendell-esque village.

"How did Norrington know all this? I mean, to know all about these universes and your mom being a witch and all," Willy asked, as Sadie entered the room with a basket of green apples, in which Jack stares knowingly at.

Jack shakes out of his desirable gaze, and answers, "Jill told him. I mean, Gillette told him." He grinned at his pet name for Gillette.

"Yeah but, how did Gillette know, then?" Willy asked.

Jack sighed, thinking about his mother, "I guess, while Gillette was snooping through me childhood home, he must've found me Ma's old Wicca necklace. And the Wicca sign on the closet door, so he must've figured out that it was a replica door of the ones from the Tower o'Time."

"I guess this 'Gillette' did his research on the Tower of Time," Sadie sighed, shaking her head, disappointed in this person.

Willy frowned. He had heard this term several times, yet he has yet to be told what it really is. "What is the Tower of Time?"

Jack's answer was obvious. "A Time tower."

"Then what's a Time tower?" Willy asked, not realizing Jack was trying to fool him.

"A Tower of Time."

Will rolled his eyes, "Jack, I think Willy wants to know what makes it a 'Tower of Time'." Willy nodded in agreement, that was exactly what he wanted to know.

"Oh!" Jack slapped his head. He then looked quite dumb. "I dunno."

Sadie, being on the island for quite some time, had quite a lot of knowledge about it already, and decided to explain it. "Well, obviously, it's a tower, with about ten floors; each floor having ten doors and each door leading to a different era. It's the 1600's now, so we're currently on the sixth level."

"And I'm--" Willy rethought his words. "And I'm _from_ the tenth level?"

Sadie nodded, forcing another question in Willy's head. "What happens after ten?"

"Oh, it'll keep building!" Sadie nodded reassuringly. "And you can go down a level, and you'll be in the 1500s. Of the ten doors, you can go to different decades; 1500, 1510, 1520, 1530, 1540, 1550, 1560, 1570, 1580 and 1590. But we're on the sixth level and then we're in first door, 1600...plus 6."

Willy nodded, looking slightly understood, but then yet another question appeared in his mind. "But why, when I went through my door, it went to 1606, not 1600?"

There was a long pause of uncertainty, before Sadie decided to have a wild guess. "I don't know. Maybe the door in your world was only programmed to come here."

"Because it knew I was here," Jack added.

Willy shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, "Aah, all this crazy information is giving me a migrane..."

Viloui stepped forward from her corner of the room after a long silence. Smiling, she said, "You all deserve a delicious, cheerful breakfast before getting back to the depressing, painful planning! Or instead, enjoying your time here in this Loompaland colony!"

"Oh, please and thank you!" Ana hollered with a thankful smile. "I'm famished!"

"Me too," Elizabeth sighed. "And could sure go for some more of that sweet treat!"

Everyone groaned as they tiringly got out of their seats to eat, and followed Sadie and the Quartet into the Sadie's personal dining room once again. Sadie stopped at the door to let everyone else in first. As Willy and Jack lagged behind, Jack put his arm around Willy's shoulder casually.

Shaking him slightly by the shoulder, Jack said, "I missed ya, mate!"

Willy laughed nervously and replied, "I missed you too, uh, Jack."

Both men stopped instantly when Sadie, along with two of them, were the last to enter. Willy gestured for her to enter first, and she smiled and did so. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled at him once more, before seating right at the end of the table. Willy was about to follow her in, when Jack pulled him back and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Willy hissed at him, so no one would hear them.

Jack smirked at him for a long time before answering. "She's a fine piece o'work, don cha think?" Willy's jaw dropped when he winked.

Willy didn't know what to say, even though he actually agreed to him. Sometimes he thought Jack was the side of him that always said what he thought, whereas being Willy Wonka, he tends to keep it to himself. He didn't know what to say, so he simply frowned.

"I bet ya can't land a kiss from her before you leave," Jack said with a cheeky smirk, before beginning to enter.

Willy stopped him, and asked him a serious question, "How do you know if I'm even going to leave this place?"

Jack's smirk disappeared, and was replaced with a serious expression. "William, believe me when I say, I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of this strange world. It doesnt matter how long, but I'm so sure it will happen."

Willy couldn't help but smile at his honesty. Eventually, the usual Jack returned. "But still, I'm not so sure if you'll land a kiss from that fine beauty by the name of...Sadie. "Jack's smirk widened, as he added, "Or get in her sheets if your lucky."

Willy smirked in return and leaned forward to answer, "I already have."

The look of utter shock on Jack's face made him smile wider, as he walked back into the dining room with a smug expression on his face, leaving the shocked Jack Sparrow in the room alone. After it hit him, he followed him into the room and pretended like nothing had happened. Willy, who was already sitting down at the table, couldn't wipe the smile of his own face.

"Or get in her sheets if your lucky."

"I already have."

In a manner of speaking, of course.

* * *

**A.N:** I know this chapter is a little shorter than the ones I've been posting lately, forgive me! Read and review! 

**_Question: Do you have a special talent?_**

I don't, well not really. If you count writing and knowing lots of movie gossip as a talent! LOL, well I'm not double jointed or anything, I can't do the splits...I'm not very talented at all! Maybe just art, musical, writing and movie talents LOL...nothing _amazing _or anything.


	26. Consume Your Outer Demons

**A.N:** Slight reference to Sleepy Hollow here! And reference to a POTC oneshot I loooooove! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

****

Consume Your Outer Demons

It was the middle of the day, yet Commodore Norrington stood inside the cave, and stared up at the massive Tower of Time. He felt like he stood in a volcano, it was hot, humid, and whole room somehow had light within it, making walls of the cave look red. The tower itself looked like it had once been beautiful, but it also looked like it was on the verge of collapse.

The room was huge; he was like a tiny worker ant in a massive ballroom. At the end were large 'cracks' that led to low, empty caves; one side had the guards, the other side had the prisoners. It didn't matter though, little did Norrington know that he wasn't alone in a huge space like this.

"It will end here," he said to himself. "Once and for all. Jack Sparrow and his double will perish, and I can finally go back to my normal life...of finding more pirates and plotting to be rid of them."

Norrington stopped breathing when he heard a voice respond to him.

"Would you really sacrifice an innocent to kill a guilty?" asked the voice. They sounded as if they were whispering, but they also sounded old, and wheezing.

Norrington spun around in an instant, scanning the room to find someone who owned the voice. He saw no one. He decided to answer; perhaps he could find where the voice was leading from.

"Yes, that innocent could save a lot of people," Norrington answered, awaiting one from the other, with fear in his voice.

After a long pause, the voice replied, _"Then why torture that innocent?"_

Norrington couldn't track down where the voice was coming from, it was more like an echo in his ears. If he knew what headphones were, it would be like that.

"The innocent isn't quite innocent either, in my opinion, so I guess they both deserve what they get," Norrington answered hesitantly. Fear just would not leave his voice!

"Don't you know there are many versions of Jack Sparrow? Don't you know one of them is just like you? Judging people in the name of the law?"

Norrington's eyes widened at what the voice said. Impossible. "You're...you're lying!" he shouted, trying to sound intimidating, but failed miserably. "No man of Jack Sparrow's blood could be like me. Jack Sparrow's..._pirate_ blood." he spat, as if it was a disgusting word.

"Piracy isn't just a title you automatically receive once you sail under a pirate flag, you need some traits too. Strength, bravery, and loyalty. William Wonka has that too, and also, the one who is just like you."

"There is _none_ like me of Jack Sparrow's blood!" Norrington screeched, hands raked in his hair (or wig) stressfully. Where were these voices coming from?

"No, actually there is. His name is Constable Ichabod Crane, and he defeated a headless beast thats lops off the heads of innocents."

Norrington gulped, but then scowled when he heard the voice chuckle softly.

"I have a feeling that the headless horsemen has gotten to you, because you've seriously lost your head."

Norrington had enough. He pulled out his cutlass and prepared for a duel. He paced around, arms spread open, awaiting for the other to appear.

"Appear! Come on, what have you got to hide! Huh?" Norrington growled, hoping to appear threatening. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Oh, don't worry...I've always been here, I'm just telling you what's right, and what's wrong. But if you want me to work in your advantage, we can make a deal."

Norrington thought about it for a while, and as big a risk it was, he _would _do anything it takes to kill Jack Sparrow. "Fine. My title as Commodore, for Jack Sparrow's death."

"As you wish."

"However!" Norrington barked. "However...I want to kill him! Myself! You can just help me!"

"As you wish..."

It was then that Norrington realized that it was a huge mistake. He had never been so scared in his entire life when he saw a black mist emerge from the hard ground, and form a shape of demon like creature.

"Oh no..."

It hovered before him for a while, and before he knew it, he was screaming in pain when it began to merge with his body.

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Willy glanced around the land of the Oompa Loompan colony on an island of such destruction. It looked like Rivendell from Lord of the Rings; it was breathtaking. Waterfalls everywhere, the smell of fresh grass, the Victorian style houses next to the tribal bamboo Oompa Loompa shacks; it surprised him to think that only thousands of Oompa Loompas lived here, and only five human girls. Jack appeared behind him, and it was as if he had the exact same thoughts.

"Spectacular view, eh?" Jack asked, taking a swig of rum, without looking away from the amazing view.

Willy nodded, and the inhaled deeply and sighed. "Gosh, the air is so clear here. No wonder they colonized here."

Jack smiled, "Well less juss hope no one comes along t'destroy it, savvy?"

"Where's Charlie?" Willy asked, finally looking over at Jack.

"On a clear, sunny day like this?" Jack asked, finally facing Willy. He grinned, "Swimming! At Sierra Springs."

"Really?"

Jack nodded, "Mhm! With the lasses, in fact!"

Willy's eyes widened. Charlie Bucket, a thirteen year old boy with an untainted mind, was swimming with the promiscuous, teenaged Amazon Quartet?

"Wait...you mean, the half naked teenage girls?"

Jack frowned at his description of the girls, "Uhh, I guess so? Why?"

Willy stared at him in shock for a few seconds and then ran off in random direction, "CHARLIE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

The pirate struggled to follow behind him, bottle of rum still in his hand, "Whattsa matta, anyway? Iss a hot day; swimming is a natural decision! And in a beau'iful place and weather like this..."

"Don't you see Mr Pirate Man?" Willy spun around, and shouted in his face incredulously, causing Jack to jump back a little. "To be a candymaker, you need an innocent creative mind!" Willy sighed, and began his speech. "You see, the candymaker's mind is like an apple. A perfect, untainted apple. I need Charlie to remain untainted from all perverted thoughts until he's, I dunno, 18? And _then _he can dunk the apple into the toffee bowl."

Jack blinked. And eventually he folded his arms and snickered. "Aso, William Wonka is a philosopher now, is he?"

Willy smirked mockingly at him, and soon spun back around and made his way down the cobblestone pathway. He figured it would lead him around the perimeter. Willy rolled his eyes, when he sensed Jack following him.

"Well then mate," Jack started, following behind him. He continued even though Willy didn't turn around, he just kept walking. "The question is, is the apple of your mind tainted yet?"

Willy finally stopped, realizing what he had meant. There was no innuendo, he was just using his metaphor against him. Jack was secretly asking, if Willy Wonka's mind was at least _once _filled with adult thoughts, memories or fantasies. He quickly put on a smile, and spun around to him.

"My mind is completely untainted, thank you very much," Willy grinned, wagging a finger at him. He spun back around and continued his way down the path, "I have no time for aphrodisia, or anything of that matter."

"Bullhonkey!" Jack spat, following him once more. "Even a ca...cana...canid...canda...'whatever'-maker such as yerself knows that chocolate is an aphrodisiac!"

Willy was so shocked at Jack's statement, that he tripped over his own feet. He almost fell to the ground, but since he didn't, Willy spun around to Jack with a curious expression on his face, as to how he would know that.

"How do you know that?" Willy asked incredulously. He frowned, "You can't--"

"Charlie told me," Jack grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

Willy both praised and scolded Charlie in his mind; praising him for his knowledge, and scolding him for telling _Jack, _since he knew he would bring it up in a conversation.

"Tell me, is that why you make that 'choc-o-lat-eh'?" Jack asked with a cheeky smirk.

Willy's jaw dropped, "Absolutely not!"

Jack rolled his eyes when Willy began to walk off once more, and as always, Jack followed. "Then admit it! Have you ever admired the assets of a lady?"

"No."

"Have you ever licked your lips at the sight of one?"

"No!"

"Have you ever included a sexual innuendo in a, say...general statement?"

"No."

"Have you ever kissed a lass before?"

"No..."

"Have you even fancied a woman before?"

"No."

Jack stopped behind Willy with the most utter shocked look ever. "My God man! How do you live?"

Willy simply ignored him and continued to walk, hoping Jack wouldn't follow. But he did, and asked a question that Willy didn't want to hear.

"Have you ever slept wif a woman before?"

"No!"

Jack stopped in front of him and pointed a finger at him, "LIAR!"

Willy frowned, "Huh?"

"This morning! You said you have been in her sheets! Admit it! Untainted my arse!" Jack accused with an eager grin.

Willy silently swore; he shouldn't have said that this morning. "Okay, I slept in her bed, but she wasn't in it."

"Mate, if you lust for a girl, the point is to sleep in her bed_ wif _the girl--"

"I wasn't trying to sleep with her!" Willy shouted, a little offended, and yet a little embarrassed. He didn't even realize he was blushing.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Alright! I'll take your word for it."

Willy sighed in relief, "Thank you...finally."

"You know what, in a way of saying sorry, I'll go get Charlie out of Sierra Springs, I'll keep him company," Jack offered in a kind tone.

Willy smiled, "Thanks a bundle Jack." He frowned, "Hey, where's Will, Elizabeth and Ana?"

Jack put his finger at his chin in thought, "I think they're taking a romantic walk in the forest, heh...and Ana? I think she's wif the girls too."

"Ah, no wonder you want to go there," Willy cooed.

Jack frowned, "Whass that supposed to mean?"

"No, nothing!" Willy secretly chuckled and began to walk down the left path, since the path was now split apart, and Jack had to walk down the other.

Jack folded his arms and smirked, "Well since your a loner now, I suggest you should give Sadie some company, savvy?"

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Willy finally found Sadie in the open grass field, shooting arrows at a target a certain distance away. He sighed in exhaustion, it had taken him _ages _to find her. He never realized how big an Oompa Loompa colony was. It most certainly reminded him of Rivendell, he was honored to have walked through such a beautiful place.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly as she kept missing the target.

"You're doing it the loser way!" Willy shouted, startling her.

Sadie dropped the arrow she was about to shoot, and spun around to him in surprise. As he approached her, she turned back around and started fiddling with the bow and arrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, without looking up at him.

"You can't possibly shoot straight if you bend your elbow upwards," he shot her a sheepish look. "And it looks foolish."

Sadie glared at him briefly, before returning to fiddling with the arrows. Willy pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms.

He nodded towards her, "Let me see."

Shooting a peeved look at him first, she got into position. She pulled the bow and arrow upwards and kept perfectly still. She glared even harder at the corner of her eye when she heard him laugh.

"Heh, oh yeah, it's foolish alright!" he laughed.

Sadie dropped her arms and gave him a pained expression, "Are you just going to point out my flaws, or are you going to help me?"

Willy opened his mouth to answer, when she had a look of realization on her face.

"Heeeey...do you even _know _how to shoot an arrow?" she asked.

Willy looked offended, "Of course I do! Back at the factory we had to burst the sour burst sherbet bombs _with _arrows, since we couldn't afford those high powered guns at the time!"

She blinked, "Say wha?"

Willy simply shook his head, wondering why he even mentioned it, "Don't worry, forget it. Let's see once more."

Sadie got into position and once again pulled up the bow, ready to fire. She get see from the corner of her eye that he was nodding.

"Mhm, there's your problem; you're overdoing everything! First of all, your drawing arm needs to be straight in order the arrow to be so too, so let's lower this elbow..."

Her eyes widened and her mouth felt dry when she felt his bare fingers on her bare arm, gently lowering her right arm down. She felt so weak that she almost released the arrow.

"And you look like your legs are tied together, spread them out!" No innuendo intended.

"I beg your pardon?"

Willy laughed softly and sighed, "Listen, I know ladies legs must be together, but when it comes to archery, it's a completely different thing! Now, put your left leg in front and the right leg back; that way, you won't fall down like a tree if the throw back is too hard."

Sadie did what she was told, and saw him stand back and study back.

"Hmm, almost there..." He squinted at her face. "Are you...are you glaring at your target?"

"What?"

"Your head is lowered, and your eyes are looking upwards to the target--you look like your glaring at it," he explained, looking at her face at different angles.

"Well, if I ever have to use this attack, the target will be the enemy, right?" she asked. It was a good point, actually.

"I suppose, but both has to play fair, so give the opponent some dignity, and look straight at it!"

"But--"

"Here..." she stiffened when she felt his right hand gently lift her head up from her chin.

"See? Now you like like you're actually concentrating!" he beamed. He furrowed a brow at her bow. "Now for your angle..."

"My angle is perfectly fine, thanks!" she snapped.

"Tut tut tut! No need to snap! I'm just trying to help!" he wagged a finger at her. He smirked, "Try snapping at me when you hit that target for once."

Sadie snickered mockingly, "How do you know if I've hit the target or not?"

"The arrows which you've used already, which you've brought back and left on the ground by your feet, all have white dust on them. You're center target is red, and clearly you haven't even hit a red part of the board at all!" he guessed (and correctly) while gazing at the target. He smiled at her, "You're arrows seem to be drawn to the white parts, but we'll win that battle, wont we?"

Sadie just rolls her eyes, finding it difficult to hide a smile, "Next pointer."

"Bring your thumb to your lips."

"What?"

"Stop 'what'ing me!" Willy pouted jokingly. He smiled again, "Bring your thumb to your lips! It's to keep your hand steady--here, let me do it for you..."

Oh no, not again. The butterflies began to brew in her stomach once again when she felt him guide her hand, which grasped the arrow, towards her lip. Her eyes made like butterflies and fluttered closed, when she felt his finger lightly brush her bottom lip. She did what she could, and sighed.

Willy paced back away from her carefully, as if she was a house made of playing cards, and whispers, "Shoot."

"What? What did you do?"

Willy frowned, "Huh?" He realized she must've thought he meant 'crap' or something. "Oh, nothing! I meant shoot, as in shoot the arrow! Fire! Release! Go! Charge! SHOOT IT!"

Sadie did what she was told and released the arrow. She screamed in delight when she saw it hit the center for the first time.

"I did it! I did it! That's the first time I ever did it!" she cheered, jumping up and down and clapping.

Willy joined in with the claps, "Bravo bravo, well performed! Encore! Encore!"

Sadie smiled at him bashfully, "Really?"

He nodded, of course he'd want to see it again! "Yeah! Absolutely! That was great! Ready?"

She picked up another arrow, got into position and did all the extra pointers he gave her. She nodded, "Mhm, ready!"

"Fire at will!"

Sadie frowned at his strange request. "Huh?"

"Fire at will!" he repeated, sounding more like a question.

She bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Sadie, your a perfect aim now! What's stopping you?" he reassured. "Fire at will!"

Sadie pursed her lips, and shrugged. "Okay! Whatever you say..."

Willy frowned in confusion when she spun around and pointed it in a different direction. The forest. His eyes widened when he sees _Will _and Elizabeth emerge out of the forest after their romantic walk. He realized what Sadie thought he meant.

Fire at _Will._

"NO, NOT _WILL!"_

As funny as the matter was, it was too late. She released the arrow.

* * *

**A.N:** Didja enjoy this chaptah? Hope ya did. It was so fun to write! The 'Fire at Will' idea isn't my idea, I'd like to give kudos to Lando's Wolf for their excellent idea for the oneshot, Fire at Will! Read it and review it! It's a great oneshot! Now, read and review my story, Martha Fockers! 

**Question: What 'word' do you always say?**

Instead of saying the word 'fuck', I have the habit of saying 'fudge' or 'fudgula', lol. 'Fudgula' came from a character I made up called Count Fudgula, coming from Count Dracula, lol, but also from The Simpsons how they had a cereal box that said Count Chocula. I thought Fudgula sounded cool, hehe.


	27. This Won't Be the Last Time

**A.N:** OMG! You have NO idea how much this chapter pissed me off! I wrote such a long chapter, and fucks it up! How? Well, I admit it's partially my fault, but anyway, I wrote this chapter SO perfectly, and then I ACCIDENTALLY click Back! And then I go forward again, and IT'S ALL GONE! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?! - bursts into tears and is half screaming - I swear to God, better do something about it. Like make a popup asking "Are you sure you want to exit without saving?" or something like that! Or I am gonna die!

**_EDIT: OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! We lost the internet for a while, since we recently moved :( Anyway, it will be back on in a few weeks, I'm at the library right now, ya see! LOL, Anyway, double updates for all! Yay!_**

* * *

**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed

**This Won't Be the Last Time**

"Oh Will, I'm _so _sorry!" Sadie apologized for the millionth time.

Everyone, including Jack, Willy, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Charlie, Sadie, the Quartet, some Oompa Loompas and of course, Will, were back at Will's suite, crowding around his bed, whereas Sadie and Elizabeth sat on either side of his bed. The Quartet had brought him baskets of tropical fruit and bouquets of freshly picked flowers, even though the only damage to him was a cut on his right arm, which the Oompa Loompas were currently taking care of.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sadie cried. She sighed, and narrowed her eyes up at Willy, "It was Willy's orders!"

Willy shot everyone an incredulous look when they all looked at him in horror. "Hey! That's a damn lie! I said 'fire at will' not...fire at _Will_...'fire at will' means fire when ready!"

"What?" Sadie groaned and buried her head in her hands stressfully. "You could've just said fire! Or release! Or, whatever!"

"Well I didn't know you took orders so seriously!"

Elizabeth's sigh shut both of them up, "At least it's not fatal."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, nodding his head as he was entranced by the Will's bandage. He grinned up at Will, "Lucky that Will practices three hours a day to sense such a thing coming, and dodging it." He glanced back down at Will's bandage, and his grin disappeared, as he added, "--slightly."

"Where did the arrow go?" Charlie asked.

"It scratched my arm and hit the tree behind me," Will replied, rubbing his arm once the Oompa Loompas were finished tying the difficult knot.

"Listen Will, again, I'm so sorry about that terrible mistake!" Sadie was about to pat him assuringly on the arm, but then reconsidered, and patted him on the shoulder. "Just take it easy for the next few hours, eat up and drink up, before we head for your ship."

"Uh uh!" Jack got everyone's attention. He grinned, "_My _ship."

Will ignored him, and shook his head. "No matter, it's just a scratch. I might as well enjoy the rest of my day here in this beautiful place, before I leave."

Viloui stepped forward and placed the basket of fruit on the table which was only within arms reach for Will. She saw him reach for the red apple, so she picked it up and handed it to him. Jack gasped and groaned at his choice of fruit.

"Red?" Jack snickered. "Cheh...pansy."

"You know, you could all come back here," Viloui said. She looked up at everyone and smiled, "All of you. You will always be welcome here."

"We take major precautions, so if you do return, just a head's up--you'll always be captured in a net first, just so you know," Pallis winked.

Cypreen shot Willy and Charlie an apologetic look, "Well, you can all return except...you and Charlie."

Willy sighed, knowing she was right. As much as he and Charlie would want to return to this place that resembled Rivendell from Lord of the Rings, they couldn't. Not in a million years, and they couldn't possibly take the risk of going through the door again.

"That's true," Willy said despondently. "But I can't let the fact that I can't return, stop you guys from returning."

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Norrington paced in front of the tower humming a familiar tune, familar only to people three hundred years later, but he didn't know that. He didn't know where it was from, and he didn't no who sung it, all he knew was, he was singing it now. Yes, he was still 'possessed' by _something_, he knew it and eventually accepted it, knowing that this way, he could kill Jack Sparrow. The merging of the two minds caused him to feel kind of giddy, kind of...high.

His pacing turned into spinning, and before he knew it, he appeared to be doing a slow tango in the caves with no partner, when really, in his eyes, the caves had turned into a beautiful, brightly lit ballroom, and his dance partner was Elizabeth. She had never seemed so happy in her entire life, and has they spun together, he could see a depressed, drunken Will being forced out the door, while as they spun towards the window, he beamed when he saw Jack Sparrow swinging from the neck on the noose.

As if this was a musical, he began to sing to Elizabeth:

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light...  
and listen to the music of the night...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!..."

He was so into his sorrowful song and dance number and possible hallucination, that he didn't even notice a few of his men had entered the caves. They stood there, watching in horror as their usually strict and formal Commodore, performing ballet like moves, holding an imaginary partner, and spinning around the room while singing. He stopped with a grim, sad look on his face.

"...And you'll live as you've never lived before..."

Norrington eyes wandered downwards, and his guards' eyes widened when he realized what he was about to do. He was about to kiss his imaginary partner! His eyes widened in realization, as one of the guard's snorts snapped him out of his delusion. His guards shot him goofy smiles, but it disappeared quickly when Norrington literally roared in their face, like an animal.

"How _dare_ you disrupt my meditation process! Focusing on the dreams that I long to come true!" Norrington growled. His voice wasn't normal, it sounded as if another voice was merged with his, a much deeper, demonic voice, making his voice sound distorted.

A naive guard laughed nervously and asked, "What did you say, sir?"

Norrington pulled back after his outburst, and stared at his men like he's never seen them before. His head wobbled a bit, before his knees did similar and buckled, making him fall to the ground. He had fainted. Well, only for a bit. His men rushed around him and rolled him onto his back, trying to shake him awake.

"Are you okay, sir?" one of them asks when they see their Commodore's eyes flash open once more.

He shook his head no as they helped him back to his weak feet. "Oh, no I'm--I'm fine. I-I just...tripped."

A guard rolled his eyes at another, both knowing that it was a dead lie. The third guard decided to tell him what they came there for.

"Sir, we've spotted another village--we're surprised we haven't seen it before."

"Really?" the guards swapped glances. Their Commodore wasn't the type to say that.

The guard nods and smiles weakly, "It most certainly his beautiful, but we think Wonka is taking refuge there."

Norrington nods distractedly, and orders, "Go after him."

"But sir, the innocents--"

"Oh and--" His glare darkened, his eyes turned black, and in his distorted voice, he added, "Spare no one."

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

"We should start to head for the ship," Charlie suggested, as they all gathered at the fountain of Venus situated right at the center of the village.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, looking quite organized, with their bags full of tropical fruit for the voyage home, and their weapons in their other hands, for just in case. It was around late afternoon already, and it seemed like time flied when you were having fun. Willy and Charlie we're feeling excited to go home, but anxious of the way over there. They knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed, they knew something would try to stop them along the way.

Willy felt like someone had just punched him in the gut, he was _that _nervous. He sat down on the edge of the fountain and held his stomach, hoping not to catch much attention. He just wanted to get on the ship, but he just wanted to stay here too. He didn't know what to do...

"Jack!" Willy called to him, who was giving the thumbs up to Pallis saying that the flowers smelt divine. "Give me your compass."

Jack furrowed a brow, wondering if he knew the mystery about his compass or not. "...why?"

"I dunno," Willy shrugged, "I just have the urge to."

Jack looked at him with great uncertainty for a moment, and then smirked as he threw it to him. "Enjoy."

Willy caught it without struggle, and flipped open the cover. The arrow spun around wildly, trying to find north, making Willy frown in confusion, wondering why it was having such a hard time.

"Jack! Your compass is..." he trailed off when he noticed the arrow began to slow down, and point in a north west direction. "...never mind."

Willy didn't even notice that Jack had sauntered over and sat next to him. When he felt him lean over, that's when he sprung back and pulled it away from him. He had nothing to hide with the compass, Jack just startled him. Jack pouted and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Which way izit pointing?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at Willy.

He rolled his eyes and turned the compass around, so it faced Jack. He leaned forward, and once he saw the direction, he grinned and glanced up at him smugly.

"It's pointing to the Pearl, I know it!" Jack said happily. He leaned back, and shrugged, maintaining his grin. "I'm flattered."

Willy said nothing, but returned his smile and threw his compass back at the pirate. He dusted his hands, remembering that it was one of Jack Sparrow's possessions, and got to his feet.

"Wait!" Jack called.

Willy spun around and saw that he was picking up a potato sack of the ground at his feet, and threw it over to him.

"Put this on," he said.

The chocolatier looked at him in horror, "A potato sack?"

Jack wrinkled his nose at it and shook his head, "No! Look inside!"

Willy quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was within this gritty potato sack, and opened it up. He silenced everyone with his loud gasp as his heart melted when he saw so many familar things. It was his old, purple attire, complete with his original top hat and cane. He could even wear his pin now, since Charlie had it on him.

Willy shot Jack a heartwarming smile, "Thanks Jack."

Sadie appeared next to Willy, handing him the W pin to complete it, and added, "That was really sweet of you, Jack."

Willy glared at her at the corner of his eye, with a slight pang of jealousy, but Jack interrupted. "Actually, it was Charlie's idea, but thanks anyway!"

He smiled down at his heir, who blushed since he was in the spotlight, "Thank you, Charlie."

"No problem, Mr Wonka," Charlie grinned. He leapt of the brick fence he was sitting on and picked up his gear. "Now put that old outfit back on, and let's go home!"

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Sadie was breathtaken when he saw the real Willy Wonka step out of the nearest house after changing back to his old, purple attire. It wasn't much difference, but it was deceived by it's unique color of clothes. A perfectly tailored suit, which was maroon with hints of violet, he looked so sophisticated. Lucky she wasn't grasping on anything, otherwise she would've snapped it right off. Her head lay in her folded arms as she leaned on the brick wall that Charlie was once sitting on. She was in her own little world, staring at Willy Wonka.

"The coat is just ravishing, isn't it so?"

Sadie's ears perked, and blushed a deep red when she realized that Willy had caught her staring at him. She nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say, when she really was staring at him overall, not just his velvet coat. She now longed to wear it, so she made a note to herself to ask the Oompa Loompas to make one for her.

Willy tensed up when she approached him and started to neaten up his collar and fix the angle of his hat. Her compliment didn't help his tenseness at all.

"You look so handsome," she complimented with a smile.

"Wasn't I always?" he asked mockingly.

Sadie smirked coyly at him, making him feel slightly more comfortable, "Perhaps...it's just brown isn't your color. _This..._is perfect. It matches with your..." Before they knew it, they were locked in each others gaze. "...eyes."

Willy was surprised at himself, usually at a time like this, he would push the other off and run around hysterically screaming 'cooties! cooties!', but not this time. He was actually comfortable where he was, both of them, not caring how close they were or the fact that her hands were rested comfortably on his shoulders, and his hands had found their way around her waist at some point. Her delirious smile slowly disappeared, when she realized that she would _never _see him again, not in a million years.

Desperate to get her mind off Willy, she spun around away from him in an instant and shouted, "Jack! Where did you dock your ship?"

Willy was left pouting, craving her touch again, and just strolled off the Charlie who clearly needed some company.

Jack shrugged and approached her, and said with a mouthful of bread. "Dunno really...somewhere dark and swampy."

"That would be Black Adder's Swamp," Cypreen said."

"Do you know how to get there quickly?" Charlie asked, with a face of worry as he swung the basket of the five Oompa Loompas in front of him.

The Quartet nods yes, but Ana reminded, "Remember, people will be looking for us!"

There was a long, thoughtful pause among the group, each wondering who they were going to make it to the ship without getting caught. Sure, there was a slight chance of not getting caught along the way, but none of them knew exactly how many navy men were here, or where they would be searching.

The silence was broken by Sadie. "We'll try to remain inconspicuous."

"Hold up folks," Jack murmured. They all faced him, and saw that he had an expression as if something had just struck him. "I can't leave on the Pearl without me crew!"

Will, having experienced sailing a ship with Jack once, pitches in, "We've done it before, we can do it again!"

"Lad, that was just a minor ship!" Jack shouted incredulously in his face. He held out his arms, "This is the Black Pearl we're talkin'! And I'm not losing me crew again!"

Pallis sighed, and while twirling her hair around her finger she said, "I suggest that they take the canoes to the nearest island, and one person stays back to free the crew. When they are, they take the Pearl to the island and go!"

"Perfect!" Willy cheered, but his smile slowly disappeared when she made him uncomfortable, by batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well," Charlie sighed, crouching at his feet tiringly. "Who's staying back?

"I will!" Jack hollered, stepping forward as if he was now in the spotlight.

Ana shook her head and pulled him back, "No, you and Willy have to watch each other's backs, so no matter what happens, you have to stick together."

Jack smiled in a very puppy like fashion, whilst Willy just rolled his eyes, but was unable to hide a smile. But unfortunately, their brotherly moment was ruined.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

* * *

**A.N:** Do you know how painful it was to write all this again, when the one I wrote prior was so perfect? Damn and damn my clumsiness. should _still_ take some precautions though...anyway, did y'all spot the major Phantom of the Opera reference? Read and review! Do you know how painful it was to write all this again, when the one I wrote prior was so perfect? Damn and damn my clumsiness. should take some precautions though...anyway, did y'all spot the major Phantom of the Opera reference? Read and review! **__**

Question: When was the last time you laughed so hard it hurt or you cried?

I have so many memories of laughing intensely hard that I thought I was gonna explode. It might've been today actually, during English lesson, we had to read out a role play and my friend Katrina played this British explorer, and since she already did the play in drama, she knew all the lines and accents and expressions. So it was just so hilarious to watch and hear her be British! The fact that the accent was so overdone and dramatic, was hilarious!


	28. Make Like Sin City

**A.N:** The fight scene with Jack and Wonka (not between them, I might add) I kinda imagined in black and white, like the movie Sin City, since these scenes are now at night, possibly around 6 or 7 at night. All the blood is red, and all the lighting his white--enjoy!

**_EDIT: Extra update due to my lateness! Tada!_**

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__by sparrowed_

**Make Like Sin City**

The group spun around to face the shuffling corn field, and as the shuffling got louder, they saw fire ignited on large wooden clubs for light. The group held each other for support; Charlie held onto Elizabeth, Elizabeth held onto Will, Will held onto Ana, Ana held onto Jack, Jack held onto Willy, and Willy held on to Sadie.

The quartet, however, stood in front of them all in battle position. Willy only just noticed that they each carried a different weapon. Cypreen carried a bow and arrow, Viloui carried two swords. Tellulu carried several throwing stars and and wore clawed gloves, and Pallis brought out her kinky side with a whip and a chain.

Cypreen looked over her shoulder to the scared group.

"Run!"

And they did. They all followed Sadie into the woods, which seemed to get darked and more eerie the further they went. Unfortunately, since Jack and Willy were lagging behind, they were confronted by ten navy men. They appeared in front of them so fast, that they ran into them. They quickly stepped back, and tried to run backwards, but more navy men appeared behind them. This was like deja vu to Jack, since this happened to he and Will before in Port Royal.

"Uhh," was all the two could say.

Finally, Jack pulled out his sword, even though he knew it would do know good with just himself.

"If only you had a sword Wonka, we could _possibly _take them on," Jack whispered on the side of his mouth. Both Jack and Willy were now back to back to each other, casually spinning around to face each man on their own.

Willy sighed. He had to admit it now, since during those years of hiatus, chocolate wasn't the only thing he was working on.

"Wait a minute, I do have a sword!" Willy exclaimed.

Jack looked over his shoulder, and looked at him up and down with an affronted look, "I'm sure you do!"

Willy rolled his eyes at his perversion, "That wasn't an innuendo. Look..."

Willy held up his cane, and Jack stared at it blankly, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did happen, all he said was:

"Nice. And what a pretty sword you 'ave there."

Finally, Willy fiddled with something on the bottom, and suddenly the handle of a sword popped out of the striped ball on the top of the cane. Jack stood there, wide eyed, in shock. That was no sword. That was a katana.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack whined as Willy slickly pulled the katana out of his cane, spilling nerds all over the ground. "That's Japanese weaponry in yer mitts, mate! The sharpest in the world! How come you get to use one?"

Willy opened his mouth to answer, but Jack interrupted again.

"Or better yet, how come _you _have one," Jack asked, frowning and nodding down at the weapon in Willy's gloved hands, "--since you're only a...a...a dankeemaker!"

"Candymaker," he corrected.

"Less talk!" barked one of the navy men. "Let's just bring 'em in!"

Just as the navy men were about to capture them, Jack and Willy lunged for their half of their men, five men each. Willy threw the remainder of the nerds from his opened cane in one guards face, smashed the end of the empty cane against the tree so it would have a spiky edge, and plunged it like a stake in his heart. Jack, who was fighting his own half, spun around and noticed what he had done in shock, since, even as a pirate, he has never done anything as violent as that.

It seemed like every move, and dodge and attack was simultaneous and exact and precise between Jack and Willy. Well almost every move. One man had given up on Willy and had turned and tackled Jack to the ground, and he started strangling him. He had kicked his sword away, and his gun. Luckily to Jack, Willy had literally spilled the guts of his last opponent, and picked up Jack's pistol.

Willy decided to take advice from Anna in Van Helsing:

_"I think if you're going to kill somebody, kill them! Don't stand around talking about it!"_

So he did. Without word, he pulled the trigger, and shot the man in the head. He forgot about Jack, who unfortunately had to endure the man's brains and blood. He instantly pushed the corpse off and hysterically started wiping his face off. Willy walked over to him and noticed the blood.

"You're bleeding."

Jack stopped and looked at him in shock, "I am not! You blew that fella's brains out and now it's all over me you fool!"

Willy stepped back and held his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay..." He bent down and pulled out his katana, which he forgotten he had left it plunged in a man's stomach.

Jack stopped again and noticed something. "_You're _bleeding."

Willy looked up in surprise, and then frowned. "I am?"

Jack nodded and pointed to his hairline, which Willy touched and felt the pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?" Willy looked up at him in stun, hoping there was no innuendo.

Jack shook his head, "I mean--"

Willy laughed, "No, no. It just stings, that's all."

Both men stood in the middle of the circle of injured and deceased men. Willy's side were all dead, and brutally killed, Jack's side were rolling around on the ground in agony, but not dead.

Jack peered over Willy's side and bared his teeth in disgust. "Yeesh, you certainly slaughtered your bunch! Guts, limbs, blood are all over the ground! What have you been drinking?"

"Nothing alcohol, if that's what you mean," Willy smirked at him. His gaze darkened, "Although I have to confess though...I loved Sin City."

Suddenly, from the bushes appeared Will and Elizabeth.

"You two, come on! We found the canoes and--" Elizabeth wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw all the dead men. "Ugh, Jack, what did you do to these men?"

"Me? I'm flattered you thought it was me, but it was Wonka who did the damage!" Jack grinned, pointing a thumb over at a clueless Wonka.

"Wow," Will said in awe. "You?"

Willy nodded proudly. Jack held up his hand and gestured his fighting instrument. "Well come now Will, you can't escape a battle in one piece against this piece o'work!"

Will nodded and folded his arms, "Hmm, maybe I should start making those."

Willy's eyes widened, "Who? You? A young, English Caucasian male making a Japanese sword? That's like a florist trying to build a castle!"

Will laughed, and then said, "Come on! Everyone's waiting!"

They were only a few steps more in the woods, when hundreds of navy men appeared behind them.

Norrington's voice was heard, "Hold in right there, Mr Turner, Mr Wonka, Mr Sparrow and..." a sigh was heard. "...Elizabeth..."

They all reluctantly spun around, while Jack shouted, "Aaaaaargh, give us a bloody break!"

A scream pierced the night. The group turned and saw that Elizabeth was being dragged up the tree by a navy men. She tried to wriggle free, but the higher she got, the less squirming she did.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, using her free hand to reach helplessly for him.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried in return, doing the same action. He glared up at the emotionless marine, "Bastard! Give her back!"

"I'll give Miss Swann back if Mr Wonka and Mr Sparrow come quietly with me," Norrington ordered.

Will hesitated as he breathed deeply, while Jack and Willy peered fearfully at Will, hoping he wouldn't give them up that easily. Will finally got a plan that instant.

He whispered to them, "Alright, I'll stay here and try to free Elizabeth and the crew."

"But you're not going to survive if you let us go!" Jack whispered back.

"I've got it."

Jack and Will turned to Willy, who had a smirk printed on his face. Before they could say anything, Willy let out a shrill call with a roll of his tongue. They didn't know what he was doing, but Will and Jack followed anyway, and started doing the same. The navy started to laugh, but it immediately stopped when they felt the ground shake.

"What's going on?" one of them asked. They all looked around in fear as everything around them started to shake.

"Now's your chance! RUN!" Will shouted.

Willy turned to run but stopped when Jack didn't move. "Jack! Come on, we have to--"

"But what about young Will?" Jack asked, looking sadly at Willy.

Willy smirked, "The Oompa Loompas will know what to do."

The trio watched in amazement as the tribe of Oompa Loompas and the Amazon Quartet were racing after the navy, screaming on the top of their lungs, while all the Oompa Loompas fired several arrows at them at once. Apparently the quartet didn't follow Sadie the entirety of the way to the swamp, they must've sensed this. They certainly outnumbered the Royal Navy, who were clearly hopeless in battle. Willy and Jack nodded in respect to Will and then began to staggered down the hill and into the woods, on their way to the swamp.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Willy practically dragged Jack all the way down to the swamp. At one point, Jack had a tripped over an out grown tree root, and Willy just kept running, and dragged him along the ground. He didn't even stop to wonder why it had gotten so difficult to run with him. Eventually halfway down, Jack had let go of him, and threw a rock at his head for attention. Since then, they ran solo so nothing like that would happen again.

Finally, the reached the others, which included only Sadie, Ana and Charlie. They all frowned when they noticed the absence of the lovebirds.

"Where's Mr Turner and Miss Swann?" Charlie asked, stepping forward while still holding the basket in front of him.

Willy and Jack swapped sorrowful glances, and Willy answered, "They got caught."

They all gasped and swapped horrified expressions. Charlie stepped forward once more, "We've got to save them!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry!" Jack sighed, waving his hands reassuringly. He smiled knowingly at Wonka, "They're perfectly fine."

Willy laughed bashfully, "I, uh, heh...I set the Oompa Loompa tribe on them. And the Quartet."

Sadie smiled at him, "Good thinking."

"Don't worry about 'em!" Jack grinned, strolling past Charlie and picked the better canoe, even though both looked rotten. "They'll be free, and then they can help me crew!"

"Well that's good, I guess," Ana sighed, placing her hands at her hips as she glanced at both canoes. "There are only two canoes. I'll go with Charlie since you and Willy have to watch each other's backs."

"Agreed," they all said simultaneously.

Just as they all started to hop into the canoes, Sadie had to stop them once more. "Wait! I want to talk to Willy."

Willy's eyes widened at the mention of his name, and for some reason, glanced at Jack, even though he knew he would bring the whole 'issue' up again. Jack wagged his eyebrows and nudged him on the arm.

"Oooh, she wants to talk to you, lad!" Jack whispered, acting like a young school boy.

Willy rolled his eyes, as he tried best to seem casual, "Yes, I know Jack. I can hear her too."

Jack leaned over the canoe and covered his mouth so that he whispered to Sadie, "Oooh, he can hear you Sadie!"

Willy snickered and shook his head while he slowly got to his feet. He whacked Jack on the back of his head, causing his tricorn hat to fall off, as if made his way out of the canoe and towards Sadie.

"Ow! What wazzat for?" Jack pouted, rubbing the back of his head and soon putting his hat back on.

"Ignore him Sadie. He's a moron," Ana joked, which was enough to make Charlie and the Oompa Loompa giggle. They shut up instantly when Jack spun around and scowled at them.

The pair walked into the bushes, away from the prying eyes of the pirates and the little one, so they could have their private conversation. Willy hoped that she wouldn't get too personal or even _intimate,_ because A) he wouldn't be prepared for it, and B) it would make it harder for him to leave her. She stopped behind a tree, making him stop as well. He dug his hands in his pockets, trying best to seem as normal as possible.

"What's up?" he asked.

Sadie sighed quickly, letting him know that there was a lot to say, but then held up a large, velvet sack. She opened it up and handed him a couple of his chocolate bars, which made him smile, but the next item made his smile disappear. A bottle. A bottle of...what?

Willy raised an eyebrow. "Do you...want me the christen the canoes or something?"

Sadie laughed and shook her head no, "No, but I should've thought of that!" She smiled softly. "It's...it's something to help both you and Jack."

"Uh...heh, um, how so?" he asked, half laughing nervously. He still had a face of confusion which he attempted to cover with surprise.

She bit her lip nervously, knowing that he might either love or hate what he would read. She nodded towards the bottle and said, "Read it."

Willy noticed the nervous expression on her face, and he started to feel the same. He swallowed anxiously, and squinted at the fine writing on the label of the bottle. He almost dropped the bottle when he realized what it was for. It was either an advantage or a disadvantage for both Willy and Jack, and he didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

**A.N:** Enjoy this chapter? Hope you did. And I apologize if the fight scene seemed kinda gory! Read and review! 

_**Question: Which is your favorite out of the Scary Movie series? 1, 2, 3 or 4? Or even none?**_

Number 2 will always be Number 1 to me! I miss the Wayans brothers so much! I wish they directed number 3 and 4, cos compared to the first two, they SUCKED! The Scary Movie franchise is supposed to be a _teen _movie, so it's supposed to have lots of immature stuff in it! Zucker turned 3 and 4 into teenybopper movies! Aargh, they were so lame! But I can't wait til Number 5 anyway!


	29. Washed Up in More Ways Than One

**A.N:** I is vewy sweepy! (yawns) It's soooo late, here! By the way, what happened to all my loyal reviews, eh? On with the chappy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__by sparrowed_

**Washed Up in More Ways Than One**

Willy returned to the boat with a stern yet somehow grim expression on his face, with the bottle neatly hidden under his coat. He decided instantly not to tell Jack about it, and what it does, since he knew that Jack would never take it seriously, and scull it down like it was just another bottle of rum. His body seemed to take over and guided him into the canoe, taking a seat next to Jack, even though his mind was well away from him. He was literally nudged out of his thoughts by Jack.

"So wot 'appened?" was the first thing he asked.

Willy frowned at him for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. And then he remembered, and rolled his eyes, "_Nothing_ happened, just a special goodbye, because _I'M_ special."

Jack pouted in jealousy when he said that.

They were all finally in the canoes (except Sadie, of course), complete with food and water, even though the next island wasn't far away, and hopefully Will and Elizabeth wouldn't take that long to free the crew. Sadie pushed each canoe out to sea, as she warned them of what lies ahead.

"The waves will be quite rough on the way to the next island, so be careful, and always, _always _be alert! Mind you, the island is quite small, so you won't get lost from each other, believe me." Sadie raised on her tip toes and waved to them once they were a certain distance away. "You'll be in my prayers! Farewell!"

Before they knew it, they were already halfway there. Willy had already mourned the fact that he couldn't see the island anymore, nonetheless, Sadie watching them row off, and even though it was night time, he could still see the dark clouds merging above him as he lay down in the canoe, as Jack rowed in content.

Ana looked at the water around her anxiously, noticing that it was getting quite rapid. She back at Charlie for consolation, but seeing that he needed consoling of his own, since he noticed the rapids too.

She glanced over at Jack, who was rowing at a certain pace, but was in his own little world, ignorant to the rapids.

"Captain! How much further?"

Jack tilted his head to the side, not looking as if he had been snapped out of anything, and smirked at Ana as he slurred, "I acknowledge yer respect Anamaria, f'calling me Captain, despite the fact that we're in separate canoes."

She couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes, "I didn't ask for your requitals, _Jack._ I asked you a question."

Jack's smiled faded and his expression turned into one of a curious puppy's, peering around his surroundings, which seemed odd to Willy, who was watching Jack do so from the bottom of the canoe. It seemed odd since there wasn't really much around them to peer _at._ But somehow, the genius in Jack knew, and answered.

"Not far. But this is juss the beginning of the rapids, so keep a weather eye open!"

When Willy heard him mention rapids, which he was unaware of, he sat up almost instantly and glanced at the waters surrounding them. His eyes widened when he saw that it really _was _getting more rapid, and more and more water was being splashed onto them.

"Uhh, Jack?" Willy began, not taking his eyes off the waters as if they would be up to something if he looked away. "Are you...are you sure you don't want me to row as well?"

"No no, I'm perfectly fine doing this all by me onsies, Wonka," Jack muttered, embodying a bit of sarcasm. He peered over his shoulder at Willy, who frowned back at him in confusion, sensing the sarcasm. Jack turned back forward as if he had never looked behind at him, and added, "Besides, you 'ave enough talents as it is, with your making of donkeys, katana fighting and--and landing pretty things on two legs..." 

Willy gasped at his...accusations? towards him. He glanced over at Ana and Charlie for back up, who quickly looked away from him, pretending like they didn't hear what Jack had thrown at Willy. He glared at Jack's back, and decided to defend his own case.

"For your information, _Sparrow, _I 'landed' no one, I mastered sword fighting to release my negative energy during my fifteen year hiatus, and I make _candy _not _DONKEYS!_"

Jack had a face of hatred printed on him, which he refused to reveal to the man behind him, or the two in the opposite boat, so he simply faced straight forward. For once, Jack was on a loss of words; not of shock, he just didn't _want _to say anything to Willy.

"Yeah, whatever," was all Jack said since, and declared that the conversation was over by throwing a half full rum bottle back at Willy. It was just a simple gesture, but since it came from Captain Jack, Willy instantly knew what he wanted him to do with it. He decided not to protest, since he knew Jack had already decided not to talk to him. He was giving him the silent treatment.

Was he jealous? Willy frowned at the thought, never imagining the outgoing, good natured Jack Sparrow to seem _jealous. _Maybe he was this time, since for once there was something he couldn't have, which was anything Willy could have since he was from the future. The thought bubbled in Willy's mind, which turned into anger, and decided to ruffle the Sparrow's feathers a little more.

"Thank you Jack! I'll accept that rum!" Willy grinned, especially when he saw Jack's body's stiffen, shocked that he would accept alcohol.

He popped the cork out of the bottle and sniffed the bottle. It was rum alright. He hadn't smelt the spicy scent of rum since a lonely, alcoholic Christmas party for one during his hiatus. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, to drink rum from the 17th century.

Charlie watched in amazement was his mentor guzzled down the offered rum, which Willy noticed was quite weak, proving it to Jack by spitting it out in the sea and insulting Jack for owning weak rum. Charlie decided to distract himself, refusing to watch his mentor become more and more tipsy by the weak rum with a strong effect.

"Erm, Ana?" he asked, finding it hard to look away from Willy. "What about me? Should I help row?"

"No, that's okay Charlie, I've got it," she lied, glancing sideways at the fast waters. She bit her lip, and added as she glanced behind at Charlie. "Just hang on."

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

They were lucky. With Willy's smart move in calling the Oompa Loompas and the Amazon Quartet in to fight, the navy was taken hostage in the village, having to put up with the repetitive chants by the Oompa Loompas, about how they wish to get rid of these unwanted demons. Norrington had chickened out with a brave face, and was thought to have ran all the way back to the caves, where unfortunately, there were still more guards there.

Due to that, Will, Elizabeth and the Quartet couldn't just waltz right in and free the crew. The good thing was, they found the jail, which was built underground, but the windows were shown just above the ground. Will glanced through the rock bars of the ground jail cell, and saw the remainder of the crew huddled together. It didn't matter how odd it looked, they had to do it to escape the cold. He leaned in further between the bars, if possible.

"Pssssssssst."

Even though it was only a soft sound, it awoke every single soul in that jail. When they all saw Will, they jumped to their feet and rushed to the windows. The closer they got, they also saw Elizabeth, and four other young ladies, the Quartet, who they weren't familiar with yet.

"Will! Elizabeth!" Gibbs cried in utter happiness. All of them gasped and sighed cheerfully, thankful to see familar faces.

"We've come to free you!" Elizabeth whispered, leaning down to them, next to Will.

Gibbs, who had been stuck here for quite a while along with the crew, had gone quite short tempered, and her response angered him.

"Well of course you 'ave! You wouldn't come here to chat, now would yer missy?"

Will cut to the chase, "Where are the keys?"

Gibbs sighed, knowing his answer would not reassure anyone. "Norrington has it. But I haven't heard from him since he left to catch you lot a few hours ago."

Will and Elizabeth swapped uncertain glances, being lost for words and lost of thoughts. They didn't know what to do now, since this was all unplanned, so there was no Plan B, and there wasn't even a Plan A to start with.

Will snickered, shaking his head discouragingly. "Well that's just brilliant. The one person who escaped the Oompa Loompas."

Gibbs swapped glances from Will to Elizabeth, and then shrugged, getting their attention. "Well...what now?"

Elizabeth sighed, a type of sigh that spoke "I guess it's hopeless", but Will spun around to the Quartet, who also had looks of uncertainty and discouragement.

"Did you see which way Norrington fled?"

Cypreen opened her mouth to answer, but first glanced at her sisters, wondering if maybe they had an answer. They all swapped glances, and eventually shook their heads. Cypreen did the same, and tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"No, but we'll all split up and search," Cypreen insisted.

Viloui nods in agreement, "Yes, it will be much easier since every single guard is now under the watchful eye of the Oompa Loompas."

Will nodded, also in agreement, "Right, so we'll search as far as we can, and try to remain as covert as possible. We'll need rest, so all of us return to the village at dawn for rest, since this mustn't be as easy as I thought." 

They all agreed, and being at the center of the island, they all split the island by about 72 degrees each, the Quartet each searching one part of the island, while Will and Elizabeth searched the other part of the island together. Gibbs had already confirmed to them that Norrington hasn't returned to the caves, so that made them more aware of their surroundings. After being wished luck by the crew, and them promising to return the next morning with food and water, they set off to find the only man that could free their own source of freedom.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Meanwhile, back in the canoes, Willy Wonka was either really tipsy or slightly drunk, as he annoyed Jack, Anamaria and Charlie, with his continuous loop of singing the Witch Doctor song out loud.

"And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do, he said that 'Ooh, eeh, ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bing bang! Ooh, eeh, ooh ah ah, ting tang walla walla bang bang!'" he sang his heart out, lying messily within the canoe, his hand holding up the empty rum bottle, illustrating the fact that he really was extremely tipsy.

Ana glanced back at Charlie, who, just like every other person who would've been watching, couldn't help but watch Willy.

"Uhh, Jack? Is...is Willy, um, y'know..._drunk?_" she asked hesitantly, well aware that Charlie would be listening to anything that mentioned his mentor.

Jack was still more than happy to talk to anymore, but Wonka. He grinned over at his and shook his head, "'Course not, Ana! He's juss really tipsy! If he were drunk, he'd be spewing up!"

Right when he said that last part, Willy did just that. He hurled right over the canoe. Charlie bared his teeth in disgust as he cringed at the sight, and looked straight forward instantly, trying his very best to fight off the urges to glance at him. It was only curiosity, anyway.

Jack hears him wretch, and snickers, "Sea sickness, mates. It has nothing to do with how much rum he drank."

"Or how many bottles," Willy pointed out, before collapsing in the canoe in exhaustion.

Jack noticed that they started to drift further and further apart, as the sea became ever more rapid. Both Jack and Ana noticed, and became more and more away the further they got. Before, they were within arms reach, and now, they can barely touch the sides of their canoes even if they use their paddles.

"Jack!" she cried, as they were almost a ship's length away from each other.

"Juss keep rowin' Ana!" Jack shouted, paddling even harder. "We should both reach the island, no matter how far we drift fro--oh."

"Oh?" Willy mimicked. He sat up in confusion. "Whaddayer meeeeeeeeeean...oh?"

Jack shot him a pained expression, and pointed to where Ana and Charlie were. Well, were Ana and Charlie were supposed to be. Willy's eyes widened, and felt his stomach turn, where was Charlie? Where was Ana? Where was their canoe?

"Wh...wh..." he found it hard to make out his words. "Wh-where are they?"

Jack cursed silently when he had to speak to him, "I dunno. They drifted off."

Willy leaned forward on the canoe, and shouted out to them, "CHARLIE! ANA! CHARLIE!"

Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "Wonka..."

"CHARLIE! WILSON! WIIIIIIIILSON!"

Jack frowned, and looked over his shoulder to him. "Who's Wilson?"

Willy wildly shook his head, "Sorry, Castaway habit."

After a while of realization, Willy slumped back into the canoe, still in a state of shock. He sighed, as he croaked out, "Where did they go?" 

"I dunno," Jack muttered, as he squinted, finding it quite hard to see. "I can't see through this blasted fog--wait!"

"What?"

A smile grew on Sparrow's face, and stood up in the canoe, one leg smugly propped up onto the front of the canoe, pulling out his monocular and glancing through it. As he stood up, his weight began to shake the canoe, forcing Willy to grip tighter on the edges in fear.

"Hey, easy!" he snapped.

Jack grins as he spots what he's wanted to see for...an hour or so!

"Land ho!" he announces, folding his monocular and pocketing it.

Willy, since being very tipsy, was not able to think correctly, and squinted up at Jack, confused with his announcement. "What didja call meh?"

Jack sighed; spotting land completely washed away what he held against Willy, for now. He glanced down at the candymaker, who was clearly unable to keep his focus on him, and eventually dropped his head back down to rest. He smiled, and prepared to hurl 'anchor' at the shore of the small, unknown island.

* * *

**A.N:** Soooooooooo tired. I wrote this chapter at 11:09 PM, 28th October. Yep, it was a while ago, when I wrote about nine chapters ahead! LOL, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I'm falling asleep cos it's late, not because this chapter could possibly be tedious! Read and review! 

**_Question: Are you a day person, or a night person?_**

I am a DEFINITE night person. I can stay up all night, but I cannot stand getting up! No matter how many hours sleep I get! I do find it difficult to actually go to sleep though, but I can stay up for hours if I wanted to.


	30. SOS Save our Swashbucklers!

**A.N:** Chappy thirty is finally written! I'm so happy today, cos Confectionery Secret finally updated! They added Chapter 29! And yes, this chapter was written a while ago, the date is said below. I love that story! So cute! And it's getting so hot! Enjoy this chappy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**SOS - Save our Swashbucklers!**

After finally reaching the shore of the island, Jack stepped out of the canoe and dragged it the rest of the way to the surface. He took the moment to just stand there and stare at this 'unknown spit of land which eerily reminded him of the island he was twice marooned on', so technically, he felt a familiarity to it already. The only difference was that he was not only with an extra person, but it was _man._ And maybe that he got here at night, rather than day.

Jack silently hoped that Will would be quick with his task back on the Island of Chronos, as he had heard the tales of men stranded on islands together, and eventually turning, well, gay.

Jack isn't afraid of physically touch, but ever since he had heard those tales, he never like touching a male in sympathetic way. Which is why he dragged Willy out of the canoe as if he were a dead body, in other words, by the ankles. Not letting go of his ankles, he glanced once again at the island. If this island similar to the last one, he would set up 'camp' in a similar place he did last time with Miss Swann.

He dragged him quite a distance away from the canoe, a distance where you could still see it, but one would be too lazy to walk all the way to it. After dropping his ankles to the sand, he started on the fire. Nothing really was going through his mind that moment, since he knew things would work out fine, as long as Willy is by his side for the time being.

Weirdly enough, he awoke with a gasp the moment the fire sparked on the wood.

"How are you?" Jack murmured, peering over his shoulder to him, ignoring his odd look. Willy looked as if he had never seen Jack before, but it was really the unfamiliarity of his surroundings.

It took a while for Willy to reply to him, but when he did, it wasn't an answer to his question. To top it off, he mumbled.

"Another Jack Sparrow trait is owned by me, now."

Jack frowned, curious as to what it was. Willy didn't appear different to him at that moment, since the Kohl was still wiped off his face. Nothing in his vocals yet, no accent, no harsh sound, though his voice was raspy, possibly from the rum, and from just waking up.

"And wot's that?"

Willy said one thing with a smirk, before fainting of exhaustion. "Alcoholism."

It took a moment for Jack to comprehend how Willy came to realize that matter, and so he stuck out his bottom lip in thought, and eventually returned to throwing twigs into the fire.

Jack sighed in boredom, "Well, at least I know he won't burn the rum."

Meanwhile, back to the other canoe and its holders, somewhere along the way to land, Charlie and Anamaria had fallen asleep. It could've been the thick fog in their eyes, or the fact that it was almost midnight. Once they reached land, they awoke in their tiny canoe, shaking the other awake, even though the other already was. Their shoulder's drooped discouragingly when they realize where they ended up. The moment they laid eyes on that one figure, they knew where they were.

They saw the Black Pearl.

Their canoe had washed up right by where the Pearl had anchored, they could still see their muddy footprints they left on the swampy ground when they ran here earlier that night.

Both of them stepped out of the canoe, not taking their eyes of the Pearl, shocked to be here once again.

"Well this sucks!" Charlie remarked, as he dusted off his knees.

Ana sighed, and folded her arms, her head shaking slightly in disbelief. "What are the odds?"

They both stood in silence for a while, with Ana simply staring at the Pearl with her crossed arms, tapping her foot away on the slushy mud, trying to think of where to go from there. Whilst Charlie stood where he was, glancing around the swamp, examining to see if anyone, possibly the Quartet or Sadie, was around. The only sign of life were ravenous birds, chirping insects and the pair of them.

Ana spun around to Charlie, with a thoughtful frown, "You know, maybe this is a sign? Maybe we have to guard the Pearl?"

Charlie shrugged, since anything was fine with him at that moment, "I suppose. I'm sure Mr Wonka and Jack are fine together, on that island." 

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Willy awoke the next morning, squinting at the harsh sunlight as he yawned. Mid yawn, however, a filthy hand clasped around his gaping mouth. His eyes flew open in startlement, and instantly started to claw at this hand, trying to pull it away. _Jack,_ however, would have none of it, and shushed him. It was when he heard a shush, he knew it was Jack. He let himself calm down for a moment, before lifting his hands signaling, 'what?'

"I hafta check if this place is empty!" Jack whispered, casting a knowing look around the place. Willy didn't know why Jack was acting so paranoid, as he wasn't aware of the pirate's history with the cannibal islands...

Jack pulled his hand away from Willy once he told him his aim, and Willy took the chance to glance around the island he was one.

He snickered, "This has got to be the puniest island ever. It's about the size of Charlie's school oval! I can even see the other side, just barely, through the trees! Not that I can walk all the way over there in less than sixty seconds, but it still--"

"Shhhhh!" Jack shushed him with a pointed finger at his lips, ending with a twitching scowl.

Willy ignored him, "There couldn't possibly be anyone here, Jack!"

Jack was about to shush him again, when he leaned back and thought about it. He glared at him, "I guess you're right."

Willy nodded as if to finally thank him, and then they both sat by the shore, watching the waves. There really wasn't much to do on an island, but something similar was going through Jack's mind; that there really wasn't much to do on _this_ island. For once, he would've been more than happy to be on the other island, since it has rum. Had rum.

Willy, trying to think of something to do, remembered the late night before. But that was just it, he _remembered _most of it.

"Why don't I have a hangover?"

Jack frowned at him for a moment, wondering why he would ask such an absurd question, where he said 'I' instead of 'you' for once.

"Seeing as you're asking such a question, you know that you were drunk. So, therefore, you weren't _that _drunk at all. Which is why, there is no hangover. Much."

"Much?"

"Well, you could possibly have a minor hangover, but everything sounds quite...soothing, on this island, so there's nothing much that will give you a--" he began to frown, as he loathed the next word, and its definition. "--migraine."

"Oh, okie dokie," Willy said, nodding away as he began to face the ocean again. But not too long later, he turned to Jack again for an answer, "What are we going to do now?"

Jack looked over at him and smirked, "We play...'The Waiting Game'."

"No..." Willy rolled his eyes, knowing someone would bring up the term sooner of later. "I meant the fact that Charlie and Ana are gone."

"Oh yeah..." Jack look instantly worried. "I forgot."

Willy watched him get to his feet and walk off, probably talking a stroll around the island, he thought. He sighed, knowing it was going to be along wait before the crew arrives, but it was worth it if it meant a definite trip home. He glanced down at the sand, and patted the uneven parts, before laying down on it and staring up at the clouds.

Stuck on an island with Jack Sparrow, or more himself. Knowing Jack's reputation, it would be a woman's...correction; a _whore's _dream come true. Willy bet Jack was thinking of something along the same lines; "Why did I have be stuck on an island with a man?" Willy shut his eyes tightly, praying to God that Jack won't soon start seeing him as a 'Wilma' rather than Willy.

His anxious thoughts were startled when heard Jack shriek, "Holy Mother of God!"

Willy sat up and turned to the direction of Jack's voice, which was the center of the island. "What? What is it?"

"I've hit the jackpot!" Jack hollered with an eager grin, holding up several bottles of rum. Apparently he had found another underground safe full of, well, rum.

Willy rolled his eyes at his pointless calls, and laid back down on the ground with his eyes closed. He heard Jack approach him, and also heard a clanging of bottles, possibly Jack struggling to hold all of them.

"Ha! And not a Swann in sight!" Jack laughed, Willy hearing the bottles hitting the sand. What Jack said next made Willy open his eyes and laugh.

"Bonanza!"

Willy snickered, "What pirate says bonanza?" 

Jack glared at him for a brief second, but then smirked and held up a bottle of rum in each hand in victory. "A pirate who juss found a mother load stash o'rum!"

Being generous at the time, Jack nudged one of the bottles on the ground toward Willy, which rolled the rest of the way to him. Willy sat up and studied the somehow chilled bottle, holding it in his hand, and glanced up at Jack. It was just a simple gesture, but Willy instantly knew what Jack wanted him to do with it. Especially when Jack began to drink, and nodded towards the bottle in Willy's hands as he did so.

Willy shook his head furiously, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly!"

"Yes, you could possibly!" Jack joked, after a long drink. "Ya just yank out the cork and scull it down--I've seen you do it!"

"But it's too early to start drinking!"

It was Jack's turn to snicker. "No it's not! You're..." He frowned in uncertainty. "--how old are you?"

Willy shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I meant that's it's still morning, it's too early!"

"Don't worry!" Jack pointed behind himself at the gaping hole in the ground, leading to the all the rum. "There's plenty more where that came from!"

Willy rolled his eyes, dropping the bottle on the ground and stood up, as if he was giving up on Jack completely. He knew there was going to be yet another obstacle to overcome before heading home, and now he knew, that it would be himself, Jack. It was most definitely going to be the hardest, too!

"I'm going to take a little walk," Willy mutters, almost snapping. 

Jack shrugged, and sat where Willy once was. "Be my guest, though there's not much land to walk around on."

Willy turned around to him with a sullen expression, "Trust me, it's enough to get away from you, weirdo."

Jack snorted and returned his business, hearing his fading footsteps. "Touché."

* * *

**A.N:** Don't ask me why, but all through the creation of this chapter, that White and Nerdy song was in my head lol. Let's see, today is the 4th of November, so once this is published, it will be around Xmas? Or even after? Cool. Read and review! 

**EDIT:** I said it was written on the 4th of November...that mean's V's revolution would've been the day after! WOOT! Erm, okay...

**_Question: What is or was your favorite subject at school?_**

Mine is Art, Music and English! But I bet when I get to my Senior year (next year! ZOMG!) I will enjoy Film and TV! What about ch'all?


	31. This Ain't No Brokeback Island

**A.N:** Three references for you two spot! I'll tell you what they're from, you just need to find them! And here's one thing cleared up, the title does not reference Brokeback Mountain! It references a movie that includes a line that references Brokeback Mountain! LOL, Hehe...okay, the references are Sin City, Little Man and Madagascar!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**This Ain't No Brokeback Island**

True to their word, Will, Elizabeth and the Quartet met back at the village at dawn, all with no hope in finding Norrington. After a few stressful hours of sleep, and having to force their food down their unappetizing throats, they returned to the caves, and wandered to the back, where the jail was present. It was still early in the morning, but Gibbs heard them approach the jails, and quickly whispered for his crew to wake up, and crowd around the windows.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, his hands grasping the bars. "They didn't hurt you when we were gone, did they?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nah lad, they practically ignore the lot of us. We could've snuck out without hassle if we had a blasted key."

Cypreen leaned forward and examined the bars with a thoughtful expression. "These bars appear to have been molded out of clay..."

As if reading her mind, Viloui shouted, "Why don't we just kick it down?"

Gibbs snickered, "Don't bother lassies. We had the exact same thought, but look..."

It only took a mild pound onto the bars with his fist for a bit of the dried clay to crumble off, revealing the rusty iron bar beneath it.

"Oh," they all sighed discouragingly.

Viloui sighed, and slowly walked towards the small window, crouching down to them. "Well, it might take us a while to figure out how to free you, so in the meantime..." She smiled and raised a basket, overloaded with food and water. "--are you hungry?"

"Starved!" the crew hollered, sighing in relief, and swapping optimistic glances.

As she slid the food in, one by one, through the gaps of the bars, Elizabeth reminded, "Remember, make sure you hide them whenever a guard or the Commodore is present, alright?"

They all nodded fervently as they gobbled down the food and guzzled down the non alcoholic liquid, also known as water. Will slumped down onto a rock, burying his head in his arms, not knowing where to go from here. Elizabeth realized that he needed support, so she went over to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"What are we going to do now?" Will asked softly, though everyone could still hear him.

There was a long silence, as everyone expected someone to come up with some sort of master plan. There were two options; keep looking for Norrington, even though there's a chance that he could take them down, or another option, which Gibbs suggested.

"Why don't you just rush in here and slaughter any guard that's in here! Then just...pick the lock, or somethin'!"

Tellulu jumped up and down hysterically and waved her hand in the air, as if she were a bird with only one wing, trying to fly.

"Ooh! Me, me, me, me! I'm great at picking locks! Pick me!"

Everyone noticed the rest of her sisters scowling at her now. Viloui folded her arms, still scowling, "It's true. She is."

"She picked the lock on my diary," Pallis said.

"She picked the lock on my safety box," Cypreen said.

"She picked the lock on my sword collection!" Viloui shrieked, throwing her hands in the air.

Tellulu giggled, trying her best to appear innocent, "Heehee..._aaaaaaand_ I even picked the lock to get access into Sadie's shack!"

Will, Elizabeth and the jailed crew were stuck in between the accusations, having to look at one girl, to the other continuously. They all swapped odd glances once it was over, and Will stepped forward, after realizing that it had ended.

"Oh-_kay!_ Well get on in their, Lulu!" Will grinned, gesturing the caves.

Just as Tellulu was about to speed off, Cypreen put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, and glanced back at Will and Elizabeth. "We'll go in for back up."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Good luck. And be careful!"

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Willy was lying on his back on the damp sand, with his eyes closed. His hat was also tipped over his eyes, which he was unaware that it was also a common habit that Jack Sparrow does. Complete with his hands rested underneath his head for comfort, he tried his best to meditate. He tried to think of peaceful things, specifically about enjoyable times back at the factory. Now that he thought about it, the day of Hell, also known as the Golden Ticket Day, seemed like a walk in the park compared to, well, what had been happening recently.

It could only get harder, as if he was in a game, and the levels ascended whenever he achieved something. He didn't actually have two lives, but he did sort of have double abilities, and double strength. Jack Sparrow wasn't _that _bad, and even if he were jealous of him for being a person from the future, Willy still had some things he had to admit, that were better with Jack than himself.

For one thing, looks. He hated to admit it, but even though they were 'twins', Jack somehow appeared a lot more attractive, and apparently to female onlookers, 'sexy'. Those were words that he would never imagine himself, or anyone in that matter, describing him as. And all it took was a lifetime of tanning, a mustache, and a whole lot of eyeliner. Not to mention the alluring British accent.

"So, yer finally putting life back into yer skin, eh?" Willy instantly knew it was Jack, and that he was towering over him, since he had blocked the sunlight (even though his eyes remained closed), and that it was slightly cooler.

"I'm not a silly vampire, you know," Willy replied, no sourness hinted in his statement.

Willy sensed him lean back, letting the sun shine back on him again, and heard him simply say, "I suppose."

There was a long pause between them, with Jack trying to find an ice breaker, and Willy wishing for him to go away, so he could have his peace. He smirked and decided to tease him on the matter.

"Feeling kinda lonely on your side of the island, huh Jack?" he asked continuing to smirk, as he opened one eye at him.

Jack was about to answer the question instantly, but then frowned down at him, "_My _side of the island? So we've split the island and marked our territories, huh? Is that how it is now?" Sarcasm was most definitely detected.

Willy didn't answer his question, and closed his eye once again. "You stay on _your_ side of the island, and _I'll_ stay on _my _side of the island. If we want food, we're more than welcome to go to the southern peak of this island to claim it."

Jack glared down at him for a moment, knowing he'd sense it, but then smirked. "And if you want rum, you head to the center of the island, knock on each palm tree until you hear one with a hollow sound, pace three wide steps forward and jump to see if the ground feels empty, and--" He frowned, remembering something. "--oh, nope! Wait, no...that was the other island." He smiled in a goofy way. "Juss look for that hole in the ground that leads to the several cases of rum."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sourness hinted.

Jack stayed where he was, in the same scowling state, trying to think of something more to say to him, or something that will catch him off guard. Instead, he stubbornly stormed off to 'his' side of the island.

"Fine then, bodders! I'll just take meself and leave! And head to the _FUN _side of the island..."

It didn't exactly catch Willy off guard, but it certainly seized his attention, causing him to sit up in an instant, and spin around to him, still sitting down.

"Ha! You wish, Jackie Boy! _THIS..._is the fun side of the island," he shouted, half glaring, half smiling, pointing downwards at the sand to illustrate his statement.

Jack spun around to him the minute he called him a certain name, "What? You mean lying in the sun, doing nothing? Hoho, yeah! That's fun alright!" Sarcasm was obvious.

"Yep!"

Jack glowered at his triumphant grin, "I was being sarcastic."

Willy shook his head, his smile never fading, "No you weren't."

Jack stared at him with a furious look, but also looked to Willy was if he sucked down on of his Sour Power Pops, which he deemed very difficult to not laugh at.

"YES! Yes you...yes you..." Jack suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, as if a bear trap had been set off at his foot. He shook an accusing, trembling finger at Willy's nose. "WILLIAM WONKA, YOU ENRAGE ME!"

Willy feigned a look of affection, "Aww, thank you. You enrage me too."

Jack had enough. Usually he would take action, which was a big thing, since hardly anyone or anything enraged Jack Sparrow, since he was a very easygoing, er, pirate. But then again, _usually _he would take action at a time like this, but couldn't, since whatever he did to harm Willy, would harm him too.

Ending with a twitching eye when Willy, without further word, returned to his 'meditating', Jack stormed all the way back to 'his' side of the island, planning to torture Willy from where he was without touching him.

* * *

**A.N:** Did you get the references? Well, the Sin City one was of the name "Jackie Boy", the Little Man references was the title of this chapter, which was actually a line near the end of the movie (it certainly got laughs!) and the Madagascar reference was the argument about which was the fun side of the island between Alex and Marty! I love those movies...anyway, read and review! 

**EDIT: **I'm glad I proofread this chapter, I repeated the first part of the chapter TWICE! Weird, huh? I had to delete those, obviously, which is why this chapter is so short.

**Question: Have you seen Saw III?**

I really wanna see Saw III, but I have yet to see Saw II...lol. I have this rule, that I have to see the trilogies in order!


	32. Bloody Hands

**A.N:** Slight Writer's Block in this chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Blood on Your Hands**

No more than ten minutes after Willy's silent treatment triggered Jack to leave, storming off to his own side of the island...

"Owwwwww!" Willy shrieked, his eyes flying open, sitting up straight and bring his palm to the level of his eyes.

Jack was cutting himself.

"Jack! For the love of all that is Holy, what _are_ you doing!?" Willy screeched, his right hand trembling, especially when a stream of blood slid down his arm, and down his sleeve.

"Iss called self harm!" Jack replied loudly, just barely hearing each other. "This is wot we do for fun on the fun side of the island!"

"Fun? You mean the _painful_ side of the island!" Willy scrambled to his feet and stomped over to the other side, stopping at the center.

Jack rushed over to him, holding him back even though he wasn't to go any further. "Uh uh! Before yer come to the fun side, I have t'hear an apology!"

"I'm not going to apologize and I'm not going to the fun side, because how many times do I have to tell you that THIS is the fun side of the island!" Willy started off softly, but gradually began to raise his voice, until he realized he was shouting.

Jack smiles and holds up his cut hand. "My right hand says different!"

Willy now knew what it was like for Jack to be infuriated. Willy stayed where he was, in the same scowling state, trying to think of something more to say to him, or something that will catch him off guard. Instead, he stubbornly stormed off to 'his' side of the island. Exactly like Jack did earlier.

"Let me see your hand."

The odd instruction baffled Willy, forcing him to stop and spin around to Jack with a confused stare. He decided not to ask why, since he knew that Jack would never give straight answers to the one word question, 'why?'. Willy held out his hand hesitantly, continuously glancing up and down from Jack to his cut hand, and before he knew it, Jack had pulled him and started shaking his hand as if greeting each other.

"Ewww! Let go of me! I can feel your blood!" Willy shrieked, trying his best to yank his arm free.

Jack let go of his hand instantly, and started opening and closing his hand before his eyes, "Now, we have special abilities!"

Willy rolled his eyes, "That's just an urban legend."

Jack shot an astonished look up at him when he said that, "So? It's worth a shot!" He began to wave his hand in front of Willy's eyes, as if to hypnotize him. "The mixture of human blood can create special powers..."

Before Willy could even realize what he was about to do, or what he was doing, Jack had wiped the blood from his hand on the top left part of his face, making him look like Tak Sakaguchi from Versus. But even had the first contact with him, Willy drew back and attempted to shoo him off.

"Ugh! That's gross! What the heck did you do that for?"

Willy was about to wipe it over his sleeve when Jack screamed:

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Willy froze, his wrist barely touching his face, and eventually wilted, "Why?"

Jack smirks and wagged his eyebrows, "It makes yer look dangerous." He shifted uneasily. "And will protect you."

Willy was touched. He smiled and asked, suddenly concerned about Jack, "What about you?"

Smirk faded, he answered before turning to go back to his own side, "I don't need it."

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Will and Elizabeth leaned even more downwards to glance through the small window of the wide jail, which was vacated by the crew, who were all leaning against the front cell bars, awaiting the arrival of the Quartet to free them. They heard nothing from them, until they arrived in front of their cell, Tellulu leading the way. Will and Elizabeth couldn't see that far, but they heard someone approach.

"Are they there yet?" he asked, whispering.

The pair heard a loud reply of yes from the crew.

They then hear Viloui's voice, "There weren't even any guards here!"

"That's not right," murmured Gibbs suspiciously.

Will and Elizabeth leaned eagerly when they heard the clanging of iron against iron, and they knew it was Tellulu, working the lock. The couple smiled at each other when they heard the lock click, and the rusty door swing open, and the obvious cheers from everyone inside. Will then remembered something, and frowned down at them, if they could see. Elizabeth left his side to pick up the basket dropped by Viloui earlier that day.

"Shhhh! The guards might still be around!" Will whispered harshly.

"WILL!"

Will spun around the moment he heard Elizabeth's fearful scream, and heard the crew crowd around the window to see what had happened. The moment Will spun around to inspect the matter, he was knocked out by a guard; one of five. The other four crowded around Elizabeth, one of them held her by the stomach, clasping her mouth shut.

"Will!" the crew cried, shifting forward, desperate to help poor Will.

The guard which held her threw Elizabeth against the hard outside wall of the caves, right beside where the low jail window was. She yelped in pain when her collided with the hard walls, and slid down to the ground next to Will vulnerably. But just when the guard was about to give her one final strike to finish her off, she ducked his attack and swiftly grabbed Will's sword.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs called after her, sliding his sword through the gaps of the bars.

She took the sword with a respectful nod to Gibbs, and immediately starting fighting. The crew watched in amazement, as the beautiful, graceful Elizabeth Swann, still in her dress, fought off the harmful guards which tried to attack her. She didn't kill them though, but she did injure them and overcome their average abilities. However, fighting from both sides stopped when they heard a loud:

"STOP!"

They stop fighting instantly, as they are all familiar with that voice. They turn to face the woods, and see Norrington emerge from among the trees. The guards back away from Elizabeth, as the closer Norrington came, the more they remembered his direct orders to them.

"I gave clear orders that Miss Swann must be taken to The Dauntless," Norrington muttered sourly. He then added, in a more harsher tone, "Completely unharmed!"

The crew and the quartet seemed to have shared the same thoughts, and nodded to each other and rushed out of their prison. Will slowly began to wake up too, only opening his eyes, but saw that Norrington was there, and the guards apologized to him, and marched back inside, casting shocked looks at the crew, who rushed out at the same time.

Elizabeth glanced down, and gasped when she saw Will awake. She bent down and helped him up, handing him back his sword in the process, while Will had already planned something to say to Norrington.

"It's a whole crew, a quartet of skilled fighters and a couple against one, Commodore Norrington," Will said as harsh as he could, but still a little breathless. He caught his breath, and added in a tight lipped manner, "Give. It. Up."

"I will _never _give up on taking you all down, Mr Turner!" Norrington's maddening gaze was washed over at the sight of Elizabeth. "Except Elizabeth, who seems to have been brainwashed by all this or something."

"James, can't you see? I love Will with all my heart, and would do anything for him! I care for everyone in the crew, and that includes Jack and his vulnerable double. There is even a child involved!" Elizabeth then added, like a strict parent, "This is not nice at all!"

"I'm not talking naughty and nice Elizabeth, I'm talking right and wrong," Norrington said, actually sounding like an emotional human for once, possibly only for Elizabeth.

Tellulu stepped up, and shouted in a childlike manner, "Well you're doing some here too, mister! Planning to torture an innocent from the parallel future!"

Norrington shot her and her sisters a look of stun when she mentioned the parallel future. "How do you know all this?"

"Duh! We _live _here?" Pallis answered as if stating the obvious, folding her arms. Norrington glared at her bold expression of attitude.

Will decided to bring them back to topic, "Please, Commodore, coming from a friend, _please _stop this madness!"

Norrington stared at him in shock for a while. He then laughed mockingly, and said, "A friend? What kind of a friend are you?" he asked, looking at Will with great disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Will looked utterly confused. "What did I ever do to hurt you?"

"Does falling in love with my dear Elizabeth ring a bell?" Norrington asked sarcastically.

"Love is not a crime!" was Will's immediate reply.

"James!" Elizabeth began loudly, grabbing their attention. "I _know _you loved me once, but my loyalty and my love is with Will--I thought you accepted that the day of Jack's supposed hanging!"

"No one could possibly accept that once they're in love with you, Elizabeth!" Norrington shot a glare at Will. "And you, Will! Had she chosen me, would you have accepted it?"

"It would have been the most difficult thing ever to overcome, but in time, I would know that I would have to let her go if it will make her happy!" Will put at arm around Elizabeth's waist, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive, but really it was to reassure her that he loved her at that moment. "But it's not the case, and I'm never going to let her go!"

"James, it's been three years!" Elizabeth yelled, trying her best not to cry, as she really did feel sorry for Norrington. She held Will tighter for support.

"And I've been in love with you for what seems like a lifetime!" Norrington yelled back.

Cypreen stepped forward, casting amazed looks at the main characters of the argument, when her gaze froze at Norrington. "Is that it? Is that why you're doing all this?"

"Because I freed Jack, defeated the undead and won her heart?" Will demanded an answer, sensing that Cypreen's question caught him off guard. "Was that such a crime?"

"Releasing Sparrow was the crime, Turner!" Norrington snapped.

"Then punish me!"

"No!"

There was a long pause of shock, after Norrington declined the offer into punishing Will. The long silence was just screaming the question, 'why?' and Norrington did what he had to do and answer it.

"It would be too much pain for Elizabeth."

There was another long pause. It either screamed something about how it was so emotional, or how it was such a lousy answer to all his actions. Norrington bowed his head in shame, sensing that the second one was the correct. It was lousy, but what could he do? He had gone so far already, it would be an embarrassment to just give up now. He looked up, when he sensed Elizabeth approach him cautiously, like he was a wild animal.

"So that's it, isn't it?" she asked softly, but then added, a little bitterly. "You're that..._obsessed _with me?"

Norrington lowered his head, partially nodding. Elizabeth's hand was almost trembling when she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"If you really respect my wishes, James, you will stop all of this, before you'll do something that will make me never speak to you again," Elizabeth said, sounding as if she was about to cry at the end.

Norrington looked up at everyone's hopeful faces, hoping for a change in his demeanour, but instead, lowered his gaze to the ground once again and strolled off despondently back into the caves. There was a long upsetting silence about their misfortune, which was broken by Gibbs.

"Here's our chance...let's escape!"

* * *

**A.N:** My mind is everywhere today just so you know, if you detect a sense of Writer's Block in this chapter! Read and review! 

**_If you could meet anyone, fiction or reality, who would it be?_**

I said that I wanted to meet Wonka and Sparrow the most, but then when while I was proofreading, I decided that I want to meet V from V for Vendetta the most. He's so awesome! So charismatic, and somehow so sexy in a mask! LOL, but besides that, I would love to meet Keira Knightley, Ziyi Zhang, Kiriyama (as long as he doesn't kill me), Erik and Orli!


	33. A Possible Pirate's Life For Wonka

**A.N:** Ah, male bonding. An element of writing that is NOT featured in this chapter. It's more like male...what's the opposite of bonding? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**A Possible Pirate's Life For Wonka**

Willy Wonka wasn't daydreaming anymore. He was just plain dreaming. It was more of a thrilling, yet simply pictured dream. It was a series of shots, snapshots, each changed in a second to the sound of a heartbeat.

First, it was a shot of a younger, Royal Navy version of himself, as in Jack Sparrow, looking at himself in the mirror, with a nervous grin upon his face. Then another shot of him standing in front of the Pearl with some other navy men, yet the banner pinned along the ship read _'The Wicked Wench'_. Then another of him in an office, on land, arguing with someone, possibly his commanding officer. Unbeknown to him, it was actually Cutler Beckett. The final shot, was from the back of his head, watching the Pearl, or back then, The Wicked Wench, being torched and sunken. Willy could almost feel his agony.

There were no more shots, but then a scene was played in his head. He could see people talking, but he heard nothing by silence. He realized that it was in his own point of view, _Jack's _point of view, and someone held him by the shoulders and was pushing him through the crowd of officers, and towards a fireplace. Then he realized what was going to happen, or what had _already_ happened to Jack. It was the pirate branding iron. Without warning, his commanding officer, Becket, yanked his right arm forward, rolled his sleeve up, and forced the red hot 'P' iron on his wrist.

He felt it, so real, and screamed out loud.

Willy awoke, screaming and in a cold sweat. It only struck him moments later after he stopped screaming, that it was evening. He was sure that Jack had heard him.

He turned around from where he was, and as predicted, saw Jack sitting by the fire, peering back over him in curiosity, wondering what he screamed about.

"You alright there, mate?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow in concern as he lowered his rum bottle after a long drink.

Willy nodded, breathlessly, his breathing was loud and desperate, after his long scream from his rather realistic dream. He was subconsciously caressing the spot where he was supposedly branded. He had the mark there before, when he first arrived here. Did he have the dream for a reason? Perhaps to officially brand him, not only a mark, but with experience of the pain?

Jack smiled, slightly reassured, and flicked his head to the side, a signal for Willy to join him by the fire. Willy still felt quite spooked and disturbed after his frighteningly real dream, or nightmare, so he struggles to his feet and heads to Jack's side of the island.

Willy watched him guzzle down some rum as he hesitantly sat down, opposite to Jack from the fire, and decides that after that dream, he could really use some loosening up.

"Can...can I have some rum?"

His question was thrown so fast and was too much of a shock to Jack, that he choked on the rum during mid-swallow, spits it out into the fire, making the fire roar and enlarge slightly, causing both of them to shuffle back in stun.

Jack cast an odd stare at Willy, who was frowning at the fire as if to tell it be careful, and then asked, "Why?"

Willy glances up at him, and looked slightly offended. The man forces him to drink rum, and now he's asking why?

Willy attempted to add in some attitude. "Who cares? Just give me some!"

Jack smirks at his eagerness for rum, and rolls a full bottle over to him. Willy wipes off the sand stuck to the bottle, pops on the cork, blows off anything on the top, sniffs it, and then senses a set of eyes on him. He glanced up and saw Jack staring at him, well, more at the bottle, as he awaited him to drink.

"What?" Willy asked, shrinking back. "Do you mind?"

"You passed the borderline," Jack murmured, not taking his eyes off the bottle.

Willy rolled his eyes, "Gee Jack, why don't you just pee a perimeter around your territory to prove your point? Then you'll be satisfied to know that I would never set foot in your area." Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise of his bold reply. He continued. "Scratch that whole territory thing."

Jack chuckles, and nods, before returning to his own drink, though his eyes do travel to the side to watch him take his first sip of rum, in which _he _asked for.

Willy spluttered a bit, and almost coughed it out. It's like a first time at smoking, it's disgusting at first, but it grows on you. Even though Willy already got _slightly _drunk the night before, this rum was different. Before either of them knew it, Willy was asking for more.

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

Will and the rest of the crew were in a hurry to get to the ship, after that melodramatic meeting with Norrington earlier that day. The crew was probably more eager to get to their hammocks on the ship than Will, Elizabeth and the Quartet, since they lagged behind. When they got there, the crew stood in front of the ship, just staring at it. Will and Elizabeth appeared in front of them, wondering what they were staring at. Then they saw it. Them.

"Hi, Mr Turner and Miss Elizabeth!" Charlie greeted cheerfully, waving at them.

"Charlie?" Will uttered incredulously, as Elizabeth ran forward towards the ship, but stopped at the edge of the docks.

Anamaria appeared next to Charlie. "Lads! Thank God you're all back in one piece!"

Gibbs stepped forward, with the most confused expression on his face, "Ana, lass! What are you and the boy doing back 'ere?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with Willy and Jack on the island?" Will asked, eying the two suspiciously.

Ana smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I know. We all left together, in separate canoes for the island, but Charlie and I were struck with a case of bad luck, and our canoe came all the way back here."

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Yep, we took it as a sign that we had to watch the Pearl!"

"Where's Captain Sparrow and Willy?" Cypreen asked.

Ana and Charlie swapped uncertain glances, even though they had gone over the topic many times. Ana answered, "I predict they made it to the island without a fuss, so all we have to do is go there now and leave this place!"

"Wait!" Everyone glanced back at Viloui who perked up. "You left last night, so that means the sea will be just as rapid now!"

"But this is the Black Pearl, it's a ship," Will pointed out, gesturing the massive ship. "It's not a puny canoe like the one they used last night."

Elizabeth nodded grimly, "It's a risk we're willing to take."

The Quartet swapped worried glances, but they all knew that they were right. Ships could go through hell and somehow make it in the end. They all shot the crew encouraging smiles and nods.

"Okay then," Cypreen sighed. "And good luck. But be careful!"

The crew had already jumped into the canoes to row to the Pearl the moment the Quartet nodded to them. Will grinned at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"We will!"

****

The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...

The island was silent, and all that was heard was the rushing of the ocean. And the loud, bellowing laughter coming from the pirate and the chocolatier. Willy felt exactly how was the night before; drunk, but not _entirely _drunk. He was still able to determine what he was saying, thinking and doing, but it probably would be the case if he continued to drink at his rate in another hour or so.

The pair were laughing at completely anything, literally. Things like odd words and phrases that they made up on the spot. Jack stated that Willy was the master of hilarious words and phrases, when really, Willy was shouting out random candy names and discoveries of Loompaland. Anything he said, cracked Jack into two.

"Stars in your pies!"

Jack laughed.

"Wangdoodles!"

Jack laughed.

"Everlasting gobstoppers!"

Jack laughed.

"Veruca Salt!"

Jack cried of laughter.

And before they knew it, they were both singing 'A Pirate's Life For Me'. Really badly. Luckily, they weren't dancing. They just rolled about in the sand on their backs, like a bunch of turtles on their shells, their rum always held above their heads, and singing so loud that their voices would crack every now and then.

"I _luff _thissong, gosh darnnit!" Willy hollered, staying put on his back, his head turned to the side to glance at Jack through the crackling fire. "Tell meh Jack, where'dja learn it?"

"William, lad," Jack sighed, after a long laugh, "I learneded it from Lizzie Turner--I think iss still Swann, but it will be Lizzie Turner real soooooon--I bet-cha."

"Ohhh, _her!_" Willy laughed, as if he ever forgot about Elizabeth. "Yah knoooow...Bucket boy mentioned that _I_ was like Mr Darcy from Pies and Pejudiss, and he always wondered who my Lizzie Bennett would be. We both had the same thoughts about Lizzie Bennett being Lizzie Benn--I-I mean, Lizzie _Swann _being Lizzie Bennett, but ya know what?" he said in a long slur, similar to Jack's, but in his own voice.

"Wot?" Jack asked with no interest at all, glancing back over to him.

"I think _my _Lizzibeth Bennett is Sadie," Willy answered, a small, thoughtful smile growing at his lips as he stared back up at the stars, which he nicknamed the Nerd Central, after his tiny candy invention, Nerds.

"I know."

Willy frowned over at Jack, at his instant reply, "Ya dooo?"

"Mhm," Jack smirked, nodding at the same time. "There's something definitely there, William. It's hard to miss, it's obvious you fancy each other."

Being drunk, well, almost drunk, Willy couldn't hide anything, "I hate tah admit it."

Jack sat up with a groan, and cracked his neck, as he gave Willy some advice, "The only downfall is heartbreak, William. But once yeh fall, you can always get back up again." He ended it with a smile, and another swig of rum.

Memories rushed back to him about the spies of the factory. His smile disappeared naturally, as he remembered more and more of the bad scenario with those candy making cats.

"I've been through that before, but not in an intimate way."

Jack tilted his head in curiosity at Willy, "We're yeh betrayed?"

Willy gave a small nod.

Jack saw the depressed expression on Willy's face, and leaned forward expectantly, "William...is there somethin' that you wanna tell ol' Jack?"

Willy sighed, and told him instantly, knowing he would understand. "My employees betrayed me, even after I trusted them with all my recipes, all my secrets, all my work, and all my heart..." His expressions darkened, and formed a glare. "--and they just stabbed me in the back!" He remembered that Grandpa Joe was a trustful worker, and his expression softened. "Most of them..."

Jack turned his head to the side, wanting to know the outcome, "But yer got back up again, di'nt ya?"

Willy smiled at his success, "Yeah."

Willy was so into the memories of the Golden Ticket contest, that he didn't notice that Jack had glared at him for a brief second. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jack stretch, and saw him get to his feet. He watched him walk towards the middle of the island, almost storming his way there, obviously to get more rum. But it was Jack's remark that confused him.

"Things juss always seem t'work out for ya, dun they?"

Willy frowned, sensing a bit of hostility in his voice, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, nothing!" Jack continued to talk, even when he was down in the cellar. "It juss seems that everythin' seems t'work out for you, thass all."

Willy frowned, turned back to the fire, wondering why he would think that. He sensed him return, and saw that he approached back to the campfire, with a bottle of rum in each hand.

Jack continued, with a sneering grin, "Before y'know it, things'll work out for yer once again, and you'll be out o'the universe of which you loathe so much, and you'll return t'your own universe, living your worked out life, awaiting a future o'more things working out f'you." He said it in such a bitter tone, and then he took a swig of rum.

Willy watched him drink in shock, still determining whether or not he was hearing him clearly. "Where's this comin' from--?"

"ME, William! It's coming from _me!_" Jack yelled, startling Willy, one of his hands dropping the other bottle and pointing a thumb to himself. "The rum must've washed the nice, tolerant Captain away!" he said prissily, doing some off shooing motion. His glare darkened once he stopped, "--and loosened his tongue."

Willy was stricken and hurt, but he watched as he finished the bottle, and moved on to the next one. He watched as he popped the cork, sniffed the rim and cringed. He watched him, but he was in deep thought about what Jack had said to him. Did he really think that way about him? Has he always had this attitude inside of him?

"Ugh, this smells disgusting," Jack spat, throwing the corkless bottle onto the shoreline, so it would be carried out to sea. He glanced over at Willy, "Got any rum left?"

Being slightly drunk, Willy instantly remember the bottle of liquid Sadie had given him, but forgot about its true purpose. He reached into his jacket and pulled it out, not noticing Jack's odd reaction when he saw that he had a bottle pocketed for safe keeping.

"Can I try?" Jack asked.

Willy glared at him, and decided to have his own attitude towards Jack, "No! Me first."

He opened the bottle and began to drink it without hesitation. Mid drink however, he spluttered. Jack narrowed his eyes at him, and at the bottle.

"How izzit?"

Willy made a so-so expression. "It's a bit strong, and a bit bitter..." He smiled, passed the bottle to Jack and added, "But the sweetness kicks in afterwards!"

Jack took a brief sip, splutters also and clicks his tongue. "Hm, you're right."

Willy smiled at him as he nodded, and Jack rolled his eyes at him before taking a longer sip, "Like I said, everything works out f'you..."

Willy's smile fades and sighs, "Jack..."

"Jack shit!" Jack's outburst causes Willy to jump back a little in fear--yes, _fear_, of his own double--, as he was almost literally in his face. "Yer thinkin' that I'm jealous of ya, aren't cha? That I can't have whatever yer future arse has, eh?"

Willy opened his mouth to say that he thought this was the fully drunk Jack talking, as well as lifting up a pointed finger as if to raise a point, but Jack cuts him off.

"Ya really think yer somethin', don cha? Juss 'cause you come from the future! The utopian future of hope and justice!" Jack mocked, twiddling the fingers of his spare hand in the air. "Y'know wot mate? Ya should consider yourself lucky that we're helping ya! We could've left ya in Tortuga for all I care, savvy!"

Willy just had to say something at that point. "I _do _care!"

"Bollocks!" Jack spat, "Never have I 'eard a 'thank you'!"

"On the contrary, I've said it many times--!" Willy looked at Jack up and down severely, "--but you're just too stinkin' darn wasted to even notice, you Nancy!"

Jack laughed mockingly, waving him off, "Thass right, blame it on the rum! Thass wot everyone says! All the fools out there..."

"Well maybe they're right, Mr Ego!" Willy shouted incredulously, stunned that even Jack wouldn't know that. "You're pissed twenty four seven! How in the candy heavens above could you be able to distinguish reality from the drunken blur you see?"

"That issuch a lie, that's iss not funny," Jack slurred, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes at Willy. "Tipsy, yes. Drunk, no."

"Same thing!"

"Y'know wot? Why don't you, and yer boy and his pets, gets yer arses outta me life, and get back to yer own!" Jack shouted, pointing at the sky.

"I'm trying!"

"_WE'RE_ trying! _We're_ nursing you! Wot the blazes have you done to bloody help? Who came up with the prediction that Norrie was plotting against us, hm? Who took you everywhere? Who _protected _you?"

Willy couldn't think. This was the type of argument where you had to have an instant reply, or their walls will break down and they will lose, and appear vulnerable. All Willy could think of, was Jack was very good at it, even when drunk.

"You should know I can't do things independently at a time and place like this! I can't steer a ship, and I don't even know much about my surroundings!" Willy eventually shouted back. "Honestly, _why _are there _British _people in the _CARIBBEAN?_"

"It's called a British colony, you knob! And thass why I'm so bloody pissed! I have t'do EVERYTHING for a bloke who already has everything!" Jack shrieked, his fingers raked in his hair stressfully.

"_HAD _everything!" Willy instantly shrieked in return. He was on fire. "Everything, and--and everyone I love is in my universe! In this one..." Willy's eyes wandered, as he searched for the appropriate words to explain how he feels. His voice faltered. "...I have no one."

Jack smirked viciously. "Aww. Is this the part when I'm supposed to say, 'but you have me!'?"

Willy stared at him, hurt for a moment, feeling exactly the way he did when he found out about the spies. He had crossed his emotional line, he had overboiled his blood, and he had pissed him off for the last time. Now, he's going to do to Jack what he wished he could've done to all the betrayers in the past.

Before Jack knew it, Willy yanked the bottle out of his hands and shouted, "FUCK YOU!" --and then smashed the bottle on his head.

Willy stared at the remainder of the glass bottle in his hand, and it eventually fell onto the ground on its own. He felt delirious; drunk and delirious. He stepped over Jack's unconscious body and swaggered to his side of the island. But then again, being drunk, he didn't realize that Jack was unconscious, and _he _wasn't. The elixir was working.

* * *

**A.N:** Ow-chee-mama. I've always wanted something like that to happen! I loooved writing this chappy. Read and review! 

**_What aromas make your mouth water?_**

Anything baked makes my mouth water. Garlic bread, pizza, pies...also French fries and burgers make my mouth water! You guys?


	34. Wonka Snaps

**A.N:** Yes, I did get the title idea from the movie 'Ginger Snaps', though this chapter has nothing to do with supernatural beings. Hee hee. Hope you likey!

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**Wonka Snaps**

"Which way?" Gibbs asked, as he steered the wheel of the ship, even though he had no idea which direction to go. Orders from Charlie, since Jack made him first mate earlier, to take the helm and head to the island.

Anamaria and Charlie are at the bow of the ship, looking forward, trying to see spot out land, or anything. Ana answered for Charlie, "Jack has the compass, so I don't know. I just go forward!"

"You mean North?"

Ana spun around and scowled at him, "_No..._for all I know, north could be that way," she said, as she pointed to the left, and then pointing forward, "--so just go forward!"

Gibbs sighs, and rests his hands on the wheel, "Aye aye..."

Ana returned next to Charlie, and gave him a reassuring smile when he glanced up at her. She knew that Charlie was thinking about his mentor the whole time, even though for a short while, he looked up to Jack. She could see it in his eyes; he wouldn't be concerned about Jack, that's why he looked up to him in the first place, because he can fend for himself. Willy on the other hand, everyone knew was a completely different story to Jack, despite the circumstances. Will and Elizabeth joined them at the bow of the ship, also watching forward, expecting to see land. After a long pause between the group, Will finally broke the silence.

"Do you think they're okay?" Will asked, glancing at Ana, and then glanced at Charlie when he remembered it concerned him too.

Charlie nodded unconvincingly, "I hope so."

Elizabeth sighed before Will could get an answer out of Ana, who didn't seem to be listening. "See that's the grim thing about it. If one is lost, the other is too. But if one wins, it's a double victory." Elizabeth stated, shaking her head disappointedly.

"I'm sure they made it there," Ana said, looking at the two adults. She glanced down at Charlie, and smiled as she tried to humor him. "I just hope they didn't kill _each other _yet."

"What makes you think that?" Will, Elizabeth and Charlie asked simultaneously.

Ana laughed, and folded her arms, "Even though, technically, they are the same person, they go together like chalk and cheese. And that's not very well."

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

Jack awoke to the glare of the morning sun piercing his eyes, and he immediately sat up, massaging his temples. He had a massive headache, which he blamed on the alcohol, but it was actually the alcohol _and _the glass bottle to the head. But he didn't remember that just yet. He frowned as he sniffed the air, and smelled a familiar scent. A smell that he wished never to smell again.

"Oh God no."

Jack spun around from where he was, and saw where the smell, or more so, the _smoke _was coming from.

_**BANG!**_

Here's a headline: Willy Wonka is burning the rum!

"No!"

Jack scrambled to his feet, but was in such a hurry that he fell back down. He got to his feet once again, and began to struggle over to Willy, finding it once again difficult to run on dry sand.

"No! Stop! You fool! You fool of Mother bloody Earth!" Jack held Willy's arm back before he could throw another barrel full of rum into the fire. "We could be stranded on this rock for a while, y'know!"

Willy nudged him away with his shoulder, and through the barrel into the fire, resulting in another minor explosion. He mocked Jack's words in his own, "Not 'bloody' likely!"

Jack pouts, and starts to wave his hand in front of his face in order to waver away the smoke. "Wot's with the sourness being thrown at me, William?"

Willy stared at him with an incredulous expression on his face, after throwing yet another keg of rum into the fire. He took the moment to get his breath back, and also determine whether he heard him correctly or not.

Willy's voice softened, but it still hinted hostility, "You don't remember, do you?"

Jack frowned; he hated not knowing something he was apart of. "Remember wot?"

"What happened last night--you don't remember?"

Jack shook his head. "No..." He suddenly looked disgusted, as a much different thought came to mind, predicting he was drunk AND was on an island with a man. "What _did _happen last night?"

Willy dropped another barrel of rum into the fire before turning around to Jack and answering. "We argued, Jack." Willy walked straight past him, and towards the group of empty liquor bottles from the night earlier, and began picking them up. "We argued, we bickered, we feuded, we sassed and boy, did we squabble! I don't know about you, but I was in the biggest donnybrook I've been in my entire life."

"It sounds pathetic and, and..." His eyes wandered to find the proper word for the moment, once he stood back up to face a curious Jack. "...totally sad!--but it ended up with me screaming 'eff you' in your face, and smashing a bottle to your head."

Jack bared his teeth, assuming that was a catalyst of his major headache, and uttered, "Oh..." as he followed Willy to their camp to pick up more bottles. He quickly added, "Well I'm sorry, mate."

"No, no! You were just telling it like it is! It's one of the many effects of alcohol; it loosens your tongue." He stood back up and faced Jack after picking up about five bottles, cradled in his hands. He shot Jack a hated smirk before walking back to the fire. "At least now I know how you really think of me."

Jack followed him back to the fire, "You know it was all lies! You know I didn't mean it!"

A small explosion erupted from the fire once Willy threw them harshly into the fire, and then spun around to him the second Jack spoke. "No! No, no, no! _No..._no! No, no! Noooooo--no! No, _NO!_" Willy was practically in Jack's face at that moment. "You meant every single word you said last night which was signed off like a freaking contact with either a scowl or a mocking smirk!"

Jack backed off from Willy's outburst, "Wot do yer want me to say? Clearly I can't apologize for it, and clearly nothing I say will satisfy ya!"

Willy stormed past him for more bottles, but continued their argument, in which clearly, Willy was in the lead. "Satisfy me, hm? I bet the inner Jack right now is thinking--" Jack's heart stopped when Willy suddenly imitated his own voice perfectly. "'I have to do everything for a bloke who already has everything!'"

Jack looked as shocked as ever, as Willy continued to gather bottles, as Jack uttered, "Ya used me voice..." Jack shook his head wildly; that wasn't the point! "I-I mean...I said that to ya?"

Willy snickered, "One of the many!"

Jack groaned, and rubbed his head, "I'm so, so sorry..."

Willy shot him a pained expression, and Jack realized what fell out of his mouth. "I mean, I'm..." Jack groaned aloud, almost on the verge of screaming. "Aargh, I dunno wot t'say!"

Willy glared at him, and said softly, but viciously, "You've said enough, Jack. Leave me alone."

Jack narrowed his eyes, and scurried after him like an owner obsessed canine. "How about this! _I _give up rum for the rest of the time that you are here, if you forgive me right this moment!" He added a flash of his teeth to the bargain.

Willy glanced up at him, thoughtfully. He quirked an eyebrow, and stood up straight. "Y'know, that's not a bad idea."

The pirate eagerly nodded in agreement, but the chocolatier had other plans.

"Oh wait, I've got a better idea!" Jack frowned as he sensed a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Willy cleared is throat, "I know! Why don't..._I _give you the finger..." He raises his middle finger, darkening his gaze. After being convinced with Jack's sullen expression, he lowered his hand. "...and you get out of my face and leave me alone!"

Jack sighed, and tilted his head back to the sun, trying to find something to say, as he didn't want the conversation, well argument, to end like this. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Willy slowly getting up from the ground, studying a certain smashed bottle with a horrified look on his face.

"Who drank this?" he said it in such a way that it almost seemed like he would kill the person who _did _drink it.

Jack figured since it lay with the many other empty rum bottles, they both drank it. He shrugged, "I'm guessing we both did. It was rum, anyway."

Willy shot another pained look up at Jack, as if he never intending on asking him. He said, grudgingly, "_No..._this was _not _rum...Sadie gave it to me."

"Rum or not! She gave it to us to drink! And we did!"

Willy dropped the bottle on the ground in horror, and staggered back. "Oh no...this could either be good or bad..."

"Well tell me, and then I can clear it up for you!" Jack grinned.

Willy glared harshly at Jack. Wonka snapped.

Willy picked the bottle back up and threw the bottle at Jack with rage, with a grunt that sounded more like a surrendering roar. Jack however, wasn't as slow as the night before, and swiftly dodged the spiked bottle, and the two of them watched in horror as if hit the fire.

Jack and Willy squeaked simultaneously, "Not good."

The bottle certainly set off quite an explosion. Both of the two knew that the leftover substance inside the bottle would trigger something big, since it was no ordinary 'rum'. Bigger than the explosion of the rum on the previous island. Bigger than the explosion of the Interceptor. It was gargantuan, complete with purple smoke and ash, and it was big enough to throw both Jack and Willy back onto the wet shore.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

"There's the island!" Charlie exclaimed with glee, the moment he saw land.

"Can you see them?" Marty asked whilst on his tip toes, with the Oompa Loompas sitting on his shoulders and on his head. Anamaria rushed over to their sides, and tried to look harder at the island, trying to spot something, or someone.

"No..." Charlie squinted, and leaned forward. "But...but I can see a lot of smoke coming from there!"

Elizabeth frowned, it all seemed very familiar to her. Will noticed her expression, and heard her murmur, "A lot of smoke...?"

Charlie spun around and faced a crew, when a theory popped into his mind, "Jack must've started a fire with the rum they took!"

Charlie frowned when absolutely everyone on board cracked up into hysterical laughter, that would not die down. He glanced over at Gibbs, who was almost in tears, but was already at his knees.

"Jack...? Burning the rum..." He had to take several pauses just to catch his breath, and also leave some time for laughing. "--not bloody likely!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, stifling laughter, and now wondering why he would even consider Jack to be the one to do such a thing. He turned back to the island, and back at the smoke which was arising from the island.

"Then...it must be Mr Wonka!"

**_BANG!_**

The crew all rushed to the bow of the ship, crowding around Charlie, and faced out towards the island. It was a huge explosion, causing a large mushroom cloud of...

"What was that?" Charlie shouted in shock, leaning forward in expectancy.

...purple smoke.

The crew gasped as they see the purple smoke rise after the explosion. Murmurs and chatter triggered between the crew, swapping theories about the purple smoke. Charlie was still in a state of shock, and didn't know what to think. He hoped Mr Wonka and Jack weren't _in _the explosion, but noticing the small size of the island and the large size of the explosion, they would've been close. Or even worse...

"Purple smoke?" Elizabeth uttered in confusion.

Ana murmured, clutching her hands on the rails, "Something's up..."

"It's Mr Wonka! He must've fallen into the fire!" Charlie's theory was laughable, but it would be an insult to laugh at him at a time like this.

"Doubt it Charlie--" Will turned to the crew, and thrust his fist in the air spiritually. "Come on lads! Let's anchor this ship and get their arses back home!"

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" was the crew's proud reply.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

Jack and Willy lifted their heads from the wet sand, and glanced back up at the island. It was a huge explosion, but surprisingly, neither of them got burnt, or badly injured. Probably the worst injury of the two, was a cut on Willy's cheek, after his cheek came contact with the sharp edge of a shattered shell. Other than that, all there were was a couple of bruises and a few cuts, rips, frayed and burnt bits to their clothes. They were lucky to get out of it in one piece.

The two crawled to their feet, both of them feeling dizzy and lightheaded after the explosion, and from the thick smoke. Jack stopped crawling when he heard something.

"Wonka...do you hear that?"

"Yes, the crackling sound of burning fire, several minor explosions, and you're voice!" Willy replied sarcastically.

"Halt the sarcasm!" Jack snapped. His voice softened, "Listen..."

Willy rolls his eyes, and does so.

_"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"_

Their eyes widen, when they hear the familar shout of spirit. They glance at each other, and simultaneously shout, "The crew!"

The two scrambled to their feet, and rush off through the water, following the sound of the crew's spirited hollers. Once they get to the bottom the island, in other words, where they first got to shore two nights ago, they saw the grand Black Pearl anchored at the shore, with the crew 'Arr'ing their hearts out, as they rowed eagerly to the shore.

"Mr Wonka!" Charlie cried happily. He leapt out of the canoe and ran the rest of the way, through the shallow water.

Willy's eyes lit up when he saw his heir rushing towards him, "Charlie, my dear boy! You're okay! You're okay!"

They pulled the other towards them and embraced in a big, bear hug. Jack's eyes also lights up when he sees Ana. "Ana!"

"Captain!" The pair froze the moment they realized they were about to hug each other, and quickly stepped back. They shook hands awkwardly instead. "Are you well, Captain?"

"I'm fine!" Jack says cheerfully. He then cast a dark look in Willy's direction, and adds, "Physically."

The crew rushed about in a group to support each other, and before they knew it, they were all sitting in a circle on the wet sand, as Jack Willy told them what happened on the island. The crew ignored the odd pauses and knowing glares between Jack and Willy, since they had to stop mid sentence in order to hide the details about their silent feud. And of course, Willy, being the only one knowing about it, didn't tell the tale about the bottle of so called 'rum'.

After clearing almost everything up, Willy gets to his feet and sighs, "Can we go now?"

"Please..." Jack murmurs and also gets to his feet. "Come on lads! Let's go home!"

Once again, the crew's only response was, "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"

* * *

**A.N:** Enjoy this chappy? Hope ya did. Anyone get The Matrix reference? LOL twas one of my fave lines from the movie. Read and review! 

**_Question: What song is currently stuck in your head? (you don't necessarily have to like it!)_**

The song currently stuck in my head is When You're Mad by Ne Yo. It's okay, it's catchy, I guess!


	35. So Close Yet So Far

**A.N: Well howdy do! I have a few things to say as of 4-25-07.**

**I have the current story ahead a few chapters, and it is a shame that I have to rewrite them all. Why? Well--pulls up a chair--it's been almost two years since the release of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and during that period, my inspiration to write about it gradually went away. I used to think of making this into a trilogy, I had lots of high hopes for this story.**

**It's a natural thing though, isn't it? As time went on, I...'got over it'. It used to be an obsession of mine, until I watched V For Vendetta and then I was a 'V' Vixen lol and then I improved my Movie Maker skills and started to show my work on YouTube. And now that I am almost a Senior in high school, I don't want to be juggling a lot of things at once.**

**I'll get straight to the point. I. Want. Out. Of this story. I really, really want to stop updating and trying to write things that just don't come to mind at the moment. BUT, eventually I will finish it, since I didn't want to become one of _those_ people I hate so much, when they write a story and never finish it. It really grates my cheese.**

**So, I am going to work on ending this story, in a way that it connects with Dead Man's Chest, savvy? My POTC inspiration is still there, kinda, since DMC only came out last year, and AWE is released next month (ZOMG!!!), so I dunno, maybe I'll go watch CATCF in the meantime? lol**

**Anyway, on with the remainder of this story!**

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**So Close Yet So Far**

Ever since the bad encounter with the crew earlier that day, Norrington simply sat on the steps of the tower with his head buried in his hands, and moped for a while. The guards knew that the crew was leaving, but they saw Norrington's demeanor and decided to stay out of his way. Norrington thought about many things, about the crew, about what he was doing, and even considered putting his plan to a halt.

But that blasted demon came back to him and forced him onto his feet, alerting the crew to alert others to meet at their ships, right now.

"Sir, why are we here?" the guard asked Norrington, who was scanning the decks to see if everyone was on board, though something else was on his mind.

"They're leaving," Norrington murmured, now glancing at the ocean, and quickly added, "--the island. Now."

The guard frowned in confusion, "You mean, this island?"

Norrington scowled at him in an instant, "No, you imbecile! The island they took refuge on! They're leaving, I can almost sense it. We must hurry..."

"Yes, sir."

The guard began to walk away from his captain, but Norrington stopped him. "Hold on..." The guard turned around to face him immediately, and Norrington looked suddenly worried. He lowered his voice, casting an anxious eye around, "...did you get the girl?"

"Who? This girl?"

With a snap of his fingers, the guard signaled two other of his men appeared, with a girl struggling for her freedom, away from the hands of the navy men. One of the men had a hand clamped around her mouth to stop her from screaming, but she suddenly bit his hand. The guard shrieked and tried to shake off the pain, and was left with her shouting orders for them to let her go, which would never work.

It was Sadie.

"Yes..." Norrington nodded, entranced by the feisty girl. "_Her._"

Sadie growled like an animal, still unable to get the guards to let go of her arms. "You bastards! You--you scoundrels! Let me go, you miscreants!"

A smirk tugged at Norrington's lips, but it almost made him dizzy as to how hard it was not to. "Calling us bad names isn't going to make us set you free, missy."

So instead, she spat in his face.

Norrington paused, and it was only before simply bringing out a small cloth and wiping her spit off without further word.

Sadie looked as if she was about to blow, about to scream in his face, and instead hissed between her teeth, "I damn you all to hell!"

Norrington ignored her, and instead, turned to his men who were all on board the ships, ready to raise anchor. "Men! Let's get after those pirates!"

They hollered back a loud 'yeah!' spiritually, and rushed to their on deck positions, while Norrington turned back to Sadie, knowing that after he gave his orders, he would have explaining to do to the girl.

"If you have me seized for assistance into capturing the Black Pearl crew and its special followers, I laugh at your ignorance. I will _never _help you!" she snapped with a smirk, the moment he turned back around to her.

"Oh, but I think you will, Miss...?" Norrington shot her a questioned look, asking for her surname. She instead answered with the silent treatment. He smirked, and named her, "Miss...Hostage."

"What makes you think that, Mr Prick?" she mocked.

Norrington glared at her for a brief second, but then answered, "Because during our nasty nighttime fiasco a couple of nights ago, we obviously found your little colony of, well, little men." He could tell he caught her off guard, since there was a hint of vulnerability in her face now that he mentioned the Oompa Loompas. He continued, "I still have some men left, and if you don't come with us, well, we'll just march right back to that colony, and massacre every living thing we see there. From the little men to the trees."

Sadie was nearly in tears, and it was clearly building up in her eyes. She clenched her teeth so that she wouldn't break down, but her mouth drooped, and she pouted. Just one blink caused a tear to roll down her cheek.

"So...do we have a deal?" Norrington asked, a little softly.

Sadie bit the inside of her lip, knowing she'll regret this, but she had no choice.

**_The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow..._**

The crew had only just set sail, since they had to clean up some things on the island, take in the remaining, unburnt rum, and take all the supplies from the canoe onto the ship. Everything seemed back to normal, and from all the movement to and from the ship, Willy felt like nervous. Nervous to go home possibly; the type of nervous he felt when he first opened the factory. It was the good type of nervous.

But something on the back of Willy's mind, was thinking that this wasn't the end, they weren't going to get away that easy, no-sir-ee. And he was right, he just didn't know it yet.

"Mr Wonka?"

Willy blinked out of his worried thoughts, and away from the blue gaze of the ocean before him, and glanced down at Charlie who had startled him.

"Oh! Charlie, what is it?" he asked, a little breathlessly, as if the whole time he was thinking, he wasn't breathing at all.

Charlie smiled, knowing his mentor had come back to life, "Me and Jack are playing I, Spy--wanna play?"

Willy smiled, and followed Charlie to the helm, as he said, "Sure, sounds fun."

"So, William," Jack started, looking at Willy up and down as he approached the deck with a slight glare in his eye, deceived by his signature smirk. "Would you like the first go?"

Willy took no notice of his odd inspection, and nodded fervently, "Okie Dokie. I spy with my little eye..." He cast narrowed eyes around the lower deck of the ship, where all the crew were busily working. "...something beginning with..." A crew member in an old navy suit caught his eye, and he smiled, knowing it would be a difficult one. "N. Something beginning with N!"

It seemed like when Willy joined in, Jack left the game and was in his own little world, since Charlie was the only who seemed to be looking around. Jack, instead, took his compass from his belt and flicked it open. He watched the arrow stiffen in the direction of Tortuga, but just as he was about to close it, something caught his eye in the shiny, reflective part on the top. It was a reflection of a ship. A British Royal Navy ship.

"Norrington..." Jack murmured quietly in horror, but it was enough for both Willy and Charlie to hear it.

Willy wrinkled his nose, "Ooh, no! Incorrect! But please don't mention that asshole in front of me. Ever. Again..." He cast a suspicious look down at Charlie. "Pretend you didn't hear me use that bad word, Charlie."

"No!" Jack shouted, stopping them from continuing their conversation. He pointed behind himself, surprised that even Willy couldn't see it. "Look! It's him! It's Norrington!"

This time, Jack said it loud enough for all to hear, and they all dropped what they had in their hands and rushed to the side of the ship, leaning forward and seeing that blasted Navy ship again. It was most definitely The Dauntless, and none of them knew how a huge ship would be picking up more speed than THE Black Pearl.

Willy, being one of the first to glance over the side of the ship, slammed the railing and shot back to the middle of the ship, completely and utterly furious.

"NO!" he shrieked. "NOT AGAIN!"

Which really translated to: _"Fuck and shit and damn and hell!" _but unfortunately, Charlie was still around.

"Stop it lad!" Gibbs shouted, rushing over to Willy and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, won't we lads?"

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" was their only reply.

Gibbs laughed nervously, sensing it wasn't making Willy feel any better, since he appeared to hyperventilating. "See? 'Arrr' means yes!"

"Will! Take the helm!" Jack barked an order once Will looked away from the emerging ship. As Will rushed up the stairs, Jack rushed down, and headed towards Willy, with Charlie also approaching him too.

Jack glanced to and from Charlie and Willy, "You two, take shelter in lower deck!"

Charlie opens up the hatch and rushes down instantly without hesitation, and without waiting for Willy, who didn't move a muscle. Jack nodded down at the hatch to Willy, as if he didn't hear him the first time, with some sort of look that shouted, 'Hellooooo?' Jack had an incredulous look on his face the moment Willy shook his head.

"Wonka!" Jack snarled. "That's an order from your captain!"

"I _AM _the captain, you numskull!" Willy pointed out confidently. "And therefore, I have to stay up here with you!"

Jack frowned, "But--"

"Captain's orders!" Willy grinned, which only widened when Jack shot him a _'this isn't over'_ type of glare.

Elizabeth sensed their heated argument and approached them, since she was also left alone when Will took the helm, "Look, I'll stay below deck with Charlie, so that--"

She couldn't finish her sentence, since Jack pretty much pushed Elizabeth down the stairs and slammed the door shut. As he did that, Jack said:

"Less chat, more movement!" Jack stormed around the deck to the hysterical crew, and spread the word to them all. "Movement, I want movement!"

"Sadie?" Willy croaked.

Jack spun around in an instant, and saw that the Dauntless was already at their side. He almost choked on his own saliva.

The feeling of betrayal from the crew was instantly washed away, when they saw that a rope was tied around her mouth, and that Norrington and another guard had her by the shoulders. She was property of theirs now, they were using her for leverage, and the crew could tell by the tears in her eyes, her apologetic look, and the obvious hostility from the guards, that she was forced to do it.

Even without an order from Jack, the Black Pearl crew began to rush towards the cannons, pulling them out of their chambers and gathering the cannon balls. Norrington noticed the sudden movement instantly, and stepped forward in the crow's nest.

"Hold fire!" he shouted, with a hint of desperation.

Even though he didn't captain the them, the crew instantly stopped and stared at him. A crew member shouted something everyone was thinking. "You're no' our captain!"

Norrington snickers at his outburst, and said sarcastically, "Thank you for pointing out something I wouldn't have noticed by myself. You're a real benefit to Mr Sparrow."

"Bugger off, Norrington!" Anamaria shrieked, leaning forward on the railing.

Norrington smirked, and threw another load of sarcasm at them all, "That's a lovely offer Miss Maria but, I'd rather not...'bugger off', thank you very much. But thanks for offering. It was very kind of you."

"Oy!" Jack barked. "No one smart talks Ana but ME!" he snarled, pointing a thumb at himself, and then pointing at Gibbs while adding, "And maybe that fella, you prick! No, no...you're not a prick...you're a bloody cactus! 'Cause cactuses have lots of pricks!"

Willy rolled his eyes, "First of all, it's cac_ti, _and second of all, that was really lame."

"Actually, you can say it either way, cacti or cactuses..." Jack pondered on.

The chocolatier shook his head in disagreement, "Nuh-uh, then it just sounds retarded. It's cacti! 'Cactuses' is just a common mistake."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh come now, you're from the twenty-something century, surely you have the better technology to solve this, and clearly recognize that it can be said either way!"

"We do! It's called the Internet! But it's still gonna say that 'cacti' is plural for cactus and 'cactuses' isn't a word!" Willy shot back.

Both crews including Norrington were now glancing back and forth as they witnessed this disagreement.

"In Latin, it's _cardoon_. In Greek, it's kakto. Jack, just accept it, I'm right! You're wrong, and _lame._"

Jack scowled at him, and muttered under his breath, "Well you're a bloody cactus too."

"Give up now while you can, and I shall spare you from being hanged," Norrington boomed, grabbing their attention once again. He smirked.

"And what if we don't?" Jack challenged.

Willy rolled his eyes, "...you will be hanged."

Jack blinked, "Oh right..." Another point. "And what if you don't capture us?"

Norrington tilted his head back and sneered. "Don't be so sure about that."

He knew they weren't going to give up without a fight, so as an order, he pulled out his sword...

Jack knew what that meant. He also pulled out his sword, lifted it in the air...

Both men in unison shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

* * *

**A.N:** Aargh! Anyway, read and review! 

**_Question: Are you going to watch The Simpsons Movie?_**

OMG. YES!!!!!! I totally am! From the previews I've seen, it's gonna be awesome! It's totally gonna kick Titanic's stupid Number 1 hogging ass! Okay, and I guess Pirates too, LOL...but seriously! This is going to make history! WOOHOO!


	36. The Predestined Storm

**A.N:** Umm. If you're wondering...I wrote this before At World's End was released, so it's pretty freaky that their final battle was a huge rainy stormy thingy as well, eh? LOL Don't worry, there's no maelstrom in this chapter.

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**The Predestined Storm  
**

It was like a horrible dream. A horrible, realistic dream. A horrible, realistic dream about pirates.

Cannons were going off like crazy, there was nonstop gunfire. Chips of wood flew everywhere and puffs of gunpowder in every possible place. It was like no one noticed the merlot man with the top hat just standing there in shock, taking in everything that had suddenly started and was currently happening. The crew busying merely ignored him as he slowly walked around to watch.

He could hear the booms and bangs of everything; everything except anything made vocal. He couldn't hear Jack's harsh orders, or the crew's spiritual roars, or the beatened cries of pain. He did however, hear the gathering clouds above them, ready to rain and thunder upon them.

Willy was in a trance, he didn't know how he got in it, or how to get out of it himself. He didn't feel scared, but he felt vulnerable since he knew he would get what was coming to him if he didn't snap out of it. And soon.

"Post haste ye scurvy dogs!" Jack barked his orders. He acted a lot more like a Captain that moment, he didn't know why. "Send 'em every drop o'your sweat and blood until _they _die!"

Jack was the first to really notice Willy Wonka in his own world, after bumping into him in his haste to get around to ordering the entire crew. Like he said, less chat, more movement--so Jack punched him in the face.

It began to rain.

Willy stumbled to the ground with a yelp and clutched his nose, "Oww! What was that for?"

"Ye know exactly wot that was for, mate! Now snap out o'your dream world and if you want to go home, fight!" Jack began to walk away, avoiding Willy on the floor, to bark more orders. Willy stood back up defiantly.

"I don't fight!" Willy shouted before Jack could fully walk away from him.

Jack turned around to face him once again with an incredulous look upon his face, before glancing to the side and suddenly yanking him back down by the collar to avoid a cannon ball flying past their heads. They both faced each other, crouching down.

"Wot's that supposed to mean? I've seen ya fight Wonka--you _can _fight!" Jack reassured with hopeful eyes. He assumed Wonka thought that they had no chance at this.

Thunder boomed.

Wonka shook his head and bowed his head in shame, and some rainwater that was pooling on the brim of his hat spilled. "No, I can't! _You_ can fight, Jack!"

"Wot?" Jack frowned in confusion, but quickly shook his head, realizing what he meant. "I know that, but I've seen ye fight--"

Willy took Jack by the shoulders and shook the life out of him. "No! No you didn't! That was _you _fighting! Those were your skills! Those were your attacks and defenses! It was just my lack of..." Willy's eyes wandered to find the right words to explain himself. His voice lowered, "...alcohol and mercy to those bad guys!"

Jack still didn't look convinced, but his eyes lowered to the floor, as did his voice. "But I don't understand, mate...the sword in the cane--"

Willy shrugged, "Self defense, if I ever needed it! If I did, heck, I wouldn't know how to use it! But since I had your skills, I was like the Phantom of the Opera with his punjab!"

Jack tilted his head with a blank look, "Who's the Pha--?"

"Never mind," Willy shook his head with a brief smile.

The wind grew stronger.

Jack swallowed nervously. "But why now? Wot happened? I thought we--"

"The _'rum'_ Sadie gave us?" Willy emphasized the word with bunny ears. "It was to...split us apart, so to speak. To make us fully individuals."

Jack glared in spite of both of them. "Well that's bloody brilliant. Right when we need ye the most!"

Willy rolled his eyes, "Heh, well technically I _am _Captain, so do you want my opinion on what we should do?"

"Do tell!" Jack snapped with sarcasm, still fumed about the 'rum', of which Willy ignored.

"We leave, now!" he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Jack blinked. The candymaker continued.

"Forget the battle, we just sail, as fast as we can! Elizabeth told me the Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Willy added, taking note of Jack's amused grin at his last statement. Willy gestured the sky. "Look at the storm! Feel the wind! We can make it!" He shouted on top of the thunder.

Jack looked up at the sky, squinting, and noticed how dark it had already gotten. He noticed that both he and Willy already were trying to keep their hats on their heads, due to the wind. Jack took one last look at the Willy's approving expression, sighed, and stood back up.

Willy smiled as Jack repeated the orders he had just said to the crew, loud enough for all to hear, but not loud enough for the Dauntless crew to hear. Which reminded him...

"Sadie..." Willy murmured, his eyes scanning their enemy ship, trying to sought out the girl. She was no longer at the crow's nest, she could possibly have been taken below deck.

Jack had already read his mind.

"There is no way I'm letting you swing aboard the Dauntless, boy!" Jack caught his attention with that warning.

Willy rose to his feet in protest, "But Sadie--"

"_I'll..._take care of the lass," Jack reassured with a smirk. Willy jumped and yelped when Jack suddenly pushed his sword into his hands, and also threw Willy's top hat to the ground and replaced it with his own. "You look after me crew!"

Willy jumped again when he felt a cannon fly past his head. "But I don't know any...nautical orders!"

Jack was already standing on the edge of the ship, a rope in his hands, and turned to him, "Think like me, it'll come to yer!" and then he swung over.

* * *

**A.N:** Why do I get the feeling that some parts that I've written in this chapter, just do not make sense? Sorry if it's too short for your liking, I just thought it was the right place to finish this chapter. LOL, read and review! 

**_Question: Have you seen At World's End?  
_**

I HAVE! In fact, I skipped to school with my friends just to see it! In my opinion, it was freaking AWEsome. I'm seeing it for the fifth time this Friday! w00t w00t!

I loved the Brethren Court scenes (ESPECIALLY when Jack's daddy came along), the Multiple Jack's scene (my peanut!), and all the Will and Elizabeth scenes! Sniff...


	37. Adrenaline

**A.N: **I had lots of fun writing his chapter. Particularly the part with Jack and Sadie.

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**__by sparrowed_

**Adrenaline**

"Oh boy, what do I do?"

The same few words kept playing over and over like a broken tape recorder. With Jack's sword forced into his hands and his tricorn hat slapped on his noggin, Willy never felt so helpless. He had a plan, but he knew his orders would be too formal for these rowdy pirates to understand.

It was a miracle that he wasn't an instant target despite the fact that he stood in the very center of the Pearl, a useless sword in his hands and a Captain's hat which was collecting water in the rims.

"Okay, okay," Willy decided he should try talking some sense into himself. He straightened himself up. "Pull yourself together man! You've been through worse, right? Twelve years of being a son to a dentist--th-that's scary enough, isn't it?"

Thunder cracked.

The candymaker cowardly hit the floor and covered his ears. "Oh boy I hate thunder!"

Willy squeezed his eyes shut and kept his hands over his ears, not realizing that his five Oompa Loompas were circling him gracefully.

_(And music started to play, but they didn't know that!) _

**_"Can you hear the lightening? Can you hear the thunder?"_**

Willy's eyes flew open and he saw that the Oompa Loompas had begun to sing.

His hands left his ears as he yelled over the rain, frowning, "Y'know this _really _isn't the opportune moment!" Thunder cracked again and his hands flew back to his ears with whimper.

**_"Can you hear the booms and bangs and splashes as they fall under?_**

**_Everyone is fighting, it's not all inviting,_**

**_The pirates and the Navy, head to head, it's quite a show!"_**

Willy finally stood on his two feet defiantly, though whimpering after every crack of thunder. He picked up Jack's sword and hat, placing it back on his head, and simply stood there in thought.

_Ordering the crew meant yelling. Yelling what? Nautical, piratical orders of course. Wangdoodles! I know so little about it! Well there's a couple of words I know, like port, land, starboard, crow's nest--GAH! They weren't orders, though! Blast! Blickity blickity blast!__**  
**_

**_"And poor Mr Wonka's all alone."_**

"HEY!" he frowned over at the Oompa Loompas, who were now in an almost pyramid, which was lacking one person right on the top._**  
**_

**_"The position as Captain, he now owned.  
_**

**_The Sparrow's now in flight,_**

**_the girl was not in sight,_**

**_but which side will win within this fight?"_**

_Think, Wonka, think! Where do we wanna go? To land, right? Right! So that order would be...'Land Ho!'? No no noooo, that's when land is spotted. Okay uhm...__**  
**_

**_"But what of Liz and Charlie? Are they still below deck?_**

**_While William Turner's grasping a Navy guard by the neck!  
_**

**_Gibbs--he's multitasking! He's drinking, yelling, fighting!_**

**_And Ana's head to head with Mr Pompous Wig himself!"_**

Elizabeth and Charlie were indeed, still below deck. Charlie was locked up in a cupboard safely while Elizabeth is firing a gun out of a hole which a cannon blasted through. Will had just snapped the neck of a Royal Navy guard and Gibbs...well he was certainly multitasking. Willy looked over and seeing Ana head to head with Norrington--well, not so much anymore. She missed a swing, and was knocked over and...

_Wuh oh._

Norrington was coming for Willy.

"Bugger," Willy muttered._**  
**_

_**"But poor Mr Wonka's all alone."****  
**_

"Well I wouldn't be so alone if you would HELP ME!" he cried out to the Oompa Loompas over his shoulder, whilst backing away from the approaching Commodore.**_  
_**

**_"The position as Captain, he still owned."_**

That made Norrington pause and raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sparrow granted you captaincy?" he asked in disgust. He chuckled and sneered, "I always knew he was terrible at making decisions."_**  
**_

**_"The Sparrow's still in flight,_**

**_the girl was out of sight,_**

**_but which side will win within this fight?"_**

Norrington laughed. Well, it looked like Norrington was laughing, but it was clearly the demon's laughter. It sent a million shivers up Willy's spine. This was the type of thing you would see in The Exorcist...he wouldn't be surprised if Norrington's head started spinning in 360 degrees.

"Why should I even bother, hm? You're the easiest to kill!" the voice teased. Willy's eyes widened, when he realized he was now standing at the bow of the ship.

"Er, you're right! Why bother wasting your energy on me?" Willy humored quite loudly, hoping to distract him and attract attention from Will, Gibbs--anyone.

"Energy? What energy will I waste on you?" he smirked. "I can crush you like a fly." His smirk disappeared and his scowl darkened. "And I'm one to hurt flies."

"Heh, no kidding..." Willy really didn't have much to say; what had happened to his rambling skills?

As he backed up to the edge, Willy felt something at his fingers. He glanced at it briefly--it was rope. He sneaked a quick glance back at Norrington who was still slowly approaching him like an animal and its prey, so he hastily stepped in front of the rope and twisted it around his knuckles, preparing.

Willy grinned, not realizing he was just about to 'pull a Jack Sparrow'. "But dear friend, like flies..." Using one fist, he pounded the rope rigging so it spun out of control, sending Willy up in the air, as he shouted,

"--you'll have to catch me first!"

Norrington's jaw dropped as he watched this fool jump from rope to rope until he was almost on the other side of the ship--at the helm. He certainly didn't know what he was capable of, but neither was Wonka until he reached the other side.

He didn't exactly land on his feet, but he landed breathlessly, and a small smile. And with pride.

"Whoa, no way! Did I just do that?"

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Jack punched out every guard on his way until he was below deck. He couldn't be bothered to waste his bullets on these men, and he had given his sword to Wonka. He kinda regretted it now, since his knuckles were aching. He crept past the guards who were working the cannons and worked his way down to the brig.

The pirate began to form a wicked grin as an evil yet fun idea came to his sick little mind. Time to have some _fun._

Jack cleared his throat...before speaking in _**Wonka's** _voice.

"Sadie? Where are you?" he cooed with his cheeky smirk. "Where are you my _sexy _little vixen?"

"Willy?" a voice asked, more in a disgusted voice than a hopeful one. "What the...is that you?"

"Tell me where your gorgeous ass is and I'll follow, only to find you and then ravish your gifts with pleasure!" Jack cupped his mouth as he chuckled to himself, expecting some shocked replies.

"How dare y--who do you think you are? What the hell is wrong with you?" she kept shouting, as Jack kept following her voice.

"I think I'm the man of your dreams, just think what I can make you do, my nymph!" Jack replied seductively, still with Wonka's voice.

"Just get over here so I can slap the hell out of you, and then find out why you're acting this way!" Sadie shrieked back. She was getting angry.

"Oooh, I feel your anger darlin'! Can you feel the hot adrenaline runnin' through you, Sadie? Do you like it? Let me put it this way, I'm not even trying!" Jack replied, smirking at himself. At that moment, he didn't really care if Willy would feed him to the sharks. This was like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Jack heard bars rattling desperately. "Aaargh! Let me out so I can show you what adrenaline means!"

"Adrenaline through...pleasure, Sadie?" Jack smirked, as he found her cell at the same time. He noticed that she had been blindfolded, and knotted in a way that it would be impossible to open for either of them.

"Adrenaline through _pain!_" she shrieked back through her gritted teeth.

The pirate took advantage of the moment and simply stood in front of her cell, folding his arms and leaning on the brig opposite hers. He smirked when he saw he had made her flustered and flushed. He paused in thought; was that because of the perverse things we was saying, or because she thought Willy was talking to her. He thought he'd test it out.

"I'm sorry I said all those gross things Sadie; Jack dared me to do it, I swear," Jack said in a Wonka's voice, with convincing emotion.

He noticed that her muscles had calmed down. "Oh. Well that's a relief. I thought you had taken some marijuana or something, heh."

Jack bit the inside of his mouth to prevent him from laughing at the mental image of Wonka smoking weed.

"Um, yeah. So I'm just gonna work on picking the lock here, so uh, just be patient, 'kay?" Jack said, as he began to pick the lock. Sadie simply nodded.

After a long pause, Jack felt a hand close over his own, which was rested on a bar on the brig. He instantly pulled his hand back from her touch, but not in the way Wonka would have, since Jack knew Sadie was aware that Wonka wore gloves, and didn't have rough hands like his.

Sadie figured it was the typical Wonka habit. "You know you can trust me, right?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, and continued to pick the lock. What was this about? "Erm, yeah, of course."

A pause. Then she hesitantly asked, "Can I trust you?"

The lock clicked.

Both of them smiled, and Sadie rose to her feet. Jack dusted his hands and swung the door open, but the next thing, he definitely did not expect.

Sadie threw her arms around Jack and pushed him to the brig behind him, kissing him fiercely. Jack's eyes flew open in alarm.

_Not good!_

Though, Jack thanked God that she didn't make contact with his hair, otherwise she would know instantly that it was really him. He didn't know what else to do, but being a seductive pirate captain, it was a natural reflex for him to kiss back.

It was the one kiss in his life that Jack wanted to get out of, for once. Both their hearts were beating fast, but he knew hers was in the pleasurable adrenaline, his in the fear of getting caught. He would, eventually. For sure.

Sadie pulled back with a confused frown and a thoughtful pout. "Have you been drinking rum?"

Jack cleared his throat after the kiss. He quickly put on Wonka's voice again. "Uh yeah a little, listen we gotta g--!"

"And I thought you never kissed anyone before!" she said with a sly smile, sliding her hand down his back suggestively. _(**A.N: **-dies from an excessive amount of S's-)_

"Uh, beginner's luck I suppose!" he attempted Willy's nervous chuckle. Jack began to pull her towards the stairs. "Listen we gotta head back to the Pearl; Jack can get you out of that blindfold!"

Jack just wanted to send her back to the Pearl and then jump of the ship to his death. He had made a huge mistake, and even thought Willy did not know how to use his sword, he would surely kill him now.

* * *

**A.N: **It's official, all my best writing happens late at night. Read and review!

_**Question: Favorite quote from...anything?**_


	38. Little Ship of Horrors

**A.N: **Yah. If you haven't noticed, I'm rushing this story. LOL. I've developed a Bumblebee obsession from _**Transformers**_, and am still paying attention to AWE boards. And I'm waiting for Johnny's new movie, _**Sweeney Todd**_. How fun since my music class is currently working on musicals! hehe

* * *

**_Amazing and Infamous  
_**_by sparrowed_**  
**

**Little Ship of Horrors**

As Jack was looking for Sadie (whilst doing other things that I shouldn't), Willy fought a silent battle with his brain._  
_

_You idiot. Hellooo? Go help Ana!_

"But I have to order the crew!"

_Fine then, smartypants, do it now!_

"..."

_See? Nothing! Now go help Ana! You can't just leave her lying there unconscious!_

"She'll come to! I know she will!"

_Oh? And what if Mr Commodore man comes over and stabs her? Whatcha gonna do then, huh? HUH?_

"She's gonna wake up!" he tried to convince himself.

_..then Jack's gonna come over here, see that she's dead, go ape on you, make you walk the plank and be ripped apart by the sharks like taffy, AND YOU'LL NEVER GET HOME!_

"But--but the Commodore's heading this way now! He'll kill me!"

_Better to die a hero than live as a coward, boy-o. Then you'll become a legend in both centuries! Now help her!_

Cursing silently, Willy placed Jack's sword on the wooden railing in front of the helm, as he quickly rushed down the slippery stairs to help Ana before Norrington got any closer. He picked her up in his arms and hurriedly rushed back up the stairs, barely making it before the Commodore took a swing of his sword.

Willy placed her right at the end of the ship, and then glanced over his shoulder back at the enemy. Norrington had picked up Jack's sword of the railing and now swung it teasingly in front of him. After a moment, he threw it at Willy, who caught it with ease. It was almost as if to say, 'Let's have a fair duel'.

Realization dawned. Willy smirked. He was a pirate, technically, so the rules of engagement didn't matter to him. Though Norrington wasn't aware of that.

"Get up," Norrington--or the demon, ordered.

Willy simply shuffled backwards to Anamaria on the floor, his right hand searching her pockets for her pistol.

"Get _up,_" he demanded gruffly once again, enunciating each word. He pointed the tip of the sword at Willy's neck, and his eyes widened.

Willy had seen himself block a threat like that, so he improvised. Willy, holding Jack's sword, slowly and shakily raised it and brought it up against Norrington's, and gradually yet threateningly pushed it away. It was a slow and simple move, but when Norrington looked at his eyes, it just spoke, 'Don't mess with me'.

Suddenly, out of rage, Norrington swung back the sword with a demonic roar, preparing to stab Wonka, when he fired Ana's gun. It was perfect timing, but not exactly perfect aim.

"Aargh! DAMMIT! " Norrington cried as a searing bullet hit his shoulder, dropping his sword as he clutched his injured shoulder. Willy took advantage of this time--he kicked Norrington in the face as he fell to his knees, sending him flying down the stairs.

Willy's heart was beating a million miles an hour. He had just saved a life, and his own, and knocked out the bad guy. Weak from his shock, he crawled to the edge of the stairs and saw Norrington sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He sighed in relief when he realized so.

The chocolatier spun around when he heard Ana stir. He crawled back over to her.

"Ana! Thank the chocolate gods you're alright!" With another beat, he quickly blurted, "Now help me!"

She rubbed her head and frowned confusedly up at him. "Wot with?"

"Uhh, Captain's orders. I want us to leave this battle _right now _and sail straight to Tortuga!" Willy shouted over the rain.

Ana blinked furiously as rain fell to her face. "But...but Norrington is possessed!"

Willy shrugged and cocked his head in the direction of the unconscious Commodore. "Ehh, I knocked him out, that might have gotten him."

Ana shook her head with a worried look, "Mmm, I doubt it."

A pause. It was a while before Willy finally spoke.

"Well, can you tell the crew to head to Tortuga? I don't know how to order them in your...piratey fashion," Willy smiled bashfully and animatedly wriggled his fingers.

Ana laughed and rose to her feet. She stood at the helm, and glanced back at Willy. "There are no specific ways of ordering the crew, as long as it makes sense, they'll follow."

Willy's jaw dropped. _Why didn't someone tell me that earlier?_

"OI!" Ana hollered over the weather. The majority of the crew glanced back at her. "TO STATIONS!"

"To stations!" the crew hollered back, seizing the attention of their other crew members also.

Willy frowned and appeared next to her as they both watched the crew through the rest of the enemies off the ship and rush to their...stations.

"What does that order do?" he asked, studying them all.

"Isn't it obvious? It means for them to rush to their assigned job and prepare for any further orders," she smirked at Willy. "Speaking of further orders...TO PORT!"

A pause in the crew.

"To what port, Captain?" shouted Marty, up from the crow's nest.

Ana didn't reply. It took a while for Willy to realize that everyone was staring at him for an answer.

"Uhh," he glanced at everyone nervously for a moment. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga!" they hollered back.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

"Willy, where are we going?" Sadie asked, her hands blindly feeling around in front of her since she was still blindfolded.

Jack cleared his throat, guiding her to the end of the ship and stretched his arm to reach a rope to swing with.

"Back to the ship, like I said," he reminded with a cold sweat. _Back to the ship where the real Willy Wonka was. Bollocks._

Jack edged towards the nearest line of hanging rope, with his arm protectively around Sadie's waist, and told her to hold on. Just as he was about to swing them both across, he saw that his crew were pushing the last few of the Royal Navy off the ship, and Ana was at the helm pointing forward. Wonka was nowhere to be seen.

Ana caught the sight of Jack on The Dauntless, and hysterically gestured for him to swing over that instant.

Jack was about to do just that, but then he saw that no one was guarding the lever for the anchor. He made a mischievous face and side stepped towards it, looked innocent for a few moments, and then kicked the lever. It sent it spinning, as well as the anchor being lowered. Some guards spun around from their fighting and pointed at Jack.

"One over there, men!" they shouted.

"What's wrong?"

Jack glanced down at Sadie, who was clearly frowning at the lack of movement.

"Uhm," Jack cleared his throat. After all, it wasn't very comfortable talking in Wonka's voice. "I was uh, gathering my thoughts. It's not everyday I jump from ship to ship, hehe..."

He saw her smile. His eyes widened when he felt her snuggle in closer. It was never supposed go this far, he was in too deep. Jack sighed; time to face the music.

Finally, they both leapt off the edge, swinging back over to the Pearl, their safe ground. For Jack, he wouldn't feel very safe around Wonka for a while. Jack instantly pushed Sadie off of himself when he saw Ana marching over to them with her rare look of anxiety.

"Thank _God _you're alright Ja--!!" Ana couldn't finish her sentence, since Jack clasped a hand over her mouth in a desperate attempt to shut her up.

"Thanks Ana!" Jack said in Wonka's voice, but his eyes were warning her and telling her to follow along with it. "It was a scary experience, but I pulled through! Didn't I, Sadie?"

Sadie beamed and nodded, though she wasn't facing their direction. "Absolutely. I never know what you're capable of! It was very brave of you, and..."

Neither Jack nor Ana were listening to her, since they both knew that he only asked her that question so it would give them a chance to mouth what was going on to each other. Ana had an appalled and confused expression when Jack told her he was pretending to be Wonka, and Jack gulped when he found out Wonka was just below deck with Will, Elizabeth and Charlie.

All while making very animated hand gestures to each other that made the crew stop and stare in surprise.

"...so I'll have to make sure that Jack doesn't make you do any perverted pranks ever again!" Sadie's laugh brought Jack and Ana's attention back to her.

Jack and Ana laughed nervously, as Ana shot him a sideways glare at him.

"Heh, yeah, he sure is a joker!" Jack laughed, trying to avoid her seething expression.

Sadie grinned and started to shift at her feet. "So where's Jack? I really want to take this blindfold off."

Before Jack could reply (or realize he received another glare from Ana), the door head below deck creaked open and Willy Wonka himself popped out, searching around him.

"You guys are bac--" Ana flew over to him and also clasped her hand around his mouth. Jack mouthed a desperate 'thank you' to Ana as Wonka frowned at both of them.

"Willy? Ana? Where's Jack?" Sadie asked when there was no response.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip until it hurt; Willy was going to hate him for this.

"I'll go get him," was the short reply from Jack, in Wonka's voice.

Ana felt Willy's jaw drop under her hand. She lowered her hand, knowing that Wonka was too shocked to talk. Jack stepped towards him, avoiding his shocked expression and his eyes that were now following him, and paused in front of the door. He opened and closed the door. He pretended to keep walking, but made the sounds of his feet sound fainter and fainter.

"Ana, can I tell you something?" Sadie asked quietly.

Jack's eyes widened. _Oh no. Not _that_. Now _now.

He glanced briefly at Wonka's direction, who was staring at Sadie with suspicion. Jack began to make the sounds of his feet louder, as if approaching the door.

"Sure?" Ana was hesitant, after seeing Jack's expression.

Sadie blushed. "I kissed Wonka."

That instant, Wonka's jaw dropped and Jack opened and closed the door loudly once again in desperation, and returned his normal voice.

"Sorry I'm late mates I was uh..." Jack glanced around himself, and saw the unconscious Norrington laying just by the stairs which led to the helm. "I was stuffin' Norrie in a cabin! Wot's goin' on 'ere?"

Jack made the faint sound of approaching steps again, and opened and closed the door.

In Willy's voice, "Jack, we want you to cut off Sadie's blindfold. It's pretty tough knot!"

In his own voice, "Oh, stop bein' a wuss Wonka. Use yer nails next time!"

In Willy's voice, "Jack, just shut up and cut off the blindfold."

In his own voice, "My, _someone's_ in a touchy mood!"

In Willy's voice, "I just wanna go home, Jack. We only barely out..._sailed _The Dauntless."

In his own voice, "Sure sure. Juss don't act all sour wi'me the rest o'the way there, savvy?"

In Willy's voice, "You're not the boss of me!"

In his own voice, "No, but I am yer Captain! We're individuals now, remember?"

In Willy's voice, "I was the one who declared to sail to Port Tortuga!"

In his own voice, "Yeh had me hat at the time. Speaking o'which, give it back!"

Willy gasped when Jack snatched his hat off his head and plopped it onto his own. He instantly returned to his betrayed glare at Jack, as his _captain _sighed in return.

In his own voice, "Look, this has been a very tirin' few months f'the both of us, and we've learned a lot from each other, yeah?"

Willy realized that Jack was genuinely speaking to him, and wasn't exactly part of the false scenario Jack had been making up. Jack also was genuinely looking apologetic.

"...I don't say this very often so prepare t'be flattered." A pause as Jack took in a deep breath and cringed. "I'm sorry."

Willy's dark expression softened. Jack gained more confidence at this; he smirked.

"Yeh should know me by now, aye? I like t'fool around and be the life o'parties, for me own thrill as well as others," Jack gestured Sadie as he said that.

"Yes, I admit that I may not know when I've taken it too far, but come on, mate," Jack smiled. "We will never, ever, _ever_ see each other ever again. Not even in life after death because we are literally from two different universes, eh?"

Willy's expression softened even more.

Jack continued, appearing sad himself. "Sure, at the moment that seems like the best thing in the world. But in hindsight, tis a very sad thought."

Willy's expression changed. He spoke the words Jack knew he wouldn't have to mock himself. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everythin', mate!" Jack grinned and spread his arms. "I'm asking f'you t'let us end our time together in good terms! Let's not hold grudges! Don't remember me as 'that bastard'! Forget all the bad things I've done t'you and you t'me! Let's make this the most enjoyable voyage ever held on the Black Pearl since I threw myself off the cliff in Port Royal!"

Just as Willy had begun to smile, his expression turned confused at his final statement

Ana rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jack, you sure know how to ruin a perfectly emotional moment."

All three of them laughed whole-heartedly.

"Uhh, is anyone going to cut off my blindfold or what?" Sadie asked with a frown, turning their attention to her once more. Willy's smile faded and frowned in realization.

"Coming, love!" Jack cooed with a grin. He was happy now that Wonka had clearly forgave him. He stepped in front of Sadie and reached for his sword--but it wasn't there. "Wot the--?"

"What is it?" Sadie asked.

"M'sword, m'sword," Jack muttered to himself. He glanced over at Wonka, and mouthed, 'WHERE'S MY SWORD?'

Wonka shrugged, and made some very exaggerated sword swishing movements and others that Jack couldn't understand. Jack dropped his head in defeat with a sigh.

"Well Sadie darling, you're going to have to go below deck to Will. The whelp always has a sword!" Jack joked as he guided her towards the door.

Ana helped her the rest of the way, and they heard Sadie say, "I have a feeling I'm never getting this blindfold off."

* * *

**A.N:** Sadie is like the doll that I loved for five minutes and then threw out a few days later. Sorry Sadie. lol 

_**Question: Have you read the new Harry Potter book?**_

I haven't, I never really cared about the novel LOL not _really. _My bestie told me everything that happened, and of course Ron and Hermione got together and had kids. Barf.


	39. The Groovy Cat and the Spiffy Mutt

**A.N:** Obvious reference to AWE. Just a little extra foreshadowing, courtesy of me XD

* * *

_**Amazing and Infamous  
**by sparrowed_

**The Groovy Cat and the Spiffy Mutt**

It was nearly sunset. The Dauntless had already given up on them, and the heavy, threatening storm had been reduced to a light shower of raindrops every now and then. The crew were busily yet lazily cleaning up the scattered mess of debris and swabbing the decks, all while humming their favorite pirate sea shanties.

To both the chocolatier and the pirate captain's luck, after Sadie was released from her temporary sight stealer, she had been medicated with particular herbs and bandages due to her injuries, which made her fall to the deep sleep that she so sorely needed.

Ana had been resting in Jack's bed after a long, playful conversation in his quarters. Jack was half flirting with Ana, half giving Wonka his personal space to gather his thoughts.

Will and Elizabeth were right at the bow of the ship, where they wanted to watch the sunset, but were now more interested in another round of their intimate staring contest. Several members of the crew found it nauseating, while others sighed in awe as they continued to swab the decks.

Everything was so peaceful ... if it wasn't for the loud chatter between Charlie and Wonka; who talked to each other as if they were old chums that haven't seen each other in years.

"--and then I was kinda trapped at the bow of the ship, right? -- because I think he planned to kinda corner me or something! You know, where Will and Lizzie are standing right now? Yeah, that's where I was. And then I felt the rope behind me and I was like, 'Hey! I could use this!' and then he was like _'Bla bla bla bla bla, _I can crush you like a fly!_ Bla bla bla bla bla' _and I was like, 'Fly? Hey I can have a cool catch phrase thing!' and it came to me in an instant! So I hit the lever thingy and I was sent _soaring _into the air and my awesome witty catch phrase was, 'Like flies, you have to catch me first!'"

Charlie laughed and applauded. "That sounded brilliant Mr Wonka! I wish I was there to see it!"

Willy grinned and nodded at his own triumph. "So what--did you hide the entire time?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth wanted me to hide the entire time, it really sucked. But I kicked open the door of the cupboard--it must've had a really rusty lock or something--and saw her shooting through one of the holes where it had been blasted through. She's a good fighter!" Charlie beamed.

Willy frowned and tilted his head. "But you're a great shooter when it came to the Sour Sherbet Bombs back at the factory! You should have told her that you have your Sherbet license!"

"I did," Charlie shrugged, "She didn't know what it was so I guess she didn't take my word for it."

Willy rolled his eyes and ruffled Charlie's hair. "Oh well, as long as we both made it out alive, right?"

"Right! High five!"

The chocolatier and his mentor laughed as they high-fived each other.

"Everyone come quick! The sun set!" Elizabeth announced from the bow of the ship, still in her fiance's embrace.

Just as she announced that, Jack had made his way to the top deck. He frowned at everyone approaching the bow of the ship; even Wonka and Charlie rushed passed him.

"Wot's goin' on?" Jack asked with a frown. How he hated not knowing what was going on, he felt so left out. "Someone walk the plank? Someone fall off the ship? Are we feedin' the sharks? We threw Norrington overboard, didn't we?"

"No, the sun's setting!" Willy replied, running backwards for a moment.

"Oh." Jack didn't say anything for a while, and eventually ran after them. "OI! Wait f'me!"

Will, Elizabeth, Charlie, Wonka, Gibbs and Jack were the only ones that were really there to watch the sunset. Some other crew members may have been too, but pretended that they didn't care. And some were only there because everyone else was there. Finally, the rippling image of the sun finally set...

..._**BOOM!**_

A flash of neon green shot up into the sky the moment the sun had disappeared on the horizon, sending everyone's expression to shock.

"What was that?" Will asked in amazement.

"That was amazing!" Willy exclaimed in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Charlie grinned up at his mentor who nodded in agreement.

"It was beautiful," Elizabeth signed with a dreamy look. It changed to a frown, "Yet somewhat daunting."

A rumble of chatter about the recent event emerged, except Jack kept quiet. He was in his own little world of realization. That flash of green really slapped him in the face, it made him remember what it meant, what it was referring to--_who _it was referring to. He had to find it, to make sure what their deal was. It had been so long! He had to find it.

"Hey Jack, wasn't that green light thing cool?" Willy asked Jack; both he and Charlie beaming at him.

Jack hardly noticed that they were trying to communicate with him, and he turned and headed back below deck, to his quarters.

Willy and Charlie swapped confused looks.

"What's with him?"

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

Willy walked to the door to Jack Sparrow's quarters and lightly tapped on the door with the back of his fist. He made a note of the sound of flying papers and scrolls that Jack made from inside the room. He knocked on the door a little louder.

"Jack? Jack, what are you doing in there?" he asked, still listening to the continuous shuffle of paper.

"Tryin' t'sleep 'ere, Wonka! Piss off!" Jack's tone wasn't angry, which made it very unconvincing.

Willy rolled his eyes, "Unless you sleep in stack of papers and scrolls, I don't believe you."

"I do!"

He sniggered, "Riiiiiiight. And I'm Helen of Troy."

Willy smirked when he heard Jack sigh, and shuffle his way towards the door. From the sound if it, the candymaker wouldn't be surprised if the flow of papers was knee high. The door opened only enough that Jacks' head could peak through to speak to him.

"Yeh summoned me?" Jack asked in a mocking tone.

"I wanna know what you're doing in there," Willy stated as he shifted onto his tip toes, trying to get a view of Jack's quarters over his head.

Jack scowled at him with a pout. "Wot I do in me own cabin is me own business, savvy?"

"Oh!" Willy mocked surprise. "You mean like my relationship with Sadie is my own business?" Jack sighed and drooped his head. Willy began to push the door open. "Look just, let me i--"

Click.

Willy's eyes widened when he saw Jack point his pistol at him. "You sure you want t'be doin' that?"

Willy's hands flew off Jack's door as if it had turned searing hot, and held his hands in the air and remained silent. Jack glared darkly at him for a moment, before letting go of the trigger and tucking his pistol back in his belt, as well as laughing.

"Yer too easy, Wonka."

Willy laughed with him, and began to push open the door. Jack's laughter instantly stopped and kept his tight grip on his door.

"I still can't let ya in."

Willy rolled his eyes, "What ever happened to _'Let's make this the most enjoyable voyage ever!'_" he quoted in Jack's voice.

"_That _voyage will start tomorrow, I assure you," Jack replied with nod. "But f'now! Leave me t'my solitude."

Willy narrowed his eyes and a hint of smirk. "I thought Ana was sleeping in your bed?"

"And wot a shame f'both of us that I had t'move her back t'her own hammock, aye?" Jack smirked. "Fine, if yer really need t'talk t'me 'bout somethin', juss let meh know and I'll step outta me quarters and we'll have a nice li'l chat, yeah?"

Willy blinked. There _was _something that he really wanted to talk about.

"Fine then, mister. I need to talk to you."

Jack's face fell. "Ah, I wasn't expecting it right away. Hm, okay, juss gimme a moment!"

Willy rolled his eyes has he once again had listen to the shuffle of Jack's feet under the sea of paper.

_**The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...The amazing chocolatier...The infamous Jack Sparrow...**_

"Uh, where are we going?" Willy asked, as he glanced around himself, at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"My second favorite part of the ship!" Jack replied as he fiddled with the keys. Willy raised his eyebrows at the familiar ring of keys--he had dozens of keys on the one ring as well. For factory rooms, of course.

The pirate inserted one key and unlocked the door, as he said, "It comes in second to the helm! The room with my second love! Rum!"

The door swung open, and Willy's eyes met the most disgusting room in the whole ship.

"Why in the world would you keep your second love in the filthiest room of your first love?" Willy asked in confusion, as he inspected some sea slime on one of the walls with a slick of his finger.

"It's juss smart thinkin' mate!" Jack said, pointing at his cranium. "Yeh see, if we ever get boarded or plundered or attacked by an enemy ship--which I sincerely hope will never, _ever _happen--the enemy will never go to the filthiest room in the ship! No one would keep their valuables in _here."_ Jack leaned in to make a point. "No one but Jack Sparrow!"

"Well it looks like your valuables are growing thinner and thinner because there are so few bottles of rum left," Willy pointed out, gesturing the last remainder of rum bottles.

Jack wrinkled his nose and scratched his head. "Err, yeah, we lot love our liquors. Want one f'yerself?"

Willy backed away when Jack offered him a full bottle of his own. "Uh, no thank you. I've had enough experiences with alcohol already."

"Psh, pansy," Jack joked, not taking notice of the glare Willy had given him, as he made as way to an empty barrel and using it as a seat. Willy assumed that Jack always came down here to get drunk or talk privately with a member of his crew. He seemed so natural sitting on that one barrel, legs stretched out on a wooden crate in front of him.

"You're originally a _tea _sipper, aren't you? Like Lizzie and the whelp?" Willy blinked out of his thoughts when Jack asked him a question.

Willy took a seat opposite to him, on the clean part of the barrel, feeling uneasy on it. "No, I--"

"William," Jack used his teeth the yank out the cork and took a very long scull of the rum. He sighed in content after swallowing the mouthful. "In the eyes of a lover of rum, there are two kind of people in the world. Rum Scullers and Tea Sippers. _I..._am a Rum Sculler."

Willy glared at him, knowing where this was heading.

"Anyone who refuses rum--let alone a _whole _bottle to themselves, mate!--is branded a Tea Sipper..." Jack smirked. He was about to take another gulp, when he pointed at him. "_You_ sir, are a Tea Sipper."

Willy began tapping his fingers on the edge of the barrel. He quirked an eyebrow. "Look _Jack_, I didn't follow you down here to get drunk and talk about rum and tea. I came to talk to you about Sadie."

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed after a long sip. "Yer girl, eh?"

The chocolatier glared darkly at the pirate. "She is _not _'my girl'."

"Not yet," Jack pointed out.

"Never will be," Willy stated bluntly.

Jack frowned and leaned in, engaged in their choice of topic. "Wot do yeh mean? Do yeh think yeh'ave no chance or somethin?"

Willy shook his head. "No, it's not that, surprisingly."

"Then wot izzit?"

Wonka sighed and there was a long, thoughtful pause before he replied. "I...don't feel anything for her anymore."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Anymore? Did yeh ever?"

The chocolatier blinked in response. He avoided his double's eyes, but he could feel them on himself, making him very uncomfortable.

He began scratching the steel band around the barrel he sat on. "I don't know. Maybe...--"

The pirate narrowed his eyes at him. "You _do. _I saw yer face when she said that she kissed you." He corrected himself instantly. "Me."

Willy shrugged. "Eh, I don't think it was because of that. I think it was because you were...pretending to be me."

"So you don't love her?" Jack asked.

Willy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Love is a very big word. I don't think it was ever that, at all."

Jack tilted his head and blinked furiously in confusion. "Then why did...then wot happened...then..._wot?"_

"I'm not sure," Willy said immediately. "I think it was just attraction, y'know? Cos there's no one else I could really be attracted to. Especially at the time, when I met her..."

Jack look understood, and snapped his fingers in his direction, trying to remember something. "Oh! You mean when...when--"

"I was found by the Oompa Loompas, yeah. I was never attracted to Elizabeth, she has Will. I was never attracted to Ana, she has you. I think it was because every other female that I really met had been with someone, and then I met her and I thought hey! Maybe I'm supposed to be with her?"

Jack nodded as he said this. "Mm, that's a very wise outlook at all of tha--hey!" He frowned and sat up straight as a board. "Wot do you mean Ana has me?"

Willy broke out into a wide grin and shook his head. He sighed and playfully swung himself off the barrel and dusted off his pants.

"I'm drained, it's been a long day." Willy furrowed a brow in thought. "It certainly rivals the day I decided to close the factory, now _that _was another long day!"

Jack blinked, "I dunno wot yer talkin' about but I'm pretty certain that it didn't involve swords and possessed wig bearers, aye?"

Willy rolled his eyes with a smile as he turned to leave. He held up a hand and waved slightly back at Jack.

"Night, groovy cat."

The pirate frowned in confusion at his use of words, and waved awkwardly at the now closed door.

"Uh, night...spiffy mutt?"

* * *

**A.N:** Mutt is a funny word LOL If you're wondering, yes Jack is starting to become aware of Davy Jones, but I assure you, Willy will be gone before the DMC timeline begins ;) Read and review, spiffy mutts! 

_**Question: Do you find it hard to keep in your laughter?**_

It's one of the hardest things in the world for me LOL


	40. The Premature End

Hello nonexistent readers of a story I have long-neglected since ... 2007?

To be blunt, I, obviously, do not have the inspiration to complete this story anymore. It's not just writer's block, it's just that I've lost the passion for this story. I don't _want _to finish it, but I'd love to see it be finished. But before I bid sayonara and _officially_ close this story, I might as well justify my abandonment.

I began this story when I was fourteen, my second year of high school, and I'm turning seventeen in a couple of weeks, and am graduating this year. I've matured a lot since then, writing-wise too. I remember back then, I was absolutely infatuated with yakuza films and Johnny Depp.

I still love Johnny Depp, just not as much as I used to, due to my dislike for his recent film decisions (Alice in Wonderland, Rango, Pirates 4). And as my love for yakuza films deteriorated, my geeky, graphic novel-adoring side rose to authority. That in tandem with my growing interest with all things political and moral, and as I take my ambition to become a filmmaker more seriously, my writing style and preferences are no longer fitting for this story.

I'm still writing _--gestures profile page--_ but I guess I've grown out of this light-hearted genre. You may even see that some of my current stories have that light-hearted genre too, and honestly, I don't really want to finish them ... lol. I'm terrible, aren't I?

All this married with my hectic schedule, I barely even have time to complete the stories I am committed to.

By the way, I _do_ remember how I wanted to finish this story!

It was supposed to lead into _Dead Man's Chest_; it was gonna go like this: having being reminded of Davy Jones from that green sunset thing in the previous chapter, Jack is panicking, realizing his however-many-years are up and Davy Jones is going to collect his soul, Willy and Charlie go back to their own world once they made berth in Tortuga, and it is just before Jack leaves to go to (well, after dropping Will, Elizabeth and Norrington home ... let's just say Norrie miraculously recovered; yey.) the Turkish prison where he acquires the 'drawing of a key', lol.

Aaaand I was considering closing the story with Wonka seeing a dead ringer of Sadie walking around London, and ending it on an ambiguous note, as if he could possibly find romance in his own world. Le sigh. That was a terrible arc, and I apologize. I think the Sadie and the Amazon-whatevers thing is where I lost my mojo. Anyway.

In closing, if anyone at all would like to finish this story, by all means, go right ahead -- but I doubt it.

Thank you _so much_ for all your wonderful reviews and support ever since I first started this on the 3rd of June, 2006. It's been fun, but you know how growing up changes people.

Lots of love,

and adieu, adieu.

-----

_**Amazing and Infamous**_

_June 3, 2006 - March 31, 2009_


End file.
